Escolhas
by Sary-chann
Summary: O passado nos persegue, escolhas moldam o futuro, mas certas coisas são inevitáveis. Itachi e Sakura são ligados pelo passado e o massacre do clã Uchiha, mas o que não sabem é que estão ligados a Konoha, ou melhor seus filhos estão.ItaXSak e outros FIM ON
1. Flor de cerejeira

_Oiii pessoal!! Eu recebi bem mais reviews do que esperava então para vocês decidi continuar e fazer dessa oneshot uma fic de capítulos XDD_

_Vocês são minha inspiração então não deixem de comentar por favor n.n_

_Agora revisada (eu mudei várias coisinhas) e repostada!! (Aliás eu acho que ficou bem melhor) _

_Mesmo quem já leu, algumas passagens estão diferentes. Aviso que essa fic estou fazendo pelo puro prazer de escrever e por que nasceu uma inspiração então talvez demore quero caprichar bastante dessa vez n.n_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Flor de cerejeira &&&&&&_**

_Todos tem que fazer escolhas na vida_

_Algumas delas nem sempre são aquilo que gostaríamos_

_Mas as consequências são sempre nossas_

_E não há como evitar_

_nem se arrepender_

* * *

Aquele lugar... Sempre o mesmo... Frio, úmido, escuro com aquele constante e infinito som de água pingando, o único que conseguia lembrar... O que fazia em um lugar assim?? Desde quando estava naquela prisão?? Será que havia algo além daquilo?? Eram perguntas que ela não sabia responder e a muito já havia desistido de procurar as respostas.

Mas aquele era o mais próximo que já teve de um lar, mãos enluvadas eram as únicas que a tocavam, vozes distantes e frias eram as únicas que lhe dirigiam a palavra... Seu consolo?? Às vezes quando conseguia se concentrar podia ouvir sua mãe cantando, mas segundos depois se lembrava do grito de pavor dela pouco antes de morrer.

A porta possuía várias marcas de arranhão, marcas que ela fez ainda pequena, ou melhor mais nova por que pequena ainda é, foram feitas na luta por sair daquele lugar, mas nunca estavam perto para ouví-la e com o tempo aprendeu que nem seus gritos e nem suas lágrimas eram o bastante para causar comoção em seus captores.

Seus olhos que a muito tempo eram belos como esmeraldas miravam sem vida ou emoção uma das paredes de pedra, seus cabelos apesar de um pouco sujos continuavam com aquela intrigante cor rósea, chegavam até seu ombro e caíam levemente sobre seus olhos enquanto abraçava as pernas. Ela ficava muito tempo naquela posição, se sentia estranhamente segura, ou algo muito próximo a isso.

Um leve tremor na terra fez um brilho passar pelos olhos da garotinha, era mera curiosidade natural da idade, mas como não foi alimentada por qualquer vontade ou sentimento sumiu em segundos. Depois vieram explosões distantes, passos, gritos, gemidos e silêncio, nada que fosse capaz de causar qualquer manifestação por parte dela.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas ela nem se deu o trabalho de se preocupar, apenas quando ouviu a porta se abrir fez um mínimo movimento com a cabeça para fitar o recém chegado. Era um Anbu com a máscara do lobo, ele olhou ao redor e quando a viu se aproximou.

Anbu: - Vamos sair daqui. -- Nem a chegada dele foi capaz de fazer algo se refletir naqueles olhos.

Sem qualquer explicação pegou a garotinha no colo e saiu, em breve o lugar viria abaixo.

* * *

Em Konoha dias depois o Sandaime, Sarutobi estava em sua cadeira, fumando seu tradicional cigarro enquanto lia pela terceira vez os documentos que tinha em mãos... Depois de pensar muito levantou os olhos para fitar o jovem Anbu a sua frente, ele se mantinha em silêncio enquanto esperava novas instruções.

Sar: - Quem mais sabe sobre isso??

Anb: - Apenas quem participou da missão, meu time.

Sar: - Preciso que a memória deles seja apagada, Ibiki cuidará disso. -- Ele suspirou e deu uma profunda tragada. -- Por mais que sejam Anbus esse segredo é perigoso demais. A memória da nossa nova moradora também precisa ser apagada para o próprio bem dela.

Anb: - Ela não sobreviveria, as feridas em sua mente por causa de experiências recentes são muito profundas.

O Hokage pareceu pesar as palavras dele, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto refletia, depois abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de lá um molho de chaves que colocou na mesa e empurrou na direção do Anbu.

Sar: - Pegue essas chaves, é uma casa pequena na parte Sul da Vila escondida, mas boa o suficiente, quero que cuide da garotinha e mais importante a proteja até que esteja forte o bastante para suportar o jutsu.

Anb: - Isso pode levar meses.

Sar: - Não importa, o bem-estar dela deve ser uma prioridade, a Anbu raiz já mostrou interesse nessa missão, mas não sabem e nem podem saber sobre essa menina, fui claro?? Aliás ninguém pode.

Anb: - Hai.

Sar: - Está dispensado.

O Anbu saiu da sala um pouco frustado, servir de babá para uma garota de 7 anos não era o tipo de missão que ele esperava agora que tinha acabado de se tornar o líder da Anbu, mas não tinha escolha, sabia da importância de sua missão principalmente por que o líder das experiências não foi capturado. Assim que saiu encontrou sua protegida sentada abraçando as pernas na mesma posição em que a encontrou, quase hipnotizada pela parede a sua frente.

Depois de a ter resgatado seu time trocou aqueles trapos que ela usava pela camiseta de um deles, mas o que nenhum deles deixou de notar foi a falta de vida naquela garotinha, sua situação era de dar pena até em uma pessoa como ele.

Anb: - Vamos. -- A garotinha levantou os olhos levemente, mas não se moveu mais do que isso, por isso depois de um suspiro o jovem a pegou no colo

* * *

Os dois entraram na pequena casa, bem arrumada e simples, boa o bastante para abrigá-los até que a garotinha se recuperasse, se é que se recuperaria algum dia. Seu salvador pela primeira vez tirou sua máscara permitindo que ela visse seu rosto.

Apesar de ter apenas 13 anos sua aparência era de um garoto de pelo menos 15, sua expressão fria e austera não deixava dúvida que não hesitaria em matar um inimigo e a máscara da Anbu provava que era mais do que capaz disso. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos bem escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos negros e muito inexpressivos, corpo bem moldado pelos longos treinos e traços bem fortes e definidos.

Mas apesar de toda frieza do grande prodígio dos Uchihas, Uchiha Itachi, a garota o encarava com uma frieza até maior, algo perturbador com certeza. O Uchiha apenas a deixou na sala e foi para os quartos para ver como eles estavam e tomar um merecido banho depois de quase 4 exaustivos dias de missão.

Gar: - Qual o seu nome?? -- Ele ouviu a voz dela pela primeira vez, inexpressiva e cortante.

Ita: - Itachi, Uchiha Itachi., o seu?? -- A voz dele também não foi nada calorosa o que tornava o diálogo algo parecido com a troca de palavras entre dois inimigos antes da luta.

Gar: - Não lembro.

Itachi se virou e a fitou por alguns segundos, depois ele subiu as escadas e ela ficou na sala.

Depois do banho o Uchiha começou a preparar a comida enquanto lia os documentos que foram encontrados quando salvaram a menina, eles descreviam os mais variados tipos de experimentos e tratamentos pelos quais ela passou. Não era à toa que enquanto dormia ela tinha pesadelos, na primeira noite depois de a terem resgatado ele se assustou ao ver como o sono dela era leve e perturbado, sussurrava constantemente palavras como "pare", "chega", "por favor", e desde então ele se perguntava desde quando ela estava presa naquele lugar.

E pelo que estava escrito naqueles papéis ela foi capturada quando tinha apenas 3 anos, sua mãe foi morta na sua frente e isso foi a causa dos estudos. Em um dos documentos vinha a observação: " Provavelmente foi esse acontecimento que a impede de usar sua linhagem avançada, os métodos convencionais não funcionaram. A missão falhou no seu início, quando o coração dela entrou em profunda tristeza. Mas quem sabe ainda possamos encontrar a resposta através das experiências. "

Que tipo de doente mental faria isso com uma garotinha de 3 anos?? Uma estranha revolta cresceu dentro dele, estranho para alguém que nunca sentia nada, mas talvez tenha sido a referência a uma linhagem avançada, sabia o quanto aquilo despertava uma perigosa inveja nos outros e uma arrogância idiota em seu dono. Ultimamente esse era o tema de seus conflitos e pensamentos.

Passos tiraram sua atenção das folhas e ele olhou para o fim da escada para ver a pequena ali, com a mão no corrimão enquanto virava o corpo para ir para sala que era integrada a cozinha, seus cabelos rosados estavam levemente molhados, usava uma camiseta um pouco larga preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas e um shorts igualmente preto que parecia algo entre uma calça e um shorts nela.

Aquilo era o melhor que ele poderia fazer levando em conta que aquelas eram as roupas de seu irmão caçula, mas se fosse uma pessoa menos séria e ignorando a falta de expressão da garotinha, teria achado aquela cena kawaii. Quase que automaticamente, ela se sentou na mesa da cozinha e passou a observá-lo, enquanto preparava a comida.

Ita: - Você sabe alguma coisa sobre seu clã?? -- Ela não mudou de expressão nem com a pergunta repentina, mas precisou de alguns segundos para formular a resposta.

Gar: - Não é mais um clã, eu sou a última. -- Silêncio. -- A habilidade deles era de fazer uma pessoa chegar ao seu limite apenas desejando com todo seu coração, mas eu não sou capaz disso.

Ita: ''Ela não pode desejar algo com um coração que nem existe mais."

Gar: - Não é uma boa idéia me manter aqui, só irei trazer problemas. -- Nisso ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

Ita: - Eu vou te proteger.

Itachi não soube dizer o por quê de ter dito aquilo, mas não foi mentira de forma alguma. Ele sentia uma obrigação de protegê-la, mais do que pela missão em si e quanto mais descobria sobre o passado dela, mais forte ela se tornava. Aquela garota parecia capaz de arrancar a verdade de sua alma, mesmo em um curtíssimo tempo criaram um laço estranho, inusitado, mas forte.

Gar: - Não vai ser fácil. -- Os dois se fitaram por mais alguns instantes até que o Uchiha teve que voltar sua atenção para comida.

* * *

Mas nunca é fácil mesmo...

* * *

Com o tempo dias se tornaram meses, Itachi criou uma rotina, voltava para sua casa no bairro Uchiha pela manhã, pegava roupas, trazia as usadas, cumprimentava sua mãe, ouvia um dos intermináveis sermões de seu pai sobre suas responsabilidades sobre o clã, às vezes via seu irmãozinho treinar e depois voltava. Mas em um desses dias quando se preparava para sair Sasuke o chamou.

Sas: - Nii-san posso treinar com você??

Ita: - Hoje não Sasuke, quem sabe depois.

Sas: - Você sempre diz isso. -- O pequeno Uchiha fez uma cara emburrada.

Sasuke de traços mais delicados que os do irmão, mas ainda assim fortes possuía um cabelo bem negro como o da mãe deles, curto e repicado, olhos de um negro profundo como o de todo bom Uchiha e mesmo sendo bem novo era possível notar que um dia seria um arrasador de corações.

Itachi carinhosamente bateu o dedo na testa do caçula e saiu sem dizer mais nada, mas viu a expressão do pequeno Sasuke mudar da contrariada para a alegre usual. Assim era melhor.

Enquanto isso Sasuke via seu irmão se afastar, seu grande objetivo era alcançá-lo, ser como ele, fazer juz ao nome Uchiha como só Itachi foi capaz e quem sabe, com sorte, poder superá-lo um dia. Sob os olhos infantis daquele garoto Itachi era muito mais do que um irmão era um ídolo, um exemplo a ser seguido.

* * *

Itachi podia sentir que sua pequena protegida estava melhorando, mas não podia dizer que de forma rápida, no começo ela mal comia, não falava e ficava sentada no sofá fitando o nada boa parte do tempo. Agora estava conversando um pouco mais, comia melhor e seus pesadelos diminuíram consideravelmente, mas o Uchiha ainda estava surpreso com a falta de vida daqueles olhos que estavam apenas levemente mais vivos. Ele sabia que enquanto ela não esquecesse seu passado não poderia seguir em frente, mas ainda temia que o jutsu para apagar a memória fosse forte demais e causasse danos talvez fatais.

Quando estava ao lado do Uchiha ela podia sentir algo que a muito havia esquecido como era se sentir protegida, apesar dele ser sempre frio e muitas vezes distante ela se sentia incrivelmente segura perto dele, como se nada pudesse ferí-la.

Ita: - Eu vou sair para uma missão aqui perto, não saia e não abra a porta para ninguém. -- Abrindo a porta.

Gar: - Hai... Tome cuidado. -- Ela estava sentada no sofá e lia um livro.

Ita: - ...

Aquela seria uma simples missão de patrulha, só a faria por que a maioria dos Anbus estavam em missão fora da Vila e as chances de algo acontecer agora eram mínimas já que ninguém tentou seqüestrar a pequena.

Ita: --Falando com seus companheiros. -- Podem voltar, já está tarde e nada vai aparecer.

Anb 1: - Nunca se sabe.

Ita: - Podem ir, descansem que vocês vão viajar para Suna amanhã para a missão do Chuunin Shiken.

Anb 2: - Se você tem certeza, mas chame se precisar.

Os dois sumiram deixando o Uchiha sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos sentado em uma árvore, o dia estava chegando, a garotinha estava cada vez melhor e ele se perguntava como poderia executar o jutsu para apagar a memória sem causar muitos danos. Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma presença se aproximando em alta velocidade, esperou e parou na frente do desconhecido bloqueando seu caminho.

Mas nem mesmo ele que raramente expressava sentimentos foi capaz de conter uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver aquela cena. Parado na sua frente estava Uchiha Shisui seu melhor amigo, mais baixo que ele, olhos negros e cabelo curto negro e repicado como a maioria do clã, mas sinceramente não seria capaz de reconhecê-lo. Shisui normalmente um garoto alegre, um pouco ingênuo, determinado e muito bondoso estava com um brilho no olhar que dava medo.

E embaixo do braço direito levava a protegida de Itachi inconsciente.

Ita: - Deixe-a no chão Shisui e volte.

Shi: - Itachi?? Que bom que é você e não outro Anbu. -- Shisui pareceu incrivelmente aliviado quando reconheceu a voz do amigo. -- Finalmente encontrei a garotinha que estávamos procurando!!

Ita: - Como assim?? -- Sua pergunta fez Shisui fazer uma expressão estranha como se achasse um absurdo Itachi não saber.

Shi: - É que você estava nessa missão especial, mas a um bom tempo um homem veio até Konoha e deu informações sobre uma linhagem avançada que todos acreditavam estar extinta e que pode fazer uma pessoa chegar ao seu limite.

Ita: - E daí??

Shi: - Ele disse que uma garotinha tinha esse poder e poderíamos encontrá-la em Konoha, foi difícil, mas alguém conseguiu e eu fiquei encarregado apenas de pegá-la.

Ita: - E o que vão fazer agora??

Shi: - Esse homem disse que é capaz de despertar esse poder nela só precisamos levá-la até ele. -- Ele parecia estar realmente empolgado com a idéia e provavelmente nunca passou por sua ingênua mente pelo que a garotinha teria que passar no processo.

Ita: - Para que querem isso??

Shi: - Você já deve ter ouvido falar do Mangekyou no Sharingan não é?? Ele é a última fase do Sharingan, mas até agora apenas duas pessoas o conseguiram, com a linhagem avançada dessa menina talvez sejamos capazes de dominar essa nova fase e provar que o clã Uchiha é definitivamente o melhor.

Itachi não poderia encontrar outra palavra além de nojo para descrever o que estava sentindo. Como podia fazer parte de algo como aquilo?? Iriam usar uma garotinha para conseguir um poder que eles não eram capazes de ter com suas próprias mãos. Patético e nojento. Esse era o nível ao qual o famoso clã Uchiha estva se rebaixando?? Se recusava a fazer parte disso e não permitiria que aquilo continuasse, nesse momento uma estranha raiva cresceu dentro dele.

Os olhos negros de Itachi deram lugar ao vermelho sangue do Sharingan, Shisui também ativou seu sharingan, mas isso apenas deixou claro a diferença entre o poder dos dois. Itachi tinha o Sharingan na terceira fase a muito tempo enquanto seu amigo estava preso à segunda.

Ita: - Deixe-a no chão e volte Shisui, minha missão é proteger essa menina e não vou falhar.

Shisui empalideceu levemente, mas sua expressão era de puro espanto e de certa forma indignação.

Shi: - Mas Itachi!! Essa é a chance de melhorarmos a linhagem avançada do clã!!

Ita: - A maioria dos Uchihas não é nem capaz de ativar o Sharingan então qual vai ser a vantagem nisso?? Antes de querer melhorar o Sharingan deveriam estar empenhados em melhorar suas habilidades.

Isso foi um golpe forte, Shisui sempre invejou o amigo pela genialidade dele, mas de forma alguma o que Itachi disse foi uma mentira.

Shi: - Você se esquece Itachi que nem todos são gênios como você. -- Itachi não disse mais nada, aquela raiva se mexendo em seu interior... Genialidade. Então o fato de ter quase se matado de treinar não foi nada?? As horas de treinos, os estudos, noites em claro, o cansaço, a dor... Simplesmente eram fruto de sua genialidade.

Era revoltante ter que ouvir aquilo, qualquer um se tornaria um gênio se se esforçasse, claro que alguns teriam que fazer mais do que outros, mas isso jamais poderia ser um argumento para justificar a procura de um poder assim, fácil e às custas do sofrimento de uma criança.

Ita: - Vou dizer pela última vez deixe-a no chão e volte.

Shi: - E o que vai fazer Itachi??

Boa pergunta. Não iria machucar um amigo e por instantes hesitou. Mas para ajudá-lo a se decidir a garotinha acordou, piscou algumas vezes confusa e levantou seus olhos para que eles se encontrassem com os dele. E depois de meses de convivência pela primeira vez o Uchiha conseguiu ver algum sentimento se refletindo naqueles olhos esmeralda, mas não foi algo muito agradável.

Gar: - Itachi-kun!!

Medo... Medo de voltar para aquela prisão, medo de voltar a sofrer experiências, medo de nunca mais ver a luz do Sol, medo de nunca se sentir segura novamente... Medo de nunca mais vê-lo. Aquela visão mexeu com o Uchiha de uma forma estranha e suas dúvidas acabaram, Itachi sacou a espada e viu medo dessa vez se refletir nos olhos de Shisui.

Shi: - É o último aviso. -- Mas depois do espanto, determinação voltou a brilhar nos olhos de Shisui o que selou o destino dos dois.

Lágrimas começaram a riscar a pele clara da garotinha de cabelos rosados ela preferia a morte a ter que voltar para aquele lugar e isso Itachi sabia...

Pessoas que não sofrem não dão o devido valor à vida, mas com certeza apenas pessoas fracas procurariam poder de uma forma tão suja, pessoas que são incapazes de evoluírem sozinhas e isso o irritava.

* * *

Minutos depois Itachi voltou para a Vila com suas roupas manchadas de sangue, a garotinha nos braços e seus olhos brilhando com o símbolo do Mangekyou no Sharingan. Entrou na casa em silêncio, deixou a pequena no sofá, mas quando ia se afastar sentiu sua camiseta ser puxada.

Gar: - O que vai acontecer agora?? -- A voz dela foi fraca e chorosa.

Ita: - Eu não sei.

Gar: - Me entregue, se não mais pessoas virão.

Ita: - Não fale bobagens.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas depois o Uchiha simplesmente se afastou, tomou um banho e depois foi dormir. Deitou cansado na cama e passou a fitar o teto preso em seus pensamentos, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue em sua pele, até já tinha se acostumado com isso, mas o problema era saber que ele pertencia a seu melhor amigo. Shisui estava morto.

Gar: - Eu... -- Ele se sentou na cama -- Eu posso dormir aqui??

A menina estava na porta do quarto dele, abraçada com seu travesseiro, seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados, mas o mais notável era que seus olhos estavam mais vivos, apesar de marejados e mostrarem um certo medo.

Ita: - Durma na cama, eu vou buscar o colchão. -- Itachi passou por ela para sair do quarto assim que disse isso, mas logo em seguida sentiu sua blusa ser puxada pelas costas.

Gar: - Posso dormir com você??

Foi inegavelmente estranho, mas com aquele tom de voz choroso e quase suplicante ele não seria capaz de dizer um não.

Ita: - Vem.

Pelo menos um deles foi capaz de dormir, a garotinha adormeceu pesadamente recostada no peito dele, enquanto Itachi se perdia em suas dúvidas sobre o futuro. Estava dominado por um sentimento estranho: era decepção, a pessoa mais próxima a ele alguém que poderia chamar de irmão o tinha decepcionado, Shisui foi corrompido pela vontade de ter poder, não era mais o mesmo. O Uchiha começou a se questionar sobre tudo que até aquele momento achava que era certo

* * *

No dia seguinte pela manhã Itachi arrumou as coisas na casa em que estavam e à tarde foi para sua casa, pegou o que precisava, mas na saída já quase ao anoitecer um grupo do clã o interceptou na porta.

Uch 1: - Itachi?? Você sabe o que aconteceu com Shisui??

Ita: - Do que está falando??

Uch 2: - O corpo dele foi encontrado hoje de manhã com uma estranha nota de suicídio, mas desconfiamos que tenha sido assassinato.

Ita: - Eu estou em uma missão da Anbu, mas vou pedir um time para investigação.

Ele saiu, mas um deles barrou seu caminho.

Uch 3: - Desconfiamos que tenha sido você.

Ita: - O que te faz pensar isso??

Aquele Uchiha mantinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto, é claro que Itachi era o principal suspeito, Shisui foi morto na noite em que deveria trazer a menina que eles procuravam, a mesma que por coincidência era protegida pelo Itachi. Tudo fazia um sentido nefasto. Provavelmente foi por isso que Shisui foi escolhido, todos sabiam de sua frieza, mas ninguém poderia imaginar que ele pudesse matar seu melhor amigo.

Itachi deixou que seus olhos se cruzassem com os do garoto a sua frente, ele devia ser bem mais velho, mas ninguém em sã consciência ficaria no caminho do prodígio Uchiha depois de ver o olhar quase assassino que brilhava em seus olhos. Mas provavelmente a vantagem numérica tenha aumentado a confiança daquele pobre idiota, eram cinco contra um, o que ele tinha a temer??

Atrás do mais velho estava o pequeno Sasuke, aterrorizado pela idéia de perder seu irmão, mas incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Uch 1: - Você vem conosco Itachi.

Ita: - Não.

Itachi tirou o braço que lhe barrava o caminho e passou pelos cinco sem nem sequer olhar para eles, mas eles tinham um segundo plano.

Uch 3: - Maldito!!

Os cinco o atacaram por trás, mas Itachi desapareceu antes que qualquer um deles o tocasse, nem Sasuke que apenas estava assistindo conseguiu ver o que aconteceu exatamente, mas em menos de um minutos apenas seu irmão estava em pé.

Fracos... Nojentos... Sentia nojo de compartilhar o mesmo sangue que aqueles idiotas.

* * *

Voltou para sua "segunda" casa quase ao anoitecer, demorou por que queria ter certeza que ninguém o estava seguindo, se bem que nenhum Uchiha iria se aproximar dali agora que sabiam que Itachi era capaz de matar qualquer um. Encontrou a pequena na sala lendo aquele mesmo livro ainda, haviam outros, mas ela lia sempre o mesmo. Aquele que contava a lenda de Tanabata, dos dois jovens amantes que podiam se encontrar apenas uma vez por ano, no dia 7 de julho.

Uma história bonita, mas o que a garota fitava era a capa que possuía uma linda árvore rosa que ela achava realmente intrigante. Quando ouviu o Uchiha se aproximar olhou para ele por cima do sofá.

Gar: - Por que essa árvore é rosa?? -- Ela mostrou a capa por cima do sofá também.

Ita: - É uma cerejeira, fica rosa por causa das flores, as sakuras.

Gar: - Sakuras... Gostaria de ver isso. -- Por uns instantes ele esqueceu que ela nunca viu uma árvore de cerejeira.

Ita: - Eu sei de uma árvore que está com as flores abertas, se arrume que vamos sair.

Itachi depois subiu e se trocou, colocou o uniforme da Anbu enquanto a pequena vestiu um vestido azul que ele havia dado para ela a um tempo atrás.

Gar: - Por que está com uniforme??

Ita: - Eu vou para uma missão depois.

Os dois saíram noite a fora, ela não gostava muito dessa hora do dia, mas não se importava desde que seu protetor estivesse por perto. O estranho era que sabia que algo estava errado com Itachi, mas não poderia culpá-lo depois de ter matado uma pessoa, o que ela não sabia era o quanto aquela morte tinha mudado o Uchiha. Itachi ia um pouco a frente e a guiou até a floresta onde em uma clareira estava uma grande cerejeira florida.

A pequena ficou encantada, correu até a árvore para ver as pequenas pétalas caírem ao seu redor e girava divertida entre a chuva rosa. Itachi apenas assistiu aquela cena de longe e um raríssimo meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto sério.

Ita: - Você precisa de um nome.

Gar: - Nome?? -- Ela o fitou confusa.

Ita: - Sakura.

Gar: - Sakura?? -- Ela abriu um sorriso sincero, talvez o primeiro. -- Gostei.

Ita: - Eu preciso ir agora.

Sak: - Ir?? O que vai fazer?? -- Ela estava com um mal pressentimento quanto aquilo.

Ita: - Algo que deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

Itachi se aproximou, se abaixou para olhá-la nos olhos, aquele par esmeralda já mostrava um brilho diferente, mostravam um pouco mais de vida e sentimentos, em pouco tempo com sorte sua verdadeira personalidade surgiria e ela poderia levar uma infância normal, pena que não estaria por perto para ver isso. Sakura viu aquela imensidão negra mudar e se tornar vermelho sangue com o símbolo do Manguekyou no Sharingan, depois uma forte carga de energia, sua mente ficou vazia e tudo ficou escuro.

Sak: - Itachi... kun. -- Era a última vez que diria com tanto carinho seu nome não é??

É difícil lembrar de algo que aconteceu antes dos 7 anos, por isso ela ficaria bem e com o poder recém-adquirido Itachi conseguiu apagar a memória dela sem danos. A pequena desmaiou nos braços do Uchiha, Itachi a levou dali e a deixou na frente de uma casa, sabia que dariam abrigo a ela.

Ita: - Adeus Sakura. -- Engraçado ele ter dito aquilo, mesmo sabendo que ela não se lembraria nem do nome quando acordasse. Tocou a campainha e subiu em uma árvore, viu uma mulher levar a pequena para dentro e depois de um suspiro partiu noite a fora. Derramaria o mesmo sangue que corria em suas veias e mancharia o nome de seu clã, mas antes por sangue do que por vergonha.

* * *

Esse foi o fim do clã Uchiha e o começo para aquela pequena garota de cabelos rosados...

* * *

A garotinha abriu os olhos confusa, onde estava?? Parecia um quarto. A luz do Sol que entrava pela janela irritou seus olhos, ela estava com dor de cabeça e não se lembarava de absolutamente nada. Uma mulher entrou e sorriu ao vê-la acordada.

Mul: - Olá, finalmente acordou. Qual o seu nome??

Ela hesitou, nome??

Gar: - É... Sakura.

* * *

_O problema é que não se pode apagar as marcas que alguém deixa em nosso coração._.

* * *

_Espero que gostem, deixem a opinioão de vocês por favor sim?? Terá continuação dessa vez XD_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. Em busca do Sol

_Oiiii!!! Espero que realmente tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo..._

_Recebi várias reviews e mais do que isso vi que muita gente adicionou a fic nos favoritos /o/ _

_Só espero não decepcioná-los, deixem suas opiniões, elas são muuito importantes para mim n._

_Esse capítulo vai ter mais ação do que qualquer outra coisa aproveitem XD_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Em busca do Sol &&&&&&_**

_Em nossa vida existem pessoas que passam como cometas_

_outras que se tornam estrelas e nos iluminam_

_mesmo que nem sempre vejamos_

_Enquanto outras ainda são como o Sol_

_sempre voltam para trazer o calor que nos motiva a viver _

* * *

Konoha 9 anos depois... 

As ruas de Konoha continuavam as mesmas, pouca coisa mudou daquela noite sombria 9 anos atrás até aquele dia ensolarado. Pessoas conversavam animadas nas ruas e há muito tempo haviam se esquecido do massacre do clã Uchiha, mas pelo menos duas pessoas ainda se lembravam dele muito bem, por que aquele acontecimento mudou a vida de uma pessoa muito importante para eles.

Uma jovem que a pouco completara 17 anos, dona de cabelos rosados que chegavam até seu ombro, pele clara, traços delicados, corpo bem torneado e impressionantes olhos esmeralda carregados com um misto de emoções, estava sentada em um banco de cimento na entrada da Vila. A felicidade de Konoha parecia incapaz de atingí-la, seus olhos estavam levemente marejados e a expressão de seu rosto era de pura tristeza. Aquela era a pequena Sakura, agora quase uma mulher e pertencente à família Haruno.

Alguém bloqueou o Sol que batia forte na garota, ela limpou rapidamente os caminhos que lágrimas fizeram em seu rosto e levantou os olhos para ver quem era. Um loiro alto, cabelo curto arrepiado, bandana na testa, olhos de um expressivo e belo azul e rosto com três riscos em cada lado acompanhados de um incomum sorriso triste. Alguém que ela conhecia muito bem, Uzumaki Naruto, 17. Ele não disse nada apenas se sentou ao lado dela.

Nar: - Sakura-chan... Eu vou trazê-lo de volta.

Sak: - Nós vamos...

Sakura o olhou determinada, depois do dia em que viu o Uzumaki com o chakra da Kyuubi liberado treinou ainda mais duro, não queria continuar sendo um fardo e mais do que isso não queria que Naruto fosse dominado pela Kyuubi por achar que estava lutando sozinho, precisava mostrar para ele que estaria ao seu lado sempre que precisasse, mas isso não era uma tarefa fácil. Agora Naruto chegava a quinta calda quando perdia o controle e se não fosse Yamato as coisas poderiam ser bem piores.

Naquele dia completaria cinco anos que o time 7 estava incompleto, Uchiha Sasuke, o sobrevivente do massacre do clã Uchiha traiu a Vila para treinar com Orochimaru e conseguir poder para matar seu irmão.

Sak: - Nós mudamos muito... -- Ela fitou o céu e Naruto a olhou interrogativo.

Nar: - Nos tornamos mais fortes. -- Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sak: - Não foi só isso, lembra no começo?? Se você se sentasse do meu lado desse jeito eu gritaria para que ficasse longe de mim, faria o maior escândalo.

Nar: - E eu não pararia de falar só para te impressionar.

Sak: - E jamais arriscaria sua vida para salvar o Sasuke-kun... Agora parece que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho, foi a tanto tempo.

Sorrisos tristes se formaram no rosto de ambos, eles se tornaram praticamente irmãos unidos pela dor de uma perda e pela esperança de resgatar o Uchiha. Eles estavam em busca do Sol, o time 7 reunido novamente.

Nar: - Não precisa chorar Sakura-chan, faremos o Teme voltar nem que seja a força.

Sak: - E se ele não quiser??

Nar: - Quem disse que ele tem escolha?? O Teme se perdeu, precisamos ajudá-lo a achar o caminho de volta. -- Um silêncio pairou entre eles, a muito tempo não recebiam informações sobre o Uchiha.

Sabiam que a uns dois anos ele matou Orochimaru e desde então tentava cumprir sua vingança, ao que parecia Itachi e ele já lutaram algumas vezes, mas sempre eram interrompidos. E o que mais entristecia aqueles dois era saber que o Uchiha agora tinha um novo time, o chamado Hebi formado por ex-aliados de Orochimaru e que eles encontraram uma vez.

Sakura não conseguia esquecer aquela piranha morena quatro-olhos que estava pendurada no braço do Sasuke, só de pensar seu sangue começava a ferver.

Nem ela conseguia entender de onde vinha tanto amor pelo Uchiha, por ele chorou, sofreu e se superou, se tornou aprendiz da Hokage e há algum tempo superou sua mestra como Kakashi um dia previra. Já era uma famosa médica nin que só não assumia total responsabilidade pelo hospital da Vila, por que queria sair em missões, aquelas que envolviam os Uchihas.

Sak: - Ele não voltará enquanto não matar Itachi.

Nar: - Nesse caso vamos ajudá-lo a fazer isso.

Era estranho, mas toda vez que tocavam no assunto sobre enfrentar o Uchiha mais velho a Haruno sentia uma tristeza invadir seu coração, mas ela assumiu que era por que seu inconsciente temia que nem Naruto ou Sasuke fossem capaz de vencê-lo.

??: - Sabia que estariam aqui.

De uma nuvem de fumaça que surgiu na frente deles surgiram um homem com cabelo curto e castanho, olhos negros grandes e redondos, na opinião do Uzumaki assustadores, alto, vestido como jounnin e com traços que o faziam parecer uma pessoa gentil, o novo capitão do time 7 Yamato. Ao lado dele estava um moreno, cabelo curto e negro, olhos também negros e inexpressivos, pele muito pálida e rosto sério, o substituto do Uchiha, Sai.

Sak: - Sai?? Yamato-taichou??

Yam: - Fomos chamados para uma missão urgente Itachi e Kisame foram vistos na fronteira do país do Fogo.

As expressões dos dois mudou completamente, Naruto e Sakura ficaram sérios e foram se aprontar, em uma hora o time 7 partiu, por que a melhor chance que eles tinham de encontrar Sasuke era encontrar Itachi antes dele.

* * *

Itachi e Kisame andavam despreocupados pela floresta do país do Fogo, sua missão, capturar o garoto Kyuubi. Finalmente a Akatsuki tinha poder o bastante para controlar o demônio de nove caldas. Kisame um homem estranho, dono de uma pele azulada, dentes serrilhados, fendas na lateral do pescoço e olhos redondos que o tornavam incrivelmente parecido com um tubarão, mas se dava bem com o Uchiha. 

Kis: - Konoha vai chegar em breve, melhor esperar aqui. -- Ele se sentou encostado em uma árvore e viu Itachi fazer o mesmo em outra próxima.

Ita: - Finalmente poderemos capturar a Kyuubi.

Kis: - E se seu irmãozinho aparecer?? As coisas vão se complicar.

Ita: - ...

Itachi não respondeu por que sabia que era verdade, se Sasuke e seus companheiros aparecessem estaria com sérios problemas e capturar a Kyuubi seria impossível.

Ita: - Está na hora de acabar com a brincadeira com meu irmãozinho.

Sinceramente ele não queria, naquela noite não matou o pequeno Sasuke por que ainda gostava dele demais e o fez odiá-lo já que ele próprio sentia que seria melhor morrer pelas mãos de alguém que limpasse o nome do clã e também queria que Sasuke se tornasse forte para honrar o nome dos Uchihas. Mas agora Sasuke estava tão mudado que ele não era capaz de reconhecer o irmão e começava a duvidar que ele fosse capaz de criar um clã melhor que o antigo. Havia também o outro motivo...

Mas de qualquer forma a culpa era apenas dele...

Kis: - E se os dois grupos aparecerem??

Ita: - Temos que nos preocupar com o Naruto, as garotas dos dois times lutarão entre si, Suigetsu vai querer lutar com você, o garoto da Anbu raiz e Juugo irão se enfrentar, o capitão de Konoha estará ocupado demais detendo o chackra da Kyuubi eu lutarei com Sasuke e o Uzumaki.

Kis: - Vai conseguir??

Ita: - Se Naruto perder o controle Sasuke vai estar ocupado demais desviando dos ataques da Kyuubi para me atacar.

Kis: - Ou irá usar a Kyuubi como distração para você.

Ita: - Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Kisame o fitou com um sorriso, ele adorava essas situações em que a vitória era incerta, mas elas eram muito raras o que o animou ainda mais.

Kis: - Eu sei que a Kyuubi é sua, mas se descuidar eu vou pegar o garoto.

Ita: - Veremos. -- O Uchiha apoiou a cabeça na árvore e fitou o céu que apresentava as primeiras nuvens, uma chuva em breve cairia.

O estranho foi que lembrou da garotinha de cabelos rosados que protegera muitos anos atrás, e na garota que ela se tornou, Haruno Sakura. O destino é algo incrivelmente irônico... Ele matou seu clã e menos Sasuke que se tornou companheiro de time da Sakura a mesma que o mostrou que destruir seu clã era necessário e a mesma que se apaixonou por seu fraco irmãozinho que por sua vez a abandonou para matá-lo...

Itachi ficou realmente impressionado, ele observou a luta de Sakura e a velha Chio contra Sasori a dois anos há trás, uma parte de si queria interferir, mas fazer isso seria o mesmo que acabar com seu último abrigo, a Akatsuki. Porém isso nem sequer foi preciso por que as duas venceram e a Haruno ganhou sua confiança, estaria a salvo enquanto ninguém soubesse de seu segredo que morreria com ele.

Kis: - Como pode ter certeza que é isso que vai acontecer??

Ita: - Pessoas são muito previsíveis.

* * *

Eles ainda esperaram até que finalmente sentiram presenças se aproximando, Itachi que estava com os olhos fechados, os abriu e se levantou, enquanto Kisame que já estava de pé apenas tirou as faixas que envolviam sua espada e deixou um sorriso animado e quase maníaco se formar em seu rosto, sua espada pedia sangue. 

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato e Sai surgiram na frente dos Akatsukis, não adiantaria um ataque surpresa uma vez que eles já estavam preparados.

Kis: - Konoha sempre pontual.

Ita: - E meu irmãozinho sempre atrasado.

Itachi mal terminou sua frase e Sasuke, Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu apareceram. Sasuke com seus traços fortes e sérios, pele clara, alto, ombros largos, olhos negros e cabelo negro levemente azulado curto e repicado com uma franja mais longa, sempre belo e charmoso, mas o que fez certos olhos esmeralda quase se tornarem vermelhos de raiva foi que agarrada ao braço do Uchiha estava uma garota que deveria ter a altura da Haruno e que aliás tinha os mesmos traços que ela.

Morena, cabelo longo e repicado em camadas, olhos negros e óculos quadrados que lhe davam um ar muito inteligente, mantinha um sorriso bobo e odioso na cara como se quisesse mostrar para a Haruno que Sasuke já tinha uma dona, mas o Uchiha apenas tirou seu braço com certa agressividade o que inverteu as expressões. Suigetsu olhava fixamente para Kisame e especialmente para a espada do mesmo, a desejava e para isso estava com a que um dia pertenceu a Zabuza, um pouco mais baixo que o Uchiha, pele clara, cabelo azul claro na altura do ombro, olhos negros com um estranho brilho psicopata e dentes serrilhados.

Juugo se mantinha quieto, alto, ombros largos, cabelo loiro arrepiado e curto, olhos castanhos âmbar. Sempre calmo e tão inexpressivo quanto o Uchiha, mas dono de um poder no mínimo assustador. Sakura mantinha no rosto um meio sorriso debochado enquanto olhava a cara tosca da morena que a olhava com ódio.

Então um estranho momento de silêncio se instalou, Konoha estava em uma situação delicada, atacar os Akatsuki era prioridade, mas não poderiam simplesmente lutar ao lado do time Hebi, pelo menos Sakura tinha certeza disso. Itachi observava de canto de olho a garota de cabelos rosados, uma parte de si estava adorando aquele sorriso debochado mesmo que nada em seu rosto demosntrasse isso e que seus olhos estivessem fixos no garoto loiro cujos olhos começavam a brilhar vermelhos.

Pessoas são muito previsíveis...

Karin não esperou e literalmente avançou sobre a Haruno que desviou do primeiro ataque com habilidade, Sai estava pronto para aproveitar a guarda baixa da inimiga, mas Juugo impediu atacando-o, Suigetsu avançou conta Kisame que apenas amorteceu o ataque, mas Naruto e Sasuke se mantiveram imóveis, apenas observando os passos do mais velho dos Uchihas cada um em um lado dele.

Um fraquíssimo meio sorriso se formou no rosto de Itachi que observava enquanto Naruto se transformava, o manto de chakra surgiu em segundos junto com duas caldas, que rapidamente se tornaram três, em breve a quarta surgiria e o Uzumaki perderia o controle sobre seu próprio corpo como ele queria. Mas Sasuke interferiu, passou pelo irmão sem que o mesmo sequer notasse e tocou o peito do loiro com um selo na mão. O selo fez o chakra da Kyuubi regredir e Naruto voltar ao normal.

Nar: - Sasuke??

Sas: - Saia da frente Naruto.

Nar: - Por que fez isso??

Sas: - Só vai me atrapalhar se se transformar.

Ita: - Então você realmente leu as escrituras do clã.

Sas: - O poder máximo do Sharingan que cada vez mais leva às trevas, mas que dá o controle da Kyuubi, o Mangekyou.

Naruto ficou segundos estático, isso queria dizer que tanto Itachi quanto Kakashi seriam capazes de controlá-lo?? Isso também significava que não podia perder seu controle por nada, mas não treinou tanto para simplesmente se esconder nas sombras do Sasuke.

Nar: - Eu não vou me afastar.

O Uzumaki se levantou, se colocou ao lado do amigo pronto para lutar e mantinha um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Sas: - Não fique no meu caminho.

Ita: - Isso será mais interessante agora.

Seu primeiro plano de controlar Naruto para lutar com Sasuke falhou o que não significava que estava em desvantagem. Novamente seu rosto voltou a normal seriedade, mas nada que revelasse que ele estava pronto para luta, afinal sempre estava pronto.

Mas o que nem mesmo o Uchiha notou foi uma presença nova, que seguiu o grupo de Konoha e que apenas Yamato notou. Depois de fazer alguns selos o capitão de Konoha tocou o chão e várias toras de madeira surgiram e atacaram alguém que estava escondido nas sombras.

Yam: - Saia, quem quer que seja sei que está nos seguindo.

??: - Sempre observador...

Um encapuzado surgiu, mas não revelou seu rosto apenas parou na frente de Yamato e o atacou com um chakra azul que envolveu sua mão.

Yam: "Kabuto?? Não é possível, Sakura o matou."

A alguns meses Sakura e Kabuto se enfrentaram e a garota o venceu, ele estava lá e viu tudo acontecer, viu até o cadáver dele, mas então quem seria o desconhecido?? Aquele jutsu médico para cortar era o preferido do seguidor de Orochimaru. Mas não teve tempo de se questionar, por que teve que se desviar de uma série de ataques. Ao redor ninguém notou a chegada de mais um no campo de batalha, estavam ocupados demais com seus próprios problemas.

Juugo jogou Sai metros de distância com um chute muito forte, depois o seguiu, mas quando chegou perto o moreno esperava com uma armadilha de cordas de tinta. O garoto ficou preso e tentou se libertar, mas aquelas cordas eram mais fortes que qualquer outra, uma luta comum teria terminado naquele instante, mas um brilho de fúria nasceu naqueles olhos inexpressivos.

Juu: - Se não quiser morrer fuja agora. -- Ele estava perdendo controle, mas Sai já esperava por aquilo, por isso apenas tirou um pergaminho ainda maior de sua mochila.

No corpo de Juugo estranhas marcas começaram a surgir e depois ele tomou uma forma demoníaca, como a de todos que ativavam o selo de Orochimaru na segunda faze, sua pele escureceu, seus olhos se tornaram amarelos sobre um fundo negro, seus músculos cresceram junto com suas garras e caninos e arrebentar as cordas foi uma tarefa simples, quando ele voltou se para atacar Sai o mesmo terminou seu desenho e uma grande fera começou a lutar contra Juugo. Mas nem ela o venceu, essa luta estaria longa.

Ainda na clareira Sakura e Karin começaram a lutar, a morena usou um genjutsu, mas Sakura se livrou dele com muita facilidade e só por diversão usou um que ela própria criou e Karin se viu em uma situação delicada.

Sak: - Vamos ver se é tão forte quanto diz. -- A garota se viu sozinha de repente em um dos antigos esconderijos de Orochimaru, claro que sabia que era um genjutsu, mas quem disse que conseguia sair dele?? Depois Orochimaru apareceu na sua frente, se transformou em uma cobra enorme e foi em sua direção. Ela tentou fugir, mas seus pés não obedeceram, a cobra se enroscou em seu corpo e começou a apertá-la cada vez mais forte, um grito de dor ecoou.

Para os outros as duas estavam apenas paradas se olhando, mas depois de alguns segundos a Haruno piscou e Karin caiu sobre um dos joelhos cuspindo muito sangue, mais um pouco e não teria sobrevivido.

Kar: - Maldita!! -- Ela atacou a Haruno com duas kunais com explosivos, mas Sakura desviou com facilidade pulando e aproveitando que estava ali se preparou para dar um soco no chão, Karin rolou para o lado, mas o chão foi destruído em um raio de pelo menos 200 metro e ela sentiu os efeitos daquele ataque internamente o que foi terrível.

Sak: - Pode ter vencido da última vez, mas eu cumpri minha promessa. -- Da última vez Karin levou a melhor, por isso Sakura dobrou o treinamento e estava muito mais preparada, enquanto a morena provavelmente ficou babando semanas no braço do Sasuke, que ódio.

Essa provavelmente seria a luta mais curta.

Suigetsu estava levando vantagem, seu braço direito estava enorme e golpeava com uma força sobrehumana, como não era um ataque baseado em chakra Kisame não conseguia detê-lo da forma que gostaria e estava tendo dificuldades, mas nada que não pudesse resolver. Encontrou um lugar em que o chão estava mais molhado, algo que ele preparou minutos antes, estava fingindo dificuldade e quando Suigetsu juntou força para acabar com a luta tirou o corpo para o lado e a espada ficou enterrada pelo menos dois metros, aproveitando a oportunidade tentou cortar o pescoço do garoto, mas Suigetsu abandonou a espada para se esquivar.

Sui: - Inteligente, mas não vai me impedir de te matar.

Kis: - Veremos. -- Os dois braços de Suigetsu cresceram e ele avançou contra o Akatsuki que bloqueou com a espada, mas o golpe dado com as duas mãos foi tão forte que Kisame sentiu que mais um desses e sua preciosa espada quebraria. E vencer seria muito mais... Problemático.

Sasuke investiu contra Itachi usando seu ataque de manipulação de elemento, o Uchiha mais velho usou sua espada para desviar o golpe centímetros de distância, mas assim que viu isso sentiu um novo ataque, vindo das costas. Quando, ele não sabia dizer, mas Naruto passou para o lado oposto dele e o atacou com o rasengan com elemento vento pelas costas, uma combinação boa. Nota mental teria que tomar cuidado com as combinações desses dois. Mas com o Sharingan ativado o Uchiha desviou e empurrou o Uzumaki para que ele continuasse seu ataque na direção de Sasuke que teve que sair para não ser atingido.

Isso ainda demoraria...

Yamato tentava descobrir a identidade de seu adversário, mas assim que conseguiu tirar o capuz viu que ele usava uma máscara da Anbu o que tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

Yam: - Por que está nos atacando??

??: - Uma distração antes de terminar o que vim fazer.

Yam: "Distração?? Ele deve estar esperando o fim das lutas para pegar seu alvo mais ferido, será que mais alguém está atrás do Naruto??"

* * *

Karin desmaiou com mais um soco da Haruno, estava viva, mas se lembraria daquela luta por um longo tempo. Sakura criou alguns fios de chakra e com eles prendeu Karin em uma árvore, mais tarde poderia interrogá-la se quisesse. Depois olhou ao redor para ver quem estava com mais dificuldades e decidiu ajudar Sai. 

O moreno estava tendo certas dificuldades com aquela força monstruosa que seu adversário possuía, Juugo estava completamente fora de si, mas lutava com uma precisão e mortalidade impressionantes. Era realmente um demônio. Todos os animais de tinta que o moreno criava acabavam destruídos e Juugo parecia incapaz de sentir cansaço. Sai estava com a perna direita ferida graças a uma missão anterior e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais complicadas.

Quando Juugo investiu contra Sai a Haruno o socou de lado arremessando-o vários metros floresta a dentro.

Sai: - Já terminou com a quatro-olhos??

Sak: - Foi fácil, quer ajuda aqui??

Sai: - Tenho um plano. Distraia-o um pouco.

Sak: - Hai.

Sai se afastou um pouco e começou a desenhar alguma coisa, para ele pedir um tempo para isso era algo realmente grande. Sakura se preparou para enfrentar seu novo adversário que não seria nada fácil. Juugo apareceu em poucos segundos, em passos lentos como se medisse por onde atacar, aquele soco deve ter doído para ele tomar essa atitude.

Ele atacou uma vez e a garota desviou bem e ainda o socou nas costas com uma carga de chakra que teria derrubado um touro, mas Juugo continuou de pé e voltou a atacar, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Dessa vez Sakura sinceramente não viu, a velocidade dele foi surreal e quando a Haruno se deu conta já estava jogada no chão e com um ferimento feio em seu ombro direito, o problema foi que na queda por puro azar bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e acabou incosciente. Sai manteve a frieza, mas se apressou, se colocou entre a Haruno e Juugo e usou seu jutsu.

Uma série de correntes de tinta surgiram da terra e amarraram Juugo, pareciam incrivelmente reais, por isso a demora, mas o que as tornava ainda mais fortes, Juugo tentou se vivrar sem muito sucesso. As correntes o puxaram para baixo com uma mudança dos selos de Sai e Juugo ficou enterrado na terra com apenas a cabeça à mostra. Depois disso Sai foi ver como a Haruno estava.

Sai: - Sakura.

Ela estava desacordada e não parecia sequer perto de acordar, ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela e se assustou ao sentir um líquido quente passar por seus dedos, olhou sua mão e viu que era sangue, o pior era que o ferimento no ombro também era sério. Que hora maravilhosa para Sakura se ferir daquele jeito, Juugo gritava como um animal selvagem engaiolado.

Mais dois selos e as correntes se apertaram ainda mais o que pode ser notado pelo grito misturado com dor e ódio de seu adversário. Mas depois disso Juugo ficou inconsciente e a transformação aos poucos regrediu.

Sai: - Taichou.

Yamato estava lutando perto deles e ao ouvir o chamado de Sai viu a Haruno desacordada, depois fitou seu adversário, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu. O que estava acontecendo??

Segundos depois duas cobras saíram da terra e atacaram Sai de forma que ele se visse obrigado a se separar da Sakura ou seria picado, algo que, agora que a médica nin estava ferida, seria desastroso. Depois das cobras o adversário de Yamato saiu e pegou a garota no colo antes que ela sequer tocasse o chão.

Yam: - O que está fazendo??

??: - Foi bem mais fácil do que eu esperava... kukuku. -- Uma luz verde envolveu a mão dele e curou os dois ferimentos com uma facilidade que causaria inveja a todos os médicos nin. Depois retirou sua máscara.

Yam: - Não é possível, você deveria estar morto.

Sob a máscara se escondia o rosto daquele que um dia foi o braço direito de Orochimaru, dono de longos cabelos brancos pretos em um rabo de cavalo alto, pele clara, que usava óculos redondos, mas que agora não mais e olhos naturalmente negros. Mas Kabuto se fundiu com células de Orochimaru há muito tempo, um terço de seu rosto se mantinha como antes a área próxima ao olho direito ainda era negro, mas o resto tinha uma semelhança inegável com Orochimaru. Olho esquerdo amarelo com pupilas verticais, marcas roxas sob os olhos e pele bem mais pálida. A voz ainda era de Kabuto, mas o sorriso e a forma de falar pareciam muito mais com o do falecido sannin.

Kab: - Era isso que eu queria que vocês pensassem para que Konoha finalmente me deixasse em paz... E eu pudesse terminar minha pesquisa.

Yam: - O que quer com a Sakura??

Kab: - Não é irônico?? Quando ela encostou em mim naquele dia as células de Orochimaru reagiram como se um dia tivessem sentido o poder dela ou o desejassem... Eu usei o jutsu de Orochimaru que produz corpos sem vida e deixei que pensassem que estava morto depois fui investigar essa sensação... Com um pouco do DNA dela que consegui do seu cabelo descobri seu segredo.

Yam: - Do que está falando??

Kab: - Você não sabe?? Ela pertence ao famoso clã Tsubasa que foi considerado extinto muito tempo atrás.

Sai: - Tsubasa??

Kab: - Você já ouviu falar não é?? -- Ele fitou Sai. -- Danzou usou o poder desse clã...

Yam: - Como assim??

Kab: - Será que vou ter que explicar tudo por aqui?? Os membros desse clã mesmo que só pudessem usar sua linhagem avançada uma vez na vida tinham grande influência política e eram muito requisitados em momentos de guerra. Seus membros tinham a habilidade de levar uma pessoa ao seu limite, dando todo o poder que ela algum dia poderia alcançar em questão de segundos.

Yam: - Nunca ouvi falar de algo assim.

Kab: - Quando uma criança desse clã chegava a felicidade mais pura e plena entregava seu poder de bom grado a qualquer um, aos poucos esse clã se tornou influente e corrupto demais, por isso foi eliminado. Quando não são mais crianças a única forma de entregar seu poder é desejando com todo coração que essa pessoa consiga o poder que deseja, o que já torna as coisas bem complicadas.

Sai: - Como sabe de tudo isso?? Os registros desse clã foram completamente apagados.

Kab: - Kukuku Orochimaru interrogou uma vez o líder de uma série de experiências que fizeram em uma garotinha do clã, aquele infeliz foi idiota o bastante para pedir que Orochimaru a encontrasse para ele... Mas isso foi a muito tempo, talvez uns 8 anos e pelo que ele disse a garota teria agora 17.

Kab: - Orochimaru foi um idiota por não ter percebido antes que era essa garota, mas não cometerei o mesmo erro.

??: - Está cometendo um ainda pior.

Kabuto não notou nada além da fria e cortante voz que soou às suas costas, depois sentiu sua pele queimar com um jutsu de fogo. Com um salto se afastou, mas no ar alguém tirou a garota de seus braços e deu um chute jogando-o para baixo.

Kab: - Kukuku então vai continuar a protegê-la ainda?? Itachi-kun.

Para choque de Sai e Yamato era Itachi que agora levava a garota de cabelos rosados nos braços, Sasuke e Naruto chegaram momentos depois, mas estavam ainda mais confusos, afinal Itachi apenas desapareceu da luta para... Raptar a Sakura?? O Uchiha parou no alto de uma árvore e passou a observá-los sem demonstrar nada.

Por que protegê-la depois de tantos anos?? A resposta era simples, ali em seus braços estava a prova de que destruir seu clã foi necessário, de que tudo pelo que passou não foi inútil... Uma parte de si ainda sentia aquela estranha obrigação de protegê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela o odiava. Uma parte de si queria vê-la bem e nem ele sabia dizer ao certo porque.

Sas: "Continuar??"

Ita: - Só preciso te matar.

Itachi estava em uma situação muito delicada, não poderia deixar Kabuto vivo agora que ele sabia de tudo aquilo, mas atacá-lo era um convite para Sasuke matá-lo pelas costas. E agora??

Kab: - Foi por ela que você acabou com o clã Uchiha não é??

Sasuke olhou para Kabuto sem entender as palavras dele, como assim?? Sakura tinha algo a ver com a destruição de seu clã?? Itachi não demonstrou nada, mas um estranho medo passou em seu coração. Ótimo agora era capaz que Sasuke matasse Sakura... Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis??

Ita: - Meu clã estava morto muito antes daquela noite.

Sas: - Maldito.

Sasuke investiu tomado pelo ódio, não estava pensando, não queria saber o motivo, queria apenas matar seu irmão e acabar com aquilo. Não queria saber se Sakura tinha algo a ver com a morte de seus pais, se Itachi tinha ou não um motivo... Se soubesse sua vingança tão simples se tornaria algo mais complicado... Queria apenas que tudo terminasse.

Itachi saltou do galho para longe da árvore, mas Sasuke usou o chidori melhorado e deu uma bela descarga elétrica no irmão, Itachi inocentemente acreditava que com Sakura nos braços seu irmãozinho não seria louco de fazer algo do tipo, pelo visto estava enganado. O choque foi tão forte que Itachi ficou desacordado por alguns segundos o bastante para que Kabuto pulasse e pegasse Sakura dos braços dele. A Haruno que estava quase acordando voltou a desmaiar com a força da descarga elétrica..

Nar: - Sasuke!! Qual o seu problema?? Vai ferir a Sakura-chan!!

O Uchiha se desacostumou a se preocupar com as pessoas, foi... Falta de hábito. Sasuke estava no galho em que seu irmão estava segundos antes, Itachi parou com um dos joelhos encostados no chão a poucos metros de Naruto, que junto com Sai e Yamato olhavam confusos de Sasuke para Itachi e de Itachi para Kabuto, esse último estava em um galho oposto ao Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Quem era o verdadeiro inimigo??

Itachi mantinha os olhos fixos em Kabuto e eles mostravam o sharingan na terceira fase assim como os de Sasuke.

Kab: - Se não se importam... -- Dito isso ele desapareceu em uma forte rajada de vento.

Itachi fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Sasuke barrou seu caminho.

Sas: - Não vou deixar que escape dessa vez.

Ita: - Saia da minha frente.

Nar: - Sasuke!! Vamos atrás da Sakura-chan!! O que você está fazendo??

Naruto estava perdido, claro que estranhava Itachi ter tentado proteger a Haruno, mas ainda assim é como dizem o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo certo?? Nesse caso era um pouquinho mais complicado claro, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Sasuke ignorou o que Naruto disse e não se moveu. Sai desenhou uma ave e levantou vôo para sair atrás do fugitivo.

Yam: - Espere Sai, pode ser perigoso!!

Sai: - Se Kabuto for para um de seus esconderijos jamais o encontraremos, precisamos ir agora.

O que ele disse foi verdade, mas mesmo assim ninguém se moveu. Yamato olhava desesperado para Naruto e Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que nada que ele dissesse ajudaria, depois do que Kabuto disse ele já imaginava o que ele queria com a Sakura... E de qualquer forma o resultado não poderia ser bom.

Sas: - O que a Sakura tem a ver com nosso clã?? -- Agora estava curioso demais para deixar passar.

Ita: - Se te contar serei obrigado a te matar.

Sem querer perder mais tempo Itachi avançou contra seu irmão... Isso levaria mais tempo do que deveria.

* * *

_A pergunta é: quem é o Sol??_

* * *

_Minna!! Esse capítulo tem muito mais ação do que qualquer coisa espero que tenham gostado é mais para que não fique pesado com apenas romance..._

_A todos que leram obrigada mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. Laços do passado

_Oiiii!!! Nossa eu recebi tantas reviews XDD isso me deixa tão feliz n.n obrigada mesmo minna... Acho que tirando minha fic de fichas é a primeira vez que recebo tantas reviews espero que continue assim._

_Continuem escrevendo para mim que eu continuo escrevendo para vocês hehe (chatagem!! XD), mentira eu realmente estou com uma pilha de idéias para essa fic e preciso escrever logo antes que essa fase de inspiração termine HUAhAHuh_

_Me pediram drama e olha eu sou a rainha do drama UahUahH não reclamem depois... E curiosidade?? Eu vou chegar bem perto de matar vocês, mas não quero fantasmas me perseguindo eihn?? huHUAhHA Chega de enrolação né?? _

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Laços do passado &&&&&&_**

_Como William Shakespeare _

_uma vez bem disse:_

_"Atiramos o passado ao abismo_

_mas não nos inclinamos __para ver _

_se ele __está morto."_

* * *

Sasuke sacou sua espada e Itachi tinha uma escondida na capa da Akatsuki, elas se encontraram após o avanço do mais velho e os dois passaram a medir suas forças enquanto se encaravam, ambos com os sharingans ativados. Uma pequena distância os separava, mais um pouco poderiam ouvir o coração de seu adversário, mas no momento suas respirações estavam mais altas. Com o canto do olho Itachi viu Sai se afastar, mas Sasuke não deixou de notar o leve movimento da pupila do irmão e aumentou a força nesse instante. 

Itachi respondeu a força, mas depois deixou que seu corpo fosse para trás e eles se separaram, isso lhe lembrou que não podia descuidar naquela luta. Naruto e Yamato estavam com Sai sobre uma ave de tinta que o último desenhou e estavam prestes a sair dali rumo a direção em que Kabuto estava mais próximo quando desapareceu.

Ita: - Ele foi para o outro lado.

A ave parou por um instante e Naruto não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e desconfiança.

Nar: - Como você sabe?? -- Itachi mantinha sua frieza e seus olhos sobre o irmão.

Ita: - Coloquei um rastreador na roupa dela. Kabuto foi para o sul e está indo muito rápido, se apressem.

A ave mais uma vez começou a se mover e desapareceu em segundos, levando um Uzumaki totalmente confuso e temeroso, se algo acontecesse com a Haruno seria o mesmo que perder uma irmã.

Sas: - Por que está ajudando Konoha?? Como conhece a Sakura??

Ita: - Eu já disse, se te falar vou ter que te matar.

Sas: - Vamos ver se vai continuar assim.

Sasuke embanhou a espada e se colocou em posição, em segundos uma grande quantidade de chakra se acumulou em sua mão direita e ganhou a aparência de uma esfera de raios cujo som lembrava o de 1000 aves, por isso o nome.

Sas: - Chidori.

O Uchiha mais novo correu na direção do irmão, mas ele não se moveu, quando Sasuke estava mais perto Itachi pulou e passou por cima da cabeça de seu atacante. Mas Sasuke ao invés de continuar descontrolado como aconteceria anos atrás, parou e os raios deixaram a forma de esfera e foram algo como uma flecha que partiu em direção a Itachi que tomou o choque em cheio, mas segundos depois sumiu em uma nuvem branca.

Sas: "Kawarini no jutsu" - Isso é o melhor que pode fazer??

Ita: - Às vezes o melhor é o mais simples.

Sasuke ouviu a voz às suas costas, mas seu instinto lhe disse que o ataque viria do lado esquerdo e por isso pulou para trás desviando a tempo de uma bola de fogo, mas por muito pouco não escapa do segundo. Havia um bunshin de onde veio a voz e ele usou a espada, se Sasuke não fosse muito rápido o corte teria sido em seu abdômen, mas ainda assim causou um ferimento razoável em sua perna direita.

O que Sasuke imaginou ser um mero bunshin comum era na verdade um kage bunshin, por isso era capaz de atacar e causar dano. Se sentiu um idiota por cair em um truque que ele deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, uma vez que Naruto sempre o usava.

Mas depois disso começaram uma luta corpo a corpo de muito forte, depois de uma série de chutes e socos de quase cinco minutos Itachi segurou os punhos do irmão, aproveitando que as mãos do Uchiha mais velho também estava com as mãos ocupadas. Sasuke girou o corpo e deu um chute com a perna esquerda com força, mas Itachi aproveitou que corpo do irmão estava no ar, segurou a perna dele e o jogou contra uma árvore.

Sasuke girou no ar e pousou com os pés na árvore, ganhou impulso com isso e voltou a atacar, serpentes surgiram de seu braço e atacaram o Uchiha mais velho, Itachi usou um jutsu de katon muito forte e queimou todas elas em alguns minutos, mas quando as chamas ainda estavam fortes o chão nos pés dele rachou e duas cobras se enroscaram em sua perna e o picaram na coxa e na batata da perna.

Quando a chama baixou ele viu Sasuke com a outra mão no chão. Itachi sacou sua espada e matou as cobras, em breve o veneno faria efeito e isso seria realmente problemático.

Ita: - Não posso perder mais tempo aqui.

Um estranho mal pressentimento estava atormentando o Uchiha e se continuasse assim ele ficaria distraído na luta e Sasuke poderia aproveitar esse momento para matá-lo. Mas sabia que aquela luta demoraria muito para terminar, então o melhor seria... Fazer uma pausa.

Ele fez alguns selos muito rápido, mas que Sasuke conseguiu acompanhar com o Sharingan do jeito que Itachi planejava. O mais novo se preparou para receber um golpe de fogo, mas ao invés disso vários fios de água saíram da boca de Itachi deixando-o confuso. Mas mesmo assim se manteve calmo e usou o controle de elemento de chakra para criar uma corrente elétrica que seria conduzida pela água.

Mas não foi apenas um choque, quando chegou perto do Itachi os raios tomaram a forma de uma espada e perfuraram o ombro esquerdo dele, além de dar o choque, mas ele controlou a dor e manteve o jutsu, a água aos poucos se foi, revelando fios de chakra que continuaram seu caminho e quando Sasuke deu por si estava preso por eles em uma árvore. Assim que os fios tocaram a pele de Sasuke ele sentiu uma incrível sonolência e acabou adormecendo uma vez que suas mãos estavam muito bem presas, os fios estavam entrelaçados em seus dedos mantendo sua mão imóvel e tornando impossível cancelar o genjutsu.

Uma combinação esmagadora, selos para surpreender o inimigo, fios de chakra que podem ser controlados à vontade e um genjutsu muito simples, mas que se não for cancelado no início prende o oponente por um longo tempo ou até que alguém o cancele. Como ele disse às vezes o melhor é o mais simples.

Itachi caiu sobre um dos joelhos segurando o ferimento que sangrava muito, provavelmente o golpe atingiu uma artéria importante, a aorta quem sabe e isso seria um sério problema. A rápida perda de sangue fez com que começasse a ficar tonto, ele curou a ferida, mas não foi muito rápido, nunca fora um especialista no assunto.

Ao longe ainda podia ouvir a luta de Kisame e Suigetsu, se seu companheiro morresse logo viriam soltar Sasuke e isso seria um problema, por isso nem fechou a ferida direito e sem perder tempo desapareceu na floresta... Em breve o veneno faria efeito e ele estaria em sérios problemas...

* * *

Sai, Naruto e Yamato sobrevoavam a floresta sem muito sucesso por quase 20 minutos. 

Nar: - Jamais vamos encontrá-lo assim, as árvores são muito altas.

Sai: - Eu vou descer.

A ave pousou em uma clareira, mas seria impossível encontrar o rastro do Kabuto, Sai abriu um pergaminho com vários ratos desenhados e deu vida a eles, em segundos eles se afastaram e começaram a percorrer a floresta. Naruto criou quase quinhentos bunshins e logo em seguida todos desapareceram floresta a dentro, mas Yamato por sua vez não poderia fazer muito mais do que os outros dois.

Sai: - Teremos que esperar agora.

Nar: - Esperar, Kabuto pode estar se afastando daqui!!

Yam: - Ou pode estar escondido em algum lugar aqui perto.

Nar: - Ele não seria maluco, se for isso Itachi irá achá-lo.

Sai: - Mas ele não sabe que Itachi pode rastreá-lo.

Yam: - Não gosto da idéia, mas acho que vamos precisar da ajuda dele.

Sai: - Kabuto não será capaz de usar a linhagem avançada da Sakura, é impossível.

Yam: - Não tenha tanta certeza.

Ele na verdade tinha uma certa idéia do que Kabuto iria fazer com a garota, mas desejava com todas as forças que aquilo fosse mentira e como nem tinha certeza não valeria a pena assustar os dois.

Nar: - Você sabia dessa linhagem e não falou nada??

Sai: - Eu sei que ela existiu, mas não sabia que era a Sakura. O Sandaime não deixou que a informação sobre ela vazasse para Anbu raiz.

Yam: - Mas Danzou nunca desistiu da idéia.

Sai e Yamato se fitaram, faziam parte de partes opostas da Anbu e que não poderiam ser chamadas de amigas, mas trabalhavam juntas para o bem de Konoha mesmo que nem sempre com os mesmos pontos de vista. Na época em que Sakura chegou na Vila Danzou tentava tirar Sandaime do cargo de Hokage e provar que ele colocou a segurança da Vila em risco por dó de uma garotinha seria o motivo perfeito.

Sai: - Só não conseguiu provar.

Nar: - Mas o que faremos??

Yam: - Esperar, pelo menos uma pista de que lado ele seguiu. -- Naruto bagunçou os cabelos loiros impaciente e começou a andar em círculos nervoso. Esperar?? Eles só podiam estar malucos.

* * *

Itachi andou quase quinhentos metros, mas teve que parar, estava ofegante, sua vista turva e estava suando frio. A atividade física fez com que o veneno se espalhasse ainda mais rápido, sentou em um galho apoiado no tronco da árvore. Levantou a calça até o joelho para ver a segunda mordida e viu que sua pele começava a necrozar algo nada bonito, mas que explicava a estranha dormência e dor que sentia enquanto andava. 

Ita: - Sasuke seu maldito.

Apesar do praguejar um fino meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto, fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na árvore. Como foi tão descuidado?? Justo ele e justo naquela luta?? Seria fácil sentir a chegada daquelas cobras, mas se descuidou, queria tanto acabar com a luta que esqueceu que Sasuke não era um adversário comum. Uma burrada.

Pegou uma kunai da bolsa de armas e fez um corte profundo em sua perna e deixou o sangue escorrer, depois fez um jutsu, sua mão direita foi envolta por uma luz verde e ele começou a passá-la pelo corpo lentamente, precisava eliminar o veneno através daquele corte na perna e o jutsu separaria o sangue do veneno, mas isso demoraria no mínimo uma hora e meia. Um tempo muito precioso.

Quando estava quase terminando ouviu alguém se aproximar, escondeu seu chakra, mas viu que quem parou na clareira metros abaixo foi o Naruto, ou melhor um kage bunshin dele. Mas... O que ele estaria fazendo ali??

Ita: - Kabuto foi para direção oposta.

Ao ouvir a voz o bunshin localizou o Uchiha e pulou para parar no mesmo galho que ele.

Nar: - Por que está nos ajudando a achar a Sakura-chan??

Ita: - Não acha que tem mais coisa com que se preocupar?? -- Sua voz foi fria, mas a frase carregada de ironia. E muito evasiva, afinal nem ele sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Nar: - Então para onde Kabuto foi??

Ita: - Kabuto es-

Mas antes que Itachi terminasse a frase algo parecido com uma espada, mas formada de puro chakra elementar, apareceu no peito dele depois de ter trespassado seu corpo. A perfuração veio das costas depois de ter passado pela madeira da árvore e pelo que a manipulação do elemento trovão indicava, era um golpe de Sasuke. Por alguns instantes pânico passou pelos olhos do Uzumaki ao ver Itachi morto, ele era a única forma de achar a Sakura e agora tudo estava perdido, ele olhou para baixo atrás da árvore e encontrou Sasuke.

O Uchiha estava com o selo de Orochimaru ativado e na segunda fase, sua pele estava escura, seus olhos vermelhos com o sharingan ativado, mas no fundo negro. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido chegando quase ao chão, na testa um losango preto e nas costas um par de estranhas asas. Ao lado dele estava Suigetsu com a espada de Kisame no ombro e sangue em suas roupas, Kisame estava morto e provavelmente foi ele quem libertou Sasuke da armadilha.

Nar: - Sasuke?!? Você ficou maluco?? Como vamos encontrar a Sakura agora?? -- Ele sumiu do galho da árvore e apareceu na frente do Uchiha, depois segurou a gola da roupa do moreno com agressividade, mas o mesmo não demonstrou nada.

Sas: - Saia da frente.

Nar: - Ora seu.

Sui: - Não ouviu por acaso?? -- Suigetsu mantinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto, estava adorando ver o loiro nervoso e estava feliz por ter conseguido a espada que tanto desejava. Recebeu um olhar carregado de ódio do Uzumaki.

Sas: - Ainda não acabou.

Sasuke olhava fixamente para o galho em que o corpo de Itachi estava e Naruto fez o mesmo, o corpo do Uchiha mais velho começou a se derreter como se fosse feito de lama o que o surpreendeu. Sasuke mexeu os olhos como se escaniasse a região e parou em uma árvore próxima de trás da qual Itachi saiu.

Ita: - Kabuto foi quatro kilômetros Sul depois virou para Sudeste mais dois e continua seguindo esse caminho, mas está mudando muito de direção para que não possa ser encontrado.

O bunshin ficou um tempo parado e sem aviso Suigetsu cortou sua cabeça fazendo-o desaparecer em uma nuvem branca.

Sui: - Agora não teremos interrupções. -- Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma assassina, sua espada pedia sangue e era isso que pretendia dar a ela.

* * *

Naruto que estava andando um lado para o outro impaciente de repente parou. 

Nar: - Kabuto foi quatro kilômetros Sul depois virou para Sudeste mais dois, mas não vamos encontrá-lo sozinhos.

Yamato e Sai se viraram para ele sem entender muito, mas já imaginando o que aconteceu.

Yam: - Encontrou Itachi??

Nar: - Um bunshin o encontrou. -- O Uzumaki estava sério, nem parecia que tinha acabado de receber informações sobre a Sakura e isso estava preocupando o capitão do time.

Yam: - O que aconteceu??

Nar: - Ele não vai conseguir vencer e Sakura estará perdida.

Yam: - Pense no que vai fazer. -- Mas o aviso foi tarde.

Naruto sumiu em questão de segundos na direção da qual eles vieram, Yamato e Sai não tiveram escolha a não ser seguir o loiro até o lugar onde Itachi enfrentava Sasuke e Suigetsu, mas demoraram outros 20 minutos para voltar. Itachi estava lutando bem com os dois, mas não demorou muito para que a diferença numérica mostrasse seu valor e ele começou a ter problemas, fora que o ferimento no ombro estava se abrindo a cada movimento.

Suigetsu com a espada rasgou um ferimento fundo na perna do Uchiha e Sasuke estava preparado para aproveitar a situação com a espada na altura do pescoço de seu adversário, mas algo o impediu. Naruto apareceu na frente, com uma kunai bloqueou o golpe do amigo e com um impulso forte o fez recuar.

Sas: - O que está fazendo?? -- A voz do Uchiha foi fria e inexpressiva, mas com um leve toque de ódio, acabara de perder uma oportunidade única.

Nar: - Itachi é a única forma de encontrar a Sakura-chan, por isso irei protegê-lo.

Sas: - Depois eu ajudo a procurá-la, mas saia da minha frente.

Nar: - Não, eu tenho um mal pressentimento, algo muito ruim vai acontecer com ela se demorarmos muito e Kabuto foi muito mais esperto na hora de criar seus esconderijos é quase impossível encontrá-los.

Sas: - Vou te matar se for necessário.

Nar: - Não pense que será tão fácil. -- Um meio sorriso desafiador enfeitava o rosto do loiro e mantendo-o ele começou a falar com Itachi.

Nar: - Vá atrás do Kabuto e salve a Sakura onegai, mas se algo acontecer com ela eu mesmo irei te matar.

Itachi estava ofegante e ferido, mas ainda assim desapareceu em segundos na direção em que ele sentia que Kabuto estava, não poderia perder nem mais um minuto ali. Suigetsu fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Sai se colocou em seu caminho.

Sas: - Não vai me impedir de completar minha vingança.

Nar: - Teme, seu teimoso, deixe-o ir e encontrar a Sakura-chan depois eu te ajudo com sua vingança. -- Naruto segurou a espada de Sasuke entre os dedos e junto ao corpo quando o Uchiha tentou dar um golpe em seu estômago.

Sas: - Eu não treinei durante cinco anos para deixá-lo ir desse jeito.

Nar: - Está disposto a sacrificar a Sakura por isso?? -- Sasuke se afastou em um salto e demorou um tempo para responder.

Sas: - Depois de matar Itachi te ajudo a procurá-la. -- O poder do selo na segunda fase era demais para o Uzumaki enfrentar sozinho, por isso contra sua vontade o chakra da Kyuubi estava formando o manto de proteção sobre o corpo, mas o estranho foi que nenhuma calda surgiu. Yamato estava surpreso, se perguntassem diria que era como se Naruto controlasse o chakra do demônio algo que nunca acontecera antes.

Nar: - Não conseguiremos sem Itachi.

Sas: - Sabe o que está me pedindo?? -- Sasuke se manteve calmo e frio até aquele momento depois disso atacou com todas as forças o Uzumaki. -- Não vou lutar ao lado dele.

Claro que Sasuke não queria mal a Haruno, mas tão pouco se importava com ela a ponto de lutar ao lado daquele que aprendeu a odiar. Mais do que lutar teria que pedir a ajuda dele jamais faria isso, seria como... Como manchar ainda mais o nome dos Uchihas, confraternizar com a pessoa que matou seus pais, que tipo de hipócrita seria ele se aceitasse isso??

Assim a conversa terminou, nenhum deles iria ceder...

* * *

Itachi teve que parar pouco tempo depois, curou sua perna e mal fez isso continuou correndo... Mas algo o intrigava, por que se importava tanto com o destino daquela garota?? A muito tempo não se sentia tão cansado e não que não tenha tido lutas piores, mas nunca teve tanta pressa para terminá-las. Sempre lutava com frieza e até gostava aqueles minutos de tensão que antecediam a verdadeira luta, mas tudo mudou quando viu a Haruno sendo levada.

Será que o laço deles era tão forte assim?? Nem mesmo ele era capaz de acreditar na loucura que estava fazendo, ajudar Konoha a encontrar uma kunoichi raptada e pior sabia que a Akatsuki já sabia de sua traição, eles sabiam de tudo... O que faria depois disso?? Só o tempo diria, mas sabe o que foi estranho?? Ele não se preocupou com esse pensamento, sua preocupação era outra.

A dona daqueles hipnotizantes olhos esmeralda... Que nunca foi capaz de esquecer ou encontrar iguais.

* * *

Kabuto estava com pelo menos duas horas de vantagem, estava correndo em uma velocidade impressionante para quem carregava alguém no colo. Mantinha Sakura adormecida com um genjutsu até que finalmente chegou em um de seus esconderijos no meio de um vilarejo bem movimentado, mas no subterrâneo. Sem que ninguém notasse entrou por uma pequena porta e desceu uma longa escadaria até onde queria.

Uma corrente de ar frio passou por eles, o que indicava que ali estava uma galeria de túneis e quartos como a maioria dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, mas aquele foi feito e projetado por Kabuto. Ele entrou por uma das várias galerias e sem um mapa seria impossível sair de lá sozinho...

* * *

Sakura acordou, sua cabeça doía, seus olhos demoraram para se acostumar com a escuridão e seu corpo estava com um estranho formigamento, mas o mais estranho foi que assim que tentou mexer os braços não conseguiu. Confusa olhou em volta, estava em um quarto muito escuro que cheirava mofo, estava deitada em um colchão fino e frio e seus pulsos estavam presos acima da cabeça por algemas. Tentou acumular chakra para partí-las, mas assim que fez isso ele desapareceu, foi sugado. 

??: - Não adianta, são algemas que sugam chakra.

Ela se virou para ver a pessoa que disse aquelas palavras e viu a porta semi-aberta e Kabuto entrando.

Sak: - Kabuto?? Como??

Kab: - Sakura-chan, já faz tempo não?? Acho que vou carregar a cicatriz do nosso último encontro.

Sakura mal conseguia disfarçar o nojo de ver aquele homem principalmente por que seu rosto parecia mais o de Orochimaru do que qualquer outra coisa a lembrando de momentos que preferiria esquecer. Kabuto sentou no colchão ao lado dela, mas o olhar dele estava estranho e foi mais ainda quando percorreu corpo da garota com um brilho de... Cobiça talvez??

Sak: - Por que me trouxe aqui??

Os olhos dela mostravam determinação e sustentou esse olhar mesmo quando seus olhos se encontrarm com os dele. Kabuto apenas deixou um meio sorriso debochado se formar em seu rosto.

Kab: - Ao invés de explicar tudo, que provavelmente você não entenderia, vou cancelar o jutsu que Itachi fez.

Sak: - Do que está falando??

Ele fez alguns selos e tocou a testa dela, Sakura sentiu um súbito mal-estar, mas depois sua mente clariou. Porém isso foi por pouco tempo também depois sentiu a volta de todos aqueles sentimentos que ficaram perdidos em sua memória... Em especial, o medo e a insegurança. Aquelas memórias... Eram suas?? Tudo aquilo seria verdade?? Então... Ela conheceu Itachi??

Kab: - Por isso eu preciso de você, preciso da sua linhagem avançada. -- Sakura demorou a responder, principalmente por que precisa se lembrar do que ele estava falando.

Sak: - Eu jamais desejaria poder a você.

Kab: - Eu sei. -- Ele se abaixou, colocando o corpo sobre ela, mas ainda sentado e sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, tocando levemente o pescoço dela e causando uma série de calafrios. -- Mas eu tenho um plano. -- Enquanto dizia isso uma de suas mãos passou devagar pela perna da Haruno e ele se divertiu ao ver a determinação se transformar em medo em questão de segundos.

* * *

_E para três dos nossos amigos, o passado está bem vivo._

* * *

_Minna!! Novamente muita ação e romance que é bom nada, mas não se preocupem... _

_A todos que leram obrigada mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	4. Enterrando o passado

_Oiiii!!! Bom... Para quem acompanha também minha fic de fichas vou avisar que eu estou com um leve bloqueio mental que não está me ajudando..._

_Ultimamente tenho assistido muito filme de romance (aliás fiquei viciada em Sakura Card Captors de novo -.- mas é tão kawaii) e acho que isso não está me inspirando... Falando nisso eu tive uma idéia tão fofa /o/ até eu me surpreendi com a minha viagem -.- hehe estou ansiosa por escrever isso então por isso vou apertar o passo nessa fic XD (ou pelo menos tentar)_

_**Atenção!! **Eu amoo fazer crossover, não como o convencional, mas se notarem, em quase todas as minhas fics há uma cena ou outra que lembra um anime n.n Esse capítulo tem uma cena assim, será que serão capazes de descobrir?? Eu decidi que vou fazer uma brincadeira mais interativa com vocês, quem descobrir de onde é a cena eu farei uma pergunta que definirá o caminho dessa fic XDD legal eihn?? Mas também eu não conheço muitos animes então olhem no meu profile e vejam os animes que eu vejo ok?? _

_Ah! Mas se muita gente acertar terei que fazer uma enquete para minha pergunta hehe que mandarei por e-mail então deixem ele para mim?? (facilitaria minha vida n.n) E para que a fic ande mais rápido não ficarei esperando a resposta então quem demorar muito vai perder a chance n.n (Se der certo farei mais assim)_

_Fazer o que... Mas deixando isso de lado XD vamos a fic!!_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Enterrando o passado &&&&&&_**

_Você já conheceu alguém que balançou sua vida??_

_Se já deve saber que _

_mesmo que tenha sido um cometa_

_depois dele é impossível_

_olhar para o céu da mesma maneira._

* * *

Seria difícil colocar em palavras o medo que dominava a alma da Haruno, medo, nojo, desespero, tudo aquilo que durante toda a vida as pessoas tentam evitar e que com sorte a maioria morre sem conhecer. Kabuto estava sobre ela e nem foi preciso abrir os olhos para saber daquilo, podia sentir o toque dele por todo seu corpo e isso a encheu de um nojo indescritível que a impedia de abrir os olhos. 

Sak: - Não toque em mim.

Kab: - Não creio que esteja em situação de me dar ordens. -- Nisso ele a beijou no pescoço e a garota não conseguiu evitá-lo graças as correntes.

Ela tentou lutar, mas estava quase sem chakra por causa das correntes o que a tornava mais vulnerável que uma garota comum, podia sentir a mão dele passando por baixo de sua blusa e o toque lhe causava uma sensação próxima às de queimaduras. Se debater contra as correntes estava fazendo-a perder a pouca energia que tinha para se manter respirando e não demorou muito até que seus músculos não respondessem mais aos seus apelos. Foi nesse instante que ela viu que não poderia sair de lá sozinha e lágrimas riscaram seu rosto.

Como ela mesma sabia que aconteceria Kabuto se deleitou ao vê-la se render a fraqueza e riu da situação dela.

Kab: - Ninguém virá salvá-la Sakura-chan, seu querido Sasuke-kun vai garantir isso para mim matando Itachi com ajuda do Naruto-kun, mas de qualquer forma ninguém seria capaz de encontrar meus esconderijos. -- Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e propositalmente deixou que ela visse a mão dele ser envolta por um chakra azul.

Quem sabe ele tivesse piedade e a livrasse daquele sofrimento de uma vez, conhecia bem aquele jutsu, a mão dele agora funcionava como um bisturi, mas seria muito tola se acreditasse que ele realmente a mataria. Ao invés de cortar pele ele cortou tecido.

O que ela poderia fazer?? Colocou o rosto de lado para não ter que encarar aquele rosto, mas não queria ficar virada para a porta por que querendo ou não sabia que Kabuto estava certo, ninguém passaria por ela para lhe salvar e não valia a pena alimentar esperanças, por isso apenas fechou os olhos tentando em vão não pensar ou sentir seu corpo... Podia sentir que não estava mais com sua blusa por que o frio daquele quarto aumentou consideravelmente e sentia o tecido de seu shorts em seus joelhos o que só a desesperou mais.

Agora não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas e o desespero que tomou conta de seu corpo, podia sentir o contato dos lábios de Kabuto em sua pele e as mãos dele a tocando com certa violência. Ela queria gritar, mas até para isso seu corpo não tinha mais forças e precisava guardá-las para se debater por que ninguém estaria próximo o bastante para ouvir.

Imagens passaram pela mente dela: Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi... Sasuke. A figura de todos surgiu, mas desapareceu com a mesma velocidade...

Sak: - Itachi-kun... -- Não passou de um sussurro, mas Kabuto ouviu e por instantes parou. Não foi uma imagem que surgiu em sua mente, mas sim um sentimento que por instantes tomou seu coração.

Kab: - Sinto dizer que ele deve estar morto agora.

Kabuto mantinha um meio sorriso debochado nos lábios e se divertiu ao ver a expressão dela. Sakura sentiu seu mundo desabar apenas em pensar na hipótese, o aperto em seu coração foi até maior que aquele que um dia sentiu ao ver Sasuke fugir de Konoha, foi algo indescridivelmente ruim e asfixiante. Por alguns instantes sentiu que não havia mais razão para viver ou lutar...

Itachi era tão importante assim?? O que ele significava?? Gostaria de saber...

Sakura reuniu suas últimas forças em uma última tentativa de fugir, mas novamente foi inútil e no fim acabou inconsciente...

* * *

A paisagem carregaria as cicatrizes daquela luta, Naruto estava em uma clareira recém-criada de terra batida, seu corpo coberto pelo manto de chakra da Kyuubi e levemente ferido por causa disso, unhas e caninos maiores, olhos vermelhos e riscos mais fortes no rosto. Seus olhos fixos no galho de uma árvore do outro lado onde Sasuke o observava com a mesma falta de expressão de sempre e transformado com a ajuda do selo de Orochimaru. 

Nar: - Teme!! O que acha de deixar as coisas mais interessantes?? -- Sasuke não reagiu à pergunta. -- Se eu vencer você volta para Konoha e esquece sua vingança até resgatarmos a Sakura-chan.

Sas: - ... E o que eu ganho com isso?? -- Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto do Uzumaki.

Nar: - Se você vencer pode me matar, conseguir o Mangekyou no Sharingan e ainda a Kyuubi que estará livre para que você controle.

Sasuke apenas o fitou, não estava interessado em saber como Naruto sabia de tudo aquilo, queria apenas terminar logo com a luta e com uma velocidade assustadora atacou, a chuva caía mais pesada e os dois se encontraram, a katana do Uchiha contra uma kunai do Uzumaki, Sharingan contra Kyuubi, Orochimaru contra Konoha.

Nar: - Vou considerar isso como um sim.

Naruto estava controlando aquela quantidade monstruosa de chakra da Kyuubi estranhamente bem e isso o surpreendeu também o poder que usava agora seria o mesmo que a terceira calda mesmo que nenhuma aparecesse, mas o preço também estava pago, a cada segundo seu corpo era mais e mais queimado. Em breve a dor o deixaria inconsciente e a Kyuubi tomaria conta, teria que acabar com isso de preferência antes disso acontecer, mas com Sasuke como inimigo as coisas seriam mais complicadas.

Nar: - Dessa vez eu que vou vencer Sasuke!!

Sas: - Veremos.

O cenário era praticamente o mesmo, os dois transformados por poderes acima da compreensão de ninjas comuns travando uma luta por seus ideais. Naruto em sua incansável busca para trazer o Uchiha de volta a Konoha e Sasuke na tentativa de provar a si mesmo que tudo que estava fazendo valia a pena por que em Konoha não conseguiria se tornar mais forte.

* * *

A chuva começou fraca, mas não demorou para que as gotas caíssem em quantidade e Itachi que corria em uma velocidade impressionante sentia aquela chuva como várias agulhas lhe furando a pele. Mas nem assim diminuiu a velocidade, não diminuiria por nada, Kabuto tinha acabado de parar e isso ele notou com certa surpresa. 

Porém nem isso foi capaz de acabar com seu mal-pressentimento e era isso que motivava sua corrida, cada minuto era precioso e seus instintos diziam isso o que geralmente não era um bom sinal. Demorou um pouco até que ele finalmente chegasse ao vilarejo, podia sentir que Sakura estava no subsolo, mas como chegar até lá??

Seu primeiro impulso foi abrir um buraco ali mesmo o que causaria um tumulto e atrairia os ninjas do país vizinho, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser perseguido. Seu estado era lastimável, se a capa da Akatsuki não fosse levemente impermeável ao invés de úmido ele estaria enxarcado como seu cabelo estava, estava ofegante e sentia aquele mal-estar de suor misturado com chuva.

Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, aliás seria difícil se lembrar de um momento em que se sentiu algo do tipo. Mas não era isso que o preocupava, seus olhos escanearam o vilarejo em busca de alguma pista, quem sabe uma porta mais escura e suja, mas nenhuma levantava suas suspeitas, até que um casal apareceu. Os dois usavam roupas ninjas e bandanas, bandanas do Som.

Itachi se encondeu para que eles não o vissem e os seguiu até uma porta estreita, se certificando que ninguém o viu, foi atrás deles.

??: - Quem é você??

A pergunta foi feita pelo rapaz, ele deveria ser um pouco mais velho que ele e a garota ao lado parecia mais nova e o encarava com frieza, ambos estavam em posição de luta, nada que ele tenha estranhado, ser da Akatsuki tinha esses problemas, as pessoas sábias nunca abaixam a guarda frente a uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas. Itachi nem deu tempo para os dois pensarem, perguntarem ou muito menos se prepararem apenas atacou de forma rápida e mortal.

* * *

Yamato e Sai lutavam com certa dificuldade com Suigetsu. 

Sai: - Eu vou atrás da Sakura.

Yam: - Não, é arriscado sozinho e nem sabemos onde ela está. -- Ele disse isso desviando de um golpe.

Sai: - Se Kabuto conseguir o poder dela a primeira coisa que fará será atacar Konoha, essa talvez seja a única chance de impedí-lo.

Yam: - Não temos como encontrá-lo..

Levando em conta que ele próprio é uma experiência de Orochimaru ele não duvidava de nada que Kabuto seria capaz de fazer e isso o preocupou. Sai avançou forte e com um jutsu feriu a perna de Suigetsu.

Sai: - Então o que faremos??

Yam: - Eu não sei. "Mas estou rezando para que Itachi a salve."

Sai: - Itachi pode estar querendo o poder para a Akatsuki e isso seria tão ruim quanto.

Yam: - Não, não é pela Akatsuki se não por que esperar por tanto tempo?? Se eles soubessem da Sakura ela teria sido seqüetrada muito antes.

Sai: - Por que Itachi manteve segredo tanto tempo??

Yam: - Eu não sei...

Sui: - Querem parar com as teorias?? Eu vou lutar a sério agora. -- Ele mantinha um meio sorriso no rosto, mas que de debochado passou a perigoso depois que um brilho assassino surgiu em seus olhos, a luta estava mal começando.

* * *

A porta foi arrombada com um estrondo, mas Kabuto nem sequer soube o que o atingiu, seu olhar ficou ainda mais confuso quando viu que eram duas cobras que o preensavam contra a parede e mantinham as presas encravadas em seus ombros. Mas a expressão de confusão se desfez assim que encarou quem estava na porta e um meio sorriso debochado se formou em seu rosto. 

Kab: - Isso quer dizer que matou o Sasuke-kun?? Esse é um jutsu copiado dele não é??

Itachi entrou no quarto em passos lentos e não tirou os olhos de Kabuto tendo a certeza de que ele não se moveria, aquele serzinho era tão escorregadio quanto Orochimaru e ele queria ter certeza que aquele seria o último encontro deles. Seus olhos refletiam o Sharingan na terceira fase e nada mais do que isso, em uma frieza que impediria qualquer um em sã consciência de se aproximar dele.

Os passos levaram o Uchiha até a base da cama e por um curto tempo seus olhos fitaram a Haruno, mas não foi uma visão feliz, ela estava presa, nua, inconsciente e era possível ver seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas. Talvez nem Itachi tenha se dado conta, mas a leve tensão que passou por seu corpo fez com que as serpentes cravassem as presas ainda mais fundo na carne do Yakushi e ele desse um fraco gemido de protesto.

Ita: - Por que fez isso??

Kab: - Kukuku. Tive vontade. -- As serpentes aumentaram a força da mordida sem piedade e o rosto de Kabuto passou a fitar o chão. -- Sakura não é capaz de usar sua linhagem avançada, mas seu filho será... Só queria garantir que isso não demoraria muito.

Um brilho assassino surgiu naqueles olhos vermelho-sangue e Kabuto começou a rir ao ver isso.

Kab: - Quanto sentimentalismo Itachi-san, se não conhecesse a lenda do grande Uchiha Itachi -- nisso sua voz estava carregada de escárnio -- eu seria capaz de dizer que você realmente se importa com ela.

Ita: - Arda no Inferno. -- Os olhos de Itachi mudaram e em sua pupila o símbolo do Mangekyou no Sharingan surgiu, chamas negras começaram a queimar as cobras e em segundos passou a consumir o corpo de Kabuto.

Kab: - Kukuku estarei esperando por você lá. Mas não esqueça, os filhos dela jamais estarão seguros... kukuku Jamais!! -- Depois de um terrível grito de dor que ecoou Kabuto desapareceu, nada restou além de uma estranha marca na parede que ficou mais escura no lugar em que ele não estava, ou seja havia o contorno de seu corpo na parede carbonizada.

Itachi tirou sua capa e a jogou sobre o corpo da garota, com a katana a libertou das algemas e a segurou no colo de forma que a cabeça dela ficasse recostada em seu peito. E talvez ela tenha sentido a segurança chegar por que a expressão de dor em seu rosto diminuiu levemente.

Sak: - Itachi-kun...

O sussurro o assustou e ele só pode imaginar que Kabuto reviveu as lembranças dela, mas se isso era bom ou ruim seria dificil dizer... Tirando esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça começou a sair dali.

Mas assim que passou pelos dois corpos que deixou próximo à entrada teve uma idéia e parou...

* * *

Não narrarei a luta que foi travada entre Naruto e Sasuke, muitos jutsu proibidos foram usados, muitos deles que não devem ser descritos e seria até melhor que ficassem esquecidos no tempo. De qualquer forma foi uma luta devestadora que mais tarde seria comparada àquela travada por Uchiha Madara e o Shodaime tantos anos antes, mas se tornou tão famosa quanto ela. 

Mas o mais importante... Quem venceu?? Mais tarde ficaria famosa a versão em que Naruto foi o vencedor daquela terrível batalha e conseguiu resgatar seu amigo, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que foi assim tão simples.

A noite já estava avançada e iluminados pela Lua cheia os dois travavam a última parte daquela batalha. Ambos sem chakra depois de um confronto direto RasenganXChidori, cada qual melhorado a sua forma, estavam muito feridos e mal se mantinham em pé, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a perder. Sasuke foi o primeiro a se levantar, teve que usar a katana como apoio e cambaleou até o lugar em que Naruto foi arremessado.

Naruto estava quase encrustrado em um barranco e demorou até abrir os olhos e se levantar, mas nem assim desistiu. Quais eram as chances?? A kunai dele contra a katana de Sasuke... Se fosse para apostar dificilmente alguém o apoiaria, mas quando se trata de determinação não havia ninguém melhor que ele.

Com o resto de força que ainda tinham os dois avançaram, mas no último instante quando a katana de Sasuke estava a ponto de perfurar o coração do Uzumaki ela deslizou para o lado e apenas cortou o abdômen dele de leve enquanto a kunai do loiro parou no pescoço do Uchiha tocando levemente a pele dele.

Nar: - Eu venci Teme.

Os dois estavam ofegantes, suas roupas completamente rasgadas, tão feridos que seria de se estranhar que ainda houvesse sangue em suas veias para derramar e depois disso um apoiou o corpo no outro para se manterem em pé. Sasuke odiaria adimitir, mas sua vista estava embaçada e seus músculos não respondiam não estava em uma situação muito diferente da de Naruto... Agora por que desviou aquele golpe?? Nem ele saberia responder.

Nar: - Por que me deixou vencer??

Sas: - ... Cale a boca Dobe.

Nisso deixou o corpo cair pesadamente no chão de costas e Naruto fez o mesmo, Yamato e Sai que estavam sentados no galho de uma árvore observavam a luta de longe a um bom tempo depois de terem matado Suigetsu.

Yam: - Até que enfim acabou.

Sai: - E ainda sem ferimentos graves. -- Os dois estavam preocupados mesmo que não demonstrassem, se Naruto fosse ferido gravemente agora que estavam sem um médico no time isso seria um problema seríssimo.

Yam: - É... Mas quem terá sido o vencedor??

Sai: - Acho que isso não importa. -- Yamato estranhou Sai falando assim do sentimento das pessoas e o fitou. -- Naruto recuperou o laço que a tanto tempo foi perdido.

Yamato passou a olhar Naruto e viu que ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto Sasuke mantinha a seriedade costumeira, ambos com os olhos fechados e muito ofegantes.

Yam: - Mas o preço foi alto.

Sai: - Acho que nem eles sabem o quanto.

Os dois também estavam muito feridos e apenas esperavam o fim daquela luta para voltar para Konoha. Mas Sakura estava fora de alcance... E esse era o preço pela volta do Uchiha.

* * *

Cerrou os olhos com força antes de abrí-los de uma vez, sua vista demorou para focalizar e ainda mais para que ela entendesse onde estava... O que aconteceu com aquele quarto escuro?? Olhou envolta, estava encostada em uma árvore, a sua frente havia uma pequena fogueira, provavelmente estava no meio da floresta, mas não havia sinal de mais ninguém. O que estava fazendo ali?? 

Então se lembrou de Kabuto, uma imagem rápida, mas aterrorizante e mais uma lágrima riscou seu rosto. Sakura se encolheu ainda mais e apertou mais a capa contra o corpo... Mas capa?? Olhou para baixo e viu a capa da Akatsuki... Será que era... Itachi??

Ela se lembrava de tudo agora, os anos prisioneira e cobaia de experiências até o dia em que Itachi a salvou... Se lembrava dos meses que viveu com ele e mais do que isso o que sentia por ele. Seria amor?? Não, ela tinha apenas 7 anos não sabia o que era amar... E na verdade pensando friamente será que alguum dia já amara alguém?? Agora se questionava, por Naruto sentia um amor fraterno e isso era certo, mas quanto aos Uchihas...

Era apaixonada por Sasuke por que ele era bonito, forte e mais tarde porque mais de uma vez salvou sua vida, mas será que era o bastante para amar alguém?? Ou teria sido apenas um reflexo de Itachi?? Isso a deixava confusa. Que maravilha com certeza amava um cara frio e inexpressivo restava saber se era o aprendiz de Orochimaru ou o assassino do clã Uchiha.

Seus olhos escanearam o lugar em busca dele sem sucesso, mas também não havia garantia que era ele e isso lhe causou um mal-estar e se fosse outro Akatsuki?? Não estava disposta a ser manipulada mais uma vez seja para experiências ou... Mais uma vez se lembrou de Kabuto e dessa vez seu impulso foi correr.

Podia sentir a grama ainda úmida pela chuva em seus pés descalços, mas nem notou, suas lágrimas embaçavam a vista e a impediam de ver para onde estava indo. Só parou nas margens de um pequeno lago.

A luz da Lua se refletia nele com uma beleza impressionante, ela se surpreendeu e deixou que a capa caísse no chão... Se sentia suja, violada, nojenta, mas talvez... Aquele lago tão límpido pudesse purificá-la não é?? Correu até ele, as lágrimas ainda teimando em cair, não se importou com o frio da água e nem com a dor que isso lhe causava apenas correu cada vez mais para o fundo.

Faltava um pouco para que a água chegasse ao seu pescoço e foi nesse momento que sentiu seu pulso ser puxado para trás interrompendo sua corrida desenfreada. Confusa virou para trás e viu Itachi, ele mantinha a mesma falta de expressão de sempre, mas sua respiração estava descompassada, provavelmente não foi fácil alcançá-la. Eles se fitaram por um certo tempo.

Sak: - Eu... Eu preciso tirar isso de mim.

Ita: - Esse lago é muito fundo. -- Sakura se desvencilhou dele com um forte puxão. Itachi conhecia aquele lago e sabia que dois metros para frente havia um abismo de quase cinco metros.

Sak: - Eu não ligo!! -- Não se importava em morrer afogada.

Mas assim que ela se virou para correr Itachi novamente segurou seu pulso e dessa vez a trouxe para mais perto de si. Ele estava com as roupas que usava por baixo da capa, uma calça preta, sapatos pretos, meias brancas e uma camisa ninja, não teve tempo nem de tirar os sapatos para ir atrás dela. Para surpresa da garota e até dele mesmo Itachi a abraçou.

Sakura por um tempo lutou contra ele, mas depois apenas deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, segurou a blusa dele e chorou encostada em seu peito. Itachi não expressou nada, apenas deixou que ela chorasse à vontade e depois colocou a mão na cabeça dela como se tentasse reconfortá-la.

Sak: - Por que?? Por que essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo??

Ita: - ...

Sak: - Me deixe morrer... Eu não quero mais sofrer.

Itachi se sentiu culpado, ele falhou em sua promessa, afinal não conseguiu protegê-la e agora a via sofrendo. Além disso aquela não era uma situação muito confortável para ele, sentia o contado do corpo dela com o seu e nem precisava olhá-la para saber que não estava vestida.

Depois de um tempo os soluços dela se tornaram mais fracos, sem dizer nada Itachi a levou para a margem lentamente temendo que ela ficasse muito doente com o frio. Pegou a capa que estava no chão e cobriu a Haruno.

Sak: - Arigatou... -- Ela o fitou com um sorriso carregado de tristeza, mas ainda assim agradecido. -- Gomen por minha causa suas roupas estão molhadas.

Ita: - Não se preocupe.

Sakura estava mais pálida que o normal propavelmente pelo frio e tremia levemente, Itachi notou isso e a pegou no colo.

Sak: - N-Não precisa, consigo andar.

Ela corou forte com o ato dele, mas o Uchiha não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas saiu dali com um salto para que voltassem logo para a clareira e pudessem se aquecer junto ao fogo, ele próprio estava com frio.

Sak: - Itachi-san, o que aconteceu com a minha bandana?? -- Ela perguntou ainda no colo dele.

Ita: - Deve ter caído.

Sak: - Uhm... Que pena. -- Ela não engoliu completamente aquela história, por que notou que ele também não usava sua bandana, mas não iria insistir.

Chegando lá pegou uma mochila que levava consigo, tirou uma toalha e roupas secas. A toalha passou para garota e depois entrou na floresta para trocar a roupa e mesmo que não tenha dito nada Sakura sabia que era o que iria fazer. Ela estava sentada junto ao fogo e se secou com a toalha, depois a abraçou, ela tinha o cheiro dele e esse pensamento fez com que corasse.

Itachi voltou alguns minutos depois, mas demorou mais do que se tivesse simplesmente trocado de roupa e Sakura se sentiu tentada a perguntar, mas não foi necessário ele se aproximou e lhe entregou um pacote preto sem nem olhá-la.

Sakura abriu o pacote e se surpreendeu ao ver que era um kimono preto quase grafite com alguns detalhes em rosa muito bem trabalhado, manga longa, chegava um pouco acima de seu joelho, faixa rosa, um shorts preto e sapatilhas pretas. Não eram roupas baratas e isso ela pode notar.

Sak: - Isso é...

Ita: - Pode se trocar.

Sem dizer mais nada ele entrou na floresta novamente para deixá-la sozinha, ela realmente estava confusa, mas estranhamente feliz. Não conseguia lembrar de algum garoto sendo tão gentil com ela... Talvez Naruto, mas toda vez que ele fazia algo que mudava o conceito dela em seguida fazia outra coisa que a fazia desejar matá-lo. Com um sorriso abraçou aquele kimono e suspirou.

Talvez o que tenha acontecido naquela chuvosa tarde não tenha sido completamente ruim...

* * *

Em Konoha no dia seguinte uma mulher loira, com cabelos longos presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo baixos, olhos mel, seios fartos, que aparentava trinta anos apesar de já ter cinqüenta estava em sua sala enquanto lia preocupada alguns documentos, seu nome: Tsunade, a Godaime. Depois de alguns minutos levantou os olhos das folhas e fitou o grupo Anbu a sua frente muito séria. 

Tsu: - Vocês tem certeza??

Anb: - Tudo aponta para essa conclusão.

O Anbu que se pronunciou deu alguns passos a frente e colocou duas bandanas levemente queimadas sobre a mesa, as duas pertencentes a Konoha, mas uma com um risco.

Anb: - Acreditamos que Uchiha Itachi matou Yakuchi Kabuto, mas não encontramos um corpo, depois ele pegou Haruno Sakura e eles foram mortos quando saíram.

Tsu: - Mas e os corpos??

Anb: - Encontramos dois, completamente carbonizados, o que era possível definir é que eram um casal com idade próxima ao do Uchiha e da Haruno e as bandanas cujo metal foi preservado, apenas isso.

Tsu: - E o anél da Akatsuki??

Anb: - Quem matou Itachi deve ter levado o anél e a capa para provar a morte do Uchiha.

Tsu: - É verdade. -- Ne verdade se o anél estivesse ali ela suspeitaria que aquilo era uma montagem, mas sem ele... Provavelmente alguém que queria o lugar de Itachi na Akatsuki encontrou o momento perfeito no meio daquela confusão.

A Hokage ficou quase dez minutos em silêncio e os Anbus respeitaram esse momento.

Anb: - Devemos continuar as buscas??

Tsu: - ... Não. Podem se retirar.

Anbs: - Hai.

Tsu: - Shizune!

Uma mulher com cabelo negro curto, pele bem clara e olhos negros entrou na sala carregando um porquinho rosa entre seus braços.

Shi: - Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Tsu: - Me avise quando o Uchiha e Naruto acordarem, preciso falar com eles.

Shi: - Algo errado Tsunade-sama??

Tsu: - ...

Tsunade tinha uma expressão melancólica no rosto e isso preocupou Shizune, mas ela não repondeu e apenas virou a cadeira para fitar Konoha... Uma fina lágrima riscou seu rosto...

* * *

_Assim o passado morreu..._

* * *

_Minna!! Dessa vez com um bocadinho de romance XDD Quem será que vencerá meu desafio?? Nada de chutes viu?? Escrevam o nome dos personagens originais que fizeram parte da cena Uahuhaahu eu sou maldosa n.n_

_Ah! E não matem o Sasuke-kun tadinho... Ele tem seus motivos n.n_

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	5. Luto em Konoha

_Oiii!!!!!!!!_

_Bom... mais um capítulo de "Escolhas" eu mudei o resumo da fic por que tenho planos hehehe mas isso é segredo XD bom... não sei se o pessoal leu meu aviso no outro capítulo, mas tudo bem -.-"" A cena era a do lago de Fushigi Yugi com Tamahome e Miaka é mtuu kawaii n.n_

_E já que ninguém acertou eu quero opinião de todos sobre o nome do filho da Sakura: Shaoran (assisti Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations e não me contive XD), Takeru, Yuzo ou podem sugerir alguma coisa..._

_Espero que estejam gostando mesmo dessa fic, mas pessoal deixem reviews onegai!!!!!!!!_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& luto em Konoha &&&&&&_**

_Depois de tanto tempo_

_finalmente voltou para mim_

_Não tem idéia do quanto sofri_

_vivendo na escuridão __sem você_

_Mas se estou aqui a sombra recaiu em outro lugar não é??_

* * *

Itachi voltou para a clareira e encontrou Sakura vestida e não pode negar que aquelas roupas ficaram melhor do que ele próprio imaginou, por alguns instantes ficou estático até que a Haruno notou sua presença e o fitou. 

Sak: - Arigatou pela roupa Itachi-kun. -- Ela estava... O kimono curto quase grafite ficou muito bem, aliás até melhor que sua antiga roupa, os detalhes em rosa eram na gola e no ombro direito muito discreto, a faixa na cintuta estava entre o vermelho e o rosa e acentuava sua cintura fina, usava a sapatilha preta bem delicada e incrivelmente confortável e o shorts garantia que ela poderia lutar à vontade.

Ela estava levemente corada, mas mantinha um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, Itachi apenas dispersou certos pensamentos balançando a cabeça em um movimento quase imperceptível e depois continuou até se sentar perto do fogo. Ele estava com sua roupa reserva, mas semelhante a que estava molhada, Sakura se sentou ao lado dele e lhe estendeu a capa da Akatsuki dobrada.

Sak: - Sua capa.

Ita: - A noite está fria fique com ela. -- Ele estava com um novo pacote nas mãos e o abriu, havia dois ôbentos lá dentro, com certeza estavam próximos a um vilarejo e ele saiu para comprar aquelas coisas.

A voz dele a lembrou de Sasuke, a mesma frieza e falta de interesse, mas que em alguns momentos escondia muita gentileza... Agora o olhando melhor eles eram realmente parecidos, mas restava saber se ela se apaixonou por Sasuke por que ele era parecido com Itachi ou se era apaixonada pelo Uchiha mais novo pelo jeito que ele era... Se bem que antes de entrarem no mesmo time Sasuke nunca fez algo para que ela o amasse e mesmo assim era apaixonada por ele.

Como ela estava perdida em pensamentos manteve a capa estendida como se estivesse em transe e não foi surpresa que o Uchiha tenha estranhado. Ele pegou a capa, a abriu e colocou no ombro dela, seu rosto não expressou nada, mas Sakura corou forte com o ato dele. Depois Itachi apenas estendeu o ôbento para ela enquanto começava a comer o seu.

Sak: - A-Arigatou.

Eles comeram em silêncio Itachi aparentemente sem pensar em nada, mas Sakura por outro lado estava mais do que perdida nos seus e só voltou a realidade quando ouviu a voz dele novamente.

Ita: - Está tarde, melhor dormir. -- Ele jogou o prato de madeira no fogo e se levantou, depois foi em direção a floresta novamente.

Sak: - P-Para onde você vai??

Ita: - Não muito longe, mas não me espere volto antes do amanhecer.

Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu e Sakura apenas o acompanhou com os olhos depois suspirou...

Sak: - Você não mudou nada Itachi-kun. -- Mas depois um meio sorriso carinhoso se formou em seus lábios, ela se levantou e se encostou em uma das árvores para enfim dormir. Estava exausta, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir direito... Pelo menos por um bom tempo.

* * *

Itachi andou vários metros e parou em uma clareira, em segundos uma pedra começou a se deformar como se se tornasse líquida e uma parte fosse tirada dela, depois essa parte tomou a forma de um homem com algo estranho na cabeça que saía de seus ombros e abertos pareciam uma mandíbula que engoliria a cabeça que aliás era dividida em uma parte preta e outra branca. Mesmo na escuridão era possível notar a capa da Akatsuki. 

??: - Itachi, por que mudou a missão??

Ita: - Estávamos em grande desvantagem como você viu Zetsu.

Zet: - Eu vi mais do que isso... Você protegeu aquela garota.

Ita: - Preciso falar com Pein-sama.

Zet: - Ele está muito longe em uma missão.

Ita: - É um assunto entre nós dois.

Zet: - Vou comunicá-lo. -- Zetsu desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu e a floresta caiu em um macabro silêncio não que ele se incomodasse. Minutos depois uma estranha imagem surgiu como se fosse um holograma.

Era um homem alto de braços cruzados, cabelo espetado e alaranjado, olhos acinzentados e com vários piersings, aquele era Pein o líder da Akatsuki.

Pei: - O que foi Itachi??

Ita: - Zetsu deve ter te falado o que aconteceu... Aquela garota, Haruno Sakura, é a de que te falei. Está acima das minhas obrigações com a Akatsuki. -- Essa foi a condição que a muito tempo estabeleceu quando Pein o convidou para entrar.

Pei: - ... -- Silêncio. -- Entendo. E o que pretende fazer??

Ita: - Isso me desliga da Organização.

Pei: - Em situações normais sim, mas já perdemos Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori e agora Kisame, não posso perder mais membros Itachi, se ela jurar que não nos trairá pode trazê-la.

Ita: - Ela não fará parte da Akatsuki. -- Ele disse aquilo com certeza.

Pei: - A decisão é apenas dela Uchiha, se ela quiser poderá ficar na Vila apenas ou se for forte o bastante se tornar uma Akatsuki. Apenas deixe claro que eu não irei tolerar traições, uma vez conosco, não há volta você sabe.

Ita: - Hai. Mas ela não irá para a Akatsuki sabendo que iremos atrás da Kyuubi.

Pei: -- suspiro -- Essa idéia terá que ser rediscutida também, Kisame era o que mais tinha chakra dentre todos e sem ele é impossível fazer a cerimônia, talvez tenhamos que esquecer a raposa e usar os demônios que já temos...

Ita: - Falarei com ela.

Pei: - E Itachi, não demore em breve será mandado para uma nova missão. -- O holograma impedia que ele visse a expressão de Pein, mas pela voz já era possível dizer que ele estava cansado e com vários problemas.

Ita: - Hai.

Nisso a imagem do holograma desapareceu e Itachi voltou para a clareira em que Sakura agora dormia, um sono leve e muito perturbado. Uma expressão de angústia estava em seu rosto, suava frio enquanto sussurrava algumas palavras em voz baixa. Itachi não poderia simplesmente ignorar aquilo e tocou a testa dela com a ponta do dedo, a expressão de angústia passou em segundos e ela adormeceu mais tranqüila... Para um especialista em genjutsu era até possível criar sonhos bons, mesmo que usar isso não era comum.

Talvez dali a dois dias conversasse melhor com ela sobre o que gostaria de fazer... Mas quando estava prestes a se afastar sentiu sua calça ser puxada e quando virou viu que era Sakura que havia acordado.

Sak: - Onegai, fique aqui.--Ela disse com uma voz mais chorosa do que gostaria, se sentia incrivelmente vulnerável e isso era horrível.

Ele não poderia negar poderia?? Depois de tudo que ela passou somente naquele dia era de se esperar que estivesse frágil e insegura, por isso depois de alguns segundos de hesitação se sentou ao lado dela e deixou que ela se acomodasse em seu peito.

Sak: - Arigatou Itachi-kun...

Não passou de um sussurro, mas ele ouviu bem o bastante e mais do que isso sentiu o doce perfume de cerejeiras que ela exalava. O estranho foi que aquilo lhe trouxe uma paz que a muito não sentia e sua mente não conseguia processar outra informação além de como ela se tornou uma mulher linda. Com um suspiro tentou limpar sua mente sem muito sucesso, mas ele também estava cansado e adormeceu em segundos como a muito tempo não fazia.

* * *

Em Konoha no dia seguinte quase ao pôr do Sol Tsunade pode ouvir um grande barulho se aproximar de sua sala, ela apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou tinha certeza do que estava por vir, não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ter a porta escancarada. Naruto, com as ataduras soltas, roupa do hospital e ofegante parou na porta, se recompôs um pouco e se aproximou da mesa dela com passos firmes. 

Nar: - O que vai acontecer agora com a Sakura-chan?? Precisamos formar um grupo para ir atrás dela.

Tsu: - Não, não precisamos.

Tsunade estava com os cotovelos em cima da mesa, mãos unidas e a testa encostada nelas. Naruto se apoiou na mesa e a olhou interrogativo, mas nesse momento notou o quanto Tsunade estava afetada e um mal-pressentimento atormentou seu coração.

Nar: - O que quer dizer Tsunade-baachan??

A Hokage suspirou e levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

Tsu: - Naruto... Sakura está morta.

Nar: - N-Não pode ser. -- Ele recuou alguns passos, seu rosto cheio de espanto, um estranho nó surgiu em sua garganta e seus olhos começaram a arder. -- Ela é forte, não morreria.

Tsu: - Um grupo da Anbu encontrou ontem o esconderijo de Kabuto e rastros de três corpos foram encontrados. -- Ela tirou um embrulho que estava em uma gaveta e o colocou em cima da mesa. -- Os corpos estavam carbonizados, mas foi possível resgatar isso.

Ela tirou o pano e revelou as duas bandanas, uma com um pequeno resto de tecido vermelho como o que Sakura usava e outro com a marca de um renegado.

Nar: - Itachi também??

Tsu: - É o que parece, ele estava enfraquecido pelas lutas e provavelmente um inimigo aproveitou a oportunidade para matá-lo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, a franja cobriu seus olhos azuis que agora estavam marejados e Tsunade viu que ele entendeu.

Nar: - Não... Ela não está morta eu sei disso.

Tsu: - Naruto...

Nar: - Não!! -- Ele gritou e ela viu um brilho quase obstinado naqueles olhos safiras. -- Ela não morreria, não pode ser verdade... Eu vou procurá-la nem que seja sozinho.

Depois de declarar isso ele saiu batendo a porta atrás de si e Tsunade nem tentou pará-lo por que sabia que seria inútil apenas suspirou uma última vez e tocou a banadana de sua pupila. Ela não disse para Naruto, mas tinha certeza ela que pertencia a Sakura, ela mesma entregou para a garota quando o treinamento terminou e no verso havia o kanji "superação" que Sakura gravou com uma kunai.

Tsu: - Gostaria de estar errada.

* * *

Depois de uma hora Naruto já estava saindo da Vila, suas feridas se curaram rápido graças a Kyuubi, mas seu chakra estava muito escasso, ainda assim não queria acreditar no que Tsunade lhe disse e não desistiria. 

Nar: - Nani?? O que está fazendo aqui??

O Uzumaki parou nos portões de Konoha por que encostado em uma das batentes estava o Uchiha protegido pela sombra, ele estava com roupas negras que levavam o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas da camiseta. Quase seu corpo inteiro tinha ataduras, na testa havia uma no lugar da bandana e ao seu lado jogada no chão estava uma mochila para viagem.

Sas: - O que acha?? -- Seus olhos negros e inexpressivos fitaram Naruto, mas vendo que a cara de interrogação dele não mudou nada o Uchiha suspirou, desencostou da batente e voltou a falar, mas dessa vez de costas para o loiro. -- Vou com você, não acredito que Itachi e Sakura estejam mortos. E além disso perdi a aposta.

O rosto de Naruto se iluminou em um sorriso sincero e de agradecimento, mas assim que os dois colocaram os pés para fora da Vila viram uma nuvem de fumaça se formar na frente deles.

??: - Yare yare, sempre apressados como sempre. -- Era Kakashi e Ino prontos para sair em missão e foi o Hatake quem falou. -- No estado em que estão é loucura sair em missão sem uma ninja médica.

Nar: - Kakashi-sensei, Ino-chan, isso quer dizer que vão com a gente??

Ino: - Claro, eu tenho que derrotar a Testuda ainda, mas ela precisa voltar para isso. -- Ela mantinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, mas ela também não queria acreditar que Sakura estava morta.

Kakashi fitava os três com um sorriso sob a máscara, Sasuke e Ino não adimitiriam, mas tinham uma consideração incrível por Sakura enquanto Naruto a considerava uma irmã e iria até o inferno se necessário para buscá-la. Será que algum dia o time 7 estaria completo novamente?? Tudo dependia de como terminaria aquela missão e ele temia que o resultado não seria bom.

Kak: - Então, podemos ir??

Nar: - Yoshi!

* * *

O grupo de Konoha chegou rápido ao local do esconderijo de Kabuto e logo foram investigar, Ino ficou de intrrogar a vizinhança para saber se aguém viu quem saiu do esconderijo, Naruto foi ver o corpo de Kabuto e Kakashi e Sasuke foram tentar identificar os corpos de Itachi e Sakura. 

Kak: - O que acha Sasuke?? -- Depois de quase dez minutos em silêncio ele tinha que perguntar, os dois corpos estavam carbonizados e as paredes estavam pretas por terem sido queimadas.

Sas: - Difícil acreditar que tenha sido Itachi, não há sinal de muita luta, esses dois morreram praticamente sem reagir.

Kak: - Eu também notei isso, não há marcas de luta nas paredes, mas provavelmente Sakura estava desacordada e ele estava cansado com a luta que teve com você.

Sas: - Pode ser, só não entendo ainda por que ele protegeu a Sakura desse jeito.

Kak: - Teremos que investigar isso depois, mas pelo visto não vamos conseguir mais nada aqui. -- Ele falou pelo comunicador. -- Naruto o que encontrou??

Nar: - Só há uma marca na parede, não sobrou nada do corpo dele e fora isso a sala está vazia. Existe uma corrente quebrada próxima a cama e acho que era uma algema que acumula chakra e ele parece com o da Sakura-chan.

Kak: - Certo, se não encontrar mais nada venha se encontrar conosco.

Nar: - Hai.

Kak: - Sakura estava no quarto, Itachi foi resgatá-la e mata Kabuto que provavelmente apareceu para detê-lo. Eles saem e são pegos em uma armadilha. Pode ter acontecido.

Sas: - Faz sentido demais.

Kak: - O que quer dizer??

Sas: - Esses dois podem ser aliados de Kabuto, Itachi quando chegou os matou, depois salvou a Sakura, matou Kabuto e saiu, viu os corpos e teve a idéia de forjar a morte dos dois. Só trocou as bandanas e os queimou para que ninguém identificasse os corpos.

Kak: - Acha que ele fez isso??

Sas: - Não deixa de ser uma possibilidade.

Kak: - Mas não comente nada com Naruto ainda, não podemos alimentar falsas esperanças. E se Sakura estiver viva voltará para Konoha sozinha.

Ino: - Kakashi-san?? -- Foi pelo comunicador.

Kak: - Diga Ino.

Ino: - Encontrei apenas uma senhora, mas ela disse que quem saiu foi apenas um homem com a bandana do Som.

Kak: - Certo.

Sas: - Então??

Kak: - Uma testemunha viu um ninja do Som sair daqui, mas nada que prove que não tenha sido Itachi, um henge teria cuidado do problema.

Nar: - Encontraram alguma coisa?? -- Naruto apareceu correndo.

Kak: - Tudo indica que esses são os corpos deles.

Sas: - Eu vou verificar a área fora do vilarejo. -- Sasuke desapareceu sem dar mas nenhuma satisfação e Kakashi suspirou, aqueles dois dariam trabalho.

Mas no fim a missão fracassou, sem nenhum rastro ou pista eles não poderiam fazer mais nada além de acreditar que Sakura estava morta e mesmo que Naruto, Sasuke e Ino não acreditassem nisso, Kakashi estava ali para fazê-los pensar com a razão e não com o coração ainda que ele próprio não quisesse acreditar nisso.

* * *

Mas por que não se encontraram não é?? Itachi e Sakura estavam próximos daquele vilarejo e pelo que o Uchiha planejava ficariam ali por mais dois dias, mas naquela manhã algo mudou... 

Sakura acordou com os primeiros raios de Sol, mas não se moveu muito para não acordar Itachi, sabia que ele estava ali, aliás só dormiu por que sabia disso. Itachi estava com o braço em sua cintura e ela corou com esse pensamento, mas sabia que aquela era a posição mais confortável que ele seria capaz de encontrar. Ela o fitou por um longo tempo, ele parecia tão tranqüilo e... Bom.

Quem seria capaz de dizer que aquele homem foi capaz de matar seu próprio clã?? Mas ele os matou para que ela ficasse segura e depois de anos mais uma vez arriscou tudo que tinha para salvá-la, Itachi teria problemas com a Akatsuki por sua causa. Sakura apenas viu ele fechar os olhos com força antes de abrí-los e ela sentiu aquele conhecido arrepio quando aqueles olhos negros e frios encontraram os seus.

Sentimento conhecido, mas não eram os mesmos olhos, apenas parecidos. Itachi por sua vez conheceu a sensação de mergulhar naquelas esmeraldas e não se arrependeu. Eles estavam próximos, incapazes de quebrar o contato visual e o que se seguiu foi óbvio e de certa forma inevitável. Sakura se afastou um pouco dele e Itachi completou o espaço que existia selando os lábios deles em um beijo que também selou o destino de tantas outras pessoas.

Itachi tocou o rosto dela carinhosamente enquanto aprofundava o beijo, que por incrivel que pareça foi carregado de sentimentos que nem eles conheciam e que a muito estavam guardados. Mas foi o Uchiha que o interrompeu.

Ita: - Sakura, ficar ao meu lado é muito arriscado.

Sak: - Não, exatamente por que estarei com você.

Ela deixou um sorriso sincero se formar em seu rosto e ele permitiu que um fino meio sorriso quase imperceptível, se formasse.

Sak: - Mas o que vai acontecer agora??

Ita: - Existe uma Vila, mantida pela Akatsuki ficaremos seguros lá, mas você não poderá mais voltar para Konoha se pisar nela. -- Sakura não respondeu. -- Eu forjei nossa morte, mas se você quiser ainda pode voltar.

Sak: - E se eu for com você??

Ita: - Konoha acredita que você está morta, você pode apenas viver uma vida comum na Vila ou se tornar um membro da Akatsuki.

Sak: - Por que tem que ser tão difícil?? -- Ela abaixou os olhos e um silêncio estranho se instalou.

Ela queria ir com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo como deixar para trás tudo?? Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke... Tudo que até aquele momento conhecia como realidade.

Ita: - Volte para Konoha. -- Ela o olhou confusa. -- Estará protegida lá.

Sakura fitou por alguns segundos o nada até responder em uma voz fraca, ou melhor perguntar.

Sak: - Por que fez tudo isso por mim Itachi-kun?? Destruiu seu clã, se uniu a Akatsuki e mesmo depois de anos me protegeu. -- Ele demorou a responder e ela chegou a achar que a resposta não viria.

Ita: - Não sei. Mas não precisa me responder hoje. -- Um estranho silêncio pairou entre eles até que Sakura o quebrou.

Sak: - Eu vou com você.

Ita: - Tem certeza??

Sak: - Konoha é o meu lar, mas para começar eu nem teria chegado até lá sem você, não teria crescido lá, não conheceria as pessoas que conheci... "e não teria me apaixonado pelo Sasuke"

Ita: - Não precisa vir comigo para pagar uma dívida que nem existe.

Sak: - Eu quero ir com você.

Ela falou com determinação e não mudaria de idéia, se sentia protegida ao lado dele, algo que nunca sentira tão forte perto de outra pessoa. Confiava sua vida a ele e isso é mais do que a maioria das pessoas que se amam são capazes de sentir mesmo depois de anos, fora que algo em seu coração dizia que não se arrependeria se seguisse esse caminho.

Será que estava apaixonada por Itachi?? Ela estava quase sem dúvidas e a resposta era sim. Talvez sempre tenha sido apaixonada por ele...

Ita: - Se tem tanta certeza podemos ir ainda hoje.

E depois do almoço os dois partiram para a Vila da Akatsuki. Sakura pediu que eles passassem na frente de Konoha e por volta do entardecer eles pararam na frente dos grandes portões sem que ninguém notasse.

Sak: - É a última vez que vejo esses portões...

Ita: - Ainda pode voltar atrás. -- Ela estava alguns passos a sua frente e fitava Konoha, ele sabia que haviam lágrimas naqueles olhos esmeralda, mas não iria interromper aquela silenciosa despedida. Assim que disse aquilo a Haruno balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

Sak: - Não, já tomei minha decisão. -- Dizendo isso se virou para ele com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos, mas era assim que tinha que ser.

Ita: - Desculpe ter que te obrigar a escolher.

Sak: - Não se preocupe, além do mais é melhor que pensem que nós dois estamos mortos, assim Naruto e Sasuke podem levar uma vida normal a partir de agora.

Ita: - É por eles que está fazendo isso??

Sak: - Por você também, não quero que Sasuke te mate e nem que passe o resto da vida tentando... Além disso quero estar ao seu lado, no fim todos saem ganhando não é?? -- Ela sorriu, mas ainda assim por mais que fosse o que ela queria fazer, por mais que fosse o mais certo, ainda era uma despedida triste.

Sak: "Se cuidem meus amigos..." -- Ela olhou um última vez para Konoha antes de se virar para Itachi.

Itachi a consolou colocando o braço em volta de seu ombro e permitindo que ela chorasse, depois partiram para onde quer que fosse a Vila da Akatsuki. Para a Haruno era um Adeus.

* * *

Kakashi fez seu relatório e naquela noite aconteceu o velório de Haruno Sakura. Como em homenagem a essa ocasião fúnebre uma fina garoa caiu sobre Konoha e acompanhou a triste marcha dos conhecidos da Haruno, todos de preto e com flores em mãos. 

Tsunade não disfarçou as lágrimas e chorou muito sendo consolada por Jiraya, ela foi a primeira a prestar homenagem e colocou a bandana ao lado da foto da Haruno em cima do caixão e tomou a palavra entre soluços.

Tsu: - Quando Sakura veio falar comigo pela primeira vez eu vi uma garotinha desesperada, geniosa e acima de tudo determinada ainda assim eu duvidei que ela conseguisse seguir o meu treinamento. Mas me enganei, ela se provou talentosa, inteligente e quase obstinada por se tornar uma médica e conseguiu. Isso foi o que eu sempre admirei nela, sua força de vontade, mas sempre foi bondosa e preocupada com os outros... Nos fará grande falta.

Kakashi olhava o túmulo com muita tristeza, Ino chorou muito e não conseguiu acompanhar toda a cerimônia, Shikamaru a tirou de lá temendo que ela passasse mal. Sai não demonstrava muito, por não ser capaz, mas surpreendeu ao sair do grupo e colocar sobre o caixão ao lado da foto da garota uma pintura dela, que ele mesmo fez e coloriu e que realmente era muito bela.

Naruto chorava em um silêncio contido e nervoso, Yamato estava ao lado dele e duas pequenas lágrimas cruzaram seu rosto, Lee chorava compulsivamente, Hinata e Tenten choravam discretamente enquanto os outros que não tinham muito contato com a garota prestavam homenagem em silêncio, mas nem sinal de Sasuke. O enterro aconteceu e todos jogaram suas flores.

Então um a um eles voltaram para suas casas, os últimos foram Kakashi e Naruto que ficaram ali apenas fitando o túmulo em silêncio, mas o Hatake sabia que se ele não dissesse nada Naruto ficaria ali a noite inteira. Se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Kak: - Naruto, vamos embora.

Nar: - Pode ir Kakashi.

Kak: - Quando Obito morreu eu fiquei dois dias na frente do túmulo e por isso outros três no hospital, Sakura não gostaria que você ficasse desse jeito.

Nar: - Eu sei.

O Hatake esperou muitos minutos, mas como o Uzumaki não se moveu, suspirou, se despediu e depois sumiu. Se vendo sozinho Naruto se aproximou mais, se ajoelhou e chorou sem conter nada das lágrimas.

Nar: - Sakura-chan, me perdoe se eu fosse mais forte, se não tivesse que depender de Itachi para te encontrar talvez... Me perdoe...

Ele ficou ali por muito tempo, a noite estava fria e a chuva aumentou sem que ele notasse. E depois de um tempo ele começou a arder em febre, mas não saiu dali até que desmaiou por causa da febre alta.

Sua sorte foi que alguém veio até o túmulo mesmo com a chuva forte e o fitou...

Sas: - Até nisso eu tenho que te ajudar Dobe??

* * *

Sasuke voltou para o túmulo quando estava quase amanhecendo depois de deixar Naruto aos cuidados de Hinata que se prontificou a cuidar dele e estava perto dali observando-o preocupada. O Uchiha estava com um guarda-chuva preto e roupas pretas, colocou uma rosa branca na frente do túmulo e o fitou por um longo tempo. 

Sas: - Gomen. -- Ele se aproximou, usou sua espada para cavar um pequeno buraco e enterrou na frente do túmulo uma pequena caixa de madeira.

Apenas uma palavra que queria dizer tanto, desculpas por ter partido, por tê-la deixado, por tê-la feito sofrer, por não ser capaz de lutar ao lado do irmão, por ter atrapalhado seu resgate e por deixar que a matassem...

Sasuke ficou ali por muito tempo sem dizer mais nada, pelo menos não em voz alta, provavelmente havia muito que ele precisava dizer, mas que agora não precisava ser dito em voz alta. E naquela pequena caixa havia uma carta, com o que nunca disse a ela, com seus sentimentos, promessas e desculpas.

Foi algo que ele fez com os pais também, uma forma de tentar esquecer os sentimentos que tinha e falar com os que estavam em outro mundo. Para alguém como ele que não conseguia se expressar bem em palavras as cartas eram uma boa saída.

Sas: - Descanse em paz, Sakura.

Dizendo isso se afastou assim que os primeiros raios de Sol surgiram e Konoha começou a despertar.

Anos depois um mistério surgiu ao redor daquele túmulo, ninguém sabia o motivo daquela rosa branca nunca murchar ou deixar de ser bela, com excessão de Ino que todos os dias vendia uma rosa branca para Sasuke.

* * *

_Esse foi o marco de um novo começo..._

* * *

_Minna!! Mais um pouquinho de romance para vocês n.n_

_Ah!! E para quem acompanha minha outra fic "Away from the Sun" aviso que amanhã a noite estarei atualizando ok??_

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	6. Vidas Separadas

_Oiii!!!!!!!!_

_Assim eu estou escrevendo capítulo por capítulo, então nem eu sei como será essa fic, mas estou cheinha de idéias XDD então lamento, mas não posso dizer com certeza o que vai acontecer n.n (nem eu sei ao certo)_

_Não me matem, mas não serei eu quem dirá de quem o primogênito de Sakura é, serão vocês hUAhHAHAhu isso vai ser tão legal. Maaas não AINDA... Vocês vão entender mais para frente então nem adianta falar agora que nem eu sei e vou perguntar depois n.n _

_E o nome será Shaoran mesmo n.n_

_Será apenas SakXIta, por que se der triângulo eu inevitavelmente vou fazer SakuXSasu no fim, me conheço -.-"" e lamento quem gosta de ver o Sasuke deprimido por que ele sempre aparece assim quando fica sem a Sakura e dessa vez eu vou mudar n.n e fico feliz que vocês se emocionaram tanto XD (não que eu queira que vocês chorem), mas isso quer dizer que a história está envolvente e isso é muito bom n.n _

_Espero que estejam gostando mesmo dessa fic, mas pessoal deixem reviews onegai!!!!!!!!_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Vidas separadas &&&&&&_**

_Nossas escolhas _

_nos levam a lugares que nunca imaginaríamos_

_nossa vida toma rumos que sequer sonhávamos_

_e é assim que fazemos_

_O futuro_

* * *

Meses depois... 

Itachi estava ensopado, uma chuva incrivelmente forte caía a muito tempo e ele deveria ter esperado que ela passasse, mas agora tinha um motivo para voltar para casa e nada o impedia de fazer isso.

Ita: - Okaeri. -- Ele falou enquanto tirava a capa da Akatsuki que estava muito encharcada e a pendurou próxima a porta depois de tirar a máscara que cobria seu rosto.

A máscara era parecida com uma da Anbu, mas em vez do branco era negra com marcas vermelhas e azuis. Itachi estava morto então ele precisava usar essa máscara fora da Vila, além de um novo nome, Fuuma. Mas dentro dela alguns o chamavam de Fuuma Itachi.

??: - Itachi-kun, você está ensopado.

Sakura correu para recebê-lo e tocou de leve sua roupa, mesmo que isso não fosse preciso para chegar àquela conclusão.

Ita: - É assim que me recebe?? -- A única mudança na expressão dele foi um leve arquejar de sombrancelha sua voz foi fria como sempre, mas Sakura abriu um lindo sorriso.

Sak: - Desculpe, tadaima.

Ignorando a roupa molhada Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e deu um leve selinho em seus lábios, mas ele não pareceu muito satisfeito e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo muito mais profundo e longo, estava com saudades. Acho que não mencionei, mas aquela era conhecida como Fuuma Sakura, não houve qualquer cerimônia, mas os dois moravam juntos e os rumores diziam que teriam um filho.

Itachi se agaichou na frente dela e carinhoso, levantou um pouco sua blusa para dar um beijo em sua barriga que revelava os primeiros sinais de gravidez. Sakura corou com a atitude dele e colocou as mãos na cabeça dele com um sorriso no rosto.

Sak: - O banho está quente.

Ita: - Já tomou banho??

Sak: - Não. Iria agora na verdade.

Sem dizer nada Itachi a pegou no colo e um meio sorriso se formou quando viu o rosto dela corar levemente.

Sak: - Itachi-kun. -- Ela falou com um pouco de indignação, mas não fez mais nada para impedí-lo de levá-la para o banho. Afinal quem seria maluca de recusar a companhia dele depois de quase três dias sozinha em casa??

* * *

Em Konoha as pessoas continuaram suas vidas e muitos se esqueceram da morte da kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Ainda assim muitos se lembravam e carregariam a Haruno em seus corações, um deles era o ninja imperativo da Vila, mas como se diz a vida continua e ele sabia que Sakura não gostaria de vê-lo se lamentando. 

Sasuke e Naruto voltaram a ser amigos e dessa vez até mais forte que antes, mesmo com o que aconteceu Naruto perdoou o Uchiha por que sabia de seus motivos além de saber que o amigo estava muito arrependido. Os dois andavam calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, o Uzumaki com as mãos atrás da cabeça e Sasuke com as mãos no bolso logo depois de serem dispensados da sala da Hokage.

Nar: - Né Teme é verdade que você e a Nadeshiko estão juntos??

Sas: - É.

Naruto parou no meio da rua surpreso, não esperava que o Uchiha confirmasse algo tão íntimo tão rapidamente. Sasuke apenas se virou para ele depois de estar alguns passos a frente.

Sas: - E o que tem??

Nar: - Nada. -- Recomeçou a andar.-- Só que você deve gostar muito dela para sair dizendo isso.

Naruto mantinha um sorriso safado quando passou pelo Uchiha apenas para irritá-lo o que de certa forma conseguiu por que Sasuke girou os olhos impaciente.

Nadeshiko era diferente das outras garotas, uma ninja que eles conheceram em uma missão em Suna, habilidosa, mas nada que chamasse atenção, dois anos mais velha que eles, alta, corpo bem definido, cabelo longo e levemente ondulado num tom de castanho claro e olhos verde esmeralda que Naruto teimava em dizer que eram iguais aos de Sakura. Muito gentil, calma, inteligente, o compreendia sem que ele precisasse dizer nada e o encantava com seu sorriso sincero.

Uma vez Naruto brincou que se Sakura estivesse viva Sasuke teria se apaixonado por ela. Será que era verdade?? Pelo que o Uzumaki tanto teimava em contar Sakura mudou depois que ele partiu e era parecida em vários aspectos com Nadeshiko, mas na mente dele a única imagem que via era a garotinha de 12 anos mimada e irritante. Ainda assim sentira falta dela nos anos com Orochimaru, se ela não tivesse morrido as coisas seriam diferentes, se ele tivesse voltado talvez teria se apaixonado por ela mesmo e se ela ainda o aceitasse seria ela no lugar de Nadeshiko. Mas nem sempre as coisas são como queremos e não podemos viver a vida de hipóteses infundadas não é??

Ele não conheceu a "nova" Sakura, nin-médica e aprendiz de Tsunade, então não se apaixonou, mesmo que carregasse a culpa da morte dela por toda sua vida não eram mais do que companheiros de time e é Nadeshiko quem ele ama. Sim ama, o Uchiha tentou se enganar por um longo tempo, mas era verdade.

Sas: - Dobe, só sou mais discreto que você.

Nar: - O que quer dizer??

Sas: - Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Naruto corou levemente e virou o rosto para disfarçar o corado no que falhou lamentavelmente. Sasuke estava se referindo a Hinata, ela e o loiro estavam com um... Rolo, mas o Uzumaki estava realmente com dificuldades por causa da superprotetora família Hyuuga. Mas ele não se importava nem um pouco, ultimamente queria estar com Hinata mais do que se tornar Hokage e um dia desses acabou confessando isso para o Uchiha.

Nar: - Ah! Como eu amo esse cheiro de ramen.

Sas: - Você não enjoa não?? -- O Uchiha reclamou enquanto entravam no Ichiraku.

Eles almoçavam juntos e combinaram que iriam se intercalar na escolha do restaurante, ou seja almoçavam um dia sim e outro não no Ichiraku. Os dois se sentaram, fizeram seus pedidos e os pratos chegaram enquanto Naruto contava sobre sua última missão, eles estavam em times separados por questões de equilíbrio. Mas não demorou para que o assunto morresse e um incômodo silêncio surgisse.

Nar: - Eu vou pedir a Hinata em namoro daqui a três dias. -- Sasuke apenas levantou uma das sombrancelhas.

Sas: - Conseguiu a autorização do pai dela??

Nar: - Vou jantar com eles. -- Naruto fez uma careta que o Uchiha interpretou como nervosismo, e não era para menos, Hinata era a primogênita e herdeira direta do nome Hyuuga não poderia namorar com qualquer um.

Sas: - Você vai conseguir. -- Naruto o olhou surpreso e viu o Uchiha fitar com interesse seu ramen enquanto falava.

Nar: - Gostaria de ter tanta certeza... Aliás eu nunca perguntei, mas como você pediu a Nadeshiko em namoro??

Sas: - Não pedi, pelo menos não formalmente.

Nar: - Como as garotas conseguem gostar de você?? É inacreditável. Antes a Sakura-nee-chan e agora a Nadeshiko-chan, o mais incrével é que são sempre bonitas.

Sas: - Ela está grávida.

Sasuke disse aquilo como se constatasse que o céu é azul e mantinha seus olhos fixos no ramen que esfriava. Naruto por sua vez quase morreu engasgado com o macarrão, e depois de se acalmar olhou para o Uchiha assustado.

Naruto sempre quis ver Sasuke e Sakura juntos, mas como não foi possível torcia para que o Uchiha fosse feliz. Nadeshiko aos seus olhos era uma outra forma da Sakura, eram muito parecidas e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Certos fatos o lembravam da Haruno e outros mostravam que não era ela, algo muito curioso e no começo assustador, mas ele não negava que aprovava a escolha do amigo.

Nar: - Você não perde tempo mesmo Teme... Mas quando soube??

Sas: - Ela me disse ontem à noite.

Nar: - Temos que comemorar não acha?? -- Sasuke o olhou interrogativo. -- A volta do clã Uchiha oras.

Sasuke deixou um fino meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e deixou que Naruto pedisse mais uma rodada de ramen para eles. Sim, o clã Uchiha estava se recompondo, mas ele não poderia imaginar o quão rápido.

* * *

Sakura saiu do banho com a toalha envolta no corpo e se sentou sobre a cama enquanto secava seus cabelos rosados e observava Itachi escolhendo suas roupas no armário. Ele pegou apenas um shorts, o colocou por baixo da toalha, depois a tirou da cintura para colocá-la no pescoço já que seu cabelo estava molhado e solto. Sakura estava um pouco pensativa o que não passou despercebido pelo observador Uchiha e ele se sentou ao seu lado. 

Ita: - Aconteceu alguma coisa?? -- A voz dele a tirou de seus devaneios e ela sorriu sem-graça.

Sak: - Ah, não nada. Não se preocupe.

Ita: - Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Ele começou a secar os cabelos enquanto a observava com o canto do olho. Pela expressão no rosto dela não era algo fácil de dizer e por isso não a pressionaria.

Sak: - Você não se incomoda??

Ita: - Com o que??

Sak: - Saber que esse filho pode não ser seu.

Aquele era um tema delicado para a Haruno e não olhou nos olhos do Uchiha quando disse aquilo, na verdade haviam lágrimas nele, mas sua franja as escondeu. Amava Itachi e ele correspondia, era incrível como alguém tão frio conseguia ser tão sensível em alguns momentos, encontrou a felicidade ao lado dele, mas às vezes a bondade do mesmo a incomodava e ela temia que ele não contasse tudo que sentia.

Mesmo longe de Konoha e presa à Vila da Akatsuki estava feliz, quem visse aquele lugar em um primeiro momento acharia que aquela não passava de uma Vila normal, mas existiam mais homens que o normal e era raro ver alguém sem cicatrizes de luta ou armas à mostra. Ainda assim eram pessoas boas em sua maioria, que pelas mais diversas razões se uniram à Akatsuki e tentavam viver suas vidas como sabiam, ou seja para a maioria, lutando.

Ita: - Ele é meu filho. -- Ele disse dando ênfase ao "é" enquanto com os dedos delicadamente fez a garota olhá-lo.

Itachi sempre mantinha o tom frio e de certa forma inexpressivo, seu rosto raramente saía da austeridade comum, mas Sakura aprendeu que não era assim que ele se expressava, ela podia sentir a mudança no brilho daqueles olhos negros, a variação de intensidade e isso era mais do que o bastante para saber o que se passava na mente do Uchiha.

Ita: - Você vai deixar de amá-lo se não for meu filho?? -- A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, mas ela sabia a resposta.

Sak: - Não.

Ita: - Então eu também não.

Itachi deixou um finíssimo meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e ficou satisfeito ao ver um sorriso se formar no rosto dela. Sakura apenas o abraçou e ele timidamente retribuiu.

Sak: - Por que é tão bom comigo??

Ita: - Eu te amo Sakura. -- Uma justificativa mais do que suficiente para justificar todas as loucuras que fez por ela, Sakura o olhou surpresa por que não era sempre que ele se declarava assim.

Sak: - Eu também. -- E ela acabou com a distância entre eles com um sorriso no rosto e selou seus lábios em um novo beijo.

* * *

Quando já estava anoitecendo em Konoha Naruto e o Uchiha se separaram, Sasuke voltou para sua casa e Naruto decidiu andar mais um pouco pela Vila até que viu Hinata saindo do mercado com compras. 

A primeira vez que realmente reparou em Hinata foi depois do enterro de Sakura, ele acordou na casa dos Hyuuga para sua surpresa e Hinata estava lá. Ele estava deitado na cama dela e a garota adormeceu em uma cadeira com a cabeça apoiada na cama, provavelmente enquanto cuidava dele. Ele descobriu mais tarde que Sasuke o levou até ali, mas Hinata foi tão atenciosa que foi inevitável se apaixonar.

Nar: - Hinata-chan!!

Naruto correu até ela com um sorriso radiante no rosto e viu a garota corar forte, seria por sua causa?? Hinata deixou o cabelo negro crescer por que sabia que Naruto preferia assim, estava mais alta que nos tempos de academia e suas roupas largas escondiam um corpo muito bem cuidado e que causaria inveja de muitas garotas. E continuava completamente apaixonada pelo loiro como nos tempos de academia, ver o Uzumaki correndo em sua direção com aquele sorriso era muito para seu coração zinho, mas contra todas as possibilidades ela não desmaiou.

Nar: - Você está bem?? Está vermelha ainda... -- A voz dele mostrava preocupação

Hin: - E-Estou N-N-Naruto-kun. -- Ela desviou seus olhos perolados para o chão timidamente e não viu o sorriso voltar no rosto do loiro.

Nar: - Isso parece pesado, deixa que eu ajudo.

Antes que ela sequer pudesse protestar Naruto pegou as sacolas de suas mãos e ela corou um pouco mais.

Hin: - N-Nã-Não p-pr-precisa s-se i-in-incomodar N-Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Não é incômodo nenhum te ajudar Hinata-chan. -- Ele disse aquilo sem imaginar no efeito que suas palavras teriam sobre a garota e na mente da Hyuuga as palavras "TE ajudar" ecoavam. -- Hinata-chan??

Ele balançou a mão na frente dela e tirando de seu transe, mas a proximidade do rosto dele não fez bem para a garota.

Nar: - Eu te acompanho até sua casa.

Dizendo isso o Uzumaki começou a andar e Hinata automaticamente o seguiu, ela não estava em condições de controlar suas pernas tentava a todo custo não desmaiar e quando deu por si estava em movimento. Sem que ela percebesse às vezes Naruto a fitava pelo canto do olho e quando fazia isso um sorriso carinhoso se formava em seu rosto.

* * *

Por incrível que pareça Naruto se manteve quieto a maior parte do tempo e Hinata o seguiu até chegarem à casa dos Hyuuga. 

Hin: - A-Arigatou N-Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Não foi nada Hinata-chan.

Uma situação estranha se instalou, Naruto estava um pouco corado e parecia tentar falar alguma coisa, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem sucesso, mas Hinata esperava. O loiro finalmente encontrou coragem, mas a porta se abriu atrás da Hyuuga e Neji surgiu.

O superprotetor primo de Hinata, mais velho que os dois, dono de cabelos castanhos e lisos que prende em um rabo de cavalo baixo, expressão sempre séria e olhos perolados como de todo Hyuuga. Ele olhou surpreso para a prima parada daquele jeito na porta, mas depois seus olhos pousaram em Naruto e digamos que seu olhar não foi nada amistoso.

Hin: - N-N-Neji-nii-san. -- Hinata pulou para o lado de susto, mas assim que viu quem era ficou ainda mais nervosa.

Nar: - Y-Yo N-Neji.

Naruto sorria sem jeito, com muitas gotas na cabeça e as mãos atrás da cabeça, Neji tinha uma habilidade incrível de deixá-lo com medo e digamos que essa era a intenção.

Nej: - Naruto... -- A voz dele foi fria, mas o que quer que fosse dizer teria que esperar.

??: - Naruto-san, quanto tempo!!

Para sorte de uns e azar de outros uma cabeça sorridente surgiu atrás do Hyuuga, uma garota com cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no topo da cabeça, olhos também castanhos, corpo bem definido, Tenten uma companheira de time de Neji e namorada.

Nar: - Tenten-chan!! -- Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz ao vê-la.

Ten: - Por que parou na porta Neji-kun?? Já estamos atrasados não é??

Ela contornou o namorado para sair e segurou o braço dele enquanto o puxava um pouco a força.

Ten: - Temari e Gaara vieram visitar a Vila, vamos recepcioná-los com Shikamaru e Ino, por que vocês não vem também??

Hin: - A-Arigatou, m-mas tenho que guardar as coisas. -- A voz dela foi sumindo como de costume, mas Tenten sorriu como se a encorajasse a falar.

Nar: - Eu vou encontrar o Sasuke para um treino daqui a pouco. -- Uma mentira mais do que deslavada, mas nem ele sabia dizer por que mentira mesmo que o motivo fosse um tanto óbvio.

Ten: - Então tudo bem, nos vemos depois, ja ne.

Nar/Hin: - Ja.

Nej: - Mas...

Neji foi de certa forma arrastado e protestava baixo, sabia a intenção de Tenten, mas sabia também que aquela garota era teimosa e não falharia em seu objetivo. Aproveitando que Neji estava nervoso e desatento, Tenten sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Naruto quando passou por ele.

Ten: - Está me devendo uma Naruto.

Com um último sorriso para Hinata unido a um olhar sugestivo Tenten arrastou Neji para longe.

Nej: - Acha mesmo que não sei o que você está fazendo??

Ten: - É claro que sabe, não é lento como o Naruto e por isso eles precisam ficar muito tempo sozinho. Já é difícil sem você atrapalhando Neji e o Naruto realmente gosta da Hinata acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de machucá-la??

Nej: - Não, querendo. --suspiro-- E esse é meu medo.

Tenten o olhou interrogativa, mas voltou a sorrir em seguida. Neji apesar de tudo se importava muito com Hinata o que Tenten achava uma graça.

Ten: - Você se preocupa demais

* * *

Temari, Gaara e alguns ninjas de Suna acompanhados de Ino chegaram a Konoha naquela tarde Shikamaru era o único presente para recebê-los no início, mas na opinião de uma certa garota Sabaku era mais do que o bastante. 

Ino: - Shikamaru!! Assuma que sentiu minha falta. -- Ino sorriu para o amigo.

Shi: - Ino?? Você ainda estava em Suna??

Mas o Nara manteve a expressão de constante tédio e fez a pergunta inocentemente, parecia até que não sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ino: - Baka!! -- Disse enquanto dava um cascudo forte na cabeça dele. -- Podia pelo menos fingir não acha?? E que recepção mais pobre.

Shi: - Essa doeu... Os outros estão em missão, mas por que me bateu??

Ino: - Você é um tapado... -- Suspiro. O Nara a fitou confuso, mas foi Temari quem respondeu.

Tem: - Dessa vez você pediu Shikamaru.

Shi: - Como?? Mulheres, vocês são muito problemáticas. -- Mas mal terminou a frase e tomou um cascudo das duas.

Ino: - Você que é problemático Shikamaru.

Tem: - Se não ficasse dormindo em pé e prestasse atenção entenderia as mulheres.

Shi: - Que problemático, como se eu já não tivesse tentado.

Temari não conteve um meio sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ver o Nara massageando a área ferida, engraçado, mas sentia falta disso quando estava em Suna.

Gaa: - Eu tenho que ir até a Tsunade. -- Gaara disse interrompendo aquilo que ele sabia que demoraria para terminar.

Os outros ninjas ficaram com Temari, eles fizeram menção de seguir o Kazekage, mas ele pediu que ficassem.

Ino: - Bom, eu também preciso fazer meu relatório, eu vou com você Gaara.

Ino correu atrás do Sabaku e o restante do grupo apenas observou os dois se afastarem, mas Shikamaru franziu o cenho.

Shi: - Desde quando Ino trata o Kazekage pelo primeiro nome??

Tem: - Não me pergunte.

Até ela estava surpresa, mas não perguntaria. Ou melhor pelo menos não por enquanto.

* * *

Sasuke acordou de madrugada, seu corpo já estava adaptado ao hábito, com cuidado se sentou na cama para não acordar a garota ao seu lado, fitou aquele rosto sereno por alguns segundos e carinhosamente tirou uma mecha que caía sobre o rosto dela. Depois se levantou, colocou e uma camiseta e saiu. 

Ele adorava aquilo, a leve brisa noturna batendo em seu rosto, o silêncio de ruas desertas e as estrelas como únicas e silenciosas testemunhas do que estava prestes a fazer. Como sempre, passou pela floricultura da famíla Yamanaka, pegou a única rosa branca que estava em um vaso na janela e colocou uma pequena moeda ao lado para poder seguir seu caminho.

Ele trocou as rosas e ficou um tempo olhando para o túmulo, na verdade mais tempo que costumava.

Sas: - Não queria te acordar. -- Ele disse sem se mover.

??: - Não acordou, eu apenas queria vir.

Nadeshiko estava envolta por um casaco grosso para se proteger do frio e apareceu atrás de uma árvore, mas o Uchiha sabia que era ela por isso não se virou para fitá-la.

Sas: - Como sabia que eu viria aqui??

Nad: - Naruto-kun me contou quando perguntei. -- Ela se aproximou em passos lentos e fitou o túmulo, enquanto parava ao lado dele. -- Haruno Sakura. É a garota da foto não é??

Sas: - É.

Nad: - Ela devia ser uma pessoa muito doce. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade sempre falam dela com muito carinho. -- Era o modo de Nadeshiko dizer que estava intrigada por que o Uchiha não falava muito dela. -- Você a amava??

Sas: - Não, não tive chance de conhecê-la. -- Havia uma pontada de dor por trás do tom sério de sempre e ela notou. -- Ela me amava na academia e eu só a fiz sofrer.

Nad: - ...

Sas: - A única imagem que me vem a mente é dela gritando meu nome de forma irritante ou chorando por mim. -- Mais uma pausa longa e o Uchiha cerrou os punhos como se estivesse com raiva. -- E depois disso eu ainda deixei que ela morresse... Eu sou uma pessoa realmente desprezível...

Nad: - Se ela realmente te amava foi capaz de te perdoar.

Delicadamente ela pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos.

Sas: - Mas eu não serei. -- Ele pela primeira vez se virou para ela, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa sentiu o dedo indicador dela sobre sesu lábios.

Nad: - Eu entendo seus motivos, e mesmo que você dissesse que vinha aqui por que a amava, não mudaria minha opinião. Quero que continue vindo aqui está bem??

O Uchiha se surpreendeu e a fitou com uma leve ponta de confusão.

Sas: - Como consegue ser tão boa??

Nad: - Não é normal, mas... Eu sinto que eu e a Sakura teríamos nos tornado grandes amigas se tivéssemos nos conhecido. -- Ela sorriu e Sasuke não pode deixar de concordar, depois ela sorriu para o túmulo.

Nad: "Sakura-san, eu te adimiro acho que nem você tinha noção do vazio que deixaria na vida de tantas pessoas, espero que me permita tentar preenchê-lo. Pelo menos o vazio que deixou no Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_"Sempre boa amiga e companheira, sua força de vontade nos inspirará, descanse em Paz."_

* * *

_Minna!! Bom... Em breve (e eu não sei quando) vou começar a estudar no cursinho e vou pegar pesado, por isso as atualizações serão mais raras, por isso também quero adiantar o máximo possível n.n_

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	7. Mais que o acaso

_Oiii!!!!!!!!_

_Bom... Eu sou mtuu fã de SakuXSasu e eu não posso ficar tentada a fazer esse casal por que inevitavelmente vai acabar com eles -.-"" E bem... Sasuke sempre aparece miserável sem a Sakura por que a ama, mas eu farei um sentimento diferente... Culpa. Afinal eu acredito que ele guardou um sentimento de carinho por ela desde que partiu, mas só se apaixonaria pela nova Sakura depois que voltasse, o que bem... Não aconteceu na fic n.n espero que entendam..._

_Fuuma será o sobrenome de Itachi e sua família por enquanto, não estranhem n.n_

_Ah! E minhas aulas no cursinho vão começar essa semana, por isso as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho mais a partir de agora espero que entendam também -.-_

_E dêem uma lida no que escrevi em resposta a review da "A Secret" ok?? Explica meus objetivos com essa fic e o motivo pelo qual não disse que o filho é do Itachi..._

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&&& Mais que o acaso &&&&&&_**

_Existem coisas inexplicáveis_

_Que por mais que tentemos fugir acontecem_

_Muitos as chamam de coincidências_

_Mas eu tenho outro nome_

_Destino_

* * *

Alguns anos depois um garotinho corria pelas ruas da Vila da Akatsuki, mas ninguém seria maluco o bastante para se colocar em sua frente, seu nome: Fuuma Syaoran. Com apenas 8 anos já chamava atenção pela inteligência, frieza e de certa forma bondade, mas como o pai nunca gostou de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Sua seriedade sempre afastou as outras crianças, que já não são muitas naquele lugar, escondendo assim seu lado mais humano, por isso sempre foi solitário. 

Dono de um cabelo castanho escuro, curto com franja repicada que cobria levemente seus olhos verde escuro, mais alto que a maioria de sua idade e rosto com traços fortes e sérios, mas qualquer um que conhecesse a fama de seus pais ficaria bem longe dele. Itachi não necessita apresentações, chegou à Akatsuki com apenas 13 anos e ninguém duvida que ele tenha matado seu próprio clã. Sakura conquistou o respeito na Vila não só por ser esposa de Itachi, mas passou a cuidar dos feridos que não eram poucos e sua força sobrehumana se tornou famosa depois de um ou dois episódios. Por essas e outras ele se via livre de perguntas incômodas sobre o que estava fazendo.

Ele não gostava daquele lugar, se sentia preso àquela Vila, enquanto seu coração lhe dizia que existia algo muito maior fora dali e que era esse seu destino. Sua mãe era contra treinamento ninja com medo de que ele se tornasse membro da Akatsuki ou até pior, seu pai queria exatamente o oposto, mesmo que não dissesse abertamente, queria treiná-lo para lhe passar o anél da Akatsuki. Enquanto Syaoran queria apenas sair daquela Vila, o que não estava de acordo com nenhum dos dois.

Sakura não chegou a entrar para Akatsuki, mas ia nas missões mais perigosas nas quais provavelmente alguém sairia ferido e Itachi era um dos únicos "originais" ainda vivos, seu anél nunca foi passado para outra pessoa, por isso recebia muitas missões importantes. Então como os dois estavam fora ele estava livre, ou pelo menos quase. Ele deveria cuidar de sua irmã caçula, a pequena Sayuri de apenas cinco anos, mas a deixou na casa de uma amiga dela como sempre fazia.

Mesmo que Sakura fosse contra seu pai o treinava escondido e sempre que podia ele saia da Vila e treinava nas proximidades sem que ninguém o interrompesse. Syaoran pulou com facilidade o muro e enganou as sentinelas escondendo seu chakra, o que pode parecer pouco, mas não era uma vez todos naquela Vila eram ninjas renegados que apenas viviam para lutar e tinham habilidades fora do comum.

Na floresta ele começou a treinar arremesso de kunais e ninjutsus, depois de horas ele estava sujo, cansado e muito suado. Deixou o corpo cansado e dolorido cair na grama e fechou os olhos para tentar relaxar enquanto ouvia apenas sua própria respiração ofegante.

Sya: - Eu nem notei que já estava tão tarde. -- Em breve anoiteceria e seus pais voltariam, se não voltasse logo estaria com problemas. O comentário foi para si mesmo e lentamente começou a guardar suas coisas.

Mas de repente se virou parcialmente e com um movimento rápido arremessou uma kunai em um arbusto não muito longe, alguém saiu dele para desviar do ataque e se revelou.

??: - Nada mal pirralho.

Era um ninja grande e corpulento, seu rosto bruto estava marcado por cicatrizes assim como várias partes de seu corpo e estava com uma espécie de machado no ombro o que o tornava uma figura assustadora. Em sua testa havia uma bandana do trovão com o símbolo riscado indicando que se tratava de um renegado, mas o pequeno Fuuma não baixou a guarda ou mostrou medo como ele esperava.

Sya: - Quem é você??

Nin: - Ninguém que você conheça, mas eu te conheço bem o bastante. -- Um sorriso debochado se formou no rosto do misterioso ninja.

Sya: - ... O que quer??

Nin: - Preciso de um refém e você se encaixa mais do que bem.

Sem aviso o ninja desconhecido baixou seu machado com força, mas não foi rápido o bastante e Syaoran jogou o corpo para o lado bem a tempo. Para sua surpresa várias estacas de terra surgiram e foram em sua direção, ele saltou, mas seu braço esquerdo acabou cortado, ainda assim no ar arremessou uma kunai no ninja que apenas deixou que ela batesse no machado.

Syaoran estava prestes a atacar novamente, dessa vez aquele idiota se arrependeria amargamente por cruzar seu caminho, ele conseguia controlar com perfeição seu chakra como sua mãe, mas foi seu pai quem o ensinou a usar isso como superforça. Syaoran acumulou chakra no punho direito, mas foi impedido por uma figura que parou a sua frente e outra que se agaichou ao seu lado enquanto o segurava.

O homem que se pôs a sua frente era alto, usava o uniforme da Anbu, tatuado em seu braço direito estava o símbolo de Konoha e uma máscara branca escondia seu rosto, mas era possível ver seus cabelos negros levemente azulados, curtos e rebeldes. Syaoran não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu, em um segundo o Anbu tocou a bainha da katana presa as suas costas e no outro ele já estava tirando a espada do corpo do ninja que o atacou. O Anbu ao seu lado era uma mulher e para sua frustração ela cobriu seus olhos no momento crítico temendo que ele ficasse traumatizado com a cena.

Ele fitou aquele Anbu com adimiração, nunca presenciara uma luta ninja e aquilo foi incrível, quando o mesmo se virou para fitá-lo o pequeno por alguns instantes se sentiu intimidado por aquela presença tão forte, mas sustentou um olhar na mesma intensidade quando seus olhos se encontraram com os orbes negros de seu salvador. Foi um momento estranho, Syaoran podia sentir a força daquele ninja apenas de olhar para ele e vice-versa, eles ficaram se encarando até que a outra Anbu decidiu acabar com aquele clima.

Mulher: - Você está ferido??

Sya: - Não.

Mulher: - Está anoitecendo, melhor não ficar andando sozinho. Onde você mora?? Podemos te levar até lá.

Sya: - Não precisa é perto daqui.

Mulher: - Mas vá com cuidado.

Sya: - Hai. -- Ele desapareceu rápido pela floresta e teve que se certificar que não estava sendo seguido. Deu uma última olhada para os dois Anbus e depois correu de volta para casa.

Mulher: - Aquele era um garoto de fibra.

Homem: - Era maluco.

Mulher: - Por que??

Homem: - Jamais derrubaria aquele ninja com um soco.

Mulher: - Mas é o que dizem, coragem e burrice andam lado a lado. Ele seria um bom shinobi.

Homem: - Talvez.

Mulher: - Nossa misão acabou aqui, falta eliminar o corpo e depois é só voltar para casa. Você deve estar com saudade dos seus filhos, Sasuke-san.

Sas: - Estou.

Mulher: - Então vá na frente que eu cuido do resto por aqui.

Sas: - Mas...

Mulher: - Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém me esperando em Konoha.

Sas: - Arigatou Yume. -- Depois de dizer isso desapareceu na floresta.

* * *

Syaoran voltou para casa tarde e sabia exatamente o que o esperava. Com um suspiro abriu a porta, mas para sua surpresa sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e uma cabeleira rosa se misturou aos seus cabelos. 

Sak: - Syaoran, você está tentando me matar??

Depois de um abraço bem forte ela o afastou para olhar seu rosto, Sakura parecia mais madura, estava com 25 anos agora, usava a capa da Akatsuki e uma bandana do Som riscada, seus cabelos rosados estavam longos e quase chegavam a sua cintura, mas nas missões ficavam presos em uma trança frouxa. Seus olhos esmeraldas estavam marejados pelas lágrimas, mas um sorriso sincero enfeitava seu rosto. E Syaoran se sentiu horrível por fazer sua mãe se preocupar daquela forma.

Sak: - Olha esse horário, eu já ia mandar seu pai falar com Pein-sama para irem atrás de você.

Sya: - Desculpe ter demorado tanto para voltar. -- Sakura suspirou cansada, mas bem mais calma.

Sak: - Tudo bem, mas onde você esteve?? Está todo sujo. -- Ela limpou uma mancha de terra na testa dele e Syaoran apenas fechou forte os olhos em protesto ao excesso de força que ela usou.

Sya: - Eu... -- Ele pensou em mentir, mas algo o empeliu a dizer a verdade, talvez o fato que estivesse com uma bolsa cheias de kunais na perna . -- Eu estava treinando.

Sak: - Treinando?? Mas eu disse... -- Ele desviou os olhos dos dela para fitar o chão, como se envergonhado.

Sya: - Eu sei, mas... Eu quero me tornar um ninja.

Sakura se surpreendeu com a firmeza da voz dele e notou a determinação de seus olhos quando eles voltaram a fitá-la. O que poderia fazer??

Sak: - Vamos conversar com seu pai então. -- Suspiro.

Sya: - Onde ele está??

Sak: - Foi buscar sua irmã. -- Nessa hora a expressão do rosto da Fuuma mudou e ela pareceu chegar a alguma conclusão. -- Ele andou te treinando??

Agora tudo fazia sentido, as roupas sempre sujas, os dias em que os dois voltavam no mesmo horário, a exaustão de Syaoran e a falta de preocupação de Itachi quando viu que o filho não estava em casa... Como não viu antes??

Syaoran suou frio frente a acusação, demorou um pouco e estava prestes a mentir quando a porta foi aberta e Itachi entrou com Sayuri em seu colo. A pequena estava dormindo, mas abriu levemente os olhos revelando orbes verde escuro como os do irmão, piscou sonolenta e os esfregou. Seus cabelos eram castanho, mas na luz ficavam levemente vermelhos, era cortado bem curto, sua franja repicada e na nuca alguns fios chegavam a sua cintura e estavam presos em duas tranças.

Say: - Oka-san... -- Ela bocejou e Itachi passou a filha para Sakura.

Sak: - Eu vou te levar para cama querida, mas vocês dois fiquem ai que teremos uma conversa séria.

Itachi apenas deixou a sombrancelha arquejar frente a ameaça da esposa e olhou para o filho que parecia nervoso e estava incrivelmente sujo.

Ita: - Você estava treinando??

Sya: - H-Hai. Mas acho que a Oka-san descobriu que você estava me treinando Oto-san, gomen.

Syaoran não encarou o pai, sentia uma incrível adimiração por ele e odiava a idéia de decepcioná-lo, sabia que era filho de um grande ninja e sonhava em ser como ele, por isso fitava o chão com interesse. Mas se assustou ao sentir uma mão pesada tocar carinhosamente sua cabeça, olhou para cima e viu que era seu pai.

Ita: - Não se preocupe, eu achava que ela descobriria muito mais rápido. Sua mãe não é uma pessoa fácil de se enganar... Até que guardamos segredo bastante tempo. -- Ele não o fitava e sua voz era fria, mas Syaoran sabia que era uma grande demonstração de afeto para os padões de seu pai.

Sya: - Ela vai ficar muito brava.

Ita: - Bobagem.

Itachi se sentou no sofá sendo seguido por Syaoran, por alguns instantes fitou o filho e não pode negar que estava orgulhoso. Por mais que Sakura quisesse impedir ele sabia que Syaoran seria um shinobi e não apenas mais um, tinha a frieza necessária para matar, mas o coração para saber quem mereceria a morte, além claro de talento... Sim era um gênio e Itachi tinha certeza que com ou sem Sharingan ele seria muito bom e perigoso em alguns anos.

Sya: - Oto-san?? -- Itachi que parecia divagar em pensamentos se virou para o filho.

Ita: - Hai.

Sya: - Eu consegui usar o Katon Goukakyou no jutsu com perfeição hoje. -- Syaoran falou com orgulho e seu ego inflou ao ver a leve expressão de espanto no rosto do pai.

Ita: - Mesmo?? Não faz nem uma semana que te ensinei. -- Itachi não conteve o leve tom de empolgação.

Sya: - É, e usei o ninjutsu médico para curar um corte que fiz no braço. -- Syaoran mostrou o braço direito no qual apenas uma pequena cicatriz podia ser vista, Itachi analisou a ferida.

Ita: - Falta muito pouco para não deixar cicatriz. -- Dizendo isso sua mão foi envolta por um chakra esverdeado e o fino risco desapareceu. -- Fez um grande progresso.

Sakura desceu as escadas que levavam aos quartos interrompendo os dois e depois se sentou na pequena mesa que servia de centro de sala, para ficar de frente para eles. Ela cruzou os braços e os encarou por alguns segundos.

Sak: - Por onde começar... Itachi você estava treinando o Syaoran??

Ita: - Estava. -- Itachi respondeu indiferente e Sakura suspirou vencida.

Sak: - Eu disse que não queria que ele se tornasse um shinobi, conversamos sobre isso.

Ita: - Mas não perguntamos para ele.

Sya: - Oka-san, eu quero muito me tornar um ninja.

Sak: - E se tornar um mercenário?? -- Itachi se mexeu um pouco, como se ofendido pelas palavras dela e ainda que ele não tenha falado nada, Sakura notou a grosseria. -- É muito perigoso ser um ninja ligado à Akatsuki.

Sya: - Então me deixe sair da Vila e não serei ligado à Akatsuki.

Ita: - A chuva é a Vila ninja mais próxima.

Sak: - Nem pensar, só existem assassinos naquele lugar.

Sya: - Eu... -- Itachi e Sakura se viraram para ele, que por sua vez fitava o chão, mas depois levantou o rosto com determinação em seus olhos. -- Eu quero ir para Konoha.

Sak: - Konoha?!?

Ita: - Por que justo Konoha?? -- O que ele diria?? Que queria ser como o Anbu que viu naquela tarde??

Sya: - É a mais longe daqui não é?? E a mais forte... Eu sei que muitos Akatsukis foram mortos por ninjas de lá.

Sak: - Um ótimo motivo para você não ir, você morreria no momento em que descobrissem quem são seus pais.

Ita: - Ou pior.

Sak: - Te torturariam até dizer onde é a Vila da Akatsuki.

Sua mãe estava estranhamente tensa e ele notou, mas achou que era pela possibilidade de perder o filho por um tempo. Um estranho silêncio pairou.

Ita: - Você quer mesmo ir??

Sya: - Hai.

Ita: - Vá para o banho que eu e sua mãe temos que discutir isso.

Sya: - Hai. -- Ele saiu e foi tomar seu banho enquanto seus pais ficaram ali se fitando. Sakura suspirou.

Sak: - Por que justo Konoha?? -- Ela falou ecoando as palavras ditas por Itachi.

Ita: - Não sei, mas parece que é isso que ele quer. -- Itachi se moveu um pouco para o lado para ficar na frente da esposa e pegou as mãos dela na tentativa de tranqüilizá-la.

Sak: - O pior é que não imagino uma Vila melhor para ele viver. Syaoran é muito solitário aqui, talvez encontre amigos.

Ita: - Vai ser bom para ele.

Sak: - Mas... E se descobrirem que ele é nosso filho??

Ita: - Ele é inteligente, não vai deixar que isso aconteça, não se preocupe.

Sak: - Espero que esteja certo... Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria.

Ita: - Ele será um grande shinobi.

Sak: - Tudo que você sempre quis não é?? -- Sakura falou em um tom de reprovação, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Itachi deu um finíssimo sorriso como resposta.

Ita: - Não posso negar.

Sak: --Suspiro-- Quando foi que ele cresceu tanto e eu não reparei??

* * *

Sasuke voltou ao anoitecer e encontrou as luzes da casa apagadas, silenciosamente entrou em seu quarto. 

??: - Sasuke-kun??

Ele se sentou na cama e abaixou para dar um beijo em sua esposa, que antes dele chegar, dormia tranqüilamente. Nos braços de Nadeshiko uma garotinha dormia tranqüilamente, Sasuke tocou de leve o rosto branquinho da pequena e viu os olhos dela se abrirem lentamente.

??: - Oto-san?? -- Com a mão esfregou seus olhos de tom verde escuro e tirou do rosto uma mecha de seu longo cabelo negro que teimava em cair.

Sas: - Estava me esperando Sakura??

Sak: - Hai!!

Ela espantou o sono e abriu um sorriso radiante, diante daquilo seu pai não pode ficar indiferente, e um meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando a pequena pulou em seu colo para abraçá-lo. Uchiha Sakura, a caçula de Sasuke tinha apenas 6 para 7 anos, e não é preciso dizer o por quê daquele nome.

Nad: - Está com fome?? Posso esquentar a comida.

Sas: - Não precisa estou mais cansado, vou só tomar um banho e dormir.

Sak: - Oto-san, você vai ter alguma missão amanhã??

Sas: - Não, estarei livre.

Nad: - Que bom, amanhã é o primeiro dia de Aoshi na academia podemos ir todos juntos.

Sak: - Isso!!

Sas: - Então teremos que acordar cedo... Você quer dormir aqui?? -- Sakura fez uma cara pensativa e depois fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

Sak: - Estou grande pra isso. -- Sasuke não conteve o meio sorriso ao ver a cara levemente aborrecida dela, como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse um insulto.

Sas: - É verdade, então vamos que eu te levo.

Com a filha no colo, Sasuke saiu do quarto para colocá-la para dormir. Enquanto Nadeshiko apenas observava a cena com um fino sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Um ano depois... 

Syaoran não conseguiu ir para Konoha naquele ano, então ficaria um ano atrasado na academia, Sakura insistiu que ele morasse com uma família até que se formasse e depois disso poderia ter seu apartamento caso realmente gostasse de Konoha. A alguns metros da entrada da Vila de Konoha, Sakura e Itachi se preparavam para deixar seu filho e as lágrimas foram inevitáveis.

Sak: - Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em voltar para casa entendeu?? Eu e seu pai vamos vir para Konoha sempre que possível, mas como ninguém pode nos ver talvez não possamos falar com você, independente disso saiba que estaremos por perto.

Sakura estava com o rosto inchado e não conseguia parar de chorar enquanto segurava o rosto do filho. O abraçou pela centésima vez só naquele dia, Syaoran estava desconfortável com a situação, seus olhos também estavam ardendo e levemente marejados, mas se recusava a chorar na frente deles. Itachi apenas colocou a mão no ombro da esposa e disse com a voz mais gentil que conseguia.

Ita: - Sakura, ele vai ficar bem.

Sya: - É, não se preocupe Oka-san. -- Syaoran deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto, algo que não fazia com freqüência, mas foi na tentativa de insentivar sua mãe.

Sak: - Como não me preocupar?? Você é meu filho, é claro que vou me preocupar... Não esqueça de nada do que te falamos.

Sya: - Eu sei, nada de usar o que me ensinaram, fingir que sou um aluno mediano, nunca comentar o nome de vocês e nem tentar ativar o Sharingan. -- Ele falou quase entediado.

Ita: - Esse último é essencial.

Sya: - Hai. Nas férias eu volto para casa.

Sak: - Se cuide.

Sakura deu mais um beijo no rosto dele e deixou que fosse embora, mas depois de apenas alguns passos a voz de Itachi o fez se virar mais uma vez.

Ita: - Syaoran... Boa sorte.

Um finíssimo meio sorriso se formou no rosto do pequeno e Sakura, talvez pela primeira vez tenha se dado conta, que com ou sem Sharingan ali estava um pequeno Uchiha. A mesma pele clara, o rosto sério e com belos traços, olhos determinados e frios e um meio sorriso com um misto de arrogância e confiança que o fazia irresistível. Ela só vira aquilo em duas pessoas até aquele dia, Sasuke e Itachi.

Syaoran quando cruzou os portões, deu um último aceno para os dois e depois desapareceu na Vila. Sakura soluçava baixo e Itachi a abraçou pelo ombro na tentativa de consolá-la. Syaoran usava uma camiseta branca com detalhes em cinza, uma calça preta comum, mochila nas costas e sapatos ninjas.

Sak: - Eu não queria que ele tivesse que ficar longe de mim.

Ita: - Eu sei, mas é assim que tem que ser, não é??

Sak: - Infelizmente... Será que Sayuri vai ter uma idéia maluca dessas também??

Ita: - Eu não duvidaria, temos que aproveitar os anos que ainda temos com ela então.

Sak: - Mas a casa não vai ficar vazia por muito tempo. -- Itachi arqueou uma das sombrancelhas. -- Eu acho que estou grávida de novo.

Itachi demorou para absorver aquela informação melhor e por alguns instantes apenas a fitou atônito, mas depois um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, ele segurou a esposa pela cintura e a girou no ar. Sakura riu divertida e quando ele a trouxe mais perto de si se beijaram da mesma forma que a tantos anos atrás. Os mesmos sentimentos, mesma intensidade e a mesma sensação de que aquilo é a melhor coisa do mundo.

Sak: - Mas dessa vez esse é o último.

Ita: - Você disse isso quando Sayuri nasceu. -- Com a mão, tocou carinhosamente o rosto dela.

Sak: - Não vou agüentar mais de três despedidas como essa.

Ita: - Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo.

Os dois mais uma vez se beijaram e depois tomaram seu caminho de volta para casa, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada para aqueles portões...

* * *

Syaoran ficou espantado com Konoha, era muito mais movimentada, possuía muito mais mulheres e crianças e tinha um ar mais alegre. Ele andou um pouco perdido, apenas se perguntando onde seria a sala do Hokage para lhe entregar a carta de seus pais. Ele estava tão distraído que acabou esbarrando em alguém, por reflexo segurou a mão da pessoa para que ela não caísse no chão. 

Sya: - Desculpe.

??: - Itai... -- Só então ele notou em quem esbarrara, era uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ele, que deveria ter a idade de sua irmã, por volta de seis anos, loira com cabelos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas altas, pele clara, olhos de um incomum rosa perolado que ele nunca vira e rosto com traços bem delicados. Ela usava um shorts preto agarrado e uma camisa comprida laranja com uma espiral vermelha nas costas.

Sya: - Você está bem??

??: - Estou não se preocupe.

??: - Isso que dá ser estabanada.

Quem disse isso foi um garoto que vinha na direção deles calmamente com um sorriso debochado no rosto voltado para garota. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Syaoran, mas deveria ter a mesma idade que ele (nove), cabelo castanho escuro, curto e bem rebelde, rosto com traços bem definidos e olhos do mesmo rosa perolado que a garota. O Fuuma pode notar um grupo de garotas da idade deles que apontava e suspirava enquanto fitavam esse último chegar.

??: - Touya... -- Ela se virou para o garoto com o punho cerrado, mas ele pareceu nem sequer reparar.

Tou: - Você é novo por aqui não é?? -- Ele perguntou se virando para Syaoran e por alguns instantes a garota esqueceu o motivo de sua raiva.

Sya: - Sou, cheguei agora a pouco na verdade.

Tou: - Veio se tornar um ninja?? -- Os olhos perolados do garoto fitavam a bolsa de kunais presa na perna direita do Fuuma.

Sya: - Isso, meu nome é Syaoran, Fuuma Syaoran.

Tou: - Que nome diferente, sou Hyuuga Touya e essa é minha priminha Uzumaki Mayumi. -- ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela apenas para estressá-la o que conseguiu. -- De onde veio??.

May: - Eu acerto as contas no treino Touya-"chan". -- Ela sorriu de forma cínica e depois como se nada tivesse acontecido se virou para Syaoran com um sorriso amigo. -- Você deve estar procurando a sala do Hokage não é??

Sya: - Na verdade sim.

May: - Vamos te ajudar com isso, então.

Os três então rumaram para a sala do Hokage e no caminho os dois contavam para o Fuuma tudo sobre a Vila. Eles estavam se dando bem, Mayumi não parava de falar empolgada, Touya às vezes soltava um comentário irônico ou fazia alguma pergunta e Syaoran os acompanhava em silêncio, de certa forma sem-graça por encontrar assim de repente pessoas tão animadas e que não se sentissem mal perto de sua frieza. Quando chegaram a seu destino Mayumi se adiantou e bateu na porta.

??: - Podem entrar.

Mayumi correu sala a dentro, Syaoran entrou em seguida um pouco hesitante e fitou aquele lugar com atenção. Sentado em uma grande poltrona estava um homem loiro, cabelo espetado e rebelde, devia ter a idade de seus pais, em cada lado do rosto haviam três estranhos riscos e seus olhos eram de um intenso azul. Um sorriso animado se formou em seu rosto enquanto se levantava da cadeira e pegava Mayumi no colo, depois ele se virou para os garotos parados na porta e se aproximou alguns passos ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Tou: - Mayumi é filha do Rokudaime. -- O Hyuuga explicou em um sussurro ao ver a cara interrogativa dele.

Rokudaime: - No que posso ajudar vocês?? -- Ele sorriu de forma amistosa para os dois e Syaoran sentiu uma simpatia imediata por ele.

May: - Oto-san, esse é Fuuma Syaoran, ele veio para entrar na academia.

Rokudaime: - Então é você, bem-vindo à Konoha. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e eu sou o Hokage.

Sya: - P-Prazer senhor. -- Ele se enclinou em um excesso de formalidade e constrangimento.

Syaoran não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas ser Hokage parecia um cargo importante então precisava ser educado. Naruto sorriu um pouco constrangido com o ato do Fuuma enquanto balançava um dos braços.

Nar: - Não precisa de tanta formalidade, pode me chamar apenas de Naruto.

Sya: - H-Hai. Aqui está a carta. -- Ele estendeu a carta de sua mãe e Naruto a leu com interesse.

Nar: - Certo, só daqui a duas semanas começam as aulas, mas acho que precisamos decidir onde você vai morar primeiro... -- Ele estava prestes a se virar para ver alguns documentos quando foi interrompido.

May: - Por que ele não fica em casa?? Ele pode dormir no quarto do Sousuke.

Naruto pareceu medir as palavras dela e depois abriu um sorriso animado.

Nar: - Por que não, não é?? Então você vai ficar na nossa casa. Mayumi-chan, Touya-san levem ele até lá e avisem a Hinata-chan por mim.

May: - Hai.

Mayumi desceu do colo do pai depois de dar um beijo na bochecha dele e correu para se juntar aos outros dois. Os três saíram da sala e assim que chegaram ao corredor, Touya bateu nas costas do Syaoran de forma amiga, enquanto ficava ao lado do mesmo.

Tou: - Espero que goste muito de ramen. -- Syaoran o fitou confuso, mas o Hyuuga apenas sorriu enigmático e continuou andando, enquanto isso Mayumi pulava animada na frente deles.

* * *

_Coinscidências?? Eu acho que não._

* * *

_Minna!! Bom... Espero que tenham gostado, e as reviews eu estarei respondendo por e-mail ok?? _

_**A Secret (e demais tmb):** Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, não precisa se preocupar críticas e opinioes construtivas são mais do que bem-vindas, me fez pensar muito a respeito, mas sabe... Concordo que momentos como os que Sakura passou nessa fic jamais deveriam acontecer com qualquer mulher mas acontecem e não deixa de ser uma barbaridade descomunal. Infelizmente a vida continua mesmo que muitas sejam as cicatrizes e eu admiro mulheres que são capazes de amar uma criança mesmo com a dúvida que mostrei com a Sakura. As verdadeiras heroínas para mim são elas, no nosso cotidiano em que nem tudo é um mar de rosas, sem poderes especiais nem nada, elas fazem sua felicidade da forma que podem, é assim que todos deveriam viver, olhar o futuro ao invés de remoer dores passadas. Eu sei que não é fácil assim, mas existem pessoas que conseguem e isso sim é uma inspiração... Também não posso simplesmente dizer que tudo acaba bem por que seria uma idealização contra alguns dos meus princípios. Mas o raio de luz que mencionou pode muito bem ser uma crança nascida do sofrimento não é?? O sangue não define nossa índole ou personalidade, as pessoas se esquecem disso, então será que é tão definitivo saber quem é o pai da criança?? Isso o tornará um monstro?? Ou um herói?? Isso não deveria mudar a forma como uma mãe trata um filho... Uma criança JAMAIS deveria carregar as conseqüências dos atos dos pais por pior que eles sejam. Olha só, vocês mesmo estão remoendo o passado quando a própria Sakura já o esqueceu n.n ... Se revoltem, xinguem, gritem, contra um ato nojento e inadimissível como o de Kabuto nos capítulos anteriores (é isso que eu esperava e aconteceu), mas daqui para frente vejam e adimirem a força de uma mulher que é capaz de amar um filho mesmo com uma dúvida cruél como a que eu coloquei, sim?? É isso que quero mostrar acima de tudo._

_Ps: O que não quer dizer que ele não seja filho do Itachi, só estou mostrando meus motivos... Hehe_

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	8. Konoha

_Oiii!!!!!!!!_

_Será que ninguém notou?? Pelo menos não comentaram ainda... Nessa fic nada é mera coinscidência hehe. Que bom que concordam comigo quanto ao que eu disse que não importa quem é o pai do Syaoran, mas volto a dizer que não está definido ainda!! Ou melhor está, mas eu não vou falar ainda XDD _

_E bem acho que acabei sendo interpretada errado, não vou fazer SakuXSasu... Pelo menos não está nos meus planos, mas se uma luz divina baixar e me der uma idéia quem sabe..._

_Mesmo quem não gosta de ver o Sasuke feliz sem a Sakura espero que continuem acompanhando..._

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&& Konoha &&&&&&_**

_Coincidência??_

_Estamos a deriva dessa terrível correnteza_

_Mas que talvez seja apenas uma divina interferência_

_Que mantêm apenas uma certeza_

_Para o destino, não há clemência _

* * *

Syaoran realmente estava impressionado com Konoha, as pessoas eram muito animadas, ruas movimentadas e muito coloridas. Mayumi cumprimentava várias pessoas enquanto corria na frente dele e de Touya, ela mantinha um sorriso animado do rosto e o Fuuma não deixou de notar que esse era o mesmo sorriso confiante do pai, mas seu rosto era bem mais delicado.

Touya andava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, com um fino sorriso nos lábios como se tentasse aproveitar ao máximo aquele passeio. Syaoran notou que algumas garotas da idade deles, começavam a sussurrar assim que eles passavam, o que estava começando a deixá-lo constrangido, será que o Hyuuga não se incomodava??

Tou: - Você vai ficar um ano atrasado não é??

Sya: - É, não consegui vir ano passado.

Tou: - Uhmm o que acha de treinar mais tarde??

Sya: - Mas...

Tou: - Minha casa tem uma área de treinamento onde eu treino toda tarde com alguns amigos, será interessante ver o que você sabe.

Sya: - Mas eu não tive nenhum treinamento.

Tou: - Você quase me enganou, mas eu notei a cicatriz que você tem entre os dedos indicador e médio na mão direita, ela está escura o que significa que demorou a cicatrizar e ainda há uma pequena marca na palma.Você treinou para se defender de um golpe de espada não é??

Syaoran fitou o amigo impressionado, mas o Hyuuga não mudou de expressão ou olhou para ele. Realmente Itachi o treinou para que ele se defendesse contra um golpe de katana.

Tou: - Pelo visto acertei.

May: - Chegamos!!

Mayumi se adiantou e abriu um pequeno portão que dava ao jardim, enquanto Syaoran analisava a casa. Ela era muto bonita, grande, mas mantinha o ar simples e aconchegante, o jardim era pequeno, mas bem cuidado no estilo japonês clássico. O ar calmo do jardim contrastou com a pequena Mayumi que correu por ele para bater na porta.

Syaoran atravessou o jardim em passos lentos, sendo seguido por Touya e quando os dois chegaram à porta, ela se abriu revelando uma bela mulher. Ela deveria ter a idade do Naruto, longos cabelos negros com um leve toque azulado que chegavam retos a sua cintura assim como na franja, olhos do mesmo rosa perolado de Touya e Mayumi, pele muito clara e rosto bem delicado. Ela usava um vestido azul bem simples sob um avental.

Pela semelhança no rosto Syaoran deduziu que aquela seria a mãe de Mayumi, mas ao invés do sorriso confiante a mulher sorriu de forma gentil e calma.

May: - Oka-san!!

Mayumi voltou alguns passos e empurrou Syaoran para que ele ficasse frente a sua mãe, o garoto surpreso corou levemente.

May: - Esse é Fuuma Syaoran, ele veio se tornar um ninja e Oto-san disse que ele pode morar com a gente.

??: - Disse?? -- Os olhos perolados da mais velha procuraram os de Touya que apenas concordou com um leve aceno com a cabeça. -- Seja bem-vindo Syaoran-kun, meu nome Uzumaki Hinata.

Sya: - P-Prazer, desculpe o incômodo.

Hin: - Não é incômodo algum, fique tranqüilo. Acabei de preparar o almoço espero que estejam com fome.

Syaoran notou que a voz daquela mulher mal passava de um sussurro, mas era carregada de gentileza, seus gestos e expressões passavam a impressão de alguém muito frágil e delicada. O que contrastava bem com a imagem de sua mãe, uma pessoa sempre alegre, às vezes bruta, que sempre demonstrava seus sentimentos sem hesitar. Realmente seria uma experiência... Diferente.

May: - Yoshi!! Eu estou com fome mesmo.

Mayumi empurrou o garoto para dentro da casa e a única coisa que ele notou foi que sentado na mesa estava um garoto da idade deles, 8. Ele possuía cabelos negros, curtos e bem arrepiados, seu rosto era mais parecido com o do pai só que sem os riscos e seus olhos eram perolados, mas ao invés de rosa eram azuis. Usava uma camisa branca com alguns detalhes em laranja e uma calça azul.

May: - Esse é meu nii-san, Uzumaki Sousuke. -- Sousuke olhou para os recém-chegados confuso. -- E esse é Fuuma Syaoran, ele vai morar com a gente.

Sou: - Morar??

Tou: - Até que ele se forme na academia, aliás vocês vão ser colegas de turma.

Sya: - Prazer.

Sousuke apenas deixou um sorriso fino e gentil se formar em seu rosto, apesar de ter os traços mais parecidos com os de seu pai, com certeza sua personalidade era mais parecida com o de sua mãe.

Sou: - Bem-vindo então.

O grupo se sentou na mesa e não demorou muito para que começassem a conversar enquanto comiam ramen, eles queriam saber de onde Syaoran vinha e ele teve que inventar alguns detalhes, se tinha irmãos, se tinha amigos e mais do que isso.

Tou: - Quem te treinou??

May: - Treinou?? -- Mayumi falou com a boca cheia e Hinata deu uma leve bronca na filha.

Sya: - Meu pai começou a me ensinar o básico.

Tou: - Básico... -- O comentário de Touya foi silencioso e muito enigmático como se ele soubesse que não foi um treinamento tão básico, mas apenas Syaoran entendeu.

Sou: - Já apresentaram ele para o resto do pessoal??

May: - Não encontramos ninguém.

Tou: - Mas ele vai com a gente treinar em casa e ai apresentamos.

Hin: - Touya-kun seus pais sabem que você está aqui??

Tou: - Eles saíram em missão, falaram que só voltam à noite.

A conversa continuou, Syaoran falava para responder alguma pergunta ou algo assim, mas fora isso se mantinha quieto apenas observando. Depois que todos terminaram, começaram a lavar os pratos, apenas Syaoran continuou sentado por que ainda era "visita" segundo Hinata e não haveria lugar na pia para que ele ajudasse. Mas a campainha tocou.

Hin: - Quem será esse horário... Syaoran, será que pode atender a porta por favor??

Sya: - Hai.

O garoto saiu da mesa e abriu a porta. Parada a sua frente estava uma garota que deveria ter a idade de Sousuke, longos cabelos lisos, negros levemente azulados que chegavam quase a sua cintura, pele bem clara, franja repicada que caia levemente sobre seus olhos verde escuro, talvez um pouco mais claros que os dele. No lado direito seu cabelo estava preso por uma presilha, por isso ficava levemente arrepiado (como a Rin de Inuyasha n.n ), seu rosto tinha traços bem delicados, ela usava um vestido azul marinho manga curta que quase chegava ao seu joelho e um shorts branco por baixo.

Os dois ficaram apenas se fitando por um tempo, a garota recuou um passo e olhou para o lado da porta, onde os kanjis "Família Uzumaki" podiam ser lidos, depois olhou para ele mais uma vez com um semblante confuso. Syaoran poderia ter dito alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que falar em uma situação assim.

Garota/Syaoran: - A-

Eles acabaram falando juntos e ficaram ainda mais sem-graça.

Garota/Syaoran: - Pode falar. -- A garota não agüentou e riu divertida enquanto Syaoran deixou um fino meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Garota: - Isso foi estranho. -- Ela espantou a timidez e com um sorriso aberto continuou. -- Meu nome é Uchiha Sakura, na verdade estou procurando a Mayumi-chan.

Sya: - Ela está na cozinha. -- Ele se moveu para o lado para que ela passasse, Sakura entrou, mas parou um pouco a frente dele e se virou. Syaoran respondeu antes que ela tivesse chance de perguntar -- Meu nome é Fuuma Syaoran.

Sak: - Syaoran?? Você não é daqui não é??

??: - Sakura-chan!! -- O garoto estava prestes a responder, mas Mayumi apareceu no corredor e chamou a atenção dos dois. Sakura e a Uzumaki se abraçaram com sorrisos nos rostos.

May: - Vejo que já conheceu o Syaoran-kun.

Sak: - É.

May: - Ele vai morar aqui enquanto estiver na academia.

Sak: - Você vai entrar para academia??

??: - Ela também vai estudar com você. -- Touya passou entre o grupo e falou com Syaoran enquanto apontava para Sakura sem nem olhá-la, ele se sentou perto da porta para colocar seu sapato. -- Vamos, que os outros já devem estar nos esperando.

Syaoran notou com o canto do olho que Sakura corou quando Touya passou por eles, será que ela gostava do Hyuuga?? Mas o Fuuma não notou que Mayumi o observava com o canto do olho também. Hinata e Sousuke apareceram segundos depois.

Hin: - Tomem cuidado, nada de jutsus muito fortes. -- Nisso olhou especificamente para Mayumi. -- Muito menos tentem matar seus amigos.

May: - Touya e Aoshi agüentam. -- Nisso ela deu um soco bem forte no braço do Hyuuga que apenas fez uma careta em protesto. -- Além disso merecem.

Um sorriso levemente maligno surgiu no rosto dela e Syaoran teve certeza que não era aconselhável mexer com aquela garota. Depois disso o grupo saiu e foi para a casa dos Hyuugas. Sakura e Mayumi conversavam animadas, Touya, Sousuke e Syaoran iam um pouco atrás em silêncio, mas o Fuuma notou que de vez em quando Sakura olhava para Touya com o canto do olho.

Tou: - A Sakura é bem bonitinha, mas pena que é irmã do Aoshi. -- Ele suspirou pesaroso, Syaoran estava quase se acostumando com as falas do amigo. Por ser muito observador e talvez até um pouco sensitivo Touya conseguia saber o que as pessoas estavam pensando sem que elas sequer falassem.

Sou: - Como assim?? -- E pelo que ele também notou Sousuke era exatamente o contrário.

Tou: - O Syaoran deveria perguntar isso, você conhece o Aoshi, ele é extremamante ciumento. Às vezes tenho certeza que ele tenta me matar nos treinos.

Sou: - Por que?? -- Gotas nos outros dois, Touya tocou nas costas do amigo com uma cara de "esse é um caso perdido".

Tou: - Você é ingênuo demais para perceber meu amigo. Tenho até pena da garota que gostar de você.

Sou: - Você sabe do que ele está falando Syaoran??

Sya: - Imagino. -- Sousuke fez uma cara pensativa, mas não demorou muito para que desistisse da idéia de entender.

May: - Yo minna!!!!

Mayumi estava acenando para um grupo na frente de uma grande casa que na verdade parecia um dojo tradicional, ali estavam duas garotas e um garoto. O garoto estava apoiado na parede, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, usava uma calça preta e uma camisa também preta com o mesmo símbolo que estava nas costas da Sakura. Dono de um cabelo negro azulado, rebelde e com uma franja que caía levemente sobre seus olhos, que se revelaram também negros quando ele fitou o grupo que chegava, pele clara e rosto com traços sérios e bem definidos.

Uma das garotas tinha cabelo negro um pouco opaco curto na altura do ombro e repicado, olhos esverdeados, rosto com traços bem definidos e que a tornava mais séria e fazia com que aparentasse mais do que seus 9 anos. Ela conversava com uma garota a mesma altura, cabelos loiro areia que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos de um tom castanho claro e rosto com traços mais delicados, mas ainda assim bem fortes.

Os olhos negros e frios do moreno fitaram Syaoran com interesse e frieza, que foram retribuídos na mesma intensidade. O grupo se aproximou e Sakura apresentou todos.

Sak: - Esse é meu nii-san, Uchiha Aoshi, essa é Nara Ayame. -- Disse apontando para a loira. -- E essa é Nara Miaka. -- Apontando para a morena. -- Esse é Fuuma Syaoran e ele vai morar na casa dos Uzumakis até acabar a academia.

Aoshi cumprimentou com um quase imperceptível movimento com a cabeça, Miaka falou um prazer sem grande interesse e Ayame respondeu com um sorriso simpático estampado no rosto.

Aya: - Prazer, e eu e Miaka somos gêmeas, antes que você pergunte.

Syaoran apenas fitou as duas e sinceramente jamais perguntaria se eram gêmeas, por que não era preciso nem conhecê-las para saber que eram completamente opostas.

Aos: - Vamos logo treinar. -- Ali estava o porquê de nenhum daqueles garotos ter estranhado sua frieza, Aoshi parecia mais fechado que ele. Syaoran apenas acompanhou o Uchiha com os olhos.

Mas depois da curta apresentação o grupo entrou portão a dentro e se viram em um grande pátio de treinamento, com diversas árvores, armas na parede do muro e a casa aos fundos.

Tou: - Essa é minha casa. -- Ele disse para o Fuuma que olhava impressionado para o lugar. -- Meu pai assumiu a liderança do clã Hyuuga depois que a mãe de Sousuke e Mayumi recusou.

Sya: - Por que ela fez isso??

Tou: - Para se casar, o líder do clã precisa manter o nome da família, por isso Hinata precisava se casar com um homem que levasse o sobrenome nem que fosse um parente, mas ela recusou e se casou com Naruto. -- Ele aumentou o tom de voz. -- Então quem vai ser o primeiro??

Aos: - Que tal uma luta novato?? -- O Uchiha mantinha o olhar frio e quando lançou o desafio um meio sorriso típico dos Uchihas enfeitava seu rosto.

Tou: - Acho melhor ele ver primeiro o nível do nosso treino para decidir se vai se segurar ou não. -- Touya disse isso com um meio sorriso enquanto se aproximava da arena em que Aoshi se encontrava já preparado.

Aya: - Melhor você não se cansar Aoshi-kun, eu luto com o Touya-chan. -- Ayame se aproximou com um sorriso debochado no rosto e um grande leque, tão grande quanto ela no ombro.

Aos: - Não vou interromper uma briga de casal. -- Dizendo isso sumiu para reaparecer ao lado de Sakura que por sua vez estava ao lado de Syaoran.

Tou: - Não gosto de lutar com mulheres sabia?? -- Ele falou, mas mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Aya: - É uma pena, mas aposto que vai preferir se defender disso. -- Com habilidade ela abriu o leque e com um movimento relativamente pequeno uma ventania forte foi formada.

Touya protegeu os olhos da areia, mas o problema eram lâminas de ar que cortaram sua perna direita e braços. O Hyyuga pulou, ganhou impulso em uma árvore e depois pulou nas costas da Nara, mas ela já previra e quase cortara a garganta dele com o leque.

Touya bloqueou o ataque com o braços e com a palma da mão bateu em um dos pontos de chakra da garota. Mas assim que a tocou ela caiu dura para trás como um toco de maderia, era um kawarini no jutsu. Ayame estava no ar e dessa vez mordeu seu dedão e passou sangue no leque o que só poderia significar uma coisa.

Aya: - Kuchiyose no jutsu kirikiri mai.

Uma fuinha branca com uma grande foice foi invocada e ela atacou o Hyuuga, nessa parte Syaoran já não tinha palavras para demonstrar sua surpresa.

Sya: - Como ela pode usar o Kuchiyose no jutsu?? Ela já é chunnin??

Sak: - Não, é um jutsu que a mãe dela ensinou, na verdade aqui nesses treinos treinamos o que nossos pais ensinam, por que não podemos usar na academia. Seria injusto a Ayame usar um jutsu desse contra gennins, então foi decidido que só podemos usar esses jutsus quando passarmos do chunnin Shiken ou nele.

Sya: - Por isso vocês treinam sozinhos...

Sak: - Isso. Se vai lutar mesmo com Aoshi-nii-san melhor não se segurar, por que ele é o melhor de nós. E não se preocupe por que ninguém aqui comenta desses jutsus fora dos treinos, nossos pais não sabem que treinamos tão forte assim. Eles devem pensar que treinamos arremesso de kunai ou algo assim, mas é desse jeito que nos tornamos mais fortes.

Apesar da conversa os dois mantinham os olhos fixos no campo de luta, a fuinha branca avançou contra o Hyuuga em uma velocidade impressionante, mas Touya apenas girou o corpo e para espanto de Syaoran o Hyuuga foi protegido por uma meia esfera de chakra.

Sak: - Hakke Shou Kaiten, o giro de chakra. -- Shaoran notou o tom sonhador da voz da garota.

Aos: - Ele melhorou muito.

Isso bloqueou todos os ataques da fuinha que desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Em seguida o Hyuuga parou o giro, mas parou porque foi obrigado a isso. Uma incomum sombra estava ligando os dois e um sorriso vitorioso enfeitava o rosto da Nara.

Aya: - Eu não gosto desse tipo de ataque, mas fazer o que.

Tou: - Kage Mane no jutsu. Achei que só a Miaka usasse.

Aya: - Eu pedi que ela me ensinasse.

Tou: - Bom saber. -- Da bolsa de kunais ela tirou um graveto o que foi espelhado pelo Hyuuga, mas na mão dele estava uma kunai.

Aya: - Se rende?? -- Ele fez uma cara pensativa enquanto sua mão levava a kunai até seu pescoço.

Tou: - Ainda não.

Touya fez uma força inacreditável para pisar uma pedrinha que estava na sua frente e quando fez isso o chão na frente de Ayame se abriu e várias kunais saíram de dentro da terra obrigando a garota a dar um salto para trás e desfazer o jutsu, mas um pequeno corte riscou o rosto dela. Touya era um especialista em armas como sua mãe e isso unido aos olhos e inteligência de um Hyuuga o tornavam um advesário formidável. Mas assim que se separaram um barulho ecoou na arena como se fosse um... Despertador??

Sya: - O que é isso??

Sak: - É para as lutas não ficarem muito... Quentes demais, depois de 10 minutos as paramos.

Sya: - Entendo.

Aos: - Pronto novato?? -- Aoshi deu alguns passos a frente e se virou para fitar o Fuuma com um sorriso típico dos Uchihas no rosto. Syaoran o retribuiu da mesma forma.

Sya: - Sempre.

Touya e Ayame saíram da arena conversando, o Hyuuga se desculpando pelo corte, enquanto os outros dois avançavam e ficavam frente a frente. Syaoran podia sentir que Aoshi seria um adversário difícil e vice-versa, os dois se fitaram por um tempo mantendo os rostos sérios até que Aoshi avançou. Primeiro se enfrentaram com taijutsu, mas com o tempo os golpes foram se intensificando, Aoshi era muito bom, mas o Fuuma não ficava muito atrás, cada golpe recebia um bloqueio e era seguido de um contra-ataque, mas que também era bloqueado.

Sou: - Nossa, ele está conseguindo segurar o Aoshi... Ele é bom.

Tou: - Aoshi está brincando ainda.

May: - Os dois estão.

Em um determinado momento Syaoran decidiu reunir chakra no punho direito, mas talvez tenha sido um pressentimento que fez com que Aoshi ativasse o Sharingan. O Uchiha desviou do golpe por centímetros e o soco acabou sendo no chão. Uma cratera considerável foi aberta e a platéia não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

May: - O que foi isso??

Mia: - Esse ataque... -- Todos a fitaram, era a mais inteligente do grupo e se alguém saberia explicar o que estava acontecendo esse alguém seria ela. -- É como da Tsunade-sama.

Tou: - Mas pelo que eu saiba ela não ensinou a ninguém.

Mia: - Não é questão de ensinar, é preciso um controle quase anormal do chakra para conseguir acumulá-lo em um ponto e soltá-lo na hora certa. Ele deve controlar chakra muito bem.

Sya: "Sharingan..."

Syaoran não conseguia negar a surpresa ao ver o Sharingan, seu pai o alertou que talvez encontrasse alguém que conseguisse usar aquela linhagem avançada onde um sobrevivente do clã Uchiha vivia, mas não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Itachi adimitiu ser um Uchiha, mas o alertou para jamais dizer isso para alguém por que pertencia a um ramo da família que estava esquecida, talvez por isso ele tinha certeza que não tinha parentesco com Aoshi. Uma pequena inveja invadiu seu coração, mesmo treinando muito ele nunca ativou o Sharingan e aquele garoto já estava no nível três, o que só aumentava seu desejo de vencer.

Aos: - Com o Sharingan eu posso ler todos os seus movimentos e copiar todos os seus jutsus.

Sya: - Isso você não vai copiar.

Mais uma vez Syaoran partiu com chakra acumulado no punho, mas Aoshi desviou com facilidade. Enquanto o Uchiha desviava do golpe Syaoran fazia alguns selos que foram imitados e quando se separaram os dois encheram os pulmões.

Sya/Aos: - Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Com uma sincronia impressionante os dois cuspiram fogo, entre eles as duas esferas de fogo se uniram e se tornaram apenas uma, ganhando um tamanho assombroso. Miaka fez alguns selos rápido e uma parede de terra surgiu entre a platéia e a arena, por que ela sabia o que estava por vir e não se surpreendeu com a explosão. Os dois foram arremessados no sentido contrário, Syaoran bateu em uma árvore e Aoshi bateu no muro, ambos feridos.

Eles estavam apenas medindo suas habilidades, apenas as comparando e pelo visto estavam no mesmo nível. Assim que a parede de terra se desfez o grupo se dividiu. Sakura, Mayumi, Touya foram ver como Aoshi estava e os outros correram para ajudar Syaoran.

Aya: - Oe, Syaoran-kun. Você está bem??

Syaoran tentou se levantar mesmo com o protesto de seu corpo, ele fez uma expressão de dor antes de balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Sya: - Estou.

Sou: - Nunca vi alguém usar o Goukakyuu como o Aoshi. Você é muito bom.

Miaka olhava aquele garoto atentamente e parecia pensar alguma coisa, um leve espanto passou por seus olhos verdes quando o Fuuma começou a curar um corte feio em seu braço.

Mia: "De onde esse garoto saiu?? Jutsus médicos como Tsunade e um ninjutsu fogo como dos Uchihas... Estranho."

Aya: - Isso deve ter doído. -- Com ajuda de Ayame ele conseguiu levantar e quando olhou para o outro lado viu que Aoshi também se levantara. Eles se fitaram com um misto de ódio e respeito, e por alguns instantes esqueceram completamente dos outros. Syaoran conseguiu ler os lábios do adversário mesmo com a distância.

Aos: - "Resolvemos isso depois, novato."

Sya: - "Quando quiser."

Tou: - Nossa meu pai vai me matar, ainda bem que não destruíram a casa.

A arena antes reta e intocada, estava esburacada pelos socos do Fuuma além das marcas da primeira luta. Mas apesar de falar aquilo o Hyuuga não parecia muito incomodado de verdade.

??: - Quantas vezes eu disse para não se excederem??

A voz veio do portão e o grupo se virou a tempo de ver um homem alto com uniforme da Anbu entrando, ele retirou a máscara revelando olhos perolados, pele clara e longos cabelos castanhos que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.Logo atrás dele entrou uma mulher com o mesmo uniforme, cabelo castanho solto que caía até sua cintura, pele levemente morena e olhos castanhos e animados.

Tou: - Oka-san, Oto-san. -- Touya foi na direção deles com calma. -- Vamos limpar essa bagunça depois.

Oka: - Bom mesmo. -- Os olhos castanhos da mulher passaram por todos e pararam em Syaoran. -- Esse eu nunca vi por aqui... Qual o seu nome??

Ela sorriu simpática e cheia de energia, parecia uma pessoa bem animada, mas ainda assim atenciosa e eficiente.

Tou: - Esse é o Syaoran, Fuuma Syaoran, está morando na casa da Hinata-sama para entrar na academia.

Oka: - Que bom, meu nome é Hyuuga Tenten e aquele. -- Ela apontou para porta pela qual seu marido desapareceu segundos antes. -- Era meu marido Hyuuga Neji. Sinta-se em casa aqui.-- Depois se virou para os outros. -- Eu vou preparar um lanche para vocês, depois que terminarem o treino entrem.

Todos: - Hai.

Depois apenas observaram ela desaparecer pela porta.

Aya: - Vamos arrumar essa bagunça então.

May: - Nhaa eu não consegui treinar no fim das contas.

Sya: - Não vão mais treinar??

Mia: - Agora que eles chegaram apenas arremesso de kunais... Queremos fazer uma surpresa para eles no Chuunin Shiken.

Sya: - Entendo...

Será que seus pais viriam para ver seu exame no Chuunin Shiken?? Independentemente disso se iria enfrentar aqueles ninjas, então era melhor começar a treinar firme e quem sabe poderia fazer uma surpresa para seu pai.

* * *

_Apenas coincidências..._

* * *

_Minna!! Essa foi mais para apresentação dos filhos, espero que gostem n.n Acho que deu para notar quem é filho de quem não é?? Mais tarde apresentarei os outros._

_As reviews vou responder individualmente se não o capítulo ficaria maior do que já está o.O_

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	9. Dias de academia

_Oiii!!!!!!!!_

_Bom... Ninguém comentou o que eu achei que seria o mais evidente XDD Que engraçado, mas vai ser mais legal assim n.n_

_Que bom que gostaram, eu não pretendia colocar os filhos eu assumo, mas tive uma idéia que eu estou tão anciosa para escrever e bem... Preciso dos filhos para isso, entendam XD mas também não posso me demorar muito falando neles, então irei pular algumas partes... E não se preocupem que os pais não vão deixar de aparecer..._

_Mesmo quem não gosta de ver o Sasuke feliz sem a Sakura espero que continuem acompanhando..._

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&& Dias de academia &&&&&&_**

_A infância que tanto nos marca_

_São dias que nunca esqueci_

_Mas simples lembranças não basta_

_Para entender algo que sequer vi surgir _

_Como os laços que meu coração ainda guarda_

* * *

Dois anos depois... 

A pequena Uzumaki entrou no quarto chutando a porta e ligando a luz para acordá-los, enquanto amarrava seus longos cabelos loiros nas costumeiras chiquinhas altas e seus olhos perolados brilhavam com um leve brilho assassino. Infelizmente nem a luz e o barulho funcionaram, por isso foi até a cama de solteiro da direita em que Sousuke dormia e começou a balançá-lo.

May: - Sousuke... Sousuke!! -- Ele virou para o lado e colocou o travesseiro no rosto como resposta.

Não obtendo resposta foi para a cama ao lado na qual Syaoran dormia pesadamente, começou a balançá-lo também, mas apenas conseguiu um resmungo. A delicadeza dela não durou mais do que isso, ela se voltou para o irmão e começou a balançá-lo com força.

May: - Acorda preguiçoso!!

Sou: - Olha as horas Mayumi... -- Ele falou com a voz arrastada e cheia de sono com uma leve pontada de irritação.

May: - Olha você!! Estamos atrasados!!

Sousuke conseguiu se manter sentado na cama apesar de estar semi-consciente, coçava com as costas das mãos seus olhos azuis perolados com preguiça, mas estava acordado, uma vitória. Depois sem sequer hesitar, Mayumi pulou na cama do Fuuma, que ainda dormia alheio ao perigo que corria, mas não foi um salto qualquer. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e com a força de seu salto Syaoran voou para cima e para o lado oposto ao dela caindo de cara no chão com um estrondo.

Sya: - Itai!!! Por que fez isso??

Ele se levantou imediatamente com a mão sobre a testa ferida e bem acordado.

May: - Eu me recuso a chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia graças a dois preguiçosos como vocês. -- Nervosa ela colocou a mão na cintura e Syaoran notou que ela já estava pronta.

Usava um shorts preto curto e agarrado que chegava até um pouco acima de seu joelho, protetores pretos nos antebraços e joelhos e uma camiseta laranja, mas não tão larga quanto a que usava a alguns anos, com uma espiral vermelha nas costas. Além claro da bolsa de kunais em sua perna direita.

Sya: - Você dormiu por acaso?? -- Fazia dias que a única coisa que Mayumi fazia era falar sobre seu primeiro dia de academia e ele tinha certeza que ela não dormira nada de ansiedade.

Sousuke muito lentamente colocou suas pantufas e rumou para o banheiro quase não se mexendo, Mayumi não teve dúvida e literalmente o chutou para dentro da pia. O que consistia em um impressionante trajeto que passava na frente da cama de Syaoran e levava até o banheiro no lado oposto do quarto. Depois disso Syaoran se levantou em um salto.

May: - Prontos ou não sairemos em quinze minutos. -- Depois dessa ameaça ela saiu batendo a porta.

Sya: - Às vezes ela me dá medo.

A dois anos morava com os Uzumaki e por mais... Diferente que fosse aquela família ele gostava de estar ali. Sousuke e Mayumi eram como seus irmãos, enquanto Hinata e Naruto o tratavam como um filho, mas não era raro ficar com saudades de casa, por isso sempre voltava nas férias. Fazia apenas três dias que voltara para Konoha na verdade, pronto para mais um ano, que aliás não era apenas mais um, mas sim o último de academia.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois... 

May: - Ja ne. Oka-san.

Hinata estava na porta agachada enquanto arrumava o cabelo da filha pela terceira vez, ela se mexia tanto e estava tão agitada que não demorava para ficar desarrumada. Hinata mantinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, mas era possível notar um misto de preocupação e orgulho por trás, ela abraçou a filha e se levantou deixando que ela fosse se juntar aos garotos que já estavam na rua esperando.

Naruto estava ali também, na verdade atrasado e Tsunade provavelmente o mataria por isso, mas nada que não fosse muito fora do comum. Ainda assim parou na porta ao encontrar a esposa e a abraçou pelas costas carinhoso. Hinata corou levemente com a surpresa, mas depois se virou para fitá-lo de frente.

Hin: - N-Naruto-kun... -- Sua voz sempre fina e envergonhada perto do marido mesmo depois de tantos anos, mostrava o quanto ainda era apaixonada por ele.

E ele sabia disso, um sorriso ainda maior se formou no rosto do Uzumaki ao vê-la corar, o lembrando da época em que namoravam e o quanto a amava. Delicadamente tocou o rosto dela, pouco antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo mais curto do que gostaria.

May: - Oto-san!! Se demorar vamos te deixar!! -- Eles olharam para a rua, mas os três já estavam andando.

Nar: - Eu preciso ir, mas se eu não voltar para casa a assassina é loira. -- Ele a fitou uma última vez como se pedisse desculpas e Hinata sorriu. Depois de um último selinho correu para encontrar os outros.

Hin: - Tomem cuidado.

Sou/Sya/May: - Hai!!

* * *

Mayumi saltitava na frente deles alegre, Syaoran estava com a testa vermelha e com um galo, enquanto ao seu lado Sousuke arrastava os pés semi-consciente ainda com um curatico na testa ferida. Os dois estavam com os cabelos mais desarrumados que o normal, Syaoran usava uma camisa verde escura com o símbolo de Konoha no braço da manga em prata e calça preta, enquanto Sousuke usava uma camiseta preta com detalhes laranja assim como a espiral em suas costas e um shorts preto. 

Nar: - Que cara é essa garotos?? Primeiro dia do último ano, não estão ansiosos??

Os dois o fitaram e ansiedade passava muito longe de ser o que estavam sentindo, o que era realçado pelas grandes olheiras abaixo de seus olhos.

Nar: - Nossa, eu estava tão ansioso quanto a Mayumi-chan.

E os dois não duvidaram, pai e filha eram muito parecidos, algo quase perturbador.

Sou: - Oto-san, a Mayumi ficou até tarde fazendo barulho por que não conseguia dormir de tão ansiosa que estava e depois nos acordou super cedo... Falta uma hora para aula ainda. -- Ele falou em um lamento com um misto de raiva e indignação, mas Naruto pareceu não notar.

Nar: - Ela está animada, só isso.

Sya: - Ela quer nos matar isso sim.

O grupo chegou na academia e Naruto se separou deles na porta.

Nar: - Boa sorte e nada de matar aula.

Sou: - Oto-san, só você fazia isso.

Nar: - Hehe mas é o que tenho que falar como pai. -- Depois desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

May: - Ah!! Nem acredito que é meu primeiro dia. -- Ela mal conseguia ficar parada e a ansiedade era mais do que clara. Sousuke e Syaoran deixaram a garota na sala dela e depois foram para a deles.

A sala estava vazia como esperado, eles se sentaram no fundo lado a lado e dormiram.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois... 

Um grupo de garota entrou na sala conversando animadas e viram os dois dormindo.

??: - Bom dia Syaoran-kun, Sousuke-kun!!

Elas correram até eles apostando corrida para saber quem chegaria primeiro, mas nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça, apenas resmungaram algo que nem de longe lembrava um "bom dia". Uma das garotas se debruçou na mesa muito próxima a Syaoran na tentativa de chamar atenção dele.

??: - Posso sentar ao seu lado hoje Syaoran-kun?? -- Ela falou com a voz mais sensual possível, mas que o Fuuma só conseguia achar tediante e enjoada.

Syaoran estava prestes a dizer um "não", mas ouviu a cadeira ao seu lado ser arrastada e sentiu que alguém se sentara. Levantou o rosto pronto para protestar, mas parou ao ver quem era. Sakura estava com o cabelo liso solto apenas com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, um vestido azul marinho manga três quartos com alguns detalhes em vermelho além do símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas e um shorts branco curto. A Uchiha se sentou depois de cumprimentar as garotas com um sorriso e em seguida se virou para os meninos.

Sak: - Bom dia Syaoran-kun. -- Ela sorriu para ele. Mesmo depois daqueles dois anos juntos, convivendo quase como irmãos, Syaoran não conseguia se acostumar com aquele sorriso.

Sya: - Bom dia.

Como de costume o Fuuma desviou os olhos dela com um leve constrangimento, as garotas fuzilaram a Uchiha que inocentemente pareceu não perceber, nem o constrangimento do amigo e muito menos a raiva das garotas.

Sak: - Bom dia Sousuke-kun.

Sou: - Bom dia Sakura-chan.

O Uzumaki colocou a cabeça de lado ainda deitado, mas foi possível ver o meio sorriso bondoso que se formou em seu rosto. Esse foi o fim do mundo para as garotas que foram para seus lugares depois de fuzilarem a Uchiha uma última vez.

Sou: - Acho que elas não gostam muito de você Sakura-chan. -- Sousuke observava as outras se afastarem.

Sak: - É, eu notei a algum tempo... Mas por que será?? -- Os dois pareciam realmente intrigados com a pergunta.

Syaoran olhou de um para o outro e depois suspirou, aqueles dois eram tão distraídos e inocentes para assuntos que envolvessem sentimentos que era até impressionante, às vezes ele achava que estavam de brincadeira, mas na grande maioria das vezes não sabiam mesmo.

Sak: - Você sabe por que elas me odeiam Syaoran-kun??

Sya: - Deve ser por que você anda com a gente.

Sak: - Mesmo?? Que bobagem.

Sou: - Só por isso??

Sya: - Deve ser. -- Ele deu de ombros pouco antes de voltar a dormir, mesmo que soubesse que não era exatamente apenas por isso que elas estavam com raiva. Se eles quisessem saber teriam que descobrir sozinhos.

Sak: - Aliás o que aconteceu com a testa de vocês?? Deve estar doendo...

Syaoran estava debruçado com a cabeça virada para a Uchiha, mas parcialmente coberta pelos braços. Para ver o ferimento dele a garota colocou a cabeça na mesa de lado para fitá-lo, curiosa e próxima.

Sya: - Não foi nada.

Ele tentou ignorar aquela estranha e inexplicável sensação que passou por seu corpo quando ele fitou os orbes verdes de sua colega de classe, e para evitar maiores problemas fechou os olhos. Enquanto a Uchiha continuava a fitar seu rosto sério com um sorriso alegre.

* * *

Não muito longe... 

Mayumi conversava animada com alguns de seus colegas de classe até que uma garota se aproximou, ela tinha cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança frouxa, marcas vermelhas em seu rosto de traços bem confiantes e definidos, olhos negros e seu sorriso permitia notar que seus caninos eram levemente mais pontiagudos.

??: - Bom dia Mayumi-chan.

Na verdade o tom não era nada amistoso e Mayumi perdeu o sorriso quando ouviu aquela voz.

May: - Acabou de ficar ruim.

??: - Alguém está de mal-humor hoje.

Aquela era Inuzuka Akira, que por diversos motivos gostava de infernizar a vida da Uzumaki, mas muitas vezes era apenas por diversão. Ainda assim bem no fundo as duas se consideravam amigas, mesmo brigando e competindo por motivos bobos. Mayumi estava prestes a devolver a brincadeira quando a porta da sala se abriu.

Um homem com colete chunnin entrou, com um sorriso bondoso em seu rosto fitou a sala, que na verdade estava uma bagunça. Ainda assim o sorriso não se desfês enquanto seus olhos negros analizavam os pequenos, seu cabelo negro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e o que chamava atenção era uma cicatriz que cortava seu nariz.

??: - Oe, minna. Vamos sentem-se logo.

Ele pacientemente esperou até que todos se acomodassem, não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. E instintivamente seus olhos repousaram na garota Uzumaki, claro que conhecia a pequena Mayumi, era padrinho dela, mas rezava internamente para que ela não desse nem um quinto do trabalho que Naruto deu. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de um aluno que tenha lhe dado tanta dor de cabeça, mas também não sabia de nenhum do qual gostasse tanto.

??: - Meu nome é Iruka e serei o sensei de vocês aqui na academia, mas antes de tudo quero pedir que dêem boas-vindas para dois alunos que vão estudar conosco e vieram de outras Vilas. Podem entrar.

Depois que ele disse isso uma garota e um garoto entraram. A menina era mais baixa, tinha pele clara, cabelo castanho levemente avermelhados, curto com franja farta e repicada que caia levemente sobre seus olhos verde escuro, na nuca alguns fios mais longos chegavam a sua cintura e ela os prendia em duas tranças. Ela mantinha um sorriso animado e simpático do rosto, usava um kimono curto que chegava um pouco acima de seu joelho, sem manga e vermelho com uma faixa preta na cintura.

O garoto ao lado dela se mantinha sério, tinha a pele tão branca quanto a dela, olhos azuis celeste que escondiam um brilho de bondade que poucos conseguiam ver graças a frieza de seus traços. Traços herdados de seu pai, assim como seus cabelos vermelhos, arrepiados e curtos. Ele usava uma camiseta vermelho queimado e uma bermuda preta em cujos bolsos mantinha as mãos.

Iru: - Podem se apresentar. -- Como esperado a garota tomou a frente.

??: - Meu nome é Fuuma Sayuri, espero que possamos ser bons amigos. -- Ela sorriu animada.

Iru: - Alguém gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa?? -- Várias mãos se levantaram e depois de algumas perguntas como: "De onde você é??" ou "Você é irmã do Syaoran??" o professor achou que era hora de parar. -- Vocês vão ter tempo de sobra para conversar no intervalo, agora e você??

??: - Sabaku no Kenji. -- Curto e seco, mas o suficiente. Iruka esperou alguns segundos para ver se ele não continuava, mas não recebeu resposta.

Iru: - Alguém gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa?? -- Dessa vez ninguém se pronunciou, não que o Sabaku se incomodasse, na verdade até achava melhor. Mas depois de alguns segundos Sayuri levantou a mão e recebeu autorização para perguntar.

Say: - De onde você veio?? -- Ela perguntou virando o rosto para ele, enquanto o mesmo continuava a fitar algum ponto da sala.

Ken: - Suna. -- Mesmo que não parecesse ele a olhava com o canto do olho.

Se pudesse ela teria perguntado mais e notando que provavelmente os dois se dariam bem Iruka procurou dois lugares vazios.

Iru: - Bom, senhorita Fuuma e senhor Sabaku sentem-se nas cadeiras ao lado do senhor Sato está bem??

Say: - Hai.

A Fuuma foi na frente e Kenji apenas a seguiu para que pudessem se sentar.

Iru: - Então, acho que podemos começar a aula.

* * *

Syaoran rodava com os dedos a caneta e fitava a lousa sem o menor interesse, Sousuke anotava tudo compulsivamente alternando seus olhos entre a lousa e o caderno enquanto Sakura desenhava alguma coisa bem distraída. 

??: - Senhorita Uchiha. -- O sensei surgiu praticamente do nada na frente da Uchiha e falou com uma voz misteriosa, que fez com que ela quase caísse da cadeira graças ao susto e desse um grito. Na verdade teria caído se Syaoran não tivesse segurado sua cadeira com o braço, mas ao fazer isso ele recebeu um soco no rosto quando Sakura balaçou o braço de medo. (soco com as costas da mão) -- É importante prestar muita atenção às aulas.

O Fuuma a fitou com uma pontada de inconformismo, aquilo doera. Mas Sakura estava concentrada demais no professor para sequer notar que batera no amigo.

O professor era um homem... Peculiar. Usava um casaco bege muito comprido que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto, usava óculos escuros redondos que tornava impossível ver para onde estava olhando, tinha pele bem clara, era alto, cabelo negro curto e arrepiado. Tinha um forte senso de regras e deixava isso muito claro, mas era um bom professor, seu nome Aburame Shino. Na verdade ele era um Anbu e poderia dar aula para um time de gennins, mas preferia dar aulas na academia, para ensinar as regras do mundo shinobi desde muito cedo como ele mesmo dizia.

Sak: - G-Gomenassai Sensei.

Shi: - Tudo bem.

Ele apenas se virou e voltou para frente da sala. Sakura depois sussurrou para o Fuuma.

Sak: - Não consigo me acostumar com o Sensei. Ele quase me matou do coração.

E não era apenas para ela... Mas Syaoran a fitou esperando um pedido de desculpas, que não veio.

Sak: - O que foi?? -- Ele apenas suspirou e tirou o braço da cadeira dela.

Sya: - Nada. -- Depois, quando ela não estava mais olhando massageou o rosto. Era impressionante como alguém tão pequena conseguia ser tão forte e desastrada, ele sabia por que não era a primeira vez que ela batia nele sem querer, mas não queria nem pensar como seria se ela realmente quisesse machucá-lo.

* * *

Mas sem que ninguém notasse duas figuras observavam as duas salas de uma árvore que ficava no centro do pátio. 

??: - Eles parecem felizes.

Sakura e Itachi estavam ali, se arriscando muito, mas por algo que valia a pena. Usavam as capas da Akatsuki e máscaras, mas não era preciso ver para saber que Sakura sorria.

Ita: - Mesmo depois do soco.

Sak: - Foi engraçado adimita, essa garotinha parece uma graça. -- Os dois tiraram as máscaras.

Ita: - É...

Sak: - De quem será que ela é filha?? -- Itachi apenas deu de ombros como resposta.

Os dois não podiam ver as costas dela, por isso sequer desconfiaram que se tratava de uma Uchiha.

Sak: - Perdemos mais um filho... -- Ela falou com uma pontada de dor e Itachi a abraçou pelas costas como se tentasse consolá-la.

Ita: - Eles vão ficar bem, é melhor assim.

Sak: - Eu sei... Infelizmente. -- Sakura realmente pareceu cabisbaixa e ao ver isso Itachi sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ita: - Quer mais um filho?? -- Ele falou de brincadeira prevendo a reação dela.

Sak: - Eu não sou uma máquina sabia?? -- Ela se virou indignada, mas mais entrando na brincadeira do que brava em si.

Itachi deixou um fino meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e falou com um falso tom de lamentação.

Ita: - Tem certeza?? Você fica tão linda grávida.

Como de costume Sakura corou com o elogio, era impressionante. Itachi não recitava declarações de amor aos quatro ventos, afinal continuava o mesmo frio e reservado de sempre e talvez exatamente por isso que pequenas frases como aquela, causavam um efeito tão forte sobre ela. O fino meio sorriso no rosto de seu marido aumentou ligeiramente.

Sak: - Baka, não pode me comprar assim. -- Ela deu um leve soco no braço dele e depois abraçou seu pescoço. -- E além disso seria muito bom ter um tempo para nós depois de tanto tempo...

Uma das sombrancelhas de Itachi arquejou e ele pareceu surpreso por alguns instantes.

Ita: - Bem, me convenceu. -- Ele se abaixou um pouco para beijá-la, mas brincalhona, Sakura se separou dele. Depois deu dois pequenos passos de uma dança improvisada e se virou para ele enquanto mostrava a língua e piscava sapeca.

Sak: - Mas ainda temos o pequeno Takeru.

Ita: - Quanto tempo falta para ele entrar na academia??

Sak: - Sete anos.

Ita: - Tudo isso?? Tem certeza??

Sak: - Sim... -- Como se para consolá-lo, Sakura se aproximou e pulou no pescoço dele novamente, para selar o beijo que interrompera. Um que Itachi aprofundou com gosto e sem pressa, com a calma de alguém que sabia que aqueles lábios pertenciam apenas a uma pessoa, a ele.

Ficaram ainda alguns minutos observando os filhos, Sayuri prestava atenção na aula com muita concentração, enquanto Syaoran parecia mais entediado do que qualquer outra coisa. Depois desapareceram, afinal essa era a escolha dos pequenos, se tornarem ninjas e lutarem por Konoha.

E sinceramente Sakura e Itachi não poderiam estar mais felizes por essa escolha.

* * *

No intervalo Mayumi aproveitou para se aproximar dos dois alunos novos, ela sentava a algumas cadeira para trás e por isso teve que se levantar. Sayuri terminava de copiar a lousa e Kenji fitava o nada.

May: - Vocês são os alunos novos não é?? Meu nome é Uzumaki Mayumi, prazer.

Ela sorriu para os dois, mas apenas recebeu um sorriso da garota.

Say: - Prazer, Sayuri. Se bem que já deve saber meu nome.

May: - É... Você é mesmo irmã do Syaoran?? -- Ela apenas fez um movimento que sim com a cabeça. -- Ele está na minha casa, será que você também vai ficar lá??

Say: - Eu fui falar com o Hokage-sama e acho que vou ficar na casa dos Uchiha.

May: - Uchihas?? -- Ela pareceu desapontada. -- Que pena, vai ter que aturar o Aoshi coitadinha. -- A Fuuma fez uma expressão preocupada. -- Mas não se preocupe ainda vai ter a Sakura-chan. E você Kenji-kun, vai ficar aonde??

Ken: - Na casa dos meus tios.

Say: - Tios??

Ken: - Nara Shikamaru e Temari... Ela é irmã do meu pai.

May: - Ahn... Eu conheço as duas casas, se quiserem eu levo vocês depois da aula.

Say: - Se não for incomodar.

May: - Claro que não.

Era engraçado, mas as duas sentiram uma estranha simpatia assim que se viram, não demoraria para se tornarem amigas.

* * *

Sak: - Finalmente acabou a aula. -- A garota se levantou e espreguiçou. -- Vocês vão para casa agora??

Sya: - Hai.

Sou: - Não. -- Os dois se viraram com interesse pela resposta negativa. -- Jiraya-san disse que queria me treinar hoje.

Sak: - Sério??

Sou: - É, mas pediu que eu não contasse... Se minha mãe perguntar Syaoran diga que... Que... -- Ele estava tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa, mas até para mentir era ingênuo demais.

Sya: - Eu invento alguma coisa. -- O Fuuma jogou a mochila nas costas.

Sak: - Então vamos na frente, até amanhã Sousuke-kun, ja ne.

Sou: - Ja.

Sousuke viu os amigos saírem da sala, calmamente guardou o material e depois rumou para onde Jiraya mandara... Só se perguntava por que precisavam se encontrar nas termas femininas.

* * *

??: - Syaoran-kun!! 

Syaoran mal colocou o pé para fora da sala e viu que um grupo de garotas da sala ao lado esperava, Sakura as fitou surpresa, afinal sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e realmente não entendia como elas poderiam ser tão insistentes.

??: - Me acompanha até em casa??

??: - Não, ele vai me acompanhar.

??: - Por que ele faria isso??

O Fuuma girou os olhos cansado, aquilo acontecia todos os dias depois da aula, ele apenas suspirou e continuou a andar deixando as garotas para trás enquanto brigavam. Sakura olhou delas para o garoto, mas depois o seguiu. Assim que viraram o corredor, o Fuuma usou o henge e se transformou em uma garota.

Sak: - Você sabia que tem um fã clube??

Sya: - É?? -- Ele falou com uma falta de interesse notável.

Sak: - É, mas acho que ainda não é tão grande quanto o do meu irmão... -- Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

Sya: - Que pena. -- Ele foi puramente irônico, mas Sakura pareceu não notar e o olhou confusa. -- Eu fui irônico.

Sak: - Ahn!! Eu não notei. -- Ele a fitou com descrença, mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo grupo de garotas que passou por eles correndo e parou quando uma delas viu Sakura. Uma ruiva se distanciou do grupo e se aproximou da Uchiha com um brilho medonho nos olhos, Syaoran não duvidou que ela pudesse pular no pescoço da Sakura naquele instante.

Sakura apenas a fitou com uma inocente confusão, alheia ao perigo que corria, mas deu um passo para trás quando a ruiva apontou o dedo para ela quase tocando seu nariz. Syaoran estava com uma garrafa de água na mão e aproveitou a pausa para tomá-la.

Rui: - Eu quero saber Uchiha, o que você tem com o Syaoran-kun??

Sak: - D-Do que está falando?? Somos apenas amigos. -- Ela sorriu com gotas na cabeça, tentando não deixar a garota a sua frente mais furiosa.

Rui: - Você não me engana, eu sei que gosta dele. -- A garota que a pouco andava ao lado da Sakura quase morreu engasgada com a água, mas foi ignorada.

Sak: - Eu já disse somos apenas amigos... E eu gosto de outra pessoa... -- A Uchiha corou e falou aquilo quase em um sussurro, Syaoran a fitou inexpressivo e o grupo sussurrou entre si.

Rui: - Então para o seu bem, se afaste dele. -- Sakura a olhou chocada, mas depois pareceu ficar levemente irritada.

Sak: - Não vou fazer isso.

Rui: - Não?? -- Ela deu uma risada sarcástica. -- Se afaste dele ou então... -- Ela pretendia deixar a frase no ar.

Sya: - Ou então o que?? -- A ruiva se virou furiosa e o olhou, crente que se tratava apenas de uma amiga da Uchiha. Syaoran mantinha o rosto sério, mas era possível notar sua voz carregada com um pouco de raiva.

Rui: - Não se intrometa na conversa, ela não te diz respeito.

Sya: - Na verdade diz sim.

Ele cancelou o jutsu e viu a ruiva e as outras empalidecerem, confusa a garota recuou e forçou um sorriso falso para os dois depois de um momento incômodo de silêncio.

Rui: - Eu... Sabem que eu estava brincando não é?? -- Syaoran as fitava sério, com o olhar que fazia com que muitos o temessem, enquanto atrás dele Sakura olhava a cena surpresa.

Sya: - Saiam daqui, e não se atrevam a tocar na Sakura. -- As garotas não responderam, apenas saíram dali em questão de segundos, deixando os dois para trás com um silêncio estranho entre eles.

Sak: - A-Arigatou Syaoran-kun.

A voz dela levemente insegura o tirou de seus pensamentos e preocupações, mas ainda assim ele não se virou para fitá-la.

Sya: - A culpa é minha... -- Ela abriu a boca para negar isso, mas foi interrompida. -- Se elas fizerem alguma coisa contra você, prometa que vai me contar.

Sakura hesitou, mas quando estava prestes a dizer que não precisava, o Fuuma previu e a interrompeu mais uma vez.

Sya: - Só prometa Sakura.

Syaoran a olhou nos olhos para falar a última frase, Sakura corou levemente e notou que não seria capaz de negar isso a ele enquanto estivesse olhando-o nos olhos.

Sak: - Não tenho escolha não é?? Prometo.

Sya: - Então vamos embora. -- Sakura sorriu e acelerou um pouco o passo para que pudessem andar lado a lado. Mas depois abraçou o braço dele que estava na posição ideal para isso, uma vez que suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da calça.

Sak: - Você vai me acompanhar até minha casa não é Syaoran-kun?? -- A Uchiha imitou a voz sedutora de uma das garotas do fã clube, mas de uma forma tão engraçada que o Fuuma não conteve um sorriso mais aberto. Algo muito raro, mas que Sakura via com certa freqüência.

A Uchiha riu divertida e os dois seguiram para fora da academia, naquela mesma posição.

* * *

_Laços que precisamos lutar para manter._

* * *

_Minna!! Espero que tenham gostado, será que notaram?? Dessa vez ficou um tanto óbvio, mas alerto que nada é coinscidência XDD_

_A não ser o nome Fuuma huHAUhAU Marcos Vinícius me avisou que esse era o nome de um clã no anime/mangá, eu não sabia /o/ Usei esse nome por causa do anime "X", mas não vem ao caso._

_A todos que leram obrigada e mais do que isso obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são muito importantes para mim então se puderem peço que mandem sim?? Nem que seja para uma crítica ou dizer um Oi... Gosto de ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando, assim escrever ganha um pouco mais de sentido para mim n.n_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	10. Onii chan

_Oiii!_

_Por causa de mudanças na configuração do site os dois pontos de interrogação que mostram falas de um personagem desconhecido serão trocados por:_

_Desc: - _

_Gomen -.- mas é o site, que pelo visto também aboliu a crase e junta algumas palavras involuntariamente._

_Noossa por isso eu amoo ler as reviews, vcs me surpreendem o/ HAuahua, mas na verdade a coinscidência que eu deixei no ar é bem sutil e vocês já sabem faz tempo... Não acharam estranho eu ter proposto o nome Syaoran e depois apresentar a filhinha do Sasuke como Sakura? Não lembra nada? Digo, os nomes e a aparência do meu querido Fuuma. XDD E eu ter atrasado Syaoran um ano na academia? Não foi estranho?_

_Também não acharam que deixei no ar quem é o pai do Syaoran sem ter muuuuitos planos, acharam? Eu gosto de ver vcs sofrerem um pouquinho, mas não sou tão ruim assim ;D Não defini os casais ainda, mas não posso deixar de dizer que estou tendo uma quedinha por fazer SakuXSya... Mas vou deixar que vcs definam no fim se eles vão acabar juntos n.n_

_Quanto as personalidades dos casais que irão aparecer daqui para frente,se notarem tem base em outros animes, algo bem sutil também, mas são tipos de relações que eu gosto n.n_

_Na verdade não sou muito chegada nos tipos: tímida como da Hinata, perseguidora chorona da Sakura ou sedutora da Ino... Acho que deu para notar -.- ... Enfim romance deles vai ser algo bem mais kawaii XDD (como não poderia deixar de ser afinal eles tem o que? 9 anos? o.O)_

_Sayuri e Kenji é um casal que eu tenho em mente a mtuuu tempo, quem leu "Renascer" deve se lembrar deles (com algumas mudanças físicas se não a Sakura e a Sayuri seriam iguais nessa fic) _

_Chega de enrolação ;D_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_&&&&&& Onii-chan &&&&&&_**

_Foi sem querer_

_Como eu poderia saber ou prever? _

_Eu não escolhi me sentir assim_

_Será que consegue explicar para mim_

_O que meu coração tenta me dizer?_

* * *

Sousuke saiu da academia sem pressa, viu Sakura e Syaoran saindo juntos de braços dados, mas algo lhe disse que era melhor não interrompe-los, algo que ele não soube dizer o que era, mas ainda assim deixou que fossem embora na frente. Depois que os dois sumiram de sua vista decidiu seguir seu caminho... Não andara nem duzentos metros e ouviu alguém o chamar.

Desc: - Onii-chan!

Ele se virou a tempo de ver Mayumi se aproximar correndo, logo atrás um garoto ruivo era puxado por uma garota com olhos muito parecidos com os de Syaoran.

Sou: - Mayumi?

May: - Que bom que te encontrei, o sensei nos segurou até agora, mas isso não vem ao caso. O Syaoran não está com você? -- Enquanto falava os olhos perolados da garota escaneavam o arredor.

Sou: - Não, ele e a Sakura foram na frente.

May: - Que azar, sabe para onde foram?

Sou: - Acho que ele vai deixar a Sakura na casa dela primeiro depois vai para casa. Mas por que está atrás dele?

May: - Essa é a irmã dele. -- Ela apontou para Sayuri que sorriu e acenou simpática. -- Ela chegou hoje de manhã e o Syaoran nem sabe que ela está aqui.

Sou: - Se correrem vão conseguir alcançá-los.

May: - Yoshii. Arigatou!

Ela falou enquanto já corria com os outros dois tentando seguí-la, o ruivo parecia contrariado, mas ao mesmo tempo incapaz de protestar. Alguém um pouco mais sensitivo notaria que Kenji fitava a mão que estava segura entre as suas com um leve ar de incompreensão e perplexidade e que aquele rubror em seu rosto não era apenas pela corrida.

* * *

Syaoran e Sakura estavam andando de braços dados e conversando, na verdade a Uchiha era quem mais falava e o Fuuma não se atreveria a interrompê-la, na verdade não sentia a menor vontade de fazer isso. Assim os dois foram até a casa dos Uchihas e só pararam na frente da casa.

Sak: - Quer entrar? Você bem que podia almoçar aqui não é?

Sya: - Não precisa, vou incomodar. -- Syaoran já dera um passo para trás a fim de ir embora.

Sak: - Claro que não. -- Ela falou enquantoo puxava pela mão. O Fuuma ainda protestou um pouco, mas não pôde evitar. -- Tadaima.

Desc: - Que bom que chegou. Okaeri.

A mãe de Sakura, Nadeshiko apareceu no corredor que dava para a cozinha, ela estava com seus cabelos longos e castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, usava um vestido creme e um avental vermelho por cima, andava com delicadeza e mantinha, mesmo depois dos anos, sua beleza bondosa e simples. Assim que viu Syaoran sorriu e se aproximou dos dois.

Nad: - A quanto tempo Syaoran-kun.

Sya: - Boa tarde Nadeshiko-san. -- Ele abaixou levemente em cumprimento.

Nadeshiko era muito parecida com sua mãe, no jeito de sorrir, de andar, de falar e principalmente quando se tratava da cor dos olhos, praticamente idênticos. Mas não quanto a personalidade, afinal sua mãe tinha alguns ataques de nervos, ficava estressada e era até um pouco histérica as vezes, algo que ele nunca vira Nadeshiko fazer, mas também era muito mais empolgada e engraçada. E claro, a Uchiha não seria capaz de derrubar uma parede como sua mãe.

Sak: - Ele pode almoçar aqui?

Nad: - Claro, Touya-kun também vai, hoje vamos comer todos juntos, até seu paie irmão conseguiram chegar mais cedo.

Maravilha. Syaoran gelou, ele não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que Aoshi o odiava, e não era pouco. E na verdade Sasuke também não parecia muito feliz quando o via, então digamos que ele não era exatamente bem-vindo ali.

Sak: - Que bom.

Sya: - Eu vou incomodar.

Nad: - Claro que não.

A mãe da Uchiha o puxou pela mão da forma mais gentil que esse ato permitia e Sakura foi atrás quase saltitando. Os três chegaram cozinha, Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Aoshi e na frente do segundo estava Touya.

Nad: - Temos mais companhia.

Tou: - Oe, Syaoran, Sakura-chan. -- O Hyuuga simpático, sorriu. Atrás do Fuuma Sakura corou forte, mas isso passou despercebido pelos olhos negros dos Uchihas que estavam mais preocupados em saber o que Syaoran estava fazendo ali.

Nad: - Sentem-se que eu vou servir a comida.

Syaoran se sentou ao lado do Hyuuga a contra-gosto, afinal isso o colocava sob o olhar negro, inexpressivo e forte de Sasuke. O pai de Sakura dificilmente expressava seus sentimentos, era famoso por sua força e Syaoran o adimirava, mas isso não quer dizer que o invejava. A imagem dele o lembrava muito de seu próprio pai, mas ao mesmo tempo era completamente diferente.

Por mais que fosse difícil Syaoran conseguia ler os olhos de seu pai, mas os de Sasuke não. Às vezes sentia que eles carregavam vários sentimentos e em outros simplesmente estavam vazios, era como se algo constantemente o perturbasse, como se ele se obrigasse a estar sempre alerta com medo de algo e ao mesmo tempo soubesse que isso não existia. Sabe quando temos medo de um fantasma? Seria algo assim, não ficamos com medo o tempo inteiro, apenas quando imaginamos que eles podem existir ou quando algo nos lembre desse medo. O Fuuma uma vez se perguntara se Sasuke algum dia encontraria paz e se surpreendeu ao notar que realmente desejava que ele conseguisse.

Querendo ou não estava ali, Aoshi o olhava com um certo rancor que sinceramente Syaoran não conseguia entender, Sakura se sentou ao lado dele e depois de servir a comida Nadeshiko se sentou ao lado do marido.

Todos: - Itadakimassu.

Eles estavam prestes a comer quando a campainha tocou, Sasuke franziu o cenho levemente contrariado pela interrupção, mas não nervoso ainda. Sakura saltou de seu lugar e foi atender a porta.

Sak: - Mayumi-chan!

Os outros esperaram curiosos e acompanharam o som dos passos que vinham em direção a cozinha. Até que o grupo parou na porta, Sakura voltou para sua cadeira e Sayuri apareceu logo em seguida... Espera, Sayuri?

Sya: - Sayuri?

Syaoran a fitava sem acreditar, a garota abriu um sorriso animado e correu para abraçar o irmão sob os olhares confusos dos outros.

Say: - Nii-san!

Nii-san? Nadeshiko e Mayumi, que aparecera pouco depois,eram as únicas que pareceram entender a situação e esboçavam sorrisos.

May: - Essa é a irmã do Syaoran, Fuuma Sayuri e esse é Sabaku no Kenji. São meus colegas de sala.

Sya: - Por que não me disse que viria?

Say: - Eu quis fazer uma supresa, e você ficaria muito preocupado se eu falasse.

Nad: - Chegaram bem a tempo então, vamos almoçar antes que alguém morra de fome. -- Ela sorriu para os garotos e fez com que se sentassem, mas tinha uma pequena gota na testa, afinal esse "alguém" era o dono da casa que em breve perderia aquela silenciosa calma.

* * *

Sousuke não tinha pressa e andou calmamente até chegar na ponte próxima as fontes termais. Como não viu sinal de Jiraya apenas sentou no corrimão da ponte e esperou... Esperou... E esperou.

Se considerava uma pessoa muito paciente, mas aquilo era demais. Quase uma hora de atraso, o Uzumaki se levantou para ir embora, mas assim que deu as costas ouviu um familiar barulho de madeira contra madeira. Se virou e viu Jiraya se aproximando, seus cabelos brancos e espetados chegavam quase a sua cintura, seu rosto possuía incomuns marcas vermelhas, estava marcado pela idade já avançada, mas seus olhos negros mantinham a lucidez de sempre.

Jir: - Desculpe meu pequeno atraso Sousuke.

Sou: - Pequeno?

Jir: - Yare, yare, talvez não tenha sido tão pequeno assim, mas é que eu estava ocupado.

Sou: - Mesmo?

Jir: - Claro, não confia em mim. -- O pequeno acreditou quando não deveria, uma vez que "ocupado" queria dizer... "Em pesquisa" para seu livro e isso não era nem de longe um bom motivo para seu atraso.

Sou: - Só fiquei por que você disse que iria me treinar.

Jir: - Esse é o treinamento mais importante de um Uzumaki, mas decidi quecomeçaria mais cedo com você. --Os olhos do Uzumaki brilharam de ansiedade.

Sou: - O que irá me ensinar?

Jir: - Algo se extrema importância. O primeiro passo é subir no telhado.

Sou: - Telhado? -- Jiraya estava apontando para o telhado das termas, mas Sousuke não entendeu nada. -- Mas no que isso ajuda?

Jir: - Poderemos alcançar a visão do paraíso. -- Como se isso explicasse alguma coisa, o pequeno o olhava confuso. -- "Era o que eu mais temia ele puxou a Hinata."

Com essa idade o desmiolado do Naruto já estava desenvolvendo seu Sexy no jutsu, mas Sousuke era diferente e Jiraya sentia que aquela seria a geração mais difícil de se lidar.

Jir: - Só vai entender quando chegarmos lá em cima.

Jiraya estava prestes a pular, mas uma força surreal e talvez divina apareceu do nada para castigá-lo, lançando-o direto nas águas quentes que iriam para as termas.

Desc: - Jiraya, não aprendeu nada depois de tanto tempo?

Sousuke estava literalmente agarrado ao corrimão da ponte, petrificado de medo da mulher assustadora que agora bufava furiosa a sua frente, depois do belíssimo soco que dera. Os cabelos loiros levemente tocados pelo branco eram a única coisa que revelava sua idade, seus olhos mel brilhavam de forma assassina, mas o que chamava atenção eram seus seios fartos. Aquela era a Rokudaime, Tsunade.

Enquanto isso Jiraya estava boiando inconsciente na água.

Tsu: - Eu senti que devia te seguir, não vou deixar que Sousuke acabe como você ou o Naruto.

Ela segurou a mão de Sousuke e o puxou para dentro das termas femininas que agora pertenciam a ela.

Sou: - M-Mas... E-Ele está bem?

Tsu: - Não é fácil matá-lo acredite, eu já tentei. Aquele irresponsável... Vamos almoçar com as garotas e depois você volta para casa.

Sousuke foi obrigado a entrar... O que aprendeu? Mulheres são muito perigosas eescandalosas, gritando como ele era fofo e bonitinho o almoço inteiro. Isso era mesmo o paraíso que Jiraya mencionara? Difícil de acreditar.

* * *

Ayame estava nervosa, ela que sempre era muito centrada conseguia perder a calma quando se tratava de uma certa pessoa. Ela e Miaka estavam voltando para casa depois que seus times, por coinscidência, se encontraram nos portões da Vila quando voltaram de suas missões, que aliás era o tema da conversa.

Mia: - Não adianta ficar assim, sabe que ele estava brincando.

Aya: - Não estou brava por causa dele. -- Ela falou indignada, mas não convenceu a irmã, que aliás a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Mia: - Falta apenas escrever na sua testa "ciúmes", por que mais claro que isso não dá para ficar.

Ayame corou um pouco, depois começou a chutar uma pedrinha que estava no chão. Odiava quando sentia aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar, claro que ela sabia que era ciúmes, ainda assim não conseguia fazer algo a respeito. E talvez fosse isso que a deixava furiosa. A Nara bagunçou os cabelos tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, mas só conseguiu desarrumar o rabo de cavalo.

Aya: - Eu não devia me sentir assim, mas ele também não devia dar em cima da garota que deveríamos proteger.

Mia: - Touya é assim mesmo, você sabe... Mas a garota correspondeu?

Aya: - Não, por que eu bati nele com o leque antes da resposta.

Mia: - Pelo menos alguém nesse time tem bom senso.

Aya: - Mas acho que o Aoshi-kun teria batido se eu não tivesse feito isso. -- A garota apressou dois passos para chutar para longe a pedrinha, carregada com sua raiva acumulada. Fazer o que? Aquele era seu time, Touya, Aoshi e ela.

As ruas estavam vazias, mas Ayame chutou na direção de uma encruzilhada bem no momento em que um pobre desavisado passava. O coitado distraído levou uma pedrada na cabeça e caiu de lado, inconsciente.

Aya: - Ai meu Deus, será que ele está vivo? -- As irmãs correram até a vítima e Miaka examinou o ferimento.

Mia: - Está, mas acho melhor levá-lo para o hospital.

Aya: - Yusuke, Yusuke, você está bem? -- Ayame começou a balançá-lo e não teria parado se Miaka não tivesse separado os dois.

Mia: - Se está não vai ficar por muito tempo se você ficar balançando ele desse jeito.

Aya: - Hehe, gomen. -- Miaka suspirou.

Mia: - Eu já falei para ele treinar o reflexo, poderia ter desviado da pedrada... Isso que dá ser distraído... Agora me ajude a levá-lo para o hospital Ayame.

Arashiro Yusuke, 11, filho de Sai e uma ninja mais nova, mantinha os mesmos olhos negros e inexpressivos e o cabelo negro e curto do pai, só que maisarrepiadoe pele tão pálida quanto a dele. Mas quanto a personalidade puxara a mãe, sempre distraído e em outro mundo, ainda que com as mesmas habilidades ninjas de Sai.

Aya: - Hai.

Mia: - Que problemático. Você tinha mesmo que chutar aquela pedra?

Aya: - Não foi culpa minha, se não fosse aquele hentai atamagawarui nada disso teria acontecido.

* * *

Tou: - Atchiin.

Sak: - Saúde.

Tou: - Arigatou.

Aos: - Resfriado?

Tou: - Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim. -- Ele disse aquilo, mas seu tom de voz denunciava que achava aquilo impossível.

Touya e Aoshi estavam secando guardando as coisas enquanto Mayumi, Sayuri e Syaoran lavavam e Sayuri e Kenji enxagüavam. Na sala Sasuke estava sentado na mesinha de centro e observava o grupo com atenção e seriedade, até ser tirado de seus pensamentos pela sensação de ser abraçado pelas costas. Mas não era preciso virar o rosto para saber quem era.

Nad: - É incrível como eles cresceram rápido.

Sas: - É... Não acha a Sayuri parecida com a Sakura? -- O Uchiha não tirara os olhos das duas.

Nadeshiko fitou a pequena Fuuma e realmente viu que o marido tinha certa razão, Sayuri tinha os olhos em um tom verde escuro muito parecido com o da filha deles, mas não era apenas isso, até os traços do rosto e o jeito de sorrir tinham semelhanças. Syaoran tinha os olhos um pouco mais escuros, mas nada muito estranho uma vez que Aoshi tinha olhos completamente negros e era irmão da Sakura.

Nad: - Eu não tinha notado, mas são mesmo parecidas... Naruto-kun pediu para que ela ficasse aqui.

Sas: - A Sayuri?

Nad: - É, agora a pouco ela me entregou essa carta dele. -- Ela pegou a carta do bolso e a mostrou para o marido. Sasuke a leu em silêncio, mas não pareceu se incomodar com a idéia.-- Você se importa?

Sas: - Por que me importaria? -- O Uchiha deu de ombros e deixou a carta ao seu lado.

Nadeshiko sorriu, apesar do jeito frio sabia que Sasuke jamais negaria sua casa para alguém que precisasse, só não gostava que ficassem dizendo isso em voz alta.

Sas: - Pelo menos não é o garoto.

Nad: - Como assim? O que tem o Syaoran?

Sas: - Tem algo que me incomoda nele.

Faltou pouco para a Uchiha rir alto, Sasuke podia não saber ao certo o que era, mas Nadeshiko sabia que era ciúmes. Talvez o instinto paterno de Sasuke estivesse tentando dizer que Syaoran era um "inimigo em potencial", mesmo que fosse apenas por ciúmes bobo pela filha, afinal Nadeshiko podia ver que o Fuuma gostava muito da Sakura apenas pelo jeito que a olhava.

Nad: - Não seja um pai tão coruja Sasuke, faz mal ser ciumento.

Sas: - O que quer dizer?

Nad: - Você deveria se preocupar é com o Touya-kun. -- Os olhos negros do Uchiha fitaram o jovem Hyuuga.

Sas: - O que tem ele?

Nad: - Não viu como a Sakura olha para ele? -- Nesse instante Sakura estava olhando para Touya e corou levemente antes de voltar a lavar os pratos.

Aquela cena... Por que parecia tão familiar? Uma estranha sensação remexeu a alma do Uchiha, algo que não foi muito agradável.

Sas: - E ele? -- Nadeshiko se surpreendeu com o interesse de Sasuke sobre isso, mas não era mera curiosidade, se o Hyuuga desprezasse sua filha da forma como ele desprezara uma certa garota de cabelos rosados quando tinha essa idade, teria uma seríssima conversa com ele.

Nad: - Ele gosta dela. -- Mas o que seria pior? Touya gostar da Sakura ou desprezá-la? Sasuke quase entrou em contradição. -- Mas não da forma que ela gostaria.

Sas: - Ela te falou tudo isso? -- Ufa.

Nad: - Não, dá para notar pelo jeito que eles conversam.

Sasuke fitou o grupo tentando ver o que Nadeshiko queria dizer. Sakura deixara aesponja cair e Syaoran ficou com a calça e blusa cheias de espuma por causa disso, agora o garoto tentava desviar das tentativas dela de ajudá-lo, por que isso só o deixaria mais molhado. Aoshi e Mayumi discutiam depois que a Uzumaki usou uma toalha de mão molhada, que estava em cima da mesa, para bater na nuca do jovem Uchiha com uma força desnecessária, e Touya tentava manter a paz. Kenji estava completamente enxarcado, porque toda vez que Sayuri jogava água em um prato o deixava em um ângulo que fazia com que essa água caísse em cima dele, mas de certa forma parecia conformado.

Sas: - Não vejo nada de mais.

Nad: - Ainda é muito cedo mesmo, mas melhor tomar cuidado com a nossa pequena.

Mas no fundo ela tinha até pena daquele que se apaixonasse pela Sakura, afinal teria que passar por dois Uchihas teimosos antes de conseguir.

* * *

Sak: - Gomen.

Sya: - Não foi nada.

Sak: - Mas você está molhado.

Tou: - Mas acho que não tanto quanto o Kenji. -- O Hyuuga riu ao ver mais água cair nas roupas do Sabaku que já desistira de desviar. Ele se juntou aos dois depois de desistir de separar Mayumi e Aoshi.

Sya: - Sayuri, cuidado, está molhando o Kenji.

Sayuri olhou para Kenji e finalmente notou que ele estava molhado.

Say: - Kenji-kun, gomen! Por que não avisou antes? Eu teria tomado mais cuidado. -- Mas quem disse que ele não tentou?

Kenji-kun? Syaoran na verdade notara que a irmã estava grudada naquele garoto a um bom tempo e isso o incomodou.

Tou: - Nossa, você tem o mesmo olhar que o Aoshi.

Sya/Sak: - O que?

Tou: - Esse olhar de nervoso e ciúmes, é igualzinho.

Sya: - Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?

Quase como uma resposta, Sayuri abraçou o Sabaku para pedir desculpas, Syaoran esqueceu completamente o que estava falando e praticamente fulminou Kenji com o olhar. O pobre Sabaku estava constrangido pelo abraço, e na verdade o olhar do Fuuma era o menor dos seus problemas no momento, uma vez que tentava com todas as forças não corar. No que falhou miseravelmente.

Sak: - Ah! Disso... Mas por que é parecido com o nii-san?

Tou: - Você vai ver.

O Hyuuga esperou que Aoshi se virasse para eles, depois chutou o banco longo em que Sakura e Syaoran estavam fazendo com que perdessem o equilíbrio. Mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa Sakura se segurou no braço do Fuuma, e essa cena não agradou nem um pouco dois Uchihas.

Tou: - É disso que eu estava falando.

Com o braço livre Syaoran deu um cascudo no amigo, mas por ter feito isso recebeu uma cotovelada de Sakura na altura das costelas. Touya não conteve uma risada discreta por causa da situação de Syaoran, o Fuuma tinha razão de estar nervoso, mas não poderia descontar enquanto a Uchiha estivesse por perto. Para manter a amizade o Hyuuga depois lhe lançou um olhar que parecia um pedido de desculpas.

* * *

No fim da tarde Syaoran, Mayumi, Kenji e Touya precisavam ir embora, na porta dos Uchihas o grupo se despedia.

Tou/May/Ken: - Ja ne.

Sya: - Sayuri você vai ficar aqui?

Say: - Hai, o Hokage-sama disse que eu deveria ficar aqui se Sasuke-san deixasse. -- Syaoran procurou os olhos de Nadeshiko para confirmar e ela apenas sorriu.

Sya: - E as suas coisas?

Say: - Eu deixei na sala do Hokage e parece que trouxeram para cá de manhã.

Sak: - Não se preocupe Syaoran-kun vou cuidar bem dela.

Sya: - Então tudo bem. Ja ne.

Sak: - Ja.

Say: - Nii-san! Passe aqui amanhã. -- Ele a olhou interrogativo. -- Assim podemos ir juntos para a academia.

Sya: - Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã. -- Carinhoso bagunçou o cabelo da irmã, mas o que não a deixou muito feliz.

Depois ele apressou o passo para acompanhar os outros que já iam na frente. Pelo menos durante um ano Syaoran passou a ir para academia com Sakura e Sayuri, mas não continuou fazendo isso por que no fim daquele ano foram divididos em times e os dias de academia tiveram um fim._

* * *

_

_O fim para um novo começo..._

_Minna! Espero que tenham gostado... Desculpem mesmo qualquer erro de ortografia, mas o site está com uma configuração nova que eu ainda não entendi e assumo que não beto minhas fics... (sou preguiçosa demais XD) então qualquer errinho de português me perdoem._

_Esse capítulo foi mais curtinho e fraquinho, mas é mais para mostrar a relação desses personagens... Aguardem por que depois da calmaria vem a tempestade... (ou seria o contrário?? hUAhuah XP)_

_Espero que tenham gostado e BOA PÁSCOA!! ;D_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	11. Que problemático

_Oiii!_

_Por causa de mudanças na configuração do site os dois pontos de interrogação que mostram falas de um personagem desconhecido serão trocados por:_

_Desc: - _

_Gomen -.- mas é o site, que pelo visto também aboliu a crase e junta algumas palavras involuntariamente._

_Bom... Felicidade e alegria é bom, mas demais enjooa, acho que daqui a pouco vai ter gente reclamando, mas por isso contagem regressiva para para o fim da fic n.n o que acham?? Ou preferem que eu aprofunde mais as relações e casais?? Posso fazer isso se quiserem mesmo caminhando para o fim... Deixem opinião onegai XD_

_Só para explicar as idades: Syaoran, Aoshi, Touya, Yusuke, Ayame e Miaka tem a mesma idade e são um ano mais velhos que Sousuke e Sakura que por sua vez são um ano mais velhos que Sayuri, Kenji, Mayumi e Akina ok?? Sei que ficou um pouco atropelado, mas vocês não tem idéia de como eu quebrei a cabeça para as idades baterem... enfim é isso -.- (se minhas contas deram errado ignorem onegai.)_

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_Que problemático..._**

_Mas parece que é apenas comigo_

_O mundo conspira, será o destino?_

_Não, talvez seja um divino castigo_

_Afinal mais uma vez, eu fui o escolhido_

_Tudo é tão problemático... _

* * *

O dia amanheceu frio e triste, mas em breve o calor dos primeiros raios solares romperiam aquela fria névoa, afinal ainda estava muito cedo. Apesar do horário um vulto surgiu aos poucos e ao longe, alguém se aproximava em passos lentos, era Syaoran com uma pequena mala nas costas, roupa de treinos, mas uma novidade. Uma bandana de Konoha brilhava em sua testa, mas ele assim como Aoshi, Touya, Miaka, Yusuke já era Jouunin. Todos os outros já eram chunnins, incluindo Kenji, Sayuri, Mayumi e Akina. (com 13 acho que é normal)

Já fazia três anos que se formara, ou seja quatro desde a última vez que o vimos e era de se esperar que já não fosse o mesmo, estava mais alto, encorpado, maduro, mantinha a beleza fria e austera dos Uchihas, mas agora com 16 anos. Depois de algumas semanas fora para um treinamento especial com seu pai estava de volta á Konoha, sem pressa ele atravessou aqueles enormes portões e se surpreendeu ao notar o quanto sentira falta daquele lugar.

Sentira falta daquela paz, da felicidade e mais do que tudo...

Desc: - Syaoran-kun!!

Ele procurou de onde vinha o som de passos, mas não precisava olhar para saber quem era, afinal reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, às vezes a ouvia até em seus sonhos. Seria uma doença?? Assim que se virou sentiu alguém abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, era Sakura. Ela mudara bem menos que ele, estava levemente mais alta e seu corpo já mostrava curvas, mantinha o cabelo da mesma forma, mas em sua testa também estava uma bandana de Konoha.

Sya: - S-Sakura?? O que está fazendo aqui??

Sak: - Viemos te encontrar, nosso time está de partida. -- Apenas naquele momento o Fuuma levantou os olhos e viu Sousuke se aproximar com um homem.

Sousuke estava mais alto, quase tanto quanto ele, ainda era menor nos ombros, mas chamava atenção de muitas garotas. Ao lado dele vinha o capitão do time em passos lentos e preguiçosos, os olhos castanho escuro fitavam o nada com uma expressão de tédio, o cabelo negro estava preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto e arrepiado, usava uma roupa muito parecida com a do seu tempo de academia, seu nome, Nara Shikamaru.

Sou: - Yoo Syaoran. -- Os dois se cumprimentaram assim que Sakura soltou o pescoço do amigo.

Sya: - Vamos sair em missão?? -- Os olhos de Syaoran procuraram os de Shikamaru sem muito sucesso.

Shi: - Não, apenas almoçar. -- Os três se viraram confusos para o sensei, almoçar às sete da manhã?? -- Temos tempo para dormir, depois almoçar e só à tarde os irmãos que devemos proteger irão chegar.

Eles raramente entendiam o sensei, Shikamaru pagava, pelo menos uma vez por semana, um almoço em um churrasco algo já incomum, ao invés de brigar e fazer com que se esforçassem preferia dormir em um canto enquanto eles treinavam, mas não podia ser chamado de incompetente, afinal o time 7 estava entre os mais eficientes de Konoha. Sinceramente ele dormia nos treinos por que sabia que aqueles três treinavam mais à sério quando ninguém estava olhando, especialmente Syaoran, não iria explicar jutsus que eles já conheciam então apenas passava os mais difíceis e conhecendo o pai de dois deles sabia também que motivação era algo que eles não precisavam.

Naruto não escolheu à toa aquele número para o time de seu filho, mas ele jamais poderia saber o tamanho da coinscidência. O time sete rumou para o campo de treinamento lentamente, Sakura e Sousuke faziam milhares de perguntas para o Fuuma e ele respondia as que conseguia e podia. Como de costume o Nara se encostou em uma árvore e começou a dormir, dizendo apenas um "treinem controle de chakra" antes de dormir profundamente.

Sak: - Como ele pode sentir tanto sono??

Sou: - Meu pai falou que é normal, na verdade ele só aceitou ser sensei por que seria "menos problemático" que continuar na Anbu.

Sya: - Achei que foi a Temari-san que mandou ele vir.

Sou: - Pode ser também. -- O Uzumaki deu de ombros, já que não duvidava nem um pouco dessa possibilidade.

Sya: - Então o que querem treinar??

Sak: - Me ataquem. -- Os dois a fitaram confusos depois do pequeno salto que ela deu para aumentar o espaço entre eles e se colocar em posição de luta. -- Eu também treinei essas semanas... E quero que não se segurem. -- Um sorriso de desafio enfeitava o rosto da Uchiha, seus olhos brilhavam pelo desejo de uma boa luta, talvez alimentado pelo sangue que corria em suas veias. A delicadeza de seu sorriso desapareceu, afinal aquela pequena Uchiha de inofensiva não tinha nada.

Sya: - Certeza?? Não vai conseguir desviar dos golpes. -- O Fuuma estava apenas provocando, um meio sorriso entre o convensido e o brincalhão enfeitava seu rosto, mas ao invés de ficar nervosa a garota sorriu mais e de uma forma mais perigosa.

Sak: - Vocês que sabem. -- Ela desapareceu da frente deles, surpreendendo-os.

Syaoran bloqueou o golpe com os braços, mas por muito pouco o chute dela não o acertara. Ele ainda não se conformava com a força de uma garota tão pequena, mas a surpresa que veio a seguir foi maior, Sakura estava de costas e virou para fitá-lo, quando seus olhos se encontraram ele notou que a Uchiha estava com o Sharingan e mais do que isso, na terceira fase.

Sousuke também notou e assobiou impressionado, mas em seguida usou o Kage bunshin para ajudar Syaoran... Isso era apenas o aquecimento.

* * *

Touya estava bem mais alto e bonito, mas o pior é que sabia disso, andava com uma alça da mochila pendurada no ombro direito com a mão a segurando e a outra no bolso, um meio sorriso enfeitava seu rosto enquanto caminhava em passos despreocupados. Mas assim que viu uma garota bonita sentada na casa de chá teve que desviar seu caminho e se sentou ao lado dela.

Tou: - Oi.

A garota sorriu, já envergonhada pelo sorriso que enfeitava o rosto do Hyuuga e mostrava as intenções dele, descaradamente ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas. Sempre funcionava.

Gar: - Oi.

Tou: - O que ach-

O que ele estava prestes a dizer ficou perdido no ar, não que fosse difícil imaginar a pergunta, mas o que o impediu foi algo que atingiu sua cabeça com uma velocidade impressionante e segundos depois sentiu seu corpo ser arrastado para fora da cadeira.

Desc: - Vamos Don Juan, você já está atrasado.

A voz feminina e carregada de um ódio contido era de uma conhecida. Uma veia saltava na testa de Ayame enquanto ela contava até cem para tentar se acalmar, na verdade uma cena comum nas ruas de Konoha. Aoshi estava encostado em uma árvore esperando os dois com os braços cruzados poucos metros à frente, assim que a garota se aproximou ele foi em direção à rua para encontrá-los.

Aos: - Não vou nem perguntar o que aconteceu.

Aya: - Como se precisasse. -- Com uma força desnecessária ela jogou o Hyuuga semi consciente na direção dele.

Ayame estava realmente mais bonita, corpo bem torneado e com a beleza exótica e madura que sua mãe tinha naquela idade. Infelizmente não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa com o Hyuuga e ainda mais quando o via dando em cima de alguma garota, mas ela se recusava a aceitar que era ciúmes, mesmo que fosse mais do que óbvio. Aoshi suspirou, mas Touya já estava acordado e um sorriso bobo... Quase feliz enfeitava seu rosto enquanto via a Nara se afastar com passos pesados e punhos cerrados.

Aos: - Você faz isso de propósito não é??

Tou: - Ela não fica linda com ciúmes?? -- O Uchiha girou os olhos impaciente e começou a andar. Aqueles dois só lhe traziam dor de cabeça.

Aos: - Mazoquista... Vamos que a Ayame teve a quem puxar, Temari-sensei vai nos matar pelo atraso.

Ainda assim o sorriso não deixou os lábios do Hyuuga.

* * *

Kenji estava sentado em um galho de uma árvore no meio da floresta dormindo recostado no tronco, ele costumava fazer isso, dormir ao ar livre naquele lugar, ignorando o frio e o orvalho o que lhe rendia freqüentes gripes, mas que lhe trazia uma estranha paz de espírito. Acordou com os primeiros raios de Sol, esfregou preguiçosamente os olhos azuis e arrumou o cabelo arrepiado e vermelho, mas franziu o cenho ao ver algo estranho.

Não sentira frio a noite por que um cobertor azul o protegia, mas o estranho era que ele nunca levava cobertores.

Ken: - Sayuri...

O Sabaku pegou um pequeno bilhete rosa que estava preso por uma kunai sobre sua cabeça, mas o sussurro veio antes de lê-lo, afinal não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ele reconhecia até aquela letra fina e simétrica:

" Kenji-kun,

Você vai ficar resfriado de novo desse jeito!! Amanhã nosso time vai se reunir de manhã na entrada da Vila ok??

bjoos. Sayuri. "

Aquela frieza e falta de interesse deixaram os olhos do Sabaku conforme os anos se passaram, sua mãe tinha razão, Konoha fez bem a ele. Nessa Vila tão diferente de sua cidade natal ele não era visto como o filho do Kazekage e muito menos como filho de um monstro, era apenas um jovem gennin. Sua felicidade naquele lugar novo se devia principalmente a seus amigos, e na verdade uma em especial. Ele estava mais alto, se tornara junto com Aoshi e Sousuke um dos mais disputados de Konoha, o que na verdade mais parecia uma maldição, seu cabelo vermelho curto e arrepiado eram mais compridos que o de seu pai e caiam sobre seus olhos de forma rebelde. (Imaginei algo como o do Minato, talvez um pouco mais curto)

Foi quase inevitável um leve esboço de sorriso em seu lábios, uma cena muito rara, mas se notassem apenas uma pessoa era capaz de fazer acontecer, ele estava tão distraído que não notou que não estava mais sozinho.

Desc: - Ohayo Kenji-kun!!

Com o susto o Sabaku tentou se afastar de quem gritara no seu ouvido, mas perdeu o apoio da árvore a caiu de costas do galho, em um mergulho de pelo menos quatro metros. Nessas horas ser um ninja mostrava suas vantagens, ele girou no ar, pegou impulso no tronco, foi na direção de outra e repetiu o ato, assim a velocidade de queda diminuiu.

No chão ele suspirou enquanto colocava um dos joelhos no solo, com a mão no coração que ainda batia descompassado com o susto, mas em seguida seus olhos se viraram para o topo da árvore.

Ken: - Está tentando me matar do coração por acaso Mayumi??

Olhando bem era possível reconhecer o longo cabelo loiro e liso que estava preso em duas chiquinhas altas, além do sorriso que a fazia tão parecida com Naruto. A garota desceu da mesma forma que ele e parou na frente dele de forma que seus rostos ficassem muito próximo, um sorriso malicioso enfeitava o rosto da Uzumaki e inevitavelmente Kenji corou e se afastou como podia.

O Sabaku virou o rosto constrangido, podia sentí-lo queimar, mas o motivo não era a proximidade com Mayumi, e sim aquele sorriso dela. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

May: - Ah!! Que kawaii!!-- A Uzumaki começou a apertar as bochechas do amigo com força e ele se soltou depois de alguns segundos entre protestos.

Ken: - Não enche. -- Ela riu do constrangimento dele, não era fácil ver Kenji perder a pose de sério e frio, mas essa era a parte engraçada. Ela sentia um prazer enorme em ver pessoas assim perderem a pose, talvez esse fosse o motivo de infernizar tanto a vida do primogênito dos Uchihas. Ou será que não seria algo mais?? Não...

May: - Por que não adimite que gosta dela??

Ken: - Já disse que não, somos apenas amigos. -- Era isso que dizia a si mesmo tantas e tantas vezes.

May: - Apenas amigos?? Fala sério, está estampado no seu rosto.

Ken: - Ela é apenas uma amiga Mayumi e é melhor assim. -- Ele encerrou o assunto. -- Mas o que está fazendo aqui??

May: - Como você é tonto... Mudamos o ponto de encontro por que Sayuri disse que você estava aqui.

Ken: - E os outros??

May: - Estão um pouco atrasados.

Não muito longe dali, Sayuri estava atrás de uma árvore ouvindo a conversa, não sabia exatamente o que a fizera ficar, mas simplesmente se escondeu quando viu Kenji descer da árvore e acabou escutando a conversa. Agora estava com as costas encostadas no tronco da árvore e com as mãos sobre o coração, o que era aquele aperto?? De onde vinha essa dor?? E por que estava com uma vontade horrível de chorar??

Kenji e ela eram melhores amigos, praticamente inseparáveis e se entendiam de uma forma impressionante que muitas vezes tornava até palavras desnecessárias. Todos se acostumaram a vê-la o arrastando para tudo que era lado, mais de uma vez ela chorou nos braços dele quando sentia muita falta dos pais, sempre era protegida por ele quando alguém tentava ferí-la, era ela quem atrapalhava o sono dele quando ele dormia na aula... Realmente ele não tinha motivos para gostar dela, ela era apenas um fardo.

Porque doeu tanto ouvir que ele a considerava apenas uma amiga?? Não era isso que ela era?? Talvez por que gostasse dele... Mas não deveria ser algo bom?? Ela deixou o corpo escorregar pelo tronco e se sentou abraçando as pernas, com o rosto escondido entre os braços para esconder as lágrimas que não conseguiu conter. Elas, que depois de um tempo deram lugar a um choro mais aberto.

Desc: - Sabe que ele não gosta de te ver chorar.

A voz fria e séria fez com que a Fuuma levantasse o rosto, o homem a sua frente era bem alto, tinha cabelos castanhos longos e presos em uma rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos de um estranho rosa perolado, pele branca e rosto com traços muito sérios e bem marcados que usava o colete jounnin sobre uma blusa branca e uma calça preta. Seu sensei Hyuuga Neji.

Say: - Sensei... -- Sayuri limpou rapidamente as lágrimas e Neji se agaichou na frente dela.

Nej: - Ele apenas não notou o quanto gosta de você.

Say: - Por que gostar de mim?? Sou apenas um fardo. -- Ela falou um um sussurro cabisbaixo e passou a fitar o chão.

Nej: - Duvido que seja assim que Kenji pense, mas se você não quer ser um fardo se esforce para ser mais forte e ser uma companheira de time que possa rivalizar com ele.

Say: - Por que rivalizar?? Somos do mesmo time... -- Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto sério do Hyuuga.

Nej: - Assim você não será igual as outras e poderá ficar mais tempo do lado dele não é??

Sayuri não respondeu, mas sabia que ele tinha mesmo razão.

Nej: - Agora limpe o rosto, mostre seu sorriso de sempre e vamos treinar.

Say: - Hai. Arigatou Neji-sensei.

Obedecendo o sensei ela limpou os rastros de lágrimas e sorriu mais animada. Depois correu para se juntar aos outros dois que os esperavam em silêncio sendo acompanhada pelos olhos perolados do Hyuuga... Desde quando ele era um especialista em relações afetivas?? Na verdade estava muito longe de ser, mas se com ele e Tenten funcionou por que não com aqueles garotos??

Se Tenten não fosse tão forte, se não se enforçasse tanto para ficar no mesmo nível que ele e mais do que isso, se não quisesse tanto ficar ao seu lado, ele jamais a teria notado. Antes de ficarem no mesmo time ela era apenas mais uma garota, mas com o tempo provou que ele estava muito enganado; com força, determinação, teimosia e muito suor ela conquistou o respeito do gênio dos Hyuuga... Sorte a dele.

Esse era o time 4 Fuuma Sayuri, Sabaku no Kenji e Uzumaki Mayumi, Hyuuga Neji como responsável.

* * *

Muito longe daquela paz, o destino arquitetava o próximo passo. Alguns dizem que apenas as lágrimas permitem que se note o quanto somos felizes e talvez seja por isso que paz eterna não passa de uma ilusão.

Em uma caverna na qual nenhum feixe de luz conseguia entrar, apenas nove vultos e alguns pares de olhos podiam ser distiguidos, eles formavam um meio círculo em torno de um deles que parecia receber atenção especial. Aquilo era uma reunião, mas tudo que era necessário já fora dito e se seguiu um longo tempo período de silêncio. A maioria não compreendia exatamente, mas se fossem mais sensitivos notariam que um de seus companheiros estava estranhamente tenso. Era o vulto de olhos vermelhos.

Desc: - É loucura fazer isso Pein-sama.

Os olhos acinzentados daquele que a pouco falara se viraram para fitar o atrevido. Mas na verdade ele já esperava aquela reação.

Pei: - Você sabe que é importante para essa Organização Itachi, mas espero que saiba também que não é insubstituível.

Ita: - Vai precisar de mim para completar esse plano.

Pei: - Eu temia isso, mas encontrei uma solução. -- O Fuuma não disse nada. -- Madara voltou.

Os olhos de Itachi deixaram que seu espanto pudesse ser visto, mas foi por pouco tempo.

Pei: - Não tenho nada contra sua família, mas não podemos perder essa oportunidade. Estão livres para escolher o lado que quiserem, mas nada parará meu plano... Tire seus filhos de Konoha em uma semana, ou eles terão o mesmo destino que a Vila. Dispensados.

Todas as sombras desapareceram com excessão de Itachi, ele fechou os olhos com uma raiva contida, seus punhos se cerraram e depois ele deu um soco forte na parede, em uma expressão de sentimento muito rara para seus padrões. Seu sangue escorreu pela parede sem que ele ligasse, por que esse era o menor de seus problemas... O dia que ele passara a temer finalmente estava se aproximando, aquele em que sua família oscilaria entre a vida e a morte, o mesmo em que seus filhos se tornariam renegados por sua causa e a partir do qual eles passariam a odiá-lo...

Para Konoha, Uchiha Itachi estava morto, mas nem por isso o passado o esqueceu...

* * *

Sou: - Por que nunca vamos para o Ichiraku??

Shik: - Por que eu preciso garantir que você coma outra coisa além daquilo.

O time 7 estava almoçando na churrascaria, como prometera, Shikamaru levou os garotos para o restaurante depois do treino e era sempre no mesmo que Asuma levava seu time quando ele era gennin. Trazia boas recordações... Shikamaru estava sentado ao lado de Sakura e na frente dele Syaoran, próximo à janela (imaginem que Sakura e Sousuke estão próximos ao corredor)

Sak: - Qual será a missão sensei?? -- A Uchiha se ajoelhou na cadeira para pegar uma tira de carne que acabara de ficar pronta.

Shik: - Vamos escoltar duas pessoas para a Vila da Cachoeira.

Sya: - Fica muito longe?? -- Syaoran cuidava das tiras do seu lado para que não queimassem.

Shik: - Um pouco... Dois dias de caminhada até chegar, passamos a noite lá e depois voltamos. Se tudo correr bem estaremos de volta na tarde do quarto dia. -- As tiras da parte dele estavam quase queimadas, mas Sakura as virava de tempos e tempos.

Sou: - Se tudo correr bem?? Qual o nível dessa missão??

Shik: - Não prestei atenção. -- O que significava que dormira lendo o relatório. -- Acho que é C.

Sya: - Deveríamos ter missões com nível maior.

Shik: - Eu sei, mas ultimamente as coisas andam muito paradas, C é o mais alto que conseguimos.

Isso era um problema para a economia da Vila, afinal as missões eram o que trazia renda.

Sak: - Por que precisam de proteção??

Shik: - Só contra bandidos comuns... Teoricamente. -- O último comentário foi bem baixo e ficou escondido pelo som da carne fritando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sousuke deixou um dos ohashis cair em baixo da mesa. Sakura fez menção de se abaixar.

Sou: - Pode deixar que eu pego. -- Ele se abaixou e ficou sentado apenas na borda do banco.

Desc: - Syaoran-kun!!

Shikamaru só conseguiu ver uma cabeleira castanho escuro escorregar pelo banco e abraçar o braço de Syaoran, ele que aliás teria sido jogado para fora se não fosse a parede. Mas o Nara apenas suspirou, afinal o tempo o ensinou que garotas não tem culpa, elas nascem problemáticas. A garota deixava o cabelo longo e liso solto e estava ajoelhada no banco.

Na verdade parecia até mais velha que Sakura, seu corpo começava a mostrar curvas mais marcadas, alta, pele clara, rosto com traços bem marcados e as marcas de seu clã, olhos escuros, mas com um brilho forte que deixava transparecer um toque de ferocidade capaz de atrair os amantes de desafios, em alguns anos ela com certeza arrasaria alguns corações. Era Akina.

Sak: - Akina??

Aki: - Sakura-chan, eu nem te vi, tudo bem?? -- As duas trocaram sorrisos.

Sak: - Tudo... -- Syaoran ignorava completamente a situação e aproveitou a distração para tentar livrar seu braço, uma boa idéia, mas que não funcinou. -- Você trabalha aqui??

Aki: - Sim! Meu pai disse que seria bom eu ter alguma experiência com comércio. -- A Inuzuka estava usando uma camisa branca com detalhes em verde na gola, um avental verde por cima e uma saia verde como nome do restaurante em vários pontos. Ela usava também patins e uma bolsa transversal pequena na mesma cor, dentro da qual uma pequena cabeça surgiu.

Aki: - Hoshi eu disse para não se mexer.

A pequena cadelinha reclamou com um leve muxoxo frente a represália, não tinha mais de dois meses e como a maioria dos cães do clã Inuzuka era de uma inteligência assombrosa, totalmente negra com excessão de uma estrela branca em seu peito, por isso o nome Hoshi, estrela.

Sya: - Akina...

A garota se virou prontamente assim que ouviu a voz dele, mas na verdade Syaoran não estava muito interessado em falar exatamente com ela.

Sya: - O Sousuke...

Ela seguiu os olhos do Fuuma e viu que o Uzumaki estava sentado embaixo da mesa, fazendo massagem na cabeça, na verdade a algum tempo, quando Akina escorregou pelo banco bateu nele sem nem perceber e o coitado caiu lá dentro de cabeça.

Aki: - O que está fazendo ai?? Hentai!! -- Akina corou afinal estava de saia, mas não notou que não passava de um grande engano.

Ela saiu com um pulo, esperou que Sousuke se levantasse, mas ele mal se erguera e ela começou a balançá-lo com força entre broncas e cascudos.

Aki: - Eu esperava mais de você Sousuke, seu hentai!! Pervertido... -- Assim por diante.

Sak: - Não devemos avisar que foi um engano??

Shik: - Ela não vai te ouvir até que a raiva passe.

Sya: - Akina.

Aki: - O QUE FOI??

Sya: - Ah... Nada não.

Shik: - Acreditem, se tem uma coisa que eu sei é de mulheres.

Os dois o olharam e foram incapazes de duvidar. Afinal com duas filhas, depois de crescer com apenas irmãs e ter uma mulher problemática feito a Temari seria difícil não saber.

Enfim o grupo saiu do restaurante inteiro quando faltava poucas horas anoitecer, com certeza um horário estranho para viajar, mas pelo visto era uma exigência daqueles que teriam que proteger. O lado bom é que chegariam algumas horas mais cedo.

Sak: - Yoshii!! Então para a Vila da Cachoeira!!

* * *

_7..._

* * *

_Se quiserem eu falo mais dos filhos, mas de qualquer forma que a contagem comece!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e desculpem a demora, mas minha vida anda um pouco corrida..._

**_Deixem reviews onegai! Elas me inspiram e me lembram a continuar n.n_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	12. Minha missão

__

Oiii!

_Ultimamente eu ando um pouco ocupada demais, fora que tenho a fic "New World" que estou tentando escrever, mas falta uma pequena luz de criatividade..._

_Ah! E a pedidos da sango7higurashi eu fiz uma ceninha ItaXSak maior XD (desculpe mas não consegui ler sua fic estou no segundo capítulo se não me engano, mas estou amando n.n)_

_Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas digam se estão gostando onegai!! E os casais confirmados são: SyaXSak, SayXKen, TouXAya, SouXAki e AosXMay... Eu vou fazer um especial de dia dos namorados paralelo à fic e focado nos casais mais secundários ok?? Até lá provavelmente vou falar dos outros. Enfim... _

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_Minha missão_**

_Ser shinobi_

_É o futuro que eu escolhi_

_Sei que um dia irei morrer_

_Mas se pudesse escolher_

_Seria lutando por Konoha_

* * *

A missão por enquanto corria bem, depois de quase duas horas de caminhada o grupo parou para descansar. Syaoran fez a fogueira com um jutsu, Sakura cozinhou os peixes pescados por Sousuke enquanto os protegidos deles se aqueciam próximos às chamas naquela noite fria.

Sak: - Acho que está pronto, aqui. Podem pegar Megumi-san, Yukito-kun.

Meg: - Arigatou.

Fujitaka Megumi era um ano mais nova que a Uchiha, pequena e baixinha, seu longo cabelo loiro pálido bem liso caía levemente sobre seu rosto e dava a sensação que ela o estava escondendo, mas não tinha motivo para isso, a pele clara e traços delicados lhe davam um ar de fragilidade e beleza chamativos. Yukito era mais velho que a irmã, apenas dois anos, alto, cabelo arrepiado com um tom castanho claro, olhos azuis, pele clara, mas com um ar bem mais confiante que a irmã e igualmente bonito.

Segundo a história contada pelos dois irmãos eles precisavam voltar para a vila deles para o casamento de uma prima e a escolta era apenas para se defender contra ladrões comuns. Mas os olhos treinados de Shikamaru conseguiam dizer que havia algo errado, por trás das roupas simples, os movimentos formais, educação refinada e pele intocada pelo Sol, seriam dignos de filhos da nobreza. Ele estava atento apesar de não parecer.

Sak: - Sousuke-kun, Shikamaru-sensei, o jantar está pronto.

Sou: - Que bom, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Syaoran estava sentado ao lado de Megumi e já comia em silêncio como de costume. Sousuke se sentou ao lado do amigo e Shikamaru pegou seu jantar e foi comer longe do grupo. Sakura falava algo com muita impolgação para Yukito, até esse ponto nada de mais, mas algo na forma como ele a olhava estava incomodando o Fuuma. Conhecia a amiga a ponto de saber que era normal ela ser simpática com todos, mas então Yukito disse alguma coisa e a Uchiha riu. O que ele disse para ela rir daquele jeito?? E por que isso o incomodava?? Incômodo talvez não fosse a palavra certa, por que se pudesse tiraria aquele sorriso safado do rosto dele de imediato, com um soco bem forrado de chakra.

Bom, se ele fosse mais atencioso para outras coisas, teria notado que a pequena e tímida garota ao seu lado o olhava com o canto do olho e estava levemente corada. Sousuke não notava nada, mas Shikamaru observava o grupo ao longe, por isso suspirou pesadamente.

Shik: - Eu sinto que isso será problemático...

Shikamaru encostou as costas na árvore e fitou o céu estrelado, gostava de acampar, mas essas missões o lembravam do quanto sentia falta de casa, do conforto, do barulho, dos gritos, enfim de suas problemáticas...

* * *

Itachi voltou de madrugada, muitas horas depois do fim da reunião, mas o momento que ele usou para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Entrou em casa em silêncio, mas reconheceu uma fina silhueta de alguém deitado no sofá, se aproximou lentamente e sentou ao lado da esposa adormecida. Tirou uma fina mecha dos cabelos rosados dela que caía sobre seu rosto e a viu abrir os olhos esmeralda um pouco confusa.

Sak: - Itachi-kun?? -- Ela se sentou no sofá. -- O que aconteceu?? Por que voltou tão tarde?? Todos os outros voltaram menos você.

Ita: - Eu precisava pensar.

Nesse instante notou o quanto ele parecia abatido, deu espaço para que Itachi sentasse melhor e esperou até que ele estivesse disposto a falar. O Uchiha colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, revelando dessa forma sua angústia. Era a primeira vez que Sakura o via daquele jeito, por isso o abraçou na tentativa de ajudar.

Ita: - A nova missão da Akatsuki... É a antiga, pegar a Kyuubi.

Sak: - Como assim?? Ele não parou com isso??

Ita: - Com a morte de Kisame perdemos o membro com maior quantidade de chakra e não conseguimos outro igual, por isso seria impossível continuar a tentar controlar as bijuus, mas parece que Madara voltou.

Sak: - Madara?? -- Mais um estranho instante de silêncio pairou.

Ita: - Uchiha Madara, o homem que um dia me disse sobre o Mangekyou no Sharingan, me revelou os planos dos maiores membros do clã e disse que a única forma de restaurar a ordem seria acabar com tudo.

Sak: - Foi ele que te ajudou então. -- Ele a olhou com o canto de olho um pouco surpreso. -- Mesmo sendo um gênio seria impossível matar todos sem ajuda.

Ita: - É... Ele ajudou na fundação da Vila, é imortal, muito mais forte que eu e foi o primeiro a conseguir o Mangekyou.

Sak: - Ele pode controlar o Naruto?? -- A muito tempo lhe contou sobre os poderes e desvantagens da forma mais poderosa do Sharingan. -- Desse jeito... Konoha está perdida.

Itachi apenas fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça e suspirou, sabia que aquela situação dividiria o coração da Sakura, não poderia culpá-la. Ela por sua vez parecia em uma espécie de transe, na tentativa de imaginar a situação e digerir todas as informações. O Uchiha reuniu coragem, virou um pouco o corpo para ficar de frente para ela e colocou a mão sobre as delas.

Ita: - Sakura...

Sak: - Mas e a Sayuri?? O Syaoran??

Ita: - Precisamos tirá-los de lá em uma semana.

Sak: - Eles não vão aceitar fácil, sabe o quanto eles amam a Vila. -- Os dois contavam mil e uma histórias quando voltavam para casa, até Syaoran que tentava não demonstrar seus sentimentos, acabava deixando claro seu amor por Konoha, isso seria um problema.

Ita: - Sei, mas não serão poupados se ficarem lá, não vou deixar que meus filhos morram desse jeito.

Sak: - Defendendo o que amam?? Eu odeio dizer isso, mas... É a escolha deles que conta, não sei se devemos interferir. -- Os dois ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio. Realmente aquela não era uma frase que ele esperava dela.

Ita: - E você?? De que lado vai estar?? -- A pergunta que ele temia em fazer, mas era necessário não?? Sakura apenas deixou um sorriso gentil enfeitar seu rosto. -- Não vou pedir que lute contra Konoha.

Sak: - Eu escolhi meu lado a muito tempo não se lembra?? Com você hoje e até o fim.

Enlaçou seus dedos com os dele, mas por trás daquele sorriso seu coração se contorcia com a angústia de mãe... Será que ela cumpriria suas palavras?? Permitir que seus filhos morressem?? Provavelmente não, mas como esposa cumpriria outra missão. Itachi já sofria com culpa demais, não deixaria recair mais esse peso sobre as costas dele.

Ita: - Espero que tenha certeza.

Sak: - É claro que tenho. -- Dizer assim olhando para ele era muito fácil, mas o problema seria ignorar o grito de dor de seu irmão de infância enquanto a vida dele estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo junto com a Kyuubi. Será que seria capaz de agüentar?? Só o tempo seria capaz de dizer.

* * *

Enquanto isso Konoha despertava para mais um dia calmo e tranqüilo... Bom, talvez seja verdade até a parte do despertar, por que tranqüilidade estava longe de ser uma das qualidades da rotina do nosso querido Hokage. A começar pelo suave grito matutino de sua "supervisora".

Tsu: - NARUTO!! Já está dormindo de novo??

Nar: - Não, não... Estou acordado. -- Depois do susto ficaria por um bom tempo. Mas era impossível disfarçar graças as letras carimbadas em seu rosto e os olhos inxados.

Naruto estava com um cobertor nas costas assim como Tsunade, mas ainda assim ele tinha uma expressão de doente incrível, era o cansaço.

Tsu: - Precisamos terminar isso hoje. -- Tsunade não estava muito diferente dele com suas grossas olheiras e visível irritação.

Nar: - Depois de varar a noite se não terminarmos hoje eu queimo tudo.

Tsu: - Falta muito que descobrir. -- Tsunade suspirou e tomou um longo gole de café antes de voltar a ler um documento.

Nar: - Eu sei... Eu sei. E onde foi o Teme??

Tsu: - Buscar mais documentos...

Nar: - Meu Deus, essas coisas não acabam mais?? -- O Uzumaki bufou, esfregou o rosto para despertar, deu algumas batidas nele e se arrumou na cadeira. -- Mande o próximo.

A expressão de determinação voltou ao rosto do Uzumaki bem no momento em que Sasuke entrou na sala com mais uma pilha de papéis, mas a situação do Uchiha estava até pior, por que além das olheiras seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos.

Sas: - Decidiu acordar Dobe??

Nar: - Devia ter me acordado antes.

Aqueles não eram meros documentos, um incidente semanas atrás nos depósitos do Hokage fez com que um novo galpão fosse descoberto e informações perturbadoras começaram a surgir. Por isso ali estavam eles varando a noite para descobrir tudo. Sasuke se sentou em uma mesa improvisada em um dos cantos da sala e voltou a ler sua montanha de papéis com interesse, ele estava mais empenhado nisso, por que o clã Uchiha parecia bem envolvido.

Desc: - Podemos entrar?? -- A voz veio de fora.

Nar: - Podem.

A porta se abriu e Nadeshiko, Hinata, Sayuri e Mayumi entraram trazendo um café da manhã completo.

Nar: - Nossa vocês adivinharam, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Como não havia espaço nas mesas o grupo arrumou tudo no chão mesmo, depois se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Nad: - Vocês devem estar exaustos, falta muito ainda??

Nar: - É, talvez algumas horas.

Hin: - Vocês não querem ajuda??

Tsu: - Não... Informações confidenciais desculpem.

Nad: - Tudo bem.

Say: - E quanto as missões??

Nar: - Eu deixei para o Kakashi cuidar disso para mim com ajuda do Iruka.

May: - Finalmente teremos missões mais emocionantes. -- Mayumi falou apenas por brincadeira, mas era por um lado verdade, Naruto nunca dava uma missão muito difícil para sua pequena princesinha.

Nar: - Hey!! Eles são piores do que eu viu?? Pelo menos Iruka-sensei, segue muito bem os ranks das missões.

Nadeshiko fez um lanche, o colocou em um prato junto com alguns doces e separou um copo de suco de laranja, depois os estendeu para Sayuri que comia com gosto uma rosquinha naquele momento. A Fuuma a olhou confusa, mas um leve movimento da cabeça de Nadeshiko a fez entender. Ela indicou Sasuke que estava ainda em sua mesa lendo algum documento, por isso Sayuri pegou o prato e o copo e foi falar com ele.

Say: - Sasuke-san você está bem??

O Uchiha tirou os olhos da folha por alguns instantes e resmungou algo parecido com um "sim".

Sas: - Só um pouco cansado. -- Aproveitou para esticar um pouco os braços.

Say: - Olha o que fizemos, a Mayumi-chan fez as rosquinhas, Hinata-san fez o suco, Nadeshiko-nee fez o bolo e eu ajudei a fazer os biscoitos.

Sas: - Biscoitos?? Vou experimentar então. -- Ele pegou um e comeu, sinceramente estava horrível, mas jamais diria isso. -- Está... Muito bom.

Say: - Mesmo?? -- O rosto dela se iluminou com o elogio, isso foi tão inocente e kawaii que nem Sasuke, em toda sua frieza natural, seria capaz de se manter indiferente, por isso sorriu.

Sas: - É.

Say: - Eu peguei a receita de um dos cadernos da Sakura-chan, não sei se fiz certo. -- Sakura sempre foi muito boa com a cozinha e tinha uma série de receitas muito boas.

Sas: - Qual delas??

Say: - A de bauninha com gotas de chocolate. -- Essa era muito boa, mas ele não conseguia encontrar as gotas naqueles biscoitos, ainda assim enquanto falavam ele continuava comendo. -- Por que não descansa um pouco e come com todo mundo??

Sas: - Eu quero terminar isso o quanto antes.

Say: - Isso deve ser muito importante, do que se trata??

Sas: - Coisas do passado. -- Com o tempo ela aprendeu que falar de passado na família Uchiha não era uma opção.

Say: - Então eu vou te deixar sozinho.

Sas: - Não... Vou seguir seu conselho. -- Ele se levantou. -- Melhor um intervalo.

Nadeshiko sorriu ao vê-los se aproximar, Sasuke era frio, mas se rendia frente as filhas. Sim, no plural, por que Sayuri já pertencia à família. E aquela cena a lembrou de outras tantas daqueles dois.

* * *

_Flashback on_

_Há vários anos, em um dos primeiros de Sayuri com os Uchihas ela ainda era muito pequena e era natural sentir falta dos pais. Principalmente em noites de tempestade como aquela, odiava trovões, eles a apavoravam, por isso estava enterrada entre as cobertas e as usava para abafar seus gritos. Seus olhos verde escuro estavam marejados e fitavam assustados a janela atentos para os relâmpagos. Ela quase foi cegada pela luz de um deles, se agarrou às cobertas e se encolheu esperando pelo som assustador que se seguiria._

_Say: - Oto-san..._

_Quando trovejava seu pai sempre ficava em seu quarto até que ela dormisse, por isso não sentia medo, mas assim tão longe dele... _

_Desc: - Sayuri??_

_A voz a obrigou a levantar os olhos, mas fez isso lentamente, Sasuke estava na porta e àquela altura já caminhando em sua direção. O Uchiha se sentou na cama ao lado dela e gentilmente tirou as cobertas que o impediam de ver seu rosto._

_Sas: - O que foi??_

_Say: - Eu... Eu tenho medo de tempestades. -- Um medo que ela própria achava tosco, mas medo é medo, não precisa de justificativa racional._

_Sas: - Não precisa ter medo, eles não vão fazer nada._

_Say: - Eu sei, mas... É mais forte que eu, não cosigo dormir._

_Sas: - Vamos fazer o seguinte, deite que eu fico aqui até você adormecer._

_Say: - Mas..._

_Sas: - Não confia em mim??_

_Confiar?? O conhecia a alguns meses e ele era sempre muito frio e distante, ao contrário de Nadeshiko, Sakura e Aoshi ela não sabia o que se passava pela mente dele. Por outro lado ele era muito parecido com seu pai, transmitia a mesma frieza, o mesmo olhar enigmático, mas também a mesma sensação de que perto dele ela estaria sempre segura. Estranho, mas reconfortante._

_Say: - Confio... -- Ela forjou um meio sorriso agradecido, deitou e tentou dormir._ Mas depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. -- Sasuke-san??

_Sas: - Uhm??_

_Say: - Arigatou._

_Sas: - Apenas tente dormir._

_Sasuke apenas ficou ali vendo a pequena Fuuma pegar no sono, o que na verdade não demorou muito talvez uns quinze minutos. Vendo-a adormecida daquele jeito ele notou as semelhanças com sua falecida companheira de time, talvez fosse a pele clara, traços delicados ou até mesmo a testa um pouco grande, quem sabe tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas de qualquer forma era apenas coinscidência. _

_Say: - Oto-san... Oka-san..._

_Desc: - Ela dormiu?? -- Sasuke se virou apenas quando Nadeshiko já estava ao seu lado na cama._

_Sas: - Sim._

_Nad: - Coitadinha ela deve sentir muita falta dos pais, acho que eu não teria coragem de deixar meus filhos em uma Vila desconhecida apenas para se tornarem ninjas._

_Sas: - É... Ela precisa querer muito._

_Nad: - Você pode não gostar muito do Syaoran, mas tem que admitir que ele é um exemplo de determinação. Ele é capaz de se igualar ao Aoshi-kun e isso é notável._

_Sas: - Deve ser isso que me irrita. Acho que ela já dormiu, melhor irmos também._

_Sasuke beijou a esposa carinhosamente e depois a puxou para fora do quarto, afinal sua tarefa ali estava feita._

_Flashback off_

* * *

Na mansão dos Hyuuga, Neji passava mais um sermão em seu primogênito rebelde. Touya estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala e ouvia seu pai pronunciar um de seus incontáveis discursos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro pela sala.

Nej: - Eu só quero o melhor para você Touya, por isso você precisa ser responsável para honrar o nome do clã. Você será o líder quando eu falecer, sabe o quanto eu lutei para chegar a essa posição, gostaria que pelo menos desse valor a isso.

Hinata recusou o cargo de líder do clã para se casar com Naruto, depois de muita discussão e uma quase revolução ela, Hiashi e Neji acabaram com a divisão dentro da família. No fim Neji recebeu o cargo por sua força e prestígio como ninja, mas apesar das ajudas do tio ainda existia um antigo preconceito contra ele da parte do Conselho do clã. Isso apenas o tempo venceria e Touya precisava continuar o projeto de seu pai.

Tou: - Eu sei, mas o que mais você quer DE mim?? Pelo que dizem eu sou tão bom quanto você quando tinha minha idade.

Nej: - A questão não é força, mas sim responsabilidade, você sempre se atrasa para seus compromissos, isso quando se lembra deles. Como posso confiar em alguém assim?? Como espera que o Conselho te respeite??

Tou: - Confiar?? -- Touya perdeu a calma e se levantou. -- Como pode falar de confiança?? Eu sei o que você e o Conselho do clã planejam, sei que estão decidindo meu futuro pelas minhas costas, mas esperava que tivesse a consideração de falar comigo. Ou vai esperar até a cerimônia para avisar que vou me casar??

Nej: - Como... -- Ele ficou alguns instantes sem palavras. -- Como sabe disso??

Tou: - Eu ouvi você e a Hinata-san conversando outro dia.

Nej: - Não está definido ainda, mas o Conselho acha que seria bom se você se casasse com uma garota da família primária para acabar de vez com o preconceito.

Tou: - EU preciso me casar?? Por que vocês dois não fizeram isso?? Se queriam tanto acabar com a divisão seria mais fácil se tivessem se casado ao invés de me obrigar a fazer isso.

Nej: - ...

Não existia uma resposta para isso, se ele e Hinata tivessem se casado poderiam ter acabado com a divisão de uma forma muito mais rápida e fácil, mas não o fizeram, e por que??

Nej: - Eu já amava sua mãe na época.

Tou: - E por isso eu perco o direito de me casar com quem amo... -- Touya parecia mais chateado do que bravo, sua voz não passou de um sussurro e ele fitava seus pés, Neji ia falar algo mais foi interrompido. -- Depois de ouvir aquela conversa eu decidi que se você pedisse eu me casaria Oto-san, por isso não me diga que eu não faço nada pelo clã.

Depois de dizer isso saiu de casa, Neji ficou ali fitando a porta sem-ação por alguns segundos.

Desc: - Ele ama o clã mais do que você amor.

Nej: - Estava ouvindo a conversa?? -- Tenten surgiu da cozinha, colocou na mesa um chá que acabara de preparar e se sentou na mesa de jantar, Neji se sentou no lado oposto e começou a tomar o chá.

Ten: - Difícil não ouvir uma discussão de vocês... Você sabe que Touya te admira muito não é??

Nej: - Sei. -- Suspiro. -- E acho que exatamente isso torna tudo tão complicado.

* * *

Touya saiu quase correndo, seu coração explodindo com um misto de raiva, indignação, conformismo e... Medo?? Ele faria tudo para manter a honra dos Hyuuga, mas até a pouco tempo isso era simples, era apenas uma questão de ser um gênio como ninja; porém agora teria que sacrificar sua liberdade, se não mais que isso.

Precisava conversar com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém não ligasse para seus problemas e na verdade seria até melhor se não tivesse interesse algum, para sua sorte pelo menos uma pessoa em Konoha entrava na descrição. Por isso lá estava ele depois de quinze minutos batendo na porta dos Uchihas.

Desc: - Já vai, eu já ouvi, não precisa derrubar a porta. -- Depois dos resmungos Aoshi abriu a porta.

Já eram nove da manhã, mas pela cara do Uchiha ele acabara de acordar, usava seu pijama: uma bermuda azul marinho, uma camiseta branca e seu cabelo estava mais rebelde que o normal. Ele olhou confuso para o Hyuuga.

Aos: - O que está fazendo aqui??

Tou: - Preciso falar com você, tem mais alguém ai??

Aos: - Não e acho que vão demorar para voltar, pode entrar. -- Aoshi se afastou para dar passagem para o amigo.

Tou: - Arigatou e belo chinelo.

Apenas para provocar o amigo Touya comentou sobre as pantufas azuis e fofas dele, mesmo sabendo que o Uchiha não tinha o hábito de levar na esportiva, mas sabia que Aoshi sempre o perdoava pelas brincadeiras.

Aos: - Então o que foi??

Touya se sentou no sofá e Aoshi ficou em um outro perpendicular ao primeiro, assim o Hyuuga contou tudo, desde o dia em que ouviu a conversa de seu pai com Hinata até a discussão com ele naquela manhã.

Tou: - Não sei o que faço...

Aos: - Será que não sabe mesmo??

Tou: - Como assim??

Aos: - Eu já disse seu tapado, você gosta da Ayame.

Tou: - De que lado você está?? Perdeu a parte que eu disse que vou me casar?? E não adianta que não vai ser com ela.

Aos: - Quem tem que resolver esse problema é você Touya, mas acha que será capaz de gostar de alguém que não seja ela?? -- Touya não respondeu. -- Eu passei metade da minha vida vendo você sair e dar em cima de todas as garotas bonitas da Vila, mas só gostar de uma.

Tou: - ... Quem é você e o que fez com o Aoshi?? Esse não era o conselho que eu esperava, onde está o discurso sobre honra do clã acima de tudo e etc.

Aos: - Você sabe isso melhor do que eu, só estou tentando evitar que cometa um erro.

Tou: - O que você faria no meu lugar??

Aos: - Não sei... Que conselho você daria para mim?? -- Touya esboçou um meio sorriso.

Tou: - O mesmo que o seu... Que merda Aoshi. Você não me ajudou nada sabia?? Acho que até me confundiu mais.

Aos: - É?? Agora você vai dizer: Mas o clã está acima de tudo não é??

Tou: - Esse é o problema.

Os dois se encararam, eles um dia seriam os líderes dos mais poderosos clãs de Konoha, quem sabe no futuro seriam obrigados a travar uma luta para saber qual a linhagem mais forte, mas naquele momento eram apenas dois jovens amigos alheios aos mesmos problemas e angústias. O clã é mesmo tudo?? Um nome vale mais que uma vida?? Valeria a pena sacrificar sua felicidade por isso?? Ou será que não era hora de mudar?? Quem dera eles soubessem as respostas para tudo.

_6..._

* * *

_Esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho que o normal, por falta de criatividade mesmo, mas espero que tenham gostado de qualquer forma. Não sei se ficou muito fraco ou não deixem a opinião de vocês onegai._

**_Deixem reviews onegai! Elas me inspiram e me lembram a continuar n.n_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	13. Sentimentos

__

Oiii!

Desculpem a demora!! Mas compenso com um capítulo grande, vocês devem querer saber o que afinal de contas vai acontecer e eu demorando XD Gomen, mas é que a situação anda um pouco difícil não estou com muito tempo para me dedicar as fics, mas estou me esforçando... (pra manter as duas) Além disso esse capítulo demorou para ficar do jeito que eu queria -.-"" mas ficou bom XD

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews elas sempre me dão ânimo para continuar n.n

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_Sentimentos_**

_A vida é feita de escolhas _

_Mas algumas não são uma opção_

_Como o outono e o cair das folhas_

_Quando se trata do coração_

_Não há como escolher entre o sim e o não_

* * *

_Segundo dias de viagem, quinto para o fim de Konoha..._

Em Konoha mais um dia amanhecia radiante, o Sol surgira a poucas horas, mas o time de Temari já estava em sua nova missão. Infelizmente missão não era exatamente uma qualidade que os jovens ninjas dariam para seu serviço. Uma vez que estavam em um campo colhendo lixo jogado na grama com o ânimo que aquela tarefa merecia.

Aos: - Por que nós temos que colher lixo e o time sete sai para missões??

Tem: - Ordens são ordens.

Mas ela também estranhava a situação, o nível deles era no mínimo de missões rank B e Naruto apenas destacava missões D ou E, algo frustrante. Mas ela também desconfiava que algo estava acontecendo em Konoha, por isso o Uzumaki estava resistente em mandar seus times para muito longe.

Todos estavam com as roupas de treino, uma cesta grande presa às costas e uma vareta para facilitar a coleta. O Uchiha fincou a vareta no chão para pegar um papel, enquanto fazia a pergunta indignado. Ayame estava próxima a ele, mas parecia estranhamente pensativa e preocupada, talvez por isso não estivesse reclamando, Touya estava mais próximo ao rio, de certa forma isolado dos demais também preso em seus próprios pensamentos e Temari parou nesse instante para fitar seu time.

Tem: - O que há de errado com vocês?? -- Os três a olharam sem entender direito a pergunta.

Mas estava mais do que óbvio que algo estava acontecendo e ela não gosta de vê-los assim. Aoshi era o "certinho" do time, aquele que sempre aceitava as missões sem reclamar, mesmo sendo contra elas; Touya fazia a parte da "esquerda", sempre se revoltando contra missões de rank baixo e Ayame sempre apoiava o Hyuuga. Provavelmente o Uchiha estava sentindo falta das reclamações dos dois e na verdade Temari também.

Tem: - Aoshi, vamos conversar. -- Aoshi a olhou interrogativo, mas a seguiu para um local mais afastado, cercado de árvores. Touya deu de ombros para depois voltar ao trabalho, mas Ayame fitou-o por um certo tempo agora sem medo de ser flagrada.

Aoshi seguiu a sensei em silêncio, Temari mantinha a mesma beleza de seu tempo de adolescência, talvez um pouco mais madura e séria. Usava seu cabelo preso nas características quatro maria-chiquinhas, seus olhos esverdeados refletiam a experiência de uma mulher que provara seu valor como kunoichi mais de uma vez. Agora lutava por Konoha como mostrava a reluzente bandana em seu pescoço. Ela usava um kimono preto, curto, feito para lutas com detalhes em roxo e seu leque estava apoiado em uma árvore não muito longe dali.

Tem: - Então o que está acontecendo?? -- Ela parou em uma clareira e se virou para o Uchiha com os braços cruzados.

Aos: - Não sei.

Tem: - Não minta. -- Por mais que Aoshi tivesse herdado a frieza e inexpressividade de seu pai, Temari aprendeu a identificar quando ele estava mentindo. Fora o fato de que se ele não soubesse ninguém mais saberia afinal o único com quem Touya se abria era o Uchiha. -- Sei que algo está atormentando o Touya.

Aos: - São problemas dele, por isso melhor perguntar para ele. -- Temari suspirou.

Tem: - Touya acha que eu iria tentar falar com o pai dele se ele me contasse os problemas... Tem algo a ver com o clã Hyuuga não é??

Aos: - De certa forma. -- O Uchiha hesitou em revelar os segredos do amigo.

Tem: - Aoshi, se um membro da equipe está de alguma forma desconcentrado todos são prejudicados, não preciso lembrá-lo de teorias da academia. -- Aoshi suspirou, mas ainda demorou para começar a falar.

Aos: - Talvez Touya se case com uma garota do clã Hyuuga, mas ele já gosta de uma pessoa, por isso está em dúvida entre o clã e sua vontade.

Tem: - Entendo... -- Temari pareceu pensativa. -- Você conversou com ele?? -- Aoshi fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça. -- Bom, isso é um problema que ele e a Ayame resolverão sozinhos.

Temari passou por Aoshi para voltar para o trabalho e se divertiu com a expressão surpresa do Uchiha.

Tem: - Acha mesmo que eu nunca notei?? -- Deu uma leve piscada e voltou para o campo, Aoshi não escondeu a surpresa, ele demorara anos para saber aquilo e na verdade só descobriu por que Touya confessou uma vez. Será que ele era tão distraído assim?? Deu de ombros e voltou para o campo de treinamento.

* * *

Na Vila da Akatsuki os primeiros raios de Sol aqueciam as almas mais gélidas, mas em uma pequena casa o frio a muito tempo não existia. Sakura franziu o cenho antes de abrir os olhos, os esfregou preguiçosamente com as costas das mãos, mas tomando o cuidado para não se mover demais e acordar seu marido. Itachi dormia profundamente, e mantinha os braços em volta da cintura dela, cuidadosamente Sakura se virou para ficar de frente para o rosto dele.

Ela ainda se lembrava das primeiras noites, quando nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que sentia, mas não conseguiam conter. Era como se tudo que estivera guardado em seus corações por anos simplesmente aflorasse e fizesse sentido. Pelo menos para Sakura, aquele foi o momento no qual ela descobriu que nem o tempo e a distância foram capazes de separá-los completamente. Ela sempre soube, bem no fundo de sua alma que amamava e por todos aqueles anos estivera a espera dele.

Itachi parecia tão tranqüilo... Quando se conheceram ele mal conseguia dormir direito, sempre com pesadelos e medo de ser atacado em seu sono. Era bom ver essa mudança em suas feições tão sérias e belas. Ela delicadamente tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre o rosto do Uchiha. Itachi protestou cerrando os olhos com um pouco mais de força, mas não chegou a acordar.

A única coisa que ela queria era mantê-lo assim, naquela Paz. Itachi era uma pessoa difícil de se entender, principalmente quando se tratava da relação dele com Sasuke, uma vez ela perguntou por que ele, de certa forma, obrigou Sasuke o odiá-lo e várias vezes aumentou aquele sentimento no caçula. Mas essa era a única pergunta que Itachi nunca respondia.

Ela tinha a teoria que Itachi queria ser morto por Sasuke para limpar o nome Uchiha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que o caçula se tornasse forte para honrar o nome do clã. Seus métodos eram pouco ortodoxos, mas faziam sentido. Itachi ajudou Madara a exterminar o clã Uchiha por acreditar que não havia outro jeito para acabar com a corrupção de seus membros, depois obrigaria Sasuke a se tornar tão forte quanto ele, matá-lo e restaurar o clã em toda sua glória. Só que mais uma vez Sakura atrapalhou seus planos.

Depois de alguns segundos o Uchiha abriu os olhos e Sakura se viu mergulhada naquela imensidão negra, tão cheia de mistérios sem respostas, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante como poucas. Itachi não alterou sua expressão ao encontrar o par de orbes esmeralda e por que?? Por que mesmo com os olhos fechados era capaz de vê-los em seus sonhos.

Ita: - Não está cedo??

Sak: - Acordei agora pouco.

Itachi se ajeitou um pouco na cama aproximando-a mais de si, bocejou e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ita: - Estou cansado vamos dormir mais um pouco.

Sakura sorriu e não se mexeu.

Sak: - Vamos...

* * *

Ela não fechou os olhos, ainda presa em seus pensamentos. Itachi já fizera tanto por ela e finalmente ela tinha a chance de retribuir evitando que ele sofresse mais. Partiria assim que ele saísse para uma missão, voltaria para Konoha, traria seus filhos de volta e... E quem sabe tivesse coragem para enfrentar aqueles que deixara para trás a tanto tempo, isso seria o mais difícil.

Precisava avisar Naruto do perigo, mas depois ele jamais descansaria até trazê-la de volta para Konoha e ela teria que deixar Itachi. Se falasse com Sasuke ele descobriria que o irmão vivia e mais uma vez voltaria a sua sina por vingança. Se falasse com Tsunade seria interrogada, talvez presa afinal sua shishou nunca media esforços para proteger a Vila e Sakura não passava de uma Renegada agora.

Se falasse com Kakashi a reação dele poderia ser parecida com a de Tsunade, de tão preocupado com ela a prenderia para "seu próprio bem" e os outros poderiam ter reações surpreendentes uma vez que a tanto tempo não os via... Nenhuma das opções parecia boa.

A missão do time sete continuava muito tranqüila, tranqüila demais na opinião de Shikamaru, divertida para Sakura, inacreditável agradável para Yukito e incrivelmente longa na opinião de Syaoran.

Sya: - Falta muito para chegarmos??

Syaoran não perguntou para ninguém em especial, afinal andava em silêncio até a pouco. Estava usando toda sua energia para impedir o ímpeto de pular no pescoço daquele garoto que quase babava em cima da Sakura.

Meg: - Talvez alguns kilômetros, mas estamos bem perto.

O Fuuma se surpreendeu um pouco, por que a voz veio de alguém que caminhava ao seu lado e ele só tomara consciência que Megumi estava ali quando ela respondeu sua pergunta. Por instinto Syaoran virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos azuis de Megumi o fitando, mas ela quebrou o contato visual rapidamente, corou um pouco e deixou os cabelos loiros cobrirem sua face.

Sya: - ... -- Ele ficou um pouco constrangido de ver a garota tão tímida perto dele, afinal estava mais do que claro o motivo.

O problema foi que Sakura olhou para eles por cima de seus ombros bem naquele momento. O que era aquilo que sentira?? Raiva?? Ciúmes?? Claro que não. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ela disse para si mesma. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a fitar a estrada.

Yuk: - O que foi??

Sak: - Uhm?? A não foi nada.

Yuk: - Sabe que pode contar comigo não é??

Yukito aproveitou o momento e colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela, aproximando seus corpos, mas Sakura discretamente se afastou tirando gentilmente o braço dele.

Sak: - Yukito-kun, minha missão é proteger você e sua irmã, não é um mero passeio.

Yuk: - Que vida chata vocês tem, e onde está a diversão??

Ele abriu os braços, deu alguns passos à frente e ficou de frente para Uchiha para que ela visse o sorriso encantador que enfeitava seu rosto. Yukito realmente chamava atenção pela beleza, mas o problema é que sabia disso. Ele se acostumou a ver as garotas suspitarem seu nome, talvez por isso seu interesse por Sakura crescia a cada minuto, ela parecia imune aos seus feitiços e isso o incomodava levemente.

Sak: - Está na aventura é claro.

Era uma resposta bem simplista para algo que a própria Sakura sabia que ia muito além, mas também não estava disposta a se abrir a tal ponto com Yukito e uma parte de si sabia que aquele garoto não entenderia seus ideias de honra e ajuda ao próximo. Pelo pouco que já sabia dele, o Fujitaka não tinha o hábito de pensar em outras pessoas.

Yuk: - Aventura?? Parece... Interessante. -- O sorriso dele ganhou um jeito mais malandro, mantinha o charme, mas foi algo que não agradou a Uchiha. Principalmente por que o brilho nos olhos dele mudou por alguns segundos.

Sak: - Não é tão fácil quanto parece. -- Sakura passou por ele e continuou andando como se não tivesse notado nada, mas sentiu que não poderia confiar cegamente nele.

* * *

Temari decidiu ir para casa mais cedo, por que não estava se sentindo muito bem e os três ficaram para treinar. Depois de duas horas Sasuke passou pelo campo de treinamento e chamou o filho para um treinamento extra, e assim Ayame e Touya ficaram sozinhos. O Hyuuga estava estranhamente focado, depois de mais meia hora de treino puxado, Ayame se sentou sob a sombra de uma árvore exausta e ficou observando o companheiro à distância.

Mais meia hora, o Hyuuga estava suado, claramente exausto, mas não parecia disposto a parar. Ayame o observava agora preocupada, em um dado momento, depois de saltar e jogar kunais em cinco alvos às suas costas (como Itachi) o Hyuuga caiu no chão por falta de força.

Aya: - Touya. -- Ela correu até ele, mas quando o encontrou Touya estava deitado no chão com os braços abertos, olhos fechados e um sorriso meio abobado no rosto. -- Está tentando se matar??

Tou: - Acho que assim não vai dar certo não é?? -- Ele não abriu os olhos.

Aya: - Qual é o problema??

Ela deixou o tom de voz nervoso e fez a pergunta com calma, talvez por isso a preocupação tenha ficado evidente.

Tou: - ... -- Touya abriu os olhos e fitou o céu que aparecia em alguns pontos por entre as folhas. -- Eu gostaria de ser uma nuvem.

Aya: - Está falando como meu pai agora. -- Ela estava em pé, mas também olhou para o céu.

Tou: - Mas ele tem razão, deveríamos invejá-las, elas são livres.

Aya: - Ou não. -- Touya a fitou sem entender. -- Elas não podem decidir para onde querem ir, viajam ao sabor do vento e não podem escolher seu rumo.

Tou: - É... Talvez você tenha razão. Nesse caso, somos como as nuvens. -- Ayame o fitou intrigada, mas o Hyuuga voltara a fechar os olhos e parecia dormir.

Aya: - Esqueceu de responder minha pergunta.

Tou: - ... Não, eu respondi.

Ele não falaria mais do que isso, Ayame deitou ao lado dele sem poder para fazer mais nada e passou a fitar as nuvens. Mas não notou que o Hyuuga observava seu rosto com o canto do olho. Ele não achava o céu tão interessante como Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke estava com grossas olheiras sob os olhos negros, seu humor estava longe dos melhores dias e Aoshi sabia que seria burrice contrariá-lo naquele estado. O filho andava alguns passos atrás dele estranhando um pouco o caminho, afinal não estavam indo para o campo de treinamento, mas o seguia em silêncio. Os dois andaram por mais quinze minutos e pararam em um local que Aoshi conhecia bem, na frente do memorial do clã Uchiha.

A casa na qual Sasuke nasceu e viveu com sua família, foi derrubada para dar lugar a um memorial para o clã, foi construído um belo jardim ao redor de uma grande lápide de mármore negro. O símbolo do clã Uchiha estava grafado no topo em baixo relevo e depois se seguiam os nomes de todos aqueles que foram mortos inexplicavelmente em uma única noite. A noite que ainda perturbava o sono de Sasuke.

Aoshi ficou ao lado do pai e observou a lápide em silêncio, sabia de uma parte da história, mas muitas perguntas ainda circundavam aquela noite. Sasuke nunca contara para o filho quem exterminara seu clã por exemplo. Os dois ficaram assim por pelo menos uns cinco minutos.

Sas: - Antes de você nascer eu pedi para demolirem a casa que existia aqui, era a casa do líder do clã, seu avô... -pausa- Eu cresci aqui, com meus pais e meu irmão mais velho, Itachi. -- Aoshi ficou um pouco surpreso, por que Sasuke nunca disse nada sobre Itachi e o nome dele não estava na lápide. -- Itachi era o prodígio do clã, eu o invejava e ao mesmo tempo me orgulhava de ser seu irmão, meu pai o adorava mesmo sem demonstrar e todos sabiam quem ele era. Com sete anos ele se tornou gennin, com oito desenvolveu o Sharingan e com dez se tornou chuunin.

Sas: - Acho que o poder da expectativa que todo o clã depositava nele acabaram isolando-o do mundo verdadeiro, ele odiava o clã, mas estava fadado a ser o líder dele. -pausa- Eu costumava treinar até tarde depois da academia, me esforçava ao máximo para chegar próximo ao nível do Itachi, mas existia um abismo que nos separava. Depois de um desses treinos eu voltei para casa quando o Sol estava se pondo, mas as ruas do bairro Uchiha estavam desertos.

Sas: - Eu não notei nada errado até entrar em casa, bem aqui, onde está essa lápide, eu encontrei meus pais mortos e Itachi ao lado com as roupas e a espada sujas de sangue. Eu tinha oito anos, mas fui fraco demais para reagir, fiquei petrificado de medo e depois corri como um covarde. -longa pausa- Itachi não me matou por ser tão patético e me disse para seguir os passos dele, deixar o ódio dominar meu coração e assim encontrar o verdadeiro poder para vingar o clã... Foi isso que eu fiz.

Sas: - Depois de me formar na academia e ficar um ano com o time sete eu deixei Konoha para treinar com Orochimaru, eu fui consumido pelo desejo de vingança e estava disposto a vender minha alma para alguém pior que o Demo se fosse necessário para alcançar meu objetivo. Foram cinco anos de reclusão até que eu enfrentei Itachi, mas não sei se teria ganho ou não por que Naruto interrompeu a luta para salvar a Sakura. -- Aoshi conhecia esse nome, Naruto contava muito sobre essa garota e ele sabia que por causa dela sua irmã se chamava Sakura. -- Os dois eram meus antigos companheiros de time, os únicos que eu um dia cheguei a considerar durante a infância, mas eu estava tão obstinado que não me importei com nada e a Sakura perdeu a vida graças a minha teimosia.

Aoshi se manteve calado, não conseguia tirar os olhos da lápide e seu cérebro tentava digerir a imensa quantidade de informações que recebera.

Sas: - Sakura foi seqüestrada e morta pelo braço direito de Orochimaru, alguém que eu deveria ter matado muito tempo antes e Itachi morreu tentando protegê-la.

Um longo período de silêncio se seguiu. A história fazia sentido até certo ponto, mesmo a destruição do clã parecia ter um motivo, provavelmente foi um genocídeo movido por puro ódio, mas uma pergunta intrigava o jovem Uchiha.

Aos: - Por que ele protegeu a Sakura??

Sas: - Essa pergunta me atormenta há anos. É a única parte que não faz sentido não é?? Mas nunca encontei um motivo. -- Pausa.

Aos: - Por que está me contando isso agora Oto-san??

Sas: - Não me orgulho do meu passado, fiquei cego por tempo demais e pessoas sofreram por isso. Naruto e Sakura sempre lutaram para que eu voltasse para Konoha e sem eles eu não estaria aqui... Não quero que cometa os mesmos erros que eu.

Aos: - Você se culpa pela morte dela?? -- A pergunta foi feita com um pouco de temor e Sasuke demorou a responder.

Sas: - Mais do que você poderia imaginar. -- Suspiro. -- É um sentimento horrível.

Aos: - Mesmo que ele odiasse o clã, não justifica o assassinato de tantas pessoas.

Sas: - Eu não sei se era apenas ódio.

Aoshi fitou o pai um pouco supreso, mas Sasuke apenas esfregou os olhos com um pouco mais de força e se afastou da lápide.

Sas: - Eu gostaria de saber o verdadeiro motivo... -- O estranho foi que Aoshi teve a impressão que seu pai ainda não falara tudo que sabia. -- Agora vamos que está tarde, temos que estar em casa para o jantar.

Aos: - Hai. -- Sasuke deu as costas para a lápide e começou a andar, mas Aoshi ainda ficou um tempo parado. -- Oto-san?? -- Sasuke se virou parcialmente. -- O que o clã significa para você??

Sas: - Não importa minha opinião... O que ele significa para VOCÊ??

Aos: - ...

Aoshi desviou os olhos dos do pai, talvez envergonhado por não compartilhar da mesma opinião dele. Para Sasuke o clã era tudo, mas Aoshi não tinha a mesma certeza. Talvez em parte fosse culpa da convivência com Touya, o amigo era sempre pressionado pelos desejos e deveres do clã, em breve abriria mão de sua felicidade em nome disso, mas se ele fosse um pouco mais rebelde provavelmente odiaria o clã a muito tempo. Talvez esse tenha sido o problema de Itachi... Esse pode ter sido o motivo para tanto ódio e o fim trágico dos Uchihas.

Sas: - Aoshi... Você se orgulha de ser um Uchiha?? -- O filho o olhou indignado, como se a pergunta fosse uma ofensa.

Aos: - Claro.

Sas: - Isso é o que basta...

* * *

Meg: - Chegamos.

O grupo parou na frente de uma mansão no centro da vila da Cachoeira ao pôr-do-Sol, poucas horas antes do anoitecer.

Sou: - Uou, isso que é casa.

Yuk: - Impressionante não é?? Vamos entrem.

Os guardas dos grandes portões fizeram exageradas reverências para Yukito e Megumi quando os dois passaram, tirando Shikamaru os outros três ficaram surpresos com aquela cena. Depois de cruzarem os portões eles se viram em um suntuoso jardim, com um grande lago ao centro, uma ponte o atravessando e no estilo japonês tradicional.

Yuk: - Não sei se mencinei, mas nossa família é bem influente na região.

Sya: - Seria bom se tivesse dito antes.

Yuk: - Não seja rabugento, a viagem foi tranqüila não é?? Como combinado, vocês podem passar a noite aqui.

Sakura e Sousuke estavam mais preocupados em adimirar a beleza do lugar, a casa era bem maior de perto, também em um estilo tradicional e com aquele tamanho deveria ter centenas de quartos.

Sak: - Sugoi!! É muito linda.

Meg: - É mais bonita por dentro. -- Megumi sorriu gentil para a impressionada Uchiha, segurou a mão dela e a puxou para dentro. -- Eu te mostro o lugar.

Megumi parecia mais feliz naquele lugar, talvez parte de sua timidez fosse nervosismo da viagem. As duas sumiram por entre os corredores deixando os garotos sozinhos. Uma pequena senhora se aproximou deles e fez um leve cumprimento.

Senhora: - Bem-vindo de volta Yukito-sama.

Yuk: - Kioko-san, esses são meus convidados quero que cuide bem deles. Peça para arrumarem um quarto para os três e uma cama extra no quarto da minha irmã. Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Kio: - Como o senhor desejar. Por favor me acompanhem. -- Ela se dirigiu para os ninjas.

Shikamaru, Sousuke e Syaoran a seguiram em silêncio, Yukito se separou deles e disse apenas que voltariam a se ver no jantar. Eles foram levados até um grande quarto, faltavam as camas, mas eles pelo menos poderiam se sentar no tatame no momento e descansar as pernas.

Sya: - Temos mesmo que passar a noite aqui.

O Fuuma estava com um humor especialmente ruim naquele dia, mas seus companheiros ignoraram.

Shik: - Não reclame Syaoran, pelo menos podemos descançar um pouco.

Sya: - Hum. Esse lugar me dá mal-estar, vou caminhar um pouco no jardim.

Shik: - Só volte antes das sete.

Sou: - Ou não vai jantar. -- A casa já estava perfumada com o aroma da refeição que os cozinheiros preparavam e o Uzumaki já sonhava com as delícias de seu jantar.

Syaoran nem escutou direito o conselho dos dois, passou por uma série de criados sem dar muita importância e conseguiu chegar até a parte de fora, mas não exatamente no jardim que vira antes. Ele se apoiou no corrimão daquele corredor externo e fitou por um tempo o bambuzal denso a sua frente, seria o lugar ideal para um ninja se esconder e isso poderia ser um problema, mas não era isso que o atormentava.

O Fuuma suspirou, inconscientemente voltara a pensar em Sakura e pior naquele idiota que babava por ela. Em dado momento bagunçou os cabelos nervoso e irritado com sua própria idiotice, afinal ele não estava muito diferente de Yukito. Mais um suspiro dessa vez longo e vencido. Seria ciúmes?? Sim era ciúmes. Ele já se conformara disso. Mas desde quando sentia isso por ela?? Provavelmente seria mais fácil perguntar quando não sentira... Por que pensando friamente ele sempre teve um sentimento especial pela Uchiha, que patético.

Estava mergulhado em pensamentos quando um grito ecoou pela noite...

* * *

Sak: - Como isso é bom... -- Sakura falou enquanto seu corpo afundava na águas quentes das termas, até que seus olhos ficassem na altura da água.

Megumi estava recostada em uma pedra não muito longe dali com uma toalha envolvendo seus cabelos e o corpo submerso. Ela riu da felicidade da Uchiha e em seguida fez o mesmo que a amiga.

Sak: - Como eu gostaria de ter uma terma dessas em casa... Você tem sorte.

Meg: - Nem tanto... -- Sakura a olhou interrogativa preocupada com a falta de ânimo da voz da amiga. -- Não temos permissão para sair muito, por isso é um pouco solitário ás vezes.

Sak: - Não pensei por esse lado.

Meg: - Eu gostaria de ser shinobi, mas sou muito covarde para isso.

Sak: - É normal ter medo, mas por isso shinobis nunca estão sozinhos. -- Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Meg: - Posso perguntar uma coisa?? -- Sakura fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça e notou Megumi desviar os olhos dos dela. -- Você gosta do Syaoran??

Sak: - Claro sempre fomos amigos. -- Sakura sorriu e Megumi a olhou quase inconformada.

Meg: - Acho que não é assim que ele te vê.

Sak: - Como assim??

Meg: - Dá pra ver no jeito como ele te olha que ele sente algo mais forte que amizade.

Sak: - É impressão sua. -- Ela respondeu rápido, mas não com a certeza que sua voz demonstrava.

Meg: - Sabe o que é... Eu acho que gosto dele. -- A voz da garota foi sumindo no fim da frase.

Sak: - Mas você conhece ele a dois dias!!

A Uchiha se levantou e falou em um tom quase indignado... Megumi franziu o cenho e Sakura notou que acabara de estragar seu discurso de segundos atrás, mas foi mais forte que ela. Afinal Megumi não poderia gostar do Syaoran, mal o conhecia, se bem que mesmo que conhecesse não haveria motivo para não gostar dele. Que confuso...

Meg: - Você tem certeza que não gosta dele??

Ainda em pé, com um olhar um pouco perdido em pensamentos Sakura refletiu sobre aquela pergunta. Podia ser até óbvia, mas ela nunca se perguntara, sempre acreditou que amava o Touya, mas quando Megumi disse que gostava do Syaoran... Um sentimento estranhamente ruim invadiu seu coração. O que seria aquilo??

Mas os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma presença inimiga. Com um movimento rápido pegou uma kunai que estava entre as toalhas na margem e a arremessou em direção a uma das árvores, Megumi gritou. Mas o inimigo ao invés de reagir caiu da árvore de costas, prova de que não se tratava de um ninja.

Infelizmente vindo da porta da terma, as garotas escutaram vários passos e vozes familiares.

Shik: - Não, Syaoran... -- Mas era tarde.

Sakura se virou para a porta e viu Syaoran, Sousuke e Shikamaru nessa ordem alguns metros dentro da terma. Para sorte dos garotos Sakura estava envolta por uma toalha, caso contrário teriam ido para o céu sem escalas. A Uchiha ficou vermelha, mas em seguida a vergonha deu lugar a ódio, seus olhos brilharam com o Sharingan e ela agarrou a primeira coisa que estava ao seu alcance, no caso uma pequena bacia de bambu.

Sak: - Seus... HENTAIS!!

Pequena mas pesada, principalmente na opinião de Shimakaru. Syaoran e Sousuke desviaram com facilidade da bacia que passou em alta velocidade, mas como seus corpos estavam na frente, o pobre sensei não conseguiu ver o perigo se aproximando e levou a bacia no meio da cara, sendo arremessado para trás em seguida.

Para azar deles o bombardeio não parou e ele puderam notar que existe muita coisa dentro de uma terma feminina, por sorte a maioria leve. Chinelos, toalhas, sabonetes... Enfeites de cerâmica, pedras... Como manda a Lei de Murphy, Sousuke foi nocauteado por um golpe cruél na boca do estômago, uma cabeçada de um sapo de cerâmica que segundos antes estava inocentemente parado no meio da água. O Uzumaki foi arremessado para dentro da casa, mas para sorte dele o corpo de Shikamaru estava ali para amortecer sua queda.

Syaoran entre as esquivas estava tentando voltar para a casa, mas dar as costas para o inimigo nunca é uma boa idéia e por isso levou uma belíssima pedrada na nuca. Ele se juntou a Sousuke e Shikamaru com um estrondo e em seguida Sakura fechou a porta com raiva.

Shik: - Mulheres... -- O pobre Nara estava em baixo de seus queridos alunos, mal conseguia respirar quanto mais falar.

Sou: - São muito problemáticas.

* * *

Minutos depois da confusão o grupo se reuniu para interrogar o capturado, mas quem olhasse a situação acharia que o time sete estava enlouquecendo. No centro do quarto dos rapazes e amarrado a uma cadeira, estava o motivo de toda confusão, Yukito.

Yuk: - Qual é, não cometi nenhum crime.

Sousuke e Syaoran estavam com os braços cruzados na frente dele e o fuzilavam apenas com o olhar. Shikamaru estava mais afastado, mas provavelmente não impediria se o Fuuma e o Uzumaki resolvessem bater no Yukito, afinal ele apenas precisava ficar vivo não é?? A porta do quarto se abriu e Sakura entrou.

Yuk: - Sakura-chan, diga a eles que foi tudo um engano.

Sya: - Engano?? Você podia ter morrido sabia?? -- Sakura parecia um pouco confusa. -- Era ele quem estava espionando vocês. -- Mas isso não ajudou muito.

Sou: - O que você estava fazendo lá?? -- Syaoran tirou os olhos do Yukito e fitou o amigo um pouco indignado, que tipo de pergunta era aquela?? Poxa, era tão óbvio.

Sya: - Eu devia arrancar sua cabeça seu pervertido.

O Fuuma segurou Yukito pela gola da camisa, mas Shikamaru logo interferiu. Syaoran estava alterado e isso não poderia significar uma boa coisa.

Shik: - Chega, chega, ele ainda é nosso protegido.

Sya: - Até amanhã de manhã. -- Dizendo essa ameaça velada o Fuuma se afastou um pouco enquanto Shikamaru soltava Yukito.

Mas para aumentar ainda mais o ódio do Fuuma, mal Yukito se viu solto, segurou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas e começou a falar olhando diretamente para os olhos esverdeados da Uchiha.

Yuk: - Gomenasai Sakura-chan, mas é que eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você, eu acho que... Não, eu tenho certeza que me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo.

Um clima extremamente pesado pairou no quarto, mas o que mais chocou Syaoran foi que Sakura COROU. Como ela podia ter corado por causa daquele idiota?? Enfurecido, frustrado e inconformado o rapaz deu as costas e saiu do quarto em passos pesados.

Quer saber?? Ele não dava a mínima... Pena que estava falhando miseravelmente se queria demonstrar isso.

* * *

_5..._

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem de novo a demora, agora hoje especialmente vou responder as reviews por aqui ok?? Não são muitas e eu tenho tempo n.n_

_Reviews:_

_Hylana: Nossa você deve ter tido trabalho para escrever tudo aquilo mas gostei n.n na verdade já está nos meus planos fazer uma cena de reencontro, daqui a alguns capítulos, veremos se vou conseguir, mas obrigada por dar a sugestão. Não será exatamente desse jeito, mas acho que vai gostar ;D Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que continue acompanhando apesar da demora -.-_

_Uchiha Pandora-Sama: Concordo... Mas não pode ser tão fácil Hua³ eu sou malvada demais XD Desculpe a demora, espero que continue acompanhando apesar da minha demora T.T_

_cellinha Uchiha: Temos mais um momento SakuXSasu XD espero que tenha gostado desse também...Que bom que está gostando da fic e sim o Aoshi é uma graça 3. Obrigada por acompanhar e desculpe a demora._

_sango7higurashi: Os documentos são um segredinho hoohohh mas não se preocupe que já já vou revelar ;D pelo menos eu espero, coloquei mais uma ceninha ItaXSaku, por que realmente eles precisam de mais foco... Mas mesmo assim ficou pequena -.- espero que goste desse capítulo desculpe a demora._

_Anala Blackwell: É...se esconde de possíveis pedradas Eu estou um pouquinho enrolada com as minhas fics n.n" Mas é impressionante quando tenho tempo falta criatividade e quando tenho criatividade falta tempo / no momento falta tempo o que é horrível... (desabafo) Enfim, acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, mas juro que compensa no fim XD. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe a demora. _

**_Continuem acompanhando onegai e se puderem escrevam a opinião de vocês pra mim sim?? Isso me inspira._**

**_Sary-chann_**


	14. Sinceridade

__

Oiii!!

Mais um capítulo XDD (comemoração)

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews elas sempre me dão ânimo para continuar n.n

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_Sinceridade_**

_Quando não há como esconder _

_Quando não resta forçar para um segredo se manter_

_As mentiras se esmigalham em segundos _

_Afinal quando se trata do coração_

_Não há como escolher entre o sim e o não_

* * *

Finalmente a missão acabou, o time sete se preparava para voltar para casa e só restava a despedida. Syaoran já estava alguns passos à frente, recostado em uma árvore e com um mal humor compreensível. Afinal Yukito mantinha a mão de Sakura entre as suas o tempo inteiro, sorte dele estar longe para não ouvir o que ele falava.

Yuk: - Vocês tem mesmo que ir já?? Podem ficar o tempo que quiserem. -- Sakura tentava, sem muito sucesso, se afastar dele.

Megumi estava ao lado do irmão enquanto Shikamaru e Sousuke um pouco atrás de Sakura.

Sak: - Precisamos ir Yukito-kun, foi um prazer conhecê-los.

Yukito foi obrigado a deixar a garota ir e a viu se afastar com seus colegas sem poder fazer nada, mas também não esqueceu de fuzilar Syaoran com o olhar uma última vez quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Meg: - Eu não gosto desse seu olhar.

Yuk: - O que??

Meg: - Muito menos desse sorriso. -- Yukito sorria para a irmã e ela lhe lançava um olhar reprovador. -- Eu te conheço, sei que não gosta de perder Onii-san.

Yuk: - E quem disse que perdi?? -- Uma última frase misteriosa antes dele se virar para voltar para casa e Megumi apenas suspirou.

Meg: - Tomara que ele não cometa nenhuma loucura...

Finalmente livre das declarações incessantes do garoto a Uchiha e os outros foram se encontrar com Syaoran, mas ele se manteve alguns metros à frente. Sakura fitou o amigo um pouco preocupada, sem entender direito o por quê de tanto mal humor.

Sak: - O que o Syaoran tem??

Sousuke deu de ombros, por não saber a resposta. Ela procurou com os olhos seu sensei, mas Shikamaru não parecia sequer interessado. Mas ao contrário do que ele previra mentalmente Sakura não correu para falar com o Fuuma, apenas o fitou de longe.

* * *

Em Konoha os dias continuavam bem calmos, por algum motivo Naruto continuava a evitar missões que mandassem seus ninjas para muito longe e por estranhar isso Temari decidiu ir para sala do Uzumaki. Ela bateu na porta duas vezes e esperou receber autorização para entrar.

Nar: - Temari-chan, que bom que está aqui, eu estava prestes a pedir para alguém te chamar.

Temari entrou e viu que não estava sozinha, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke e Tenten estavam ali também.

Tem: - Eu perdi alguma coisa??

Ten: - Você também notou não foi?? -- A Hyuuga sorriu e Temari se colocou ao lado dela.

Tem: - Depois de cinco missões rank D até os garotos notaram.

Naruto terminou de arrumar algumas folhas, suspirou e depois seu rosto ganhou uma expressão mais séria.

Nar: - Eu não sei direito por onde começar... Bom, nós temos um espião dentro da Akatsuki. -- Essa informação era nova até mesmo para Sasuke, o líder da Anbu. -- Essa informação era restrita apenas ao Conselho e à mim para manter a segurança dele, e foi graças a isso que nos últimos anos Konoha e Suna conseguiram manter um controle bom sobre a Akatsuki.

Nar: - Ele apenas manda mensagens curtas sobre as missões que podem representar algum risco para as Vilas, mas semana passada recebemos informações alarmantes dele, por isso mantive os times o mais próximo possível de Konoha. Parece que a Akatsuki pretende nos atacar.

Nej: - Atacar?? Eles não tem força para isso. -- Depois da morte de Itachi e outros membros da Akatsuki do tempo deles, ela nunca, mais foi a mesma.

Nar: - Eu sei, ele ficou de mandar mais detalhes depois, como o dia do ataque que o líder ainda não revelara, mas parece que o disfarce foi desmascarado.

Cho: - Ele foi morto??

Nar: - Foi.

Naruto estendeu sobre a mesa um pergaminho, era um tipo especial no qual os Anbus em missão de espiões colocavam parte de seu sangue e chakra. O selo, de letras negras em volta de um círculo, indicavam que aquele Anbu ainda estava vivo em algum lugar, mas se ganhassem um tom vermelho significava que a pessoa estava morta. E as letras estavam vermelhas.

Ten: - E agora??

Sas: - O ataque provavelmente foi antecipado.

Nar: - Mandei reforçar as fronteiras do país, mas talvez não seja o bastante, se a Akatsuki reuniu o exército que esperamos a situação será muito pior.

Tem: - Mande uma mensagem pedindo ajuda para Suna.

Nar: - Não posso pedir que Gaara arrisque sua Vila para nos salvar, eu mandei um relatório sobre tudo que aconteceu e Suna está preparada para vir se preciso.

Sas: - Mas provavelmente a Akatsuki vai atacá-los primeiro.

Lee: - Como assim??

Sas: - A Akatsuki sabe da aliança entre as Vilas, sabe que Naruto não hesitaria em mandar ajuda para Suna e pode querer explorar isso. Se eles dividirem o exército em dois, o primeiro ataque seria contra Suna, que tem menos ninjas, na esperança que Gaara peça ajuda para nós. Como são dois dias de viagem apenas para ir, seria tempo suficiente para uma outra parte do exército atacar Konoha enquanto nós tentamos chegar em Suna e assim as duas Vilas estariam desprotegidas.

Lee: - E se Konoha não ajudar??

Nej: - A aliança é como uma faca de dois gumes.

Ten: - Se não ajudarmos, por mais que a armadilha seja óbvia, a credibilidade de Konoha para os habitantes de Suna ficará muito abalada.

Tem: - E tudo pelo qual Naruto e Gaara tanto lutaram será desfeito em segundos. Talvez uma nova Grande Guerra Shinobi comece, então de qualquer forma teremos batalhas sangrentas.

Shin: - O que vai fazer Hokage??

Nar: - Eu não sei... -- Suspiro. -- Temos que esperar que essa situação não ocorra, mas de qualquer forma precisamos estar preparados. Sasuke organize grupos de patrulha Anbu para os muros da Vila, nenhum time tem autorização para deixar o país do Fogo até segunda ordem.

Nar: - Tenten, comece a reorganizar para mim os abrigos para os civis e Shino peça para o clã Aburame manter seus insetos nas florestas ao redor da Vila, qualquer movimentação estranha deve relatada. E... Temari, quando Shikamaru volta??

Tem: - Amanhã à noite.

Nar: - Como me arrependo de ter mandado o time sete em missão. -- Naruto bagunçou os cabelos loiros claramente irritado e cansado. -- Teme, eu esqueci alguma coisa??

Sas: - Seria bom colocar alguns Anbus fora do país do Fogo, não muitos, apenas o bastante para se um grande exército realmente aparecer eles vejam e possam nos avisar com um pouco de antecedência.

Nar: - É uma boa idéia, faça isso. -- Por enquanto é o máximo que podemos fazer, podem ir. Todos desapareceram da sala o deixando novamente sozinho... Ser Hokage não era tão fácil quanto ele imaginava.

Nar: - Vai ficar escondido até quando?? -- Jiraya apareceu na frente da mesa do Uzumaki em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

Jir: - Achei que não tinha notado minha presença. Aliás falou como um verdadeiro Hokage agora a pouco.

Nar: - Quando voltou?? Pensei que ficaria fora por pelo menos um mês.

Jir: - Vim contar o que descobri sobre a Akatsuki, mas pelo visto você já sabe. -- Seu rosto ganhou uma expressão um pouco mais séria e ele caminhou até a janela. -- Naruto, temo que a luta que está por vir seja maior que a Grande Guerra das Nações Shinobis. Muito sangue será derramado, mas dessa vez nenhum acordo entre países poderá parar a chacina que Pein quer criar.

Nar: - ... Ele é doente.

Jir: - Um doente com muitos aliados... Esse é o problema.

Os olhos de Jiraya fitavam Konoha com preocupação, as pessoas andavam pelas ruas alheias ao perigo que se aproximava, a Paz seria perturbada e no horizonte era possível ver algumas nuvens negras se aproximarem da Vila.

Jir: - Uma tempestade se aproxima... E depois dela sinto que nada mais será o mesmo.

* * *

Na Vila da Akatsuki era clara a agitação, as pessoas pareciam sentir que em breve haveria derramamento de sangue e mais do que isso, sentiam prazer por saber disso. Sakura saiu de casa cedo levando no colo seu caçula, o pequeno Takeru, 6. Carinhosa ela fitou o rostinho do filho enquanto andava e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Takeru era especial para Itachi, de uma forma estranha, mas era. Ele amava seus três filhos com a mesma intensidade, mas às vezes com Takeru ele agia mais como um irmão do que como um pai. Por que o pequeno garoto era uma réplica quase perfeita de Sasuke.

Mesma pele bem clara, rosto com traços muito bonitos e que denunciavam que quando crescesse ele se tornaria um perigo para as mulheres, olhos bem negros, mas com um leve brilho de inocência. Cabelos negros levemente tocados pelo azul e cortados da mesma forma que os do tio. Ela ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que viu o filho com aquele corte de cabelo.

_Flashback on_

_Sakura estava na cozinha concentrada em preparar a comida e só pôde ouvir os passos rápidos de alguém correndo, depois sentiu algo puxar seu avental de cozinha. Instintivamente baixou os olhos e viu Takeru sorrindo para ela, mas ela deve ter feito uma expressão de muita surpresa por que o pequeno logo em seguida perguntou._

_Tak: - Não ficou bom?? Oto-san que cortou. -- Ela saiu do choque e voltou a sorrir._

_Sak: - Claro que ficou. Você ficou ainda mais lindo._

_Passou a mão pela cabeça do filho e viu que ele olhava para porta da cozinha, seguiu o olhar dele para encontrar Itachi apoiado na batente com os braços cruzados._

_Ita: - Combinou com ele não acha??_

_Sak: - Muito. Por que não vai para o banho Takeru-kun?? Daqui a pouco o jantar vai ficar pronto._

_Tak: - Hai. -- O pequeno foi correndo obedecer a mãe, simplesmente por que não gostava de fazer o contrário._

_Itachi carinhosamente tocou a cabeça do filho quando ele passou e depois de vê-lo desaparecer casa à dentro se aproximou de Sakura._

_Ita: - Parece surpresa._

_Sak: - Eu nunca notei que ele era tão parecido com o Sasuke. -- Ela ainda fitava a escada no último lugar que viu o filho._

_Ita: - Ele puxou a família da minha mãe. -- Sakura o olhou interrogativa principalmente por que, mesmo que não demonstrasse fisicamente, seu tom de voz denunciava que ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo._

_Sak: - Por que eu sinto que você sempre quis cortar o cabelo dele desse jeito??_

_Ita: - Eu sempre preferi o Sasuke pequeno._

_Itachi deu um leve selinho nos lábios da esposa depois colocou os pratos e talheres na mesa encerrando o assunto. Mas Sakura sorriu, afinal Itachi acabara de admitir, de uma forma discreta, o quanto gostava do irmão, algo que não fazia com muita freqüência._

_Ita: - O que foi?? -- Ele estranhou o fato de Sakura o fitar daquele jeito._

_Sak: - Você consegue ser tão fofo às vezes. _

_Depois ele fez um leve movimento com a mão como se desconsiderasse o que ela acabara de dizer._

_Flashback off_

Sakura saiu de suas lembranças quando parou em frente a uma casa, tocou campainha duas vezes e esperou até que uma senhora pequena, com um doce sorriso no rosto, atendeu a porta.

Senhora: - Sakura querida, entre.

Sak: - Arigatou, Kioko-san, mas eu preciso ir embora.

Kio: - Mais uma missão??

Sak: - É... Se importa se eu deixar o Takeru aqui??

Kio: - Claro que não, ele é sempre uma graça.

Takeru acordou na metade da conversa, esfregou os olhos sonolento e viu sua mãe abrir um sorriso para ele.

Sak: - Finalmente resolveu acordar dorminhoco??

Tak: - O que estamos fazendo aqui??

Sak: - Eu tenho que viajar amor, vou ficar alguns dias fora em missão.

Tak: - Por que não foi ontem à noite com o Oto-san??

Sak: - É... Uma missão diferente. -- Ela beijou a testa dele com carinho e depois o deixou no chão, obediente ele foi para o lado da senhora Kioko.

Tak: - Quando vai voltar??

Sak: - Daqui há alguns dias, não sei ao certo.

Tak: - ... Promete que vai voltar??

Sak: - Prometo que farei de tudo. -- Ela se agaichou na frente dele, segurou sua mão e teve que juntar coragem para terminar. -- Eu te disse isso várias vezes, mas se por alguma razão eu ou seu pai não voltarmos...

Tak: - É para nunca esquecer que sempre estarão comigo e terão partido como verdadeiros shinobis, não é??

Sak: - Isso. -- Deu mais um beijo na testa dele seguido de um forte abraço, cumprimentou a senhora Kioko e depois partiu.

Ela andou alguns metros, mas se virou parcialmente quando ouviu a voz do filho novamente.

Tak: - Tome cuidado Oka-san!! -- Ela sorriu, acenou e depois continuou sua viagem...

Seu destino?? Konoha.

* * *

No Ichiraku os filhos formulavam suas próprias teorias da conspiração para estarem a tanto tempo sem missão. Eles estavam sentados na ordem: Touya, Aoshi, Mayumi, Sayuri, Kenji, Akina, Yusuke e Miaka. Depois de alguns segundos outra pessoa entrou no restaurante, Ayame.

Aya: - Vocês também não tem missões hoje?? -- Ela falou com os outros, afinal sabia que seu time estaria ali.

Mia: - Não.

Say/May: - Tééédio... -- As duas falaram juntas e depois riram.

Aya: - Infelizmente não são as únicas.

Ayame se sentou ao lado do Hyuuga mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa, mas assim que fez isso o senhor do ramen colocou uma tigela na sua frente, ela olhou interrogativa para ele que respondeu apenas com leve movimento da cabeça indicando Touya.

Tou: - Você demorou e eu achei que estaria com fome. Shoyu com extra de carne e menos caldo como você gosta. -- Ele falou enquanto comia sem pressa seu ramem e não a olhava.

Aya: - Arigatou, Touya-kun. -- Ela abraçou o braço dele por um tempo como agradecimento e depois pegou um ohashi. -- Itadakimasu.

Quando Touya estava com uma porção de macarrão na boca olhou de esguelha para Aoshi e o Uchiha fez um leve sinal de reprovação com um movimento da cabeça. O Hyuuga engoliu rápido apenas para perguntar.

Tou: - O que foi??

Aos: - Nada. Só que está se saindo muito mal com seu plano. -- O Uchiha colocou na boca uma porção de ramen e apenas para ver o amigo sofrer, Touya empurrou a cadeira do Aoshi um pouco para o lado para que ele perdesse o equilíbrio.

Isso fez com que Aoshi esbarrasse no braço de Mayumi, além de quase ter caído sobre ela e a Uzumaki perdeu um pouco do caldo que caiu sobre o balcão.

May: - Aoshi!! Sai pra lá. -- Ela o empurrou de volta, mas com tanta força que a cadeira do Uchiha acabou perdendo o centro do equilíbrio junto com ele e os dois caíram para trás. Para piorar um pouco, por reflexo Aoshi puxou Mayumi e os dois caíram com um estrondo de suas cadeiras. Depois mal levantaram e já estavam discutindo, mas foram ignorados pelos outros, afinal era normal.

Aya: - Você é mal Touya.

Tou: - O que?? Eu não fiz nada. -- Ayame o repreendeu com o olhar, já que ela não acreditou na pequena mentira. -- Ele mereceu.

Aya: - Aliás de que plano o Aoshi estava falando??

Tou: - Uhm?? Não é nada. -- Ele desconversou toda vez que Ayame fez essa pergunta durante o almoço.

Na verdade o plano era do Hyuuga se afastar aos poucos de Ayame, assim se ele realmente se casasse nenhum dos dois sofreria muito. Infelizmente Aoshi estava certo, ele estava se saindo muito mal.

Enquanto Sayuri conversava com Kenji e Akina, Miaka e Yusuke trocavam carícias, sim, para choque de muitos eles estavam namorando, apesar das brigas e personalidades opostas eram o único casal do grupo... Por enquanto.

* * *

Quando estava prestes a escurecer Shikamaru achou melhor montar acampamento, o time sete encontrou uma clareira no meio da floresta, Syaoran acendeu a fogueira com seu ninjutsu de fogo, Sousuke e Sakura colheram algumas frutas e eles jantaram em silêncio.

O clima não melhorara nada depois de tantas horas, o Fuuma continuava um pouco mal-humorado, Sakura parecia pensativa, Sousuke estava perdido, sem saber o que estava acontecendo entre seus companheiros enquanto Shikamaru ignorava completamente a situação.

O Nara terminou seu jantar e deu um profundo suspiro.

Shik: - Sousuke, vamos procurar mais madeira para a fogueira, a noite está fria.

Sou: - Mas temos lenha o bastante para toda noite. -- Tinha que ser filho do Naruto...

Shik: - Não discuta comigo, vamos.

Shikamaru saiu arrastando o Uzumaki pela gola da camiseta deixando assim os outros dois finalmente sozinhos. Um silêncio mais estranho pairou entre os dois até que a Uchiha não agüentou mais.

Sak: - Syaoran?? Você está estranho desde ontem, o que foi??

Sya: - Nada. -- Ele respondeu curto e grosso algo que não agradou nem um pouco a garota, ele continuou a jantar sem desviar os olhos da fogueira enquanto ela estava ao seu lado.

Sak: - Por acaso é por causa do Yukito-san??

Sya: - Não. -- Ele a olhou como se acabasse de ser insultado.

Sak: - Então o que é?? E por que está falando comigo desse jeito se eu não fiz nada.

Sya: - Esse é o problema você não fez nada. -- Ela o olhou confusa. -- Aquele idiota babando em cima e você deixou, de certa forma ainda incentivava. -- Ele bufou nervoso.

Sak: - Incentivava?? Do que está falando?? Sabe que eu trato todos da mesma forma.

Sya: - Sei... -- Ele falou com deboche e Sakura se sentiu muito ofendida.

Sak: - O que eu fiz de errado?? Fui simpática com aquele que tínhamos que proteger. E sabe o que mais?? É bom se sentir amada de vez em quando sabia?? -- A voz dela ficou levemente embargada e isso atenuou a fúria do Fuuma. -- Eu sei que Touya gosta da Ayame, então qual é o problema se eu tentar gostar de outra pessoa?? Mesmo que seja o Yukito...

Sya: - ...

Sak: - Eu não quero mais sofrer pelo Touya.

Uma fina e solitária lágrima riscou o rosto dela enquanto fitava as chamas da fogueira uma cena que cortou o coração do Fuuma. Mas ainda assim o silêncio se manteve por mais alguns minutos.

Sya: - Ainda gosta tanto dele??

Sak: - Acho que uma parte de mim já gosta de outra pessoa. -- Ela abraçou as pernas e afundou o rosto entre os braços, com medo de que ele notasse que estava corada. -- Talvez sempre tenha gostado... -- Silêncio por algum tempo.

Syaoran entrou em conflito... Se ele falasse com ela naquele instante, Sakura se sentiria péssima pelas incontáveis vezes que desabafou com ele sobre seu amor por Touya, talvez isso a fizesse dar uma resposta que não gostaria, mas se deixasse a chance escapar... Será que teria outra?? E talvez ela estivesse falando dele na última frase...

Sya: - Mas quem disse que você não é amada?? -- Ele fitava um ponto distante da floresta com interesse, sua voz mantinha a calma de sempre e a fogueira impedia que ela notasse o quanto ele estava corado. -- Eu... Tentei te falar isso algumas vezes, mas..

Ele demorou alguns segundos, respirou fundo para juntar coragem e a olhou nos olhos.

Sya: - Eu... Eu te amo, Sakura.

Aquela frase ecoou na mente da Uchiha por alguns segundos, ela ficou atônita, mas Syaoran não pareceu surpreso pela reação. Depois de um tempo, deu para perceber pelos olhos dela que Sakura buscava o que responder para ele, por isso o Fuuma sorriu gentil e interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Sya: - Não precisa me responder... Eu queria apenas que soubesse.

Sakura abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eles foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da floresta e segundos depois Shikamaru e Sousuke apareceram com várias toras de madeira nas mãos.

Shik: - Syaoran pode me ajudar aqui?? -- Uma das toras estava prestes a cair.

Sya: - Hai.

O Fuuma correu para ajudar e pegou as toras que o sensei trazia para depois colocá-las próximas à fogueira. Depois de um tempo todos foram dormir... Ou pelo menos tentar.

Por enquanto o assunto morreu... Shikamaru notou que Sakura estava um pouco estranha, mas Syaoran pelo menos voltara ao normal. Eles tinham que ser tão problemáticos??

Ainda dentro da Vila da Akatsuki, em um grande pátio os ninjas começavam os preparativos para a luta, Itachi passou por eles em passos lentos. Ele usava uma máscara da Anbu para não ser reconhecido, usava ainda o mesmo nome, mas ninguém tinha certeza se ele era mesmo Uchiha Itachi. Todos ali eram renegados, assassinos ou mercenários que viam agora a oportunidade de se vingarem ou simplesmente matarem.

Itachi se dirigiu para o prédio na frente do qual estava o pátio, subiu alguns lances de escada e somente parou quando encontrou Pein. Ele estava em uma sacada fitando o horizonte e seus subordinados.

Ita: - Pein-sama, você disse uma semana.

Pei: - Tive que mudar meus planos.

Ita: - Meus filhos ainda estão em Konoha.

Pei: - Não se preocupe, você pode vir comigo e Madara. Invadiremos Konoha sozinhos e antes do exército, assim você terá a chance de tirar seus filhos.

Ita: - Sozinhos?? Qual é seu plano??

Pei: - Será mesmo que não sabe??

Ita: - É loucura.

Desc: - Loucura... Vejo que não mudou nada Itachi.

Aquela voz... Itachi se virou para fitar quem estava às suas costas, mas ele sabia muito bem quem era. Um homem com cabelos longos, arrepiados e de um negro intenso, assim como seus olhos, marcas do clã Uchiha, o direito estava coberto parcialmente pela franja. Dono de um rosto com traços fortes, alto, pele clara e não parecia ter mais que quarenta anos, mas ele foi um dos fundadores de Konoha. Sua aparência se conservou por que ele é imortal.

Ita: - Madara...

* * *

_4..._

* * *

_Acho que esse capítulo ficou menor que o normal, mas espero que gostem... Pelo menos foi mais rápido n.n Estamos à caminho do fim... Se alguém se perdeu ou algo assim é só gritar XD por que agora é a hora..._

_Acabou a enrolação entre o Syaoran e a Sakura!! Ou será que não?? _

**_Continuem acompanhando onegai e se puderem escrevam a opinião de vocês pra mim sim?? Isso me inspira._**

**_Sary-chann_**


	15. Revelação

__

Oiii!!

Mais um capítulo XDD (comemoração!! Dessa vez uma bem merecida -.-).

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews elas sempre me dão ânimo para continuar n.n

Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estava com outros projetos em mente e eu não conseguia me concentrar nessa fic, desculpem. Enfim, não vou enrolar mais. Aproveitem por que esse é um capítulo muito importante viu??

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!_**

* * *

**_Revelação_**

_Quando meus olhos revelarem a verdade _

_Será outro a dar as costas para mim??_

_Não quero que fique por caridade _

_Mas se sente o que diz _

_Não espero nada além da pura sinceridade_

* * *

O time sete passou pela fronteira do país do Fogo logo pela manhã, não demoraria até chegarem em casa e isso dava um novo fôlego para os viajantes. O grupo agora podia pular de árvore em árvore, em uma velocidade muito acima da conseguida apenas em uma caminhada. Em dado momento Sousuke ficou ao lado de Shikamaru.

Sou: - Eu estou com saudades do Ichiraku. Né Shikamaru-sensei, por que não paga nosso jantar hoje??

Shik: - Acha que eu sou o que?? Já paguei o restaurante antes da missão.

Sou: - É apenas um ramen.

Shik: - Como se isso fosse justificativa... Na próxima missão vamos ao Ichiraku se isso é o que você tanto quer.

Sou: - Beleza.

Syaoran estava um pouco mais à frente dos dois e Sousuke decidir alcançar o amigo.

Sou: - Hei Syaoran.

Sya: - Uhm??

Sou: - Sabe o que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan?? -- O Uzumaki fez um leve movimento com a cabeça para indicar a companheira de time, ela ia atrás do grupo e parecia bem perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas Syaoran não precisou virar o rosto para saber onde ela estava, de tempos em tempos já fazia isso para ver como ela estava.

Sya: - Não sei, mas não deve ser nada.

Sou: - Não sei não, ela não costuma estar tão distraída desse jeito.

Syaoran não respondeu e depois de alguns segundos o Uzumaki desistiu de conseguir uma resposta.

Sou: - Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?? Vocês dois estão estranhos.

Sya: - Não se preocupe.

Mas nem tudo ia tão bem assim, algo saiu de dentro da moita na beira da estrada e foi em direção à Sakura. A garota foi pega distraída, não conseguiu fugir, por isso acabou presa foi um fino fio de metal que a envolveu em segundos. Syaoran notou aquilo, tirou uma kunai da bolsa e foi na direção da companheira de time para libertá-la.

Shik: - Não Syaoran!!

Duas tarjas explosivas estavam escondidas no chão e Shikamaru apenas as notou graças ao fraco som. O Nara protegeu o pupilo o jogando para o lado, mas ao fazer isso recebeu o maior impacto da explosão e acabou arremessado para dentro da floresta.

Sak: - Me solte. Syaoran!! -- O grito veio de trás da forte nuvem de poeira que subiu após a explosão, Syoran caíra no chão, mas o grito o fez levantar quase instantaneamente.

Mais uma vez ele fez menção de ir na direção do grito, mas um ninja apareceu na frente para barrar seu caminho. O recém-chegado usava uma roupa azul-marinho de ninja, mas para assassinatos com o rosto protegido por uma máscara negra do pescoço à maçã do rosto e que tornava impossível reconhecê-lo. Syaoran não estava preocupado com os detalhes, às suas costas Sousuke lutava com outro homem com as mesmas roupas do primeiro.

Sou: - Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Sete bunshin foram criados, três avançaram contra o oponente de Sousuke e o resto atacou aquele que bloqueava o caminho de Syaoran. O verdadeiro Sousuke parou ao lado do Fuuma por alguns segundos.

Sou: - Vai atrás da Sakura-chan, eu cuido das coisas.

Sya: - Hai.

Por uma fração de segundos Syaoran duvidou que Sousuke conseguisse conter aqueles dois sozinhos, afinal pareciam profissionais. Mas não havia tempo para discutir e ele decidiu correr para tentar alcançar o possível raptor de Sakura. Por falar nisso porque estariam raptando a Uchiha??

O ninja que começou enfrentando Sousuke acabou com os bunshins primeiro e atacou o Uzumaki pelas costas, mas antes que sua espada pudesse se cravar nas costas dele os movimentos do ninja foram congelados.

Shikamaru surgiu da floresta com algumas folhas presas às roupas e a sombra de seu jutsu o ligava ao ninja misterioso.

Shik: - Que problemático, errei minha previsão.

Sou: - Shikamaru-sensei!! -- Sousuke se aproximou do Nara e se posicionou ao seu lado. -- Eles estavam atrás da Sakura, mas não consigo entender o por quê. -- Sousuke nocauteou o ninja que estava preso pelo jutsu de Shikamaru com um forte soco na nuca.

Ninja: - Vocês sabiam que estávamos rastreando vocês??

Sou: - Ontem à noite notamos a presença de vocês, digamos que não foram discretos.

O ninja estava em grande desvantagem, mas não parecia inseguro.

Ninja: - Não pensem que tenho o mesmo nível que ele, talvez as coisas fiquem mais interessantes agora.

O ninja misterioso fez alguns selos com as mãos e uma estranha corrente de ar passou por eles. A batalha verdadeira começaria agora.

* * *

Enquanto isso Syaoran tentava rastrear o ninja que sumiu com Sakura, o céu começava a ganhar o tom avermelhado de fim de tarde e se escurecesse a chance de encontrá-los se reduziria a quase zero.

Sak: - Me solta seu miserável.

A voz veio do lado direito, mas bem ao longe, Syaoran se lançou floresta a dentro sem sequer hesitar. Ganhou velocidade fácil ao pular de árvore em árvore, mas não conseguiu mais ouvir a voz da Uchiha... Será que fizeram algo com ela?? Depois de correr alguns metros ele teve que parar para tentar reencontrá-la.

Sya: - Maldição...

Sua sorte era de ser bom em rastrear presenças, algo que seu pai sempre insistiu que ele aprendesse bem. Syaoran se agaichou no meio da floresta, colocou a palma da mão aberta na grama e fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para que sentisse a presença da Uchiha ainda que fraca e seguiu caminho o mais rápido que pôde.

Meia hora... E nem sinal deles ainda, o Fuuma já estava ofegante e para seu desespero faltaria pouco para que eles atravessassem navamente a fronteira do Fogo, fora que o Sol muito em breve se poria por completo. Sua sorte foi que alguém parou o raptor, eles se encontraram em uma clareira. O homem que levava Sakura inconsciente sobre o ombro esquerdo, era muito alto, corpulento, possuía olhos verdes e cabelos brancos. Seu rosto estava protegido por uma máscara negra e ele usava uma roupa similar a de seus companheiros, mas negra. Provavelmente ele era o líder do grupo.

Quem barrou o caminho daquele ninja foi um Anbu que estava de patrulha na fronteira, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. O Uchiha media seu adversário com cuidado e por mais que tentasse não conseguia disfarçar sua tensão. Aquela conhecida angústia de perder os entes queridos congelou um pouco seus movimentos, ver a filha nos braços do adversário complicava demais as coisas, principalmente por que seus golpes eram muito ofensivos e poderiam por a vida dela em perigo.

O ninja misterioso parecia sentir essa hesitação do Uchiha e ele sabia que estava em vantagem, mesmo depois da chegada de Syaoran.

Syaoran ficou ao lado de Sasuke sem tirar os olhos do adversário.

Sya: - Quem é você??

Ninja: - Não fará diferença se você souber.

Sas: - Eu vou atacar primeiro, na primeira oportunidade tire a Sakura de perto dele entendeu?? -- Sasuke sussurrou as instruções para Syaoran e o Fuuma apenas concordou com um leve movimento com a cabeça.

Sasuke sacou a katana que estava em suas costas, a lâmina reluziu a luz da Lua, mas não brilhou com o chakra de seu dono. Ele não seria louco de usar sua manipulação de natureza de chakra com Sakura tão próxima do adversário. O Uchiha partiu para o ataque com uma velocidade impressionante, seu adversário sequer viu quando ele se aproximou e a espada baixou para ferir seu ombro direito.

Propositalmente o adversário jogou o corpo de Sakura na frente, jogando o próprio corpo um pouco para a esquerda, mas dessa forma comprometendo parte de seu equilíbrio. Ele não notou que Syaoran estava ao lado ali também, Sasuke virou um pouco a lâmina para que ela fosse em direção ao pescoço do ninja enquanto o Fuuma puxou Sakura pela cintura.

Se o ninja quisesse ficar com ela teria morrido no processo, então Syaoran conseguiu ficar com a garota. Ela estava desacordada e com cuidado o Fuuma a levou para um canto mais afastado da luta. Assim que a filha estava em segurança a espada de Sasuke ganhou um brilho azul e pequenas faíscas começaram a surgir. A luta começaria agora.

Sya: - Sakura, Sakura. -- Ele tirou o fio que prendia a garota e depois a balançou um pouco, mas com cuidado. Lentamente os olhos de Sakura se abriram.

Sak: - Syaoran-kun?? O que aconteceu??

Ela olhou confusa os arredores, por que Syaoran demorou para responder. Na verdade ele estava ocupado demais se sentindo aliviado para formular uma resposta.

Sya: - Eu vou ajudar seu pai, fique aqui.

Sak: - Mas...

Sasuke não estava com grandes dificuldades, mas o problema foi que um outro ninja surgiu para ajudar o primeiro. Syaoran atacou o recém-chegado e eles começaram a travar uma luta séria, sempre no corpo-a-corpo. Sakura assistia a cena sem entender direito o que se passava, sentiu falta de Shikamaru e Sousuke, mas mais do que isso não conseguia entender o que seu pai estava fazendo ali.

As lutas se seguiram por um tempo, mas para Sasuke seu adversário não passava de um mero iniciante.

Sas: - Você não conseguiu bloquear meu golpe com sucesso, essa não era a melhor forma de defesa.

Após a curta fala do Uchiha, sua espada atravessou a kunai de seu adversário como se ela sequer existisse para depois penetrar fundo no braço dele. O ninja não conseguiria se mover por um tempo graças à corrente elétrica que a espada descarregava em seus músculos. Sasuke se aproximou em passos lentos.

Sas: - Essa luta está acabada.

Ninja: - Não cante vitória tão cedo. Kukuku por que tem mais à perder do que eu.

Um sorriso maldoso se formou por trás da máscara e por instinto Sasuke se virou para o local em que Sakura estava. E foi nesse instante que notou um selo explosivo colado à árvore exatamente sobre a cabeça de sua filha, o desespero se refletiu em seus olhos negros.

Por reflexo Sakura seguiu os olhos do pai, mas enquanto virava o rosto a luz da explosão já o iluminava... Foi tudo rápido demais.

Sas: - Sakura!!

* * *

Em Konoha, as pessoas lentamente voltavam para suas casas para uma mais do que merecida noite de descanso. Sem sequer desconfiar o quanto aquela noite poderia mudar suas vidas.

Naruto estava em seu escritório lendo um de seus documentos, prentendia permanecer ali até tarde para estudar melhor a situação da segurança da Vila, o que era uma verdadeira raridade. Seus olhos azuis estavam contornados de vermelho, seu rosto perdera o brilho animado de sempre e estava marcado pelas profundas olheiras. Ele suspirou, bagunçou os cabelos e sentiu uma vontade louca de gritar, mas se conteve.

Nar: - Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil??

??: - Por que acha que eu nunca aceitei ser Hokage?? -- Uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu no meio da sala e Jiraya apareceu entre ela.

Nar: - Eu nunca pensei que seria tão complicado. -- Suspiro.

Jir: - Se arrepende??

Nar: - É claro que não!! Lutei muito para chegar até aqui... E vou morrer defendendo a Vila.

A última frase foi carregada de pessimismo e o rosto do mais velho ganhou um semblante mais sério.

Jir: - As coisas estão realmente tão ruins??

Nar: - É o que tudo indica... Estou com um mal-pressentimento. -- Silêncio. -- Se algo acontecer comigo...

Jir: - Nada vai acontecer. -- Jiraya o interrompeu quase ríspido. -- Você tem uma família que precisa de você, Naruto. Lembre-se disso.

Nar: - ...

Jiraya olhou com pena seu pupilo, Naruto estava sob muita pressão e não era fácil lidar com as responsabilidades de proteger tantas pessoas.

Jir: - Vamos, volte para casa e descance um pouco. Cansado desse jeito não vai conseguir nada.

Nar: - É acho que tem razão. Não adianta ficar aqui pensando no pior.

Naruto deixou um sorriso cansado se formar em seu rosto e seguindo o conselho do mais velho, foi a caminho da porta decidido a voltar para casa.

Nar: - E você não vem??

Jir: - Tenho que encontrar Tsunade ainda, achei que ela estaria aqui, mas talvez ela esteja na biblioteca dormindo de novo.

Nar: - Você quem sabe, ja ne.

Jir: - Ja.

Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si, mas Jiraya continuou a fitá-la por um tempo,até que seu rosto se contraiu em um sorriso alterado, mas repleto de maldade.

Jir: - Ele deve estar mesmo muito cansado, sequer notou a diferença.

O jutsu aos poucos se desfez, a imagem de Jiraya ficou um pouco desfocada e em seguida tomou a forma de Pein... A Akatsuki já estava em Konoha.

* * *

A fumaça da explosão demorou para baixar, mas para Sasuke foi uma eternidade, seu coração estava completamente descampassado e era esmagado pelo desespero. Ele correu na direção da filha e se surpreendeu ao ver que havia um corpo em cima dela.

Sak: - Syaoran!! -- Com a ajuda dela o Fuuma se apoiou sobre um dos joelhos.

Syaoran ficou entre a Uchiha e a explosão bem à tempo, mas isso custou a ele sérias queimaduras nas costas. Sua camisa ficou completamente queimada e rasgada, um fino filete de sangue escorreu do canto de sua boca e ele arfava.

Sya: - Você... Está bem??

A garota estava com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas, mas ao ouvir que depois de tudo ele ainda estava preocupado com ela, uma gota cortou seu rosto. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e mesmo sentindo uma dor lacerante, Syaoran não reclamou.

Ninja: - O pirralho é teimoso mesmo, mas serviu para alguma coisa. Seria péssimo entregá-la com ferimentos graves.

O ninja que lutava com Sasuke aproveitou a distração dele para realizar um estranho jutsu, fios grossos de metal saíram do chão e seguraram as pernas do Uchiha. Enquanto outros do mesmo tipo separaram Sakura de Syaoran e prenderam o corpo inteiro da garota em um forte abraço.

Sasuke tentou quebrar as correntes com sua espada, mas mesmo com a manipulação de chakra, nada funcionou. Mas mesmo preso ainda poderia lutar, três serpentes saíram de seu braço e atacaram o ninja, porém ele apenas cortou a cabeça delas sem dificuldades. Seu inimigo estava longe de seu alcance, mas valia tentar. Sasuke apontou a ponta de sua espada para o adversário e com a manipulação de chakra ela cresceu vários metros, infelizmente seu limite não chegava até ele.

Ninja: - Devo parabenizá-los, por que raramente uso esse jutsu. Essa sua espada é bem perigosa, mas assim que deu seu golpe meu corpo já registrou todos os dados sobre ela, desde suas habilidades à suas limitações. -- Risada. -- Deveria ter me matado quando pôde.

Syaoran estava com o joelho direito apoiado no chão e lentamente se levantou. O que parecia o líder riu da tentativa do Fuuma.

Ninja: - Seremos piedosos com você, não precisará vê-la partir.

O ninja que a pouco lutara com Syaoran correu até ele, Sakura tentou se libertar das correntes, desesperada por saber que o Fuuma não conseguiria vencer os dois sozinhos. Enquanto seu inimigo se aproximava, Syaoran se levantava com muita dificuldade e mais lágrimas riscaram o rosto da garota.

Sak: - Syaoran!!

Mas quando o garoto finalmente se pôs de pé, levantou o olhar e quando o fez, seus olhos não brilhavam mais com o verde escuro natural. Estavam vermelhos, vermelho-sangue.

Sas: - Isso é... Impossível.

De repente Syaoran passou a ver cada movimento de seu inimigo, por isso previu com facilidade o chute e com firmeza bloqueou o golpe, tudo com o mínimo de esforço. Seu inimigo conterceu o corpo para continuar a atacar, um soco com a mão direita depois um chute com a outra perna, mas todos foram bloqueados.

Sasuke simplesmente observava a luta atônito enquanto Sakura estava confusa por não poder ver o rosto do Fuuma de onde estava. Syaoran concentrou chakra no punho direito e deu um golpe muito forte no estômago de seu inimigo, de cima para baixo e sua força foi tamanha que abriu uma cratera no chão. Em seu centro o corpo do ninja adversário jazia, sem vida.

Se Sakura pudesse ver o olhar de Syaoran com certeza sentiria medo dele, por que por trás do Sharingan, havia uma verdadeira sede por sangue. A alma do Fuuma pedia por morte, era como se um ser demoníaco tomasse conta dele... Seu sangue Uchiha finalmente despertara.

O líder do grupo estava chocado pela mudança, recuou um passo quando Syaoran o olhou, mas o descuido teve um preço caro.

Sas: - Não desvie seus olhos de um inimigo.

Ninja: - Como você...

A espada de Sasuke estava cravada em seu coração e o surpreendente é que ela vinha do chão.

Sas: - Seu jutsu é bem incomum, mas as correntes são do mesmo metal da minha espada, especial para golpes com chakra manipulado. Foi fácil conduzir meu chakra pelas correntes e te atacar. Seu erro foi primário já que sabia que eu uso um tipo de ataque semelhante ao seu.

Ninja: - Maldição, você foi o primeiro a notar isso.

O corpo dele caiu para trás sem vida, as correntes se soltaram e Sakura sorriu... Ela não sabia que nada seria o mesmo...

* * *

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas desertas da Vila apenas aproveitando a brisa noturna, quem sabe ela pudesse limpar sua mente. Ele fechou os olhos e passou a andar assim, afinal conhecia o caminho. Mas ainda assim não conteve um longo e cansado suspiro.

O loiro caminhou em passos lentos até sua casa, mas por algum motivo parou no portão. Da rua era possível ver Hinata na cozinha, ela estava com os longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança frouxa e usava um avental sobre a roupa enquanto lavava a louça.

Como ele tinha sorte. Quantos tinham a chance de ter uma esposa tão linda e devotada como Hinata?? Naruto não conseguia encontrar um defeito nela, não que ela não os tivesse, mas eram tão pequenos aos olhos do loiro que podiam ser ignorados. Sim, o amor é cego.

Ele agradecia aos céus todas as noites por tê-la ali, afinal ela esperou muitos anos até que ele se desse conta que não só ela o amava como a recíproca era verdadeira. Ele a amava também. Enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos viu Mayumi se aproximar e entregar um prato a sua mãe.

Ele finalmente tinha uma família e agora conseguia entender os sentimentos de Sasuke, não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo sem a esposa e os filhos. A dor de perdê-los seria pior do que a morte.

Naruto passou mais um tempo ali, apenas a admirar a esposa. Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos, de repente ele não mais estava na frente de sua casa, estava no meio de uma floresta. Na sua frente estavam duas figuras com as capas da Akatsuki, uma delas estendeu o braço para a lado direito e Naruto seguiu com os olhos, mas se arrependeu.

Eles estavam em um lugar mais elevado de onde era possível ver Konoha, mas para choque do loiro a Vila estava completamente destruída. Casas em chamas, corpos mutilados, gritos e risadas se misturavam, enquanto era possível ver ninjas lutarem, havia cheiro de sangue no ar... Seria esse o futuro?? Mas o pior ainda estava por vir quando ele se virou para as duas figuras, pronto para atacar foi desarmado pela cena.

May: - O-Oto-san... -- Um fio de voz cheio de tristeza e dor.

Sousuke morto, com uma espada encravada no peito e Mayumi à beira da morte, uma das figuras a segurou pelos cabelos loiros obrigando-a a ficar de joelhos, em seguida uma kunai cortou o pescoço da garota sem piedade...

Naruto despertou da visão, mas suava frio e mal conseguia respirar. Nem se recuperou e sentiu uma estranha presença ao longe. Era um convite do inimigo, com certeza uma armadilha, mas depois do que vira no curto sonho... Não poderia simplesmente ignorar.

Hinata levantou os olhos para fitar a rua, mas não havia ninguém lá, franziu o cenho e continuou a olhar pela janela por um tempo.

May: - Oka-san?? O que foi??

Hin: - Ah, nada... Acho que foi coisa da minha cabeça, eu podia jurar que havia alguém na frente de casa.

Hinata deu de ombros, tirou o avental da cintura e foi na direção da filha... Provavelmente foi apenas uma impressão.

Nar: - É uma pena... Não tive tempo de me despedir.

Do portão da Vila o loiro se virou para fitar Konoha, talvez pela última vez. Primeiro, olhou para a direção de sua casa e em seguida fitou as figuras de seus antecessores. Que eles mandassem forças do além para ajudá-los...

* * *

Assim que se viu livre das correntes Sasuke avançou sobre Syaoran, o segurou pelo pescoço e o fez bater as costas em uma árvore próxima. A dor do impacto fez o garoto perder a consciência por alguns segundos, afinal suas costas estavam quase em carne viva. De qualquer forma, foi o encontro de dois Sharingans quando ambos levantaram o olhar,

A bandana de Syaoran caiu no chão com um leve tilintar.

Sak: - Oto-san!! O que está fazendo??

Sakura se levantou e foi na direção dos dois, mas seus movimentos foram travados antes da metade do caminho. Ela sabia quem era o responsável, mesmo ele estando às suas costas, só não conseguia entender por quê.

Syaoran segurou o braço de Sasuke, para tentar fazê-lo aliviar um pouco a pressão sobre seu pescoço, mas não teve sucesso.

Sas: - Quem é seu pai?? -- A pergunta foi feita com calma, mas em um tom repleto de ameaça. Que piorou quando o garoto não respondeu. -- Vamos responda.

Syaoran não respondeu, mas seus olhos não se desviaram dos de Sasuke.

Sas: - Seu pai... -- Pelo tom de voz Sasuke estava fazendo muita força para falar. -- É Itachi??

Syaoran se surpreendeu por ele saber e Sasuke detectou isso pelos olhos do garoto.

Sak: - Oto-san, Shikamaru-sensei, por que estão fazendo isso com o Syaoran?? -- Ela estava surpresa por Syaoran ter o Sharingan, mas não via motivo na reação dos outros.

Sas: - Se ele é um Uchiha é filho do Itachi, meu irmão mais velho. -- A voz de Sasuke não escondia a repulsa que ele sentia por aquele nome.

Syaoran estava surpreso... Irmão mais velho do Sasuke, isso significava que... Ele era primo da Sakura?? Inconscientemente olhou para a garota que fitava a cena atônita e parecia tão surpresa quanto ele. Um silêncio incômodo de instalou.

Sas: - Sua mãe... -- O tom de voz se amenizou muito, em uma mudança clara. -- O nome dela é Sakura não é??

Sya: - É... -- Não havia mais motivo para mentir, todos já sabiam da verdade.

Sas: - Minha vontade é de te matar. -- Sakura abafou um protesto. mas Sasuke soltou o pescoço do garoto. -- Mas estou em dívida por ter salvo a vida da Sakura.

Syaoran caiu sobre os joelhos e massageou o pescoço, mas sentiu falta de algo. Olhou para Sasuke e nas mãos do Uchiha estava seu colar, um fio de couro escuro com um pingente de prata com o formato do símbolo de Konoha.

Sas: - Esse é um localizador não é?? -- Syaoran não respondeu. -- Vou deixá-lo viver, mas da próxima vez será diferente, nunca mais pise em Konoha.

Sasuke sacou a espada uma vez mais e com o chakra da eletricidade o Uchiha fez um corte na bandana do garoto, marcando-o como renegado.

Sasuke deu as costas e foi na direção da filha. Quando chegou perto dela sussurrou algo no pé de seu ouvido, uma lágrima riscou o rosto da jovem Uchiha e depois com um golpe na altura do pescoço a deixou desacordada. O Uchiha apoiou o corpo da filha, depois passou por Shikamaru que esperava na borda da clareira.

Shik: - Se ele é filho do Itachi, sabe onde é o esconderijo da Akatsuki, deveríamos levá-lo para interrogatório. -- O que incluía tortura e morte em seguida.

Sas: - Eu tenho uma dívida com a mãe dele... Agora considero-a paga.

Shikamaru olhou penalizado para seu aluno, Sasuke desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça e os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Shik: - Não se atreva a morrer. -- Shikamaru lançou na frente do Fuuma uma bolsa de medicamentos. -- Sakura e Sousuke não vão descançar enquanto não te trouxerem de volta.

Sya: - Como... Pode ter certeza??

Shik: - Vocês são o time sete, estão refazendo o caminho de seus pais... Só espero que o fim seja um pouco mais feliz para vocês.

Depois de dizer isso o Nara também desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando o Fuuma sozinho... Ele pegou a bandana caída no chão e lentamente a amarrou em sua testa, tinha apenas uma opção: voltar para a Vila dos Renegados... E dessa vez, como um.

* * *

3..

* * *

_Desculpem a demora, realmente enrolei dessa vez... Mas é que foi esse capítulo que me deu a idéia de continuar a fic, então eu queria que ele saísse perfeito e não foi difícil escrevê-lo. De qualquer forma as coisas ficarão ainda melhores daqui para frente. Preparem-se!!_i

_Próximo capítulo: "Perdão e morte"_

**_Continuem acompanhando onegai e se puderem escrevam a opinião de vocês pra mim sim?? Isso me inspira e é muito importante para mim._**

**_Sary-chann_**


	16. Perdão e morte

__

_Oiiii!! _

Desculpe a demora e me perdoem se encontrarem algum erro de português por que eu não reli dessa vez (falta de tempo sorry)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!_**

* * *

**_Perdão e morte_**

_Minhas palavras o momento dispersa  
_

_Mas lembranças nem o tempo enterra_

_Dos meus pesadelos o reencontro é cena_

_Sei, o passado me condena_

_Mas é o presente que meu coração encerra_

* * *

Lágrimas... Sakura chorava durante seu sono forçado e por mais que Sasuke tentasse ignorar aquilo, seu coração se partia. A vida toda protegeu a filha de tudo, mais de uma vez jurou que jamais deixaria que alguém fizesse mal a ela... E lá estava ele, mais uma vez esmagando o coração de uma flor de cerejeira.

Enquanto carregava a filha no colo foi obrigado a se lembrar de uma cena de seu passado, o dia no qual deixou sua companheira de time inconsciente e a abandonou em um banco na entrada da Vila... Isso foi a tanto tempo. O Uchiha chegou em Konoha e foi direto para sua casa, entrou pelo jardim, as luzes estavam acesas e ele notou que Nadeshiko, Aoshi e Sayuri estavam sentados à mesa, provavelmente se preparando para jantar,

Nad: - Sasuke-kun?? -- Ela se levantou. -- Não sabia que voltaria... O que aconteceu com a Sakura??

Como toda mãe, ela ficou alarmada ao ver a filha inconsciente e se apressou em chegar mais perto, Sayuri a acompanhou.

Sas: - Ela vai ficar bem. -- Apenas pelo tom de voz do marido, Nadeshiko soube que não era aconselhável perguntar o que acontecera.

Sasuke levou a filha para o quarto, Aoshi foi na frente e ajudou o pai a colocar Sakura na cama, depois Nadeshiko entrou e ela e o filho ficaram no quarto.

Aos: - O que aconteceu Oto-san??

Sas: - ... Não a deixe sair de casa.

Sem responder a pergunta, Sasuke saiu do quarto. Sayuri estava prestes a entrar para ver a amiga, mas o Uchiha a deteve ali.

Sas: - Sayuri, você é uma Uchiha a partir de hoje. Vai morar definitivamente conosco.

A Fuuma ficou confusa com aquela frase, que na verdade parecia mais um ultimato do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela pensou em responder algo, mas antes que pudesse sequer digerir a informação, Sasuke já estava na porta da casa e saía noite à fora.

Sas: - Vou demorar, não me esperem.

Say: - Mas... O que será que aconteceu?? -- Ela perguntou alto, mas foi mais para si mesma.

Aos: - É uma ótima pergunta. -- Aoshi saira do quarto segundos antes e ouviu a pergunta.

Say: - Como a Sakura está??

Aos: - Não está ferida. -- Pela voz e expressão dele a garota soube que algo o preocupava.

Say: - Mas... -- Ela o insentivou a continuar.

Aos: - Ela está desacordada, mas não pára de chorar... E sussurrar o nome do seu irmão.

Say: - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele??

Aos: - Não sei... Mas vou descobrir.

Say: - Eu vou com você.

Aos: - Não, fique e cuide das duas. Não deixe a Sakura sair de casa entendeu?? Não sei o que ela faria tão desorientada.

Say: - Hai, mas tome cuidado.

Aos: - Sem problemas.

Aoshi saiu de casa e Sayuri apenas pôde notar o quanto pai e filho eram parecidos... Mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes. Sasuke tinha nos olhos o peso de seu passado, de seus erros, de suas escolhas... Enquanto Aoshi começava a escolher seu caminho agora e com sorte ele não seguiria os passos de seu pai...

* * *

Não muito longe de Konoha uma batalha terrível teria início, Naruto foi até o local que viu em sua visão ainda que soubesse que se tratava de uma armadilha. Ele chegou à clareira pouco depois que o Sol se pôs, um vento frio castigava aquela área e parecia querer avisá-lo do perigo.

Nar: - Eu vim como vocês queriam, mas não pensem que permitirei que destruam Konoha.

Duas sombras apareceram na frente do loiro, ambas trajavam as capaz da Akatsuki e chapéus de palha que tornava difícil identificá-las.

Pein: - Não pensei que seria tão idiota a ponto de vir sozinho... Mas facilitará as coisas para nós.

Nar: - Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!

Os três desapareceram e a luta teve início...

* * *

Sasuke se deixou levar pela calma da noite e por isso seus passos eram lentos, mas sua mente estava perturbada. Ele não conseguia processar exatamente o que aconteceu naquela tarde, tentava repassar a cena para entender sua própria atitude, mas a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era do ódio que sentira ao ver os olhos de Syaoran. Olhos de um Uchiha...

Ele passou pela floricultura dos Yamanaka, mas dessa vez não comprou a costumeira rosa branca... Seus pés eram guiados por puro instinto e quando ele deu por si estava parado na frente do túmulo de sua antiga companheira de time... Haruno Sakura.

Seria tudo mentira?? Se sentia tolo por ter passado anos de sua vida remoendo a culpa de uma morte que nunca ocorrera... Mas por outro lado, essa seria a chance de consertar os erros de seu passado... A teoria é tão simples... Mas como olhar nos olhos aquela que deveria estar morta?? Aquela que ele condenou à morte e a mesma que se entregou para o homem que ele mais odiava.

Ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Quanto tempo se passou, ele não saberia dizer, mas por algum motivo não se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma presença nova surgir às suas costas. Talvez era isso que ele estivera esperando o tempo todo.

- Syaoran, finalmente te...

Ele se virou calmamente antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase e foi apenas quando reencontrou os orbes negros do Uchiha que Sakura percebeu seu engano. Aquele estava muito longe de ser seu filho...

Sak: - Sa... Sasuke... -- Um sussurro depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Sas: - ...

Eles apenas se analisaram por um longo tempo, afinal os anos modificaram seus rostos, seus corpos, suas mentes e seus corações, seria preciso outra vida para que voltassem a se conhecer como antes... Mas será que algum dia eles realmente se conheceram?? O único apoio que tinham eram os olhos, esses o tempo não foi capaz de mudar. Pelo menos não muito.

Os de Sakura conservavam a antiga inocência, como se ela mantivesse a esperança de que tudo terminaria bem, ainda que isso muitas vezes não passasse de uma ilusão infantil. Mas a dor fez suas marcas, isso se refletia no leve ar de maturidade de seus orbes esmeralda.

Os olhos de Sasuke mantinham a frieza de sempre, a mesma que nasceu no dia do massacre do clã Uchiha e nunca se desfez por completo. Sua família quebrou um pouco do gelo, mas ele ainda conservava a culpa sobre seu passado. Culpa por não ter tido força para proteger seu clã quando era criança, e por ter condenado Sakura a morte.

Sak: - Onde está Syaoran?? -- Ela notou que Sasuke mantinha entre os dedos o colar de Syaoran, ele era um localizador que ela e Itachi poderiam usar para encontrar os filhos e pelo visto Sasuke notou aquilo.

Sas: - Ele é seu filho??

Sak: - É...

Sas: - Ele é filho do Itachi. -- Sakura esperava uma pergunta do tipo, mas se surpreendeu por que Sasuke não perguntou, mas afirmou aquilo.

Sak: - ... Foi uma pergunta ou afirmação??

Sas: - Diga você, estou errado?? -- Ela poderia mentir, poderia ao menos tentar, mas no fundo ela sabia que Sasuke tinha certeza... De aguma forma ele descobrira. -- Na verdade não adianta negar, Syaoran tem o Sharingan.

Sak: - Tem?? -- Sakura se surpreendeu e como não contestou a possibilidade acabou por responder a pergunta de Sasuke, sem querer. -- O que fez com ele, Sasuke??

O tom de voz da Fuuma mudou consideravemente, ganhando mais agressividade.

Sas: - Onde Itachi está??

Sak: - Responda minha pergunta primeiro. -- Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo...

Sas: - Ele vai ficar bem desde que não pise novamente em Konoha.

Sak: - Não pode jogar seu ódio por Itachi em cima dele, Syaoran não fez nada para Konoha o renegar. Além do mais ele é jovem e um Uchiha como você, merece a chance de viver na vila de seus antepassados.

Sas: - Não se atreva a dizer isso, por que foi seu marido quem acabou com esses antepassados. Não sabe o quanto me envergonho por ter o mesmo sangue que Itachi, não vou aceitar um filho dele perto dos meus.

Sak: - Você continua obcecado por essa idéia... Mas se realmente precisa culpar alguém, deveria ser a mim. Itachi massacrou o clã para me proteger.

Sas: - Não tente justificar o injustificável, eu sei de toda a história, por que Naruto encontrou documentos antigos sobre o clã Uchiha... Mas nada dá razão para todas aquelas mortes... Foram velhos, adultos, jovens, crianças, pessoas inocentes que nunca tiveram relação com os verdadeiros negócios do clã...

Sak: - Itachi sabe que cometeu um erro sério, mas será que você não vê?? Ele te deixou viver para que você se tornasse mais forte que ele e pudesse enfrentar Madara, ou então para que vocês dois pudessem enfrentá-lo juntos e assim pudessem restaurar a honra do clã Uchiha. -- Mais um momento de silêncio. -- Madara teria destruído o clã com ou sem ajuda e Itachi sempre soube disso. A forma que ele encontrou para preservar o sangue Uchiha foi se unindo a Madara, ele ajudou no massacre, mas te deixou vivo. Depois alimentou o ódio no seu coração para que você pudesse chegar a um nível superior ao dele e fosse capaz de matar tanto ele quanto Madara.

Sak: - ... Você deveria entender melhor do que ninguém o que é ter um erro no passado.

As palavras de Sakura faziam um sentido nefasto, mas eram a pura verdade e mais uma vez os dois se mantiveram em silêncio. O estranho era que Sasuke não parecia surpreso com as informações, talvez já tivesse deduzido tudo aquilo sozinho.

Sas: - Mas no fim nós dois falhamos não é?? Desistimos de matar Madara.

Era verdade... Antes de enfrentar Itachi, quando ainda estava em treinamento com Orochimaru, ele descobriu quem ajudara no massacre de seu clã. Ironicamente o fundador dele, Uchiha Madara. Mas depois de matar Itachi e com a morte de Sakura, Sasuke passou a duvidar de tudo pelo qual lutara até aquele dia. Uma parte de si desejava acreditar que a vingança estava acabada e sem perceber ele se deixou levar por essa vontade oculta.

Itachi, aquele que jogou tudo fora para ter a chance de matar Madara, reencontrou Sakura e com ela construiu uma família. Não mais alimentou o ódio no coração do irmão e a Paz que construiu ao redor de si o fez esquecer daquele antigo objetivo.

Dois tolos. Dois cegos. Dois irmãos... Ainda que tentassem negar.

Sak: - ... O clã Uchiha está renascendo, Sasuke, mas o maior inimigo dele continua vivo.

Sas: - Vocês mandaram Syaoran e Sayuri para escondê-los de Madara??

Sak: - Não... Syaoran um dia simplesmente nos disse que queria se tornar um ninja e de Konoha. Parece que ele uma vez foi salvo por um Anbu com a máscara de lobo.

Um fino e quase imperceptível sorriso se formou nos lábios do Uchiha. Depois de incontáveis missões ele se esqueceu de muitas delas, mas por um motivo estranho Sasuke jamais foi capaz de esquecer um certo garotinho de olhos verdes.

Sas: - Eu sabia que aqueles olhos me eram familiares. -- Quanta ironia, a culpa de Syaoran ter chegado à Konoha era dele e isso o tornava ainda mais culpado pela infelicidade de Sakura.

Mais silêncio... Sasuke não sabia o que dizer e Sakura não sabia se deveria dizer.

Sak: - Sasuke... Vocês precisam... -- Ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas logo sentiu seu corpo ser envolto por alguma coisa, era uma tora de madeira que se contorceu ao redor dela.

Logo em seguida um grupo de três Anbus cercou os dois.

Anbus: - Sakura?? -- Um dos Anbus perguntou inseguro e em seguida retirou sua máscara, mas na verdade ela já sabia quem era.

Sak: - Como está Yamato-taichou?? -- Ela sorriu, lentamente a tora se desfez e os outros Anbus entenderam que a mulher não era uma inimiga.

Yam: - Como isso é... Possível?? -- Ele parecia estar frente a frente com um fantasma e se aproximou dela aos poucos.

Sak: - É uma longa história. -- Yamato não se conteve e abraçou Sakura, ele a conheceu como uma menina-mulher e agora ela era uma mulher completa.

Sakura se surpreendeu, primeiro por não esperar aquele tipo de reação em um reencontro, segundo por sentir que Yamato realmente estava feliz em vê-la. Durante muitos anos ela evitou pensar em Konoha, sentia saudades, mas uma parte egoísta de si não gostava de imaginar o quanto seus amigos sofreram por sua causa.

Para surpresa dela, logo em seguida, um outro Anbu se aproximou e tirou sua máscara. Era Sai, um homem agora, mas inconfundível.

Sak: - Sai??

Sai: - Testuda...

Para surpresa dela, Sai sorriu de forma verdadeira como ela nunca chegou a ver enquanto estavam no mesmo time. Ele também a abraçou e algo lhe disse que ele não era mais o mesmo.

Sak: - Você está... Diferente.

Sai: - É, mudei muito depois de ter saído da Núcleo e foi graças ao time Kakashi.

Yam: - Seria bom conversar, mas não há tempo, desculpem. -- Ele se virou para Sasuke. -- Naruto sumiu.

Sas: - Como assim??

Sai: - Os guardas disseram que ele saiu da sala dele há algumas horas, mas Hinata disse que ele não voltou para casa, nem avisou que se atrasaria.

Sas: - Ele nunca faz isso...

Sak: - Naruto está em perigo. -- Todos se viraram para ela. -- A Akatsuki pretende atacar Konoha.

Sai: - Como sabe disso??

Sas: - Não importa, convoquem todos os times, desde chunnins à Anbus. Konoha está em estado de alerta nível dois e todos sabem o que fazer.

Anbus: - Hai. -- Um a um os Anbus desapareceram, restando apenas Sakura e Sasuke em um silêncio constragedor.

Sas: - O que pretende fazer??

Sak: - Não peça para que eu dê às costas para minha família.

Sas: - Sakura, não vou te culpar pelas escolhas que fez, por que também não sou um grande exemplo... -- Além de ter sido o causador de algumas delas. -- Mas saiba que para o Naruto sua morte foi bem mais dolorosa do que a minha partida... Se quer um motivo para ficar ao lado de Konoha, que seja para honrar a amizade do Naruto, ele que sempre teve amigos tão ingratos como nós.

Sem dizer mais nada Sasuke desapareceu e deixou Sakura para trás... A Fuuma só naquele instante notou a lápide, por que Sasuke estivera na frente dele antes. Um sorriso fino e triste se formou no rosto dela.

Sak: - Haruno Sakura... -- Um vento frio passou, por reflexo ela abraçou o próprio corpo, mas o frio parecia vir de dentro para fora... Ela havia esquecido esse nome há muito tempo. -- Quem sou eu??

Haruno Sakura, Tsubasa Sakura, Fuuma Sakura, Uchiha Sakura ... Tantos nomes para uma mesma pessoa, mas qual seria o certo?? Se é que existia um mais correto...

Sak: - O que devo fazer?? -- A pergunta foi lançada ao vento e a resposta foi apenas um sopro fraco, mas cortante de tão frio.

* * *

Syaoran ficou algumas horas sentado no mesmo lugar em que fora deixado... Sua mente estava desorientada e involuntariamente procurava respostas, sem encontrá-las. Suas costas apenas doíam quando respirava e o pior é que ele realmente considerou parar de respirar para acabar com as duas dores que o afligiam.

A dor no corpo e a dor em sua alma. O que faria agora?? O que seria dele sem Konoha?? Sem seus amigos?? Sem... Sem Sakura... Suas costas queimaram de dor, mas dessa vez por que ele tinha uma decisão em mente. Precisava viver.

Ele puxou os trapos que há algumas horas eram parte de sua camisa, seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de dor, abriu a bolsa com medicamentos e com muita dificuldade tentou passar um remédio nas costas, sem sucesso.

Syaoran suportou a dor por algum tempo, mas teve que desistir. Inferno. Fechou os olhos, suspirou.

- Syaoran??

A voz parecia familiar, ele procurou o dono da voz e logo encontrou seu pai se aproximando com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Sya: - Oto-san?? O que faz aqui??

Ita: - Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta, mas o que aconteceu com as suas costas??

Sya: - Não foi nada, atacaram meu time e eu acabei ferido.

Ita: - Nesse caso onde está seu time??

Sya: - É uma longa história.

Itachi notou o risco na bandana do filho, isso o marcava como renegado, mas se ele não queria tocar no assunto, era melhor não forçar. Mas Itachi estava ali por ter sentido, segundos atrás, a presença de um antigo conhecido. Ele sentia que Sasuke tinha relação com aqueles ferimentos.

Ita: - Vamos, eu cuido desse ferimento. -- Itachi pego o medicamento e ajudou o filho a passá-lo nas costas.

Eram queimaduras, por isso Itachi concluiu que Sasuke descobriu que Syaoran era seu filho e o atacou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um certo tempo.

Sya: - Oto-san... -- Temeroso ele começou a falar. -- Eu sou um Uchiha??

Ita: - ... -- Ele sabia a verdade, não é?? Do que adiantaria mentir... -- É... Na verdade nós somos.

Sya: - Por que você saiu de Konoha então??

Ita: - Sasuke te atacou não foi?? -- suspiro. -- Não me orgulho do meu passado, mas não posso dizer que me arrependo dele. Eu ajudei a exterminar o clã Uchiha para salvá-lo.

Sya: - O que?? -- Ao ouvir isso Syaoran se levantou e encarou o pai.

Ele não queria acreditar que seu pai foi o responsável por aniquilar um clã, isso por que Sakura uma vez contou a ele sobre aquele massacre.

Ita: - Era o único meio de preservar o sangue Uchiha.

Sya: - Então o fim justifica os meios??

Ita: - ... Nesse caso sim.

Sya: - E o que faz aqui?? -- Ele estava confuso e por um instante quis acreditar que aquele não era seu pai, talvez fosse um ninja inimigo tentando se aproximar dele.

Ita: - Vim tirar você e sua irmã de Konoha, a Akatsuki pretende destruir a Vila. -- Sua esperança se esvaiu, apenas Itachi teria uma informação como aquela.

Sya: - Espera que eu apenas fuja?? -- A raiva passou, seu tom de voz agora era apenas de inconformismo. Como seu pai podia desejar que ele fugisse como um covarde??

Ita: - Konoha te renegou, você não tem mais nenhum dever com ela.

Sya: - Eu estou pagando por um erro seu, não vou trair Konoha. Esse é meu lar.

Ita: - Você vem comigo, depois de tudo que fiz não vou deixar que o sangue Uchiha desapareça.

Sya: - Se eu fugir o clã Uchiha será exterminado mais uma vez e isso eu não vou permitir.

Ita: - Você vai morrer se ficar aqui.

Sya: - Oto-san... Uma vez um grande ninja me disse que para um grande guerreiro é preferível morrer lutando a viver fugindo.

Itachi não pôde responder, porque conhecia aquelas palavras... Palavras que um dia ele mesmo disse ao filho quando este ainda não passava de uma criança... Talvez ele estivesse subestimando Syaoran... Na sua frente havia um pequeno homem, cujo coração já escolhera seu próprio caminho.

Um coração que pertencia à Konoha.

Ita: - Você é tão teimoso quanto sua mãe... E quanto qualquer Uchiha... Se essa é sua decisão eu não posso interferir, mas se nos encontrarmos em batalha...

Sya: - Eu me sentiria ofendido se você não lutasse com todas as suas forças Oto-san.

Ita: - ... Se em algum momento mudar de idéia me procure. -- Triste, porém orgulhoso, Itachi desapareceu na floresta na mesma direção em que aparecera.

Depois de vê-lo se afastar Syaoran começou a caminhar na direção oposta... De volta para sua verdadeira casa... De volta para Konoha.

* * *

- Temari-sensei!!

Temari estava sob teto de uma casa à caminho do portão Principal da Vila, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Seu time estava reunido, Aoshi, Touya e Ayame a fitavam um tanto confusos e ela desceu para falar com eles.

Tem: - O que estão fazendo aqui??

Aos: - Eu pedi para Touya e Ayame me ajudarem a procurar o Syaoran, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele.

Aya: - Mas então vimos todos os jounnins irem na direção dos portões... Aconteceu alguma coisa??

Tem: - Não sei ainda, mas estejam atentos à qualquer ordem.

Todos: - Hai.

Tem: - Eu preciso ir, mas procurem os outros chunnins e gennins para que eles ajudem a evacuar a Vila caso seja necessário.

Aos: - Evacuar?? Estamos estado de alerta??

Tem: - Talvez nível dois. -- Os três ficaram chocados. -- Eu preciso ir.

Sem esperar resposta Temari voltou a correr, deixando os para trás.

Aya: - Estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso...

Tou: - Eu também.

Aos: - Acho que Syaoran terá que esperar. Vamos avisar os outros então.

Tou: - Não temos muita escolha mesmo... -- Os três se separaram e desapareceram.

Na frente do portão principal da Vila Sasuke reunira os Jounnins e Anbus, todos aguardavam suas ordens, por que na ausência do Hokage ele era o mais apto a liderar a parte militar de Konoha. Mas para apoiá-lo Tsunade estava ao seu lado.

Sas: - Esquadrões 2 e 3 se divida entre os portões Leste, Oeste e Norte. Esquadrão 1 defenderá o portão principal.

- Hai. -- Os três esquadrões foram, restando apenas os jounnins que faziam parte da Anbu, mas nenhum deles usava as máscaras.

Sas: - Temari, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, vocês vem comigo, temos que encontrar o Naruto. Shikamaru, você está no comando agora e tente pensar em uma estratégia para proteção da Vila, Tenten e Lee ajudem os Esquadrões 2 e 3 a se organizarem, estejam atentos à qualquer atividade suspeita e relatem qualquer coisa e Sai entre em contato com a Anbu Núcleo, eles terão que nos ajudar dessa vez.

Danzou faleceu há alguns anos, por isso a Anbu Núcleo estava bem enfraquecida. Ainda eram um grande problema para o Hokage, mas talvez Sai pudesse convencer alguns a protegerem a Vila.

Tem: - O que está acontecendo Sasuke?? O que você sabe e não quer nos dizer?? O desaparecimento de Naruto não é motivo o bastante para colocar a Vila em estado de alerta nível dois.

Sas: - ... A Akatsuki vai atacar Konoha.

Todos: - O que??

Nej: - Como sabe disso??

Sas: - Naruto já desconfiava e hoje tive uma confirmação. -- Ele se virou para Shikamaru. -- Não quero instalar um estado de alerta nível um desnecessariamente para não assustar a população civil.

Shik: - Mas assim que todos estiverem seguros nas bases de proteção.

Sas: - Sim, pode dar a ordem.

Nej: - Acha que o seqüestro do Naruto tem relação com a Akatsuki??

Sas: - É quase uma certeza.

Kib: - Então não podemos perder tempo. Vamos.

Assim o grupo se dividiu, com ajuda dos insetos de Shino, do olfato de Akamaru e do Byakugan de Neji eles poderiam cobrir uma grande área em pouco tempo. Só restava saber se eles chegariam à tempo para evitar o pior.

* * *

Mas já era um pouco tarde...

Lutar com um deles já não seria fácil, mas contra os dois?? Quem Naruto queria enganar... Ele jamais venceria. Madara conseguia ler todos os movimentos do loiro com perfeição, por isso nenhum bunshin sequer o tocava, Pein e suas estranhas técnicas por sua vez eram ataques impiedosos.

Apesar de Naruto conseguir se mostrar um grande adversário, não demorou para que a desvantagem numérica aparecesse como um fator de desequilíbrio e decisivo para a luta. O Uzumaki estava com sérios ferimentos em suas pernas e braços, ofegava, mas até o momento não tinha ferimentos sérios.

O problema era que aos poucos o chakra da Kyuubi tomava conta do corpo de Naruto, ele agora conseguia controlá-lo, mas o demônio-raposa não perderia a oportunidade de se libertar um pouco mais.

Pein: - Você é um adversário valoroso Uzumaki, mas o tempo se esgotou.

Madara desapareceu por um segundo e em seguida reapareceu na frente do Naruto, o loiro não teve tempo de reagir, levou um soco no estômago e com os corpos tão próximos, os olhos se encontraram. Azul no vermelho.

Quando Naruto deu por si estava mais uma vez na sala na qual a Kyuubi estava lacrada, as águas sob os pés e o fraco rosnado atrás das barras de metal já eram bem cohecidos.

Mad: - Pobre amigo... Preso desse jeito.

Naruto se virou depressa e encontrou Madara do seu lado. O Uchiha se aproximou do portão de metal e estendeu a mão para tocar o pequeno, e já bem desgastado, lacre de papél.

Naruto segurou o braço dele, segundos antes.

Nar: - Eu não vou deixar que faça isso.

Mad: - Você não tem escolha.

O Sharingan na terceira fase mudou e as figuras negras se tornaram mais parecidas com uma shuriken. O Mangekyou.

Naruto nem pôde reagir, já que estava muito próximo das barras de metal. A Kyuubi saiu da jaula com uma força anormal e o forte chakra empurrou o loiro contra a parede oposta.

Kyu: - Madara... Você demorou.

Mad: - Yare, yare... Dessa vez não podemos nos dar ao luxo de falhar novamente.

Kyu: - Não vamos.

Madara tocou o lacre e ele foi consumido por uma chama negra. O portão rangeu ao ser aberto... E um rugido ecoou dentro e fora do corpo do Uzumaki... A Kyuubi estava solta novamente.

* * *

2..

* * *

_Antes que eu não mencione, os motivos do Itachi ter destruído o clã nessa fic são idéias minhas, não leio o mangá então não sei qual é o motivo verdadeiro. (E não me contem XD)_

_Amanda tenten-sama, Jackie, taliane, cellinha Uchiha, Demetria Blackwell, Vicky-chan 11, 8D.Deh... Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas sempre me animam e ultimamente eu não estava com muita inspiração para escrever._

**_Continuem acompanhando onegai e se puderem escrevam a opinião de vocês pra mim sim?? Isso me inspira e é muito importante para mim._**

**_Sary-chann_**


	17. A morte tem nome

__

_Oiiii!! _

Dessa vez a demora foi por conta da minha falta de criatividade, esse capítulo demorou muito para ficar do jeito que eu queria e sem contar que o site não cooperou comigo... Enfim, antes tarde do que nunca como eu sempre digo XD

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!_**

* * *

**_A morte tem nome  
_**

_Uma única vez verás esses olhos_

_Como o fogo, vermelhos  
_

_E sedentos por morte_

_Uma única vez te faltará sorte  
_

_Se puderes contar até nove  
_

* * *

O corpo do Hokage foi envolto por um estranho manto laranja, mas dessa vez não foi uma transformação gradual como nas outras, o poder do demônio se dispersou em apenas um instante, destruindo toda a paisagem em um raio de 500 metros. A floresta foi reduzida a uma grande cratera de terra batida e até mesmo Pein e Madara tiveram que se afastar. Não demorou para que o chakra crescesse e ganhasse uma forma mais maciça, em poucos segundos a Kyuubi já estava com sua forma original, uma raposa gigantesca com nove caudas a balançar freneticamente.

Mesmo longe dali o grupo de resgate que Sasuke organizou, conseguiu sentir uma rajada de vento tão forte que os obrigou a parar. Mas o mais assustador foi o estrondoso rugido que se seguiu.

Sas: - Neji. -- Ele nem precisou terminar a frase por que o Hyuuga já estava com o Byakugan ativado. -- O que vê??

Nej: - Naruto está transformado... Eu não acredito. -- Ele expressou surpresa e todos ficaram ansiosos para saber o que ele vira.

Kib: - Fale logo, o que aconteceu??

Nej: - São... Nove caudas. -- Os ninjas caíram em um completo silêncio, entre um misto de incompreenção e talvez até medo. Não medo de enfrentar um inimigo como a Kyuubi, mas medo de perder seu Hokage.

Cho: - Sasuke... O que faremos?? -- Sasuke demorou um pouco para responder.

Sas: - Kiba, você é o mais rápido, volte para Konoha e relate isso para Shikamaru. Ele precisa pensar em alguma coisa urgente e mandar algum reforço para nós. Shino, encontre Jiraya e Tsunade, eles conhecem a Kyuubi bem melhor do que qualquer um, serão importantes... Os outros... Preparem-se para lutar. Eu vou tentar parar o avanço da Kyuubi com ajuda do Manda e vocês terão que enfrentar os ninjas da Akatsuki.

Tem: - Você não vai conseguir deter a Kyuubi por muito tempo.

Sas: - Não, mas talvez apenas o bastante para que cheguem os reforços. E vocês terão que enfrentar os ninjas que venceram o Naruto e o fizeram chegar a esse ponto da transformação, não esperem uma luta fácil.

Nej: - Essa deve ser a maior luta que já enfrentamos.

Tem: - Boa sorte a todos. -- Sem dizer mais nada o grupo prosseguiu, apenas Sasuke ficou para trás. O Uchiha esperou os outros sumirem de sua vista, mordeu seu dedo direito de forma a tirar sangue e colocou a palma da mão no solo.

Sas: - Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Uma nuvem de fumaça branca surgiu e lentamente Sasuke foi levantado vários metros do chão, como se algo estivesse nascendo abaixo de seus pés. Na verdade o termo certo seria surgindo, por que assim que a nuvem branca se dissipou foi possível ver o corpo esguio e de escamas púrpuras do Rei das serpentes, Manda. Sasuke estava sobre a cabeça da gigantesca serpente, entre os dois pares de cifres dela e se desequilibrou um pouco quando ela abriu a boca como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

Manda: - Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me invocar Uchiha. -- Essa frase foi um pouco desnecessária, por que da altura em que estavam, acima das árvores, já era possível ver a Kyuubi ao longe.

Sas: - Não reclame, faz anos que não é invocado.

Manda: - Uhm, onde está meu sacrifício??

Sas: - Isso apenas depois da missão.

Manda: - Eu conheço seu coração mole, Sasuke, sei que não mataria para me alimentar e não vou me mexer sem ter a certeza que minha exigência será cumprida.

Sas: - Eu sou o último que guarda o segredo do pergaminho das serpentes, se eu morrer você jamais voltará a esse mundo, por isso melhor lutar. -- Manda se moveu com impaciência. -- Mas, pode comer os corpos de todos que matarmos hoje...

Manda: - E quem seriam esses??

Sas: - Todos os subordinados da Akatsuki, eles possuem uma Vila inteira de renegados.

Manda: - Agora podemos conversar.

Sas: - Pronto para repetir a luta do Gamabunta??

Manta: - Ts, não me compare áquela bolha vermelha. A menos que você pretenda morrer apenas lacrando esse demônio.

Sas: - Tem razão, se vamos morrer, que seja matando a Kyuubi.

Será que ele esqueceu que seu melhor amigo estava preso naquele corpo?? É claro que não. Na verdade era exatamente por isso que ele estava determinado a vencer, ele sabia que Naruto iria preferir a morte a saber que foi o responsável pela destruição de Konoha. E além disso, depois de tantos anos de luta para conseguir o reconhecimento da Vila, o Uzumaki merecia morrer sendo lembrado como um herói, não como um demônio. Um demônio que ele nunca foi.

Manda nem precisou de comando, depois de um sibilo mais forte partiu para a Kyuubi com as presas à mostra. A raposa viu essa aproximação e a terra estremeceu com o encontro daqueles dois gigantes.

* * *

Konoha foi evacuada com sucesso graças a um eficiente sistema de proteção, mas se os ninjas falhassem, nada protegeria os moradores da fúria dos renegados da Akatsuki.

Shik: - Eles finalmente chegaram.

Shikamaru fitava o horizonte enquanto estava em cima do portão principal e ele viu ao longe um pequeno brilho prateado, o de uma bandana refletindo a luz do Sol.

Shik: - Vamos por o plano em prática. -- Um jounnin estava atrás dele e partiu assim que ele disse aquelas palavras. -- Espere apenas o inimigo chegar na marca certa.

O engraçado é que poucos ninjas estavam nos portões da Vila, mas nada que não estivesse calculado. Segundos depois Kiba apareceu ao lado dele esbaforido.

Shik: - Kiba??

Kib: - Problemas... Naruto... Kyuubi.

Shik: - Calma, se acalme e diga o que aconteceu. -- Kiba respirou por alguns segundos.

Kib: - Não me diga para me acalmar. A Kyuubi se libertou, está com as nove caudas. Sasuke vai tentar pará-lo com o Manda, enquanto os outros foram enfrentar os Akatsukis. E Shino foi procurar Tsunade e Jiraya.

Shik: - Kiba, procure os times de chunnins e os convoque para defender as muralhas.

Kib: - Mas isso é tarefa dos jounnins.

Shik: - Não temos jounnins suficientes e alguns chunnins terão que ir para campo, mande os times da Temari, do Neji e o seu para irem dar reforço para o grupo de resgate. Sousuke pode ajudar também.

Kib: - Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura e o Syaoran??

Shik: - Não há tempo para explicações.

Kib: - Nesse caso. Ja ne. -- Kiba partiu para chamar os outros times. Shikamaru permaneceu em seu posto, mas sua mente já estava distante, enquanto tentava pensar em um plano para salvar Konoha da fúria da raposa-demônio.

Shik: - Será esse o nosso fim?? -- Ele perguntou para o nada enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos.

Agora a luta começara, centenas de ninjas renegados chegavam perto do portão e agora os ninjas de Konoha os enfrentavam, sempre em grupos de quatro como Shikamaru orientara. Vários renegados já estavam mortos, vítimas de algumas armadilhas que o Nara projetou e mandou montar alguns minutos antes, mas nem elas pareciam o bastante, a cada um morto dois outros inimigos surgiam. O momento da decisão estava muito próximo, mas ele não estava muito confiante.

- Não desista ainda. -- Shikamaru se surpreendeu, dois vultos passaram direto por ele com uma velocidade incrível e ele apenas identificou quem era quando eles já estavam a vários metros de distância do portão da Vila. Era Jiraya e Tsunade, e o Nara não precisava perguntar para saber para onde eles iriam.

Shik: - Boa sorte...

* * *

Tsunade e Jiraya passavam de galho em galho com uma velocidade invejável, com os olhos fixos no caminho à frente e com rostos contorcidos pela tensão. Isso porque seus corações estavam tomados pelo desespero, o pior pesadelo deles acabara de se tornar realidade. Apesar da distância eles podiam sentir de longe o gigantesco chakra da Kyuubi e reconhecê-lo, porque jamais poderiam esquecer aquele chakra maligno.

Tsu: - Sasuke invocou o Manda. -- Eles pararam em uma clareira, uma área ainda segura, mas já era possível sentir os tremores da luta entre Manda e a Kyuubi.

Jir: - Vamos ajudá-lo.

Jiraya e Tsunade morderam seus dedos quase ao mesmo tempo, mas antes de terminarem os selos, uma pessoa surgiu por trás das árvores, na frente deles. Como o desconhecido vestia a capa da Akatsuki os dois se colocaram em posição de defesa, mas quando ele tirou o chapéu de palha de sua cabeça, eles foram desarmados.

Tsu: - Não pode ser... -- Tsunade estava pasma e não sabia ao certo como reagir, mas isso porque naquele instante, ela estava frente a frente com um de seus sonhos. -- Sakura??

Apesar dos anos terem mudado aquele rosto... Aquele corpo... Aquela garota que um dia eles conheceram... Mesmo assim seria impossível não reconhecer aquele sorriso. Talvez a única coisa que se manteve a mesma de sempre.

Sak: - Hai. Faz muito tempo, não é??

Tsu: - Mas... Você deveria estar morta. -- Uma fina e solitária lágrima riscou o rosto de Tsunade, mas não foi movida por tristeza e sim por alegria. Depois de alguns segundos ela pareceu digerir a informação e se aproximou de Sakura para abraçá-la. -- Não sei como, mas não me importo.

Jir: - Eu odeio interromper momentos assim, mas não temos tempo para comemorar reencontros.

Tsu: - Tem razão... -- Tsunade fitou a capa da Akatsuki com tristeza, mas depois olhou nos olhos de sua antiga pupila com muita determinação e certa dureza. -- Se você vai lutar pela Akatsuki nós dois te enfrentaremos aqui e agora.

Mas a Fuuma apenas fechou os olhos e balaçou a cabeça lentamente em sinal negativo, enquanto um fino e talvez triste sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Sak: - Eu tomei minha decisão... Apenas por hoje... Apenas por esta noite... Lutarei por Konoha para trazer Naruto de volta.

Tsunade parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas um rugido mais forte fez com que eles se desconcentrassem. Logo em seguida uma forte luz os cegou momentaneamente e o chão sob seus pés estremeceu. A Kyuubi lançara uma esfera de energia e ela se chocara com o chão em algum ponto distante da floresta.

Sak: - Kuchiyose no jutsu. -- Sakura foi a primeira a se recuperar e logo em seguida realizou o jutsu de invocação. Aos poucos ela foi elevada do chão e lentamente através da fumaça branca, uma gigantesca lesma azul e branca surgiu. Katsuyu, a rainha das lesmas. -- Encontrem uma forma de deter a Kyuubi, vou ajudar Sasuke a atrasá-la, mas não acho que vamos poder vencer.

Tsunade e Jiraya apenas assistiram Katsuya se afastar em direção à luta, depois trocaram olhares cúmplices.

Jir: - Assim tudo será mais fácil. -- Suspiro. -- Vamos começar a cerimônia...

* * *

Dez minutos se passaram desde o início da luta entre a Kyuubi e Manda.

Mas Manda já estava no chão. A esfera de energia segundos antes raspou em suas escamas, mas foi o bastante para causar uma séria queimadura e fazer a serpente ficar atordoada pela dor. Com uma velocidade impressionante a Kyuubi avançou sobre Manda, colocou as duas patas sobre aquele corpo púrpura e se preparou para mordê-lo. Mas uma grande rajada de ácido foi na direção da Kyuubi e ela foi obrigada a se afastar com um salto.

Kyuubi: - Kukuku Não importa quantos de vocês venham me enfrentar. Acreditam mesmo que podem me vencer??

Katsuyu: - Ao menos precisamos tentar.

Sak: - Sasuke!! Você está bem??

Mesmo a metros acima do chão, Sakura procurou por Sasuke na cabeça de Manda, mas apenas o encontrou depois que a serpente se levantou lentamente. Ele se segurara pelos chifres de Manda e parecia levemente ferido, por que se manteve de joelhos e não mais em pé.

Sas: - Estou... -- Sua fala foi quebrada pela respiração ofegante. -- Então você se decidiu.

Sak: - Apenas desta vez... Vamos lutar juntos.

Sas: - Novamente...

Vários metros os separavam, mas acima das árvores apenas o vento podia ser ouvido naqueles breves segundos que precederiam a verdadeira luta, por isso Sakura escutou a frase do Uchiha apesar de ele tê-la dito em voz baixa.

Por isso Sakura deixou um sorriso agradecido se formar em seu rosto, mas ela se questionou se era mesmo "novamente"... Afinal, na época em que eles estavam no time 7 ela nunca ajudara nas lutas, sempre ficara às sombras de Sasuke e Naruto. Depois, quando Sasuke partiu, ela se tornou mais forte, mas ainda assim não foi o bastante para alcançá-lo... Para trazê-lo de volta. Apenas quando se separou totalmente de Naruto e de Sasuke, ela descobriu o quanto poderia se tornar mais forte, a ponto de se tornar uma Akatsuki.

Esse pensamento a fez perceber o quanto os membros do antigo time 7 eram parecidos, afinal cada um deles possuía seu próprio demônio. Sasuke buscou força com Orochimaru e depois o lacrou em seu próprio corpo. Naruto conseguia força com a Kyuubi quando sua própria não era o bastante, e ela?? Ela procurou poder em Itachi e seu demônio, era o amor que sentia por ele... O destino é realmente irônico.

Manda estava impaciente e tentou morder a Kyuubi em um bote muito rápido, a raposa tentou impedí-lo com uma das patas, mas a serpente foi mais rápida, desviou e conseguiu cravar suas presas no ombro de seu adversário.

Um estranho fluido escorreu do ferimento, parecia sangue, mas era ao mesmo tempo diferente. Manda recuou com a mesma pressa com que atacou e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, para desespero do Uchiha.

Sas: - O que aconteceu?? -- Sasuke se segurou com dificuldade.

Manda: - Ele é puro chakra, é tão maligno que chega a ser pior que o meu veneno.

Sakura ouviu aquilo, estava preocupada, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito no assunto. Por que logo em seguida uma bola de energia se formou na boca da Kyuubi e foi lançada em sua direção. Katsuyu lançou mais uma rajada de ácido contra o ataque, mas com a explosão que se seguiu, tanto ela quanto Manda foram obrigados a recuar alguns metros, empurrados pela força do vento misturado à poeira e restos de chakra do demônio.

Assim que a nuvem de fumaça da explosão baixou, a Kyuubi avançou sobre Katsuyu com as garras e dentes à mostra enquanto estava no ar. Mas Manda impediu o ataque, jogou sua calda contra o corpo da Kyuubi e a arremessou contra o chão com um estrondo que ecoou longe. Assim que a calda de Manda saiu de perto da raposa-demônio, Katsuyu lançou mais uma rajada de veneno exatamente onde o corpo da raposa deveria estar.

A nuvem de poeira que subiu depois da Kyuubi ter ido ao chão, baixou segundos depois, mas para surpresa de Sasuke e Sakura o ataque não pareceu surtir muito efeito. A terra sob as patas da Kyuubi estava completamente corroído pelo ácido, Manda estava com uma queimadura por ter entrado em contato com a Kyuubi, mas ela em si, parecia intacta.

As caldas foram as primeiras a romper a nuvem e já indicavam que a luta ainda não chegara ao fim. A Kyuubi se colocou sob as quatro patas sem pressa, enquanto alguns pontos de seu corpo, que foram corroídos pelo ácido, se regeneravam com incrível facilidade.

Sak: - Como?? Como vamos vencer essa coisa?? -- Infelizmente nem Sasuke sabia a resposta...

* * *

Não muito longe dos pés daqueles gigantes, várias lutas aconteciam por entre as árvores. Ninjas de Konoha e da Akatsuki se enfrentavam em alguns pontos e em outros, grupos médicos prestavam apoio aos muitos feridos. Explosões ecoavam na floresta, gritos e pedidos de socorro pareciam normais e aos poucos, o cheiro de sangue se tornava cada vez mais concentrado.

Mas em uma clareira em especial, Konoha enfrentava seu maior desafio. Pein e Madara enfrentavam Temari, Chouji e Neji e apesar dos três estarem entre os melhores jounnins da Vila não pareciam páreo para a dupla de Akatsukis. Afinal eles tinham muito mais experiência e seus jutsus proibidos eram terríveis.

Pein: - Konoha decaiu muito.

Mad: - Com certeza. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar se dizerem shinobis. -- Eles sequer pareciam cansados e isso era frustrante para seus adversários que já estavam ofegantes.

Tem: - Como eles podem ser tão fortes?? -- A pergunta foi feita em voz baixa para que apenas Neji e Chouji pudessem escutar.

Nej: - Eles não são como os outros, não se esqueçam. Estamos enfrentando o homem que fundou Konoha ao lado do Shodaime e aquele que fundou a Akatsuki, a maior organização criminal do mundo ninja.

Era apavorante pensar daquela forma, afinal quem eram eles para enfrentar duas lendas?? Homens temidos até mesmo pelos ninjas que eles aprenderam a admirar quando crianças. Por isso o resultado daquela luta era um tanto óbvia.

Mas para desespero dos ninjas de Konoha, aparentemente tudo poderia piorar, porque mais um membro da Akatsuki se juntou a eles naquela clareira. Em passos lentos, Itachi surgiu das sombras da floresta. Os três abafaram exclamações de surpresa, afinal o Uchiha deveria estar morto, mas Itachi sequer pareceu notar a presença deles.

Ita: - Madara, pare o ataque da Kyuubi.

Mad: - Porque deveria?? Apenas por que você não consegue controlar sua mulher?? Não seja tão patético.

O rosto de Itachi não expressou nada, mas seu corpo estava tenso, suas mãos suavam e seu tom de voz esboçava mais impaciência que o habitual. Ele viu Katsuyu surgir e instintivamente procurou ver quem a invocara, na verdade esperava ver Tsunade, mas por algum motivo seus olhos precisavam corfirmar.

Como ele desejou que fosse Tsunade, ainda que no fundo não tenha ficado muito surpreso ao ver Sakura. Mas ainda assim seu coração foi instantaneamente tomado pelo medo de perder sua amada e essa sensação tão desconhecia estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

Ita: - Nesse caso não me deixa outra alternativa.

Uma kunai desceu da manga da capa para a mão de Itachi e ele investiu contra Madara com uma velocidade impressionante. Pein fez menção de que iria atacar o Uchiha pelas costas, mas Neji aproveitou a distração dele para atacá-lo e logo em seguida Temari e Chouji o acompanharam. Por que Itachi se rebelara, eles sequer poderiam imaginar, mas em uma situação como aquela, toda e qualquer ajuda era mais do que bem-vinda.

Mad: - Vai desperdiçar sua vida por aquela mulher?? Onde está o pequeno gênio dos Uchihas que eu conheci?? Eu preferia daquela forma, quando você estava tão obcecado por poder que faria qualquer coisa. -- Nesse momento Madara atacou com uma kunai, Itachi se defendeu com a própria e com isso poucos centímetros passaram a separar os rostos dos dois. -- Até mesmo matar as pessoas que mais amava.

Um sorriso maldoso enfeitava o rosto do Uchiha mais velho enquanto ele buscava algum sinal de expressão na face de Itachi, sem muito sucesso.

Ita: - Aquele garoto não existe mais. -- Itachi juntou forças e jogou seu adversário para trás. -- Não finja surpresa. Você sempre soube que este dia chegaria.

Mad: - É claro que sabia, seus olhos nunca negaram isso, mas devo admitir que nunca te entendi direito meu querido pupilo. Você sempre me fitou de esguelha, como se buscasse alguma fraqueza para poder me matar e assim fazer algum bem ao clã Uchiha, mas ao mesmo tempo fez questão de matar sua família e o fez com uma frieza assustadora. Depois, deixou seu irmão vivo por amá-lo demais, mas passou a cultivar nele um desejo de vingança destrutivo que o levaria apenas ao sofrimento. Você dominou o Mangekyou tão bem quanto eu para me matar e vingar o clã, mas ao invés disso optou pela vida pacífica e constituiu família.

Ita: - Onde quer chegar??

Mad: - Não vê o quanto você é patético?? Diz para si mesmo que fez tudo para o bem do clã, mas nunca pensou em ninguém além de si mesmo. Me culpa por não ter lhe dado escolha, mas sabe que se tivesse me traído, se tivesse lutado ao lado de seus pais, talvez o resultado daquela noite fosse diferente. Mas você preferiu exterminar o clã para mais tarde deixar para Sasuke a missão de vingá-lo, por que assim como eu, você desejava esse Extermínio. Nós vimos o quanto o clã estava doente, corroído em seu núcleo, repleto com incompetentes incapazes de fazer juz à linhagem avançada que corria em suas veias. Itachi, você e eu somos iguais. Por que nunca admitiu isso??

Madara falou em um tom de brincadeira, mas a verdade de suas palavras irritou Itachi de uma maneira única... Itachi invocou uma katana de um pergaminho que levava na cintura e em seguida se atacou Madara.

Ita: - Eu devia ter te matado a muito tempo, mesmo que para isso tivesse que me juntar aos líderes do clã, aqueles que eu odiava.

Mad: - E perder sua amada Sakura?? -- A fúria de Itachi desapareceu por um instante, por que Madara, teoricamente, jamais soube da garotinha que fora levada para Konoha e que ele foi designado para proteger há tantos anos atrás. -- Nunca tentou imaginar quem seria ruim o bastante para fazer experiências com uma garotinha tão frágil??

Ita: - Seu maldito... -- Itachi o atacou com mais ferocidade, mas Madara apenas segurou a lâmina da espada entre seus dedos com uma facilidade assustadora. -- Se era mesmo você o líder, então por que não foi atrás dela quando viu que ela foi levada para Konoha??

Mad: - Primeiro: por que demorei para descobrir, segundo: por que você não saía de perto dela e terceiro... Por que ela me serviria muito mais dando motivo para você se aliar a mim do que através dos meus experimentos.

Itachi não disse nada, mas seus golpes traduziam sua raiva, ele usou um jutsu de fogo depois que se separaram e Madara se protegeu com uma rajada de água. Ele se sentia usado, manipulado, enganado, fraco... Sentimentos desconhecidos para aquele que cresceu sendo visto como um gênio, alguém que sempre imaginou que tinha feito suas escolhas sem depender de mais ninguém, alguém que sempre acreditou que fez as escolhas certas...

Mad: - Não é assustador?? Imaginar que eu fui capaz de manipular seus movimentos e escolhas com tanta facilidade. Você é tão previsível, tanto quanto seu pai e seu irmão.

Os olhos vermelhos de Itachi voltaram à inexpressividade natural, mas em contra partida seu Sharingan mudou de forma e ganhou as características do Mangekyou.

Ita: - Você não vai sair vivo daqui.

* * *

Aya: - Para onde você está indo?? Não sabemos se outras áreas precisam de ajuda para serem evacuadas.

A Nara precisava praticamente gritar para ter certeza que sua voz venceria a distância que a separava de Aoshi. O Uchiha era o mais veloz do grupo e enquanto pulava de telhado em telhado, deixava Ayame e Touya cada vez mais para trás.

Aya: - O que deu nele?? -- A pergunta dessa vez foi para Touya que corria um pouco mais próximo a ela.

Tou: - Boa pergunta. -- Assim que os três terminaram de ajudar na evacuação, Aoshi disse que não podia perder mais tempo e começou a ir em direção ao Portão Principal sem dar qualquer satisfação. -- Mas posso até imaginar.

Aos: - Não precisam vir comigo, pode ser perigoso. -- Ele apenas virou um pouco o rosto e gritou, mas continuou correndo.

Aya: - Por isso mesmo que estamos te seguindo.

Tou: - Acha mesmo que vamos te abandonar assim??

Aos: - Arigatou... -- Foi um leve murmúrio, tão baixo que nenhum dos outros dois conseguiria ouvir. Mas dentro de um time, a amizade que une seus membros, torna palavras como aquelas desnecessárias.

Aos poucos o Uchiha diminuiu a velocidade e não demorou para que Touya e Ayame passassem a correr ao seu lado.

Aya: - Então não vai nem ao menos dizer o motivo dessa sua preocupação?? Não que eu precise de um motivo para lutar, mas não é simpático deixar seus amigos tão preocupados.

Aos: - Parece que aconteceu alguma com o Syaoran.

Tou: - Desde quando você se importa tanto com o Fuuma??

Aos: - Eu não me importo com ele... Mas Sakura sim.

Aya: - E por que estamos indo para o Portão da Vila??

Aos: - Meu pai trouxe Sakura para casa e ele estava na ronda da floresta, por isso acho que se alguma coisa aconteceu, foi fora da Vila. Além disso algo me diz que o que aconteceu com o time deles tem relação com esse estranho ataque.

* * *

Na casa dos Uchiha restavam apenas Nadeshiko e Sakura agora. Sayuri foi chamada por Kenji e Mayumi para ajudar na proteção da Vila e foi obrigada a descumprir sua promessa com Aoshi. Nadeshiko permanecia ao lado da filha, estava vestida com suas roupas ninjas, por que precisava lutar para defender Konoha, mas a preocupação não permitia que ela se mexesse dali.

Sakura ardia em febre apesar de não estar doente, seu rosto estava úmido pelo suor e em seu delírio ela sussurrava algumas palavras sem sentido. Mas depois de quase meia hora desacordada finalmente a Uchiha acordou.

Nad: - Sakura. -- Nadeshiko se surpreendeu por que assim que Sakura abriu os olhos ela se sentou na cama.

Sak: - Oka-san?? Por que estou aqui?? -- Os olhos verdes da Uchiha estava marejados pelas lágrimas e refletiam o desespero e a tristeza de sua alma.

Nad: - Seu pai te trouxe.

Sak: - Eu... Eu preciso encontrá-lo. -- Ela parecia confusa, mas sua voz era determinada. Como se ela soubesse o que queria, mas não soubesse como conseguir. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Nadeshiko a segurou pelo ombro.

Nad: - Você está muito desorientada, não posso deixar que saia de casa.

Sak: - Mas... E se... -- Dessa vez as lágrimas vieram com força e a jovem Uchiha não conseguiu detê-las. -- E se alguma coisa acontecer com ele?? Ele estava ferido, ele precisa de mim...

Nadeshiko se sentou na cama, a puxou para mais perto de si e a abraçou com força. É horrível ver o sofrimento de alguém que você ama, mas ela nunca imaginou o quanto seria terrível ver a dor de sua filha.

Nad: - Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não pode agir sem pensar antes Sakura, é arriscado demais.

Sak: - Mas... -- Ela retribuiu o abraço, agora chorava abertamente nos braços de sua mãe e falava entre os soluços. -- Eu... Eu não consegui dizer... Eu preciso... Ele precisa saber o que eu sinto realmente...

Nadeshiko não disse nada, apenas permitiu que Sakura chorasse até ficar mais calma e quando os soluços diminuíram ela afastou um pouco a filha para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

Nad: - Você realmente precisa fazer isso, não é?? -- A garota respondeu com um tímido movimento da cabeça. -- Nesse caso, nem eu, nem seu pai ou seu irmão, tem o direito de te impedir. Só me prometa que não vai tomar decisões imprudentes, entendeu??

Sak: - Hai.

Nad: - Syaoran sempre colocou a sua segurança acima da própria, não desvalorize isso.

Sakura a fitou surpresa, afinal ela não mencionara que era de Syaoran de quem estivera falando.

Nad: - Nem todos são lentos como você. -- Sakura corou e baixou os olhos para suas próprias mãos.

Sak: - Era tão óbvio que ele gostava de mim??

Nad: - Era, mas acho que você foi a última a notar que você também sempre gostou dele.

Sak: - É... Talvez. -- Um sorriso triste se formou no rosto da pequena Uchiha e Nadeshiko voltou a abraçá-la.

Nad: - Traga-o de volta.

Sak: - Hai.

* * *

_1..._

* * *

_Bruna Lopes: Depois de séculos cá estou eu... Hehe desculpe a demora, mas finalmente Sakura se decidiu sobre que lado ficar. Esse mistério durou pouco Continue acompanhando a fic onegai e obrigada pela review.  
_

_sangohigurashi: Que bom que gostou XD é... eu mudei muuita coisa para se encaixar na história, mas quando eu comecei essa fic no mangá não falava nada sobre a Kyuubi e sua relação com os Uchihas, apenas uma ou outra, mas eram suspeitas deixadas no ar, então vai ter que ficar assim alterado mesmo para a história do come,o fazer sentido... Finge que é verdade, pelo menos aqui. Desculpe loonga demora, mas espero que continue acompanhando a fic ;D  
_

_Marcos Vinícius: Fico muuuito feliz em saber que está gostando XD Obrigada pelo criativa, mas no meu caso acho que o que se encaixa melhor seria loucura, é única explicação para minhas idéias hehe... Desculpe a demora, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando ;D  
_

_ Jackie: Sim! O ápice será em breve -- é o que eu espero também -- se bem que este capítulo já conta um pouco como um dos pontos altos da fic (na minha opinião)... Espero que goste desse capítulo, desculpe a demora (espero que não tenha te matado de ansiedade XD) Mas espero que continue acompanhando a fic ;D obrigada pela review.  
_

_ cellinha Uchiha: Gostou mesmo?? Eu estava um pouco indecisa se colocava ou não esse reencontro, mas acho que era preciso né?? eu sinto que estou cultivando um ódio pelo Sasuke, mas juro que não é intencional XD Fico mtuu feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic, espero que continue assim. Desculpe a demora e obrigada pela review ;D  
_

_Demetria Blackwell: UAhuAH com certeza, o dia do Juízo Final se aproxima, os próximos capítulos serão prova disso -- risada maligna -- as coisas vão ficar no mínimo mais emocionantes não perca XD. E desculpe a demora -- ultimamente eu só consigo ter idéias para o "Pirate's life..." é uma desgraça -- Mas espero que não me abandone e continue acompanhando.  
_

_8D.Deh: Será?? Será que o fim será feliz?? Será que eu serei ruim ao ponto de separar a Sakura e o Syaoran?? Quem sabe... Eu gostaria de te responder, mas nem eu sei como essa história vai terminar hehe... Posso apenas garantir grandes emoções nesse fim que se aproxima, não deixe de acompanhar onegai e espero que goste. Obrigada pela review XD  
_

_ Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas sempre me animam a escrever. Vou me esforçar para postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido -- mas não é uma promessa por que o vestibular se aproxima (Meu Deus!!)-- Não percam o próximo e provavelmente último capítulo desta saga quando finalmente a contagem regressiva chegará a "0."  
_

**_Continuem acompanhando onegai e se puderem escrevam a opinião de vocês pra mim sim?? Isso me inspira e é muito importante para mim._**

**_Sary-chann_**


	18. Okaeri

__

_Oiiii!! _

Me perdoem pela demora para escrever esse último capítulo. Eu tive uma trava mental muito forte dessa vez, mas aos poucos consegui terminar. Está na hora de nos despedirmos dessa fic, então aproveitem esse último capítulo n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!_**

* * *

**_Okaeri_**

_Teu lar pode ser em qualquer lugar_

_Desde que haja alguém_

_Na porta a te esperar_

_Ou ao menos que te carregue_

_Nos mais contínuos pensamentos  
_

* * *

Syaoran pretendia voltar para Konoha, mas sentiu a presença dos renegados que estavam prestes a atacar a Vila, por isso permaneceu na floresta e passou a lutar com eles. Percorria alguns metros lutava com um, o derrotava e depois prosseguia, assim derrotou pelo menos cinco inimigos. Sozinho e ferido, suas chances de sobreviver eram mínimas se o ritmo se mantivesse o mesmo, mas pouco se importava, pelo menos morreria lutando.

Três ninjas o atacaram. Syaoran desviou da espada de um, chutou o rosto de um segundo, mas foi atingido por um soco do terceiro. O segundo desapareceu na floresta depois de ser arremessado para longe graças ao golpe recoberto de chakra do Uchiha e os outros dois não conseguiram esconder a surpresa.

Syaoran ofegava, estava com uma camisa reserva que encontrou com os medicamentos, por isso seus inimigos não conseguiam ver seus ferimentos. Eles hesitaram por alguns segundos, intimidados pela força do golpe e também pelos olhos daquele garoto, por que conheciam o Sharingan.

Com o Sharingan ativado, ler os movimentos de seus adversários era muito fácil, mas o problema é que seus músculos já estavam tão cansados que pareciam não querer obedecer seus comandos.

Seus inimigos pareceram chegar a uma conclusão e o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Um deles invocou uma arma estranha que basicamente era um bastão com uma corrente emputida em cuja ponta estava um enorme bola de ferro cheia de espinhos. Esse ninja arremessou a esfera de ferro na direção de Syaoran, enquanto o outro fez uma série e envolveu a esfera com uma camada um jutsu do trovão.

Syaoran pretendia destruir a bola com um soco, mas seu plano teve que ser mudado no último segundo e ele apenas pôde jogar seu corpo para o lado. Para seu azar um dos espinhos cortou o braço do Uchiha e ele recebeu uma forte descarga elétrica que adormeceu seu corpo.

Aproveitando essa oportunidade o ninja que controlava a arma, jogou a bola de ferro contra o Uchiha e teria feito um sério estrago, por que ele não conseguiria reagir. Mas uma forte rajada de vento bateu na bola e desviou seu curso.

Tou: - Deveria tomar mais cuidado com uma coisa dessas, pode machucar alguém.

Syaoran se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a voz e mais ainda quando viu na borda da clareira, Touya, Aoshi e Ayame, essa última com um enorme leque apoiado no chão. Touya e Aoshi imediatamente atacaram os ninjas inimigos, enquanto Ayame se aproximou de Syaoran e se agachou ao lado dele.

Aya: - Você está bem?? -- Uma luz esverdeada envolveu a mão da jovem Nara e ela começou a curar os ferimentos de Syaoran.

Sya: - Já tive dias melhores... -- Suspiro. -- Não sabia que você sabia usar jutsus médicos.

Aya: - Na verdade sei apenas o básico, mas o suficiente para emergências. Infelizmente não vou conseguir curar todas as suas feridas, apenas as mais superficiais.

Sya: - Não tem problema. Arigatou.

Segundos depois os dois ninjas já estavam derrotados e Aoshi e Touya se uniram a eles.

Tou: - Yare yare, não acredito que quase morreu lutando com dois fracotes como esses Syaoran. Estou decepcionado. -- O Hyuuga se aproximou com um sorriso, mas é claro que estava de brincadeira. Ele e Ayame ignoraram os olhos de Syaoran que revelavam seu Sharingan ativado, mas Aoshi não poderia deixar de notar.

Aos: - O que isso significa?? Por que você tem o Sharingan?? -- Touya e Ayame já esperavam por perguntas tão diretas, mas não poderiam deixar de temer as respostas. Syaoran estava sentado na grama, Ayame agachada ao seu lado e os outros dois em pé. E o antigo Fuuma desviou os olhos para a grama e pareceu até um pouco constrangido antes de reunir coragem e voltar a fitar Aoshi nos olhos.

Sya: - Eu sou um Uchiha.

Aos: - Isso é impossível.

Sya: - Não. Eu sou filho de Uchiha Itachi, irmão do seu pai... E assassino do clã Uchiha. -- O rosto de Touya se contorceu em uma rara expressão séria, Ayame parecia surpresa, mas o rosto de Aoshi permaneceu ilegível, como se estivesse em choque.

Aos: - O que disse?? -- Aoshi foi muito rápido, segurou Syaoran pela gola da camisa e o obrigou a se levantar.

Tou: - Oe, Aoshi. -- Touya tocou no braço do amigo na tentativa de fazê-lo soltar Syaoran.

Aos: - Não se meta nisso, Touya. Se Syaoran é mesmo quem ele diz, meu dever é matá-lo.

Aya: - Aoshi! Seja mais razoável. Não pode puní-lo por algo que o pai dele fez.

Sya: - Não, tudo bem. Se quiser lutar comigo, Aoshi, não vou recusar. -- Aoshi estava prestes a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por uma forte explosão ao longe. O Uchiha ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e lentamente soltou Syaoran.

Aos: - Você vai se unir a quem?? A Konoha ou aos inimigos??

Sya: - Konoha.

Aos: - Então, vamos resolver isso depois, Konoha vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

Touya e Ayame mais uma vez se surpreenderam com Aoshi, uma vez que não esperavam que ele tomasse uma decisão tão razoável com tamanha facilidade. Com essa frágil trégüa estabelecida, o grupo entrou na floresta e continuou a enfrentar mais renegados da Akatsuki.

* * *

Shikamaru mantinha os olhos no horizonte. Seu coração encontrava tranqüilidade ao perceber que os inimigos aos poucos diminuíam em número, mas sua mente não conseguia conforto nessa idéia. Afinal, de onde estava, já conseguia ver a luta de Manda e Katsuyu contra a Kyuubi. Se o demônio de nove caldas chegasse até a Vila, os resultados seriam piores do que se a Akatsuki inteira a invadisse.

O número de mortos já era surpreendente, até mesmo o ar já estava impregnado com o cheiro de sangue. Os médicos trabalhavam freneticamente, mas nem assim conseguiam curar todos os feridos. Felizmente as defesas de Konoha se mantinham firmes. Por enquanto tudo corria conforme havia planejado.

Por estar sobre o muro de Konoha, quando olhou para a Vila conseguiu ver Sakura. Ela corria na direção do portão principal, provavelmente pronta para sair para o camo de batalha. Mas sua corrida foi interrompida quando o Nara apareceu na frente dela.

Sak: - Shikamaru-sensei!! -- Ela estava ofegante e apenas aquela palavra já tirara seu fôlego.

Shik: - Já se recuperou, Sakura?? -- Ele a olhou um pouco desconfiado, afinal não é fácil se recuperar de um genjutsu produzido pelo Sharingan.

Sak: - Hai, já estou melhor. -- Ela se preparou para correr novamente, mas Shikamaru a interrompeu com a voz.

Shik: - Então preciso que você ajude a defender o Portão Leste, as defesas ali estão para ceder.

Sak: - Mas... Preciso encontrar o Syaoran.

Shik: - Ele sabe se cuidar sozinho.

Sak: - Sei que sabe, mas alguém precisa trazê-lo de volta. A essa altura ele já deve estar longe.

Shik: - Sakura, você é uma kunoichi de Konoha, não preciso dizer que seu dever é proteger sua Vila.

Sak: - Mas... -- Ela fitou os próprios pés, sem poder encará-lo. Sua mente ficou dividida, mas seu coração já escolhera seu caminho. -- Sensei, o senhor não se importa com o que pode acontecer com ele??

Shik: - Claro que me importo, mas antes de trazê-lo precisamos garantir que existirá um lugar para voltar, não acha?? Além disso, se o conheço bem, ele fará de tudo para voltar.

Sak: - Como pode ter certeza??

Shik: - Eu apenas... Sei.

A visão de Katsuyu antes mesmo de Tsunade ir para o campo de batalha só podia significar a volta da aprendiz da antiga Hokage e isso mudaria completamente a situação. Agora restava esperar para descobrir a prioridade de Sasuke, sua vingança ou sua culpa. Será que ele seria capaz de aceitar Syaoran mesmo sabendo que ele é filho de Itachi?? Ou será que ele seria capaz de expulsar o filho de Sakura, cuja vida ele destruiu??

Sak: - Meu pai não irá aceitá-lo...

Shik: - Eu não teria tanta certeza. Agora pare de se preocupar com essas coisas e vá cumprir seu dever.

Sakura hesitou, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que o Nara estava com a razão, como sempre.

Sak: - Hai. -- Logo em seguida ela começou a correr para o Portão Leste deixando-o para trás.

Shik: - Além disso, sua presença apenas dificultaria a situação do Sasuke...

Se fosse para aceitar Syaoran que fosse por vontade própria e não pelo desejo da filha, assim futuros problemas poderiam ser evitados. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele esperava.

* * *

A luta contra Pein e Madara continuava difícil, mas Konoha aos poucos conseguia vantagem e finalmente a situação se invertia. Neji, Temari e Chouji aos poucos ganhavam mais confiança em sua luta contra Pein, mas Madara e Itachi estavam ainda muito próximos de um empate.

Os dois Uchihas estavam com os Sharingans ativados na forma de Mangekyou no Sharingan, o suor que escorria por seus rostos faziam seus olhos arderem, mas nem por isso eles piscavam. Tirar os olhos do inimigo, por um milésimo de segundo que fosse, poderia ser sinônimo de morte.

Mad: - Quer mesmo continuar essa luta, Itachi?? A escuridão está se aproximando de nós dois, você sabe o que acontecerá se continuar a usar o Mangekyou??

Ita: - Sei, mas posso perder algo muito mais importante do que minha visão se não te vencer.

Mad: - Não me venha com sentimentalismo barato, isso é para os fracos.

Madara fez uma série de selos para libertar seu último e mais poderoso golpe, mas para sua surpresa Itachi o acompanhou. Duas enormes figuras fantasmagóricas romperam o solo, envoltas por uma estranha chama que variava entre o azul e o negro, possuíam uma aparência incomum, quase grotesca, mas era possível notar o poder que emavanam. Aquele era o golpe máximo do Sharingan, o Susanno.

Mad: - Não imaginava que pudesse usar esse golpe... Mas não importa, você não conseguirá mantê-lo por muito tempo, seus olhos estão quase brancos.

Era verdade, o vermelho sangue dos olhos de Itachi estava esbranquiçado. E ele sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo, porque agora seu mundo se restringia a vultos. Em breve restaria apenas a escuridão da cegueira.

Ita: - Nesse caso, preciso acabar logo com esta luta. -- E assim outra luta entre titãns teve início.

* * *

Kakashi estava entre a equipe que deveria proteger o portão Principal, mas assim que viu a Kyuubi no horizonte, mudou seus planos. Ele pediu para que um time de chunnins tomasse sua posição e foi procurar Sousuke. O problema é que Konoha estava presa em caos e sua tarefa não foi fácil.

Depois de muito procurar, encontrou o jovem Uzumaki entre o grupo do Portão Leste e sem maiores explicações, pediu que ele o seguisse para fora da Vila.

Sou: - Oe, Kakashi-sensei, para onde estamos indo?? Eles precisam de nós para proteger os Portões da Vila.

Sousuke tentava acompanhar o ritmo do mais velho, mas estava com dificuldades. O Hatake era incrivelmente rápido e ainda conseguia derrubar alguns inimigos enquanto corria.

Kak: - Temos uma missão mais importante no momento.

Sou: - E quando pretende me dizer qual é ela??

Kak: - Acho que ela falará por si só. -- Kakashi parou em um lugar no qual havia uma abertura entre a copa das árvores e assim que Sousuke parou ao seu lado conseguiu enxergar a Kyuubi, Manda e Katsuyu mais de perto.

Não era a primeira vez que Sosuke via Manda e Katsuyu, mas não conseguiu reconhecer aquela raposa de nove caldas. Ainda assim, um mal pressentimento horrível invadiu seu coração assim que colocou seus olhos naquele demônio.

Sou: - O que é aquilo??

Kak: - Aquilo... É seu pai. -- Sousuke o olhou com um misto de surpresa e descrença. Com certeza precisaria de tempo para digerir a informação.

* * *

Chouji foi ferido gravemente por um golpe de Pein, mas isso abriu espaço para que Temari conseguisse desferir um golpe no inimigo. Aquela luta estava próxima ao fim. O problema é que a luta de Madara e Itachi também estava prestes a terminar, mas não de uma forma que favorecesse Konoha.

Itachi estava exausto, caiu sobre um dos joelhos, ofegante e cego. O golpe dos dois Uchihas se desfizeram, mas Madara foi vencedor, seus olhos estavam levemente esbranquiçados e ele parecia cansado, mas pelo menos conseguia ficar de pé.

Madara se aproximou em passos lentos, retirou a espada de sua bainha e se preparou para terminar a luta.

Mad: - Adeus, meu aprendiz. -- Itachi sabia de onde viria o golpe, não precisava ver para saber, mas não tinha forças para se mover.

A espada ganhou velocidade. O golpe veio da direita para a esquerda com a intenção de decaptar o Uchiha, mas por algum motivo não pôde ser terminado. Neji interferiu e usou uma kunai para bloquear o rumo da espada de Madara.

Mad: - Pensei que ele fosse seu inimigo também.

Nej: - Não tenho muita certeza do que está acontecendo. Mas é como dizem: o inimigo do meu inimigo, é meu amigo. -- Neji reuniu forças e empurrou seu adversário para trás, depois se colocou entre Itachi e Madara.

Mad: - Não me importa, apenas será um cadáver a mais.

Madara avançou sobre Neji, mas antes que pudesse atacá-lo, uma kunai foi lançada em sua direção e ele recuou. Touya e Aoshi se colocaram ao lado de Neji, Ayame foi ajudar na luta de sua mãe e Syaoran correu para ver como seu pai estava.

Sya: - Oto-san... -- Ele ajudou Itachi a se sentar na base de uma árvore próxima. -- O que... -- Sua pergunta foi interrompida quando notou os olhos brancos dele. -- O que aconteceu com seus olhos??

Ita: - Esse é o fruto da minha ganância por poder. Nada mais do que isso. -- Syaoran não conseguiu compreender, mas não havia tempo para muitas perguntas.

Sya: - Por que lutou por Konoha?? -- Itachi demorou para responder, mas depois de alguns segundos um quase imperceptível sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Ita: - Porque... Talvez essa seja minha sina... Por mais que eu tente, não posso me desligar de Konoha.

Sya: - Obrigado.

Ita: - Pelo que?? -- Ele falhara, mais uma vez não conseguiu matar Madara e o sentimento de fracasso tinha um gosto amargo.

Sya: - Apenas por estar aqui.

Sem dizer mais nada Syaoran levantou-se, era seu dever acabar com aquela luta. Touya e Neji entenderam a questão de honra que estava em jogo e não fizeram menção de que iriam lutar, mas Aoshi deu um passo à frente para ficar ao lado de Syaoran.

Sya: - Vou lutar no lugar do meu pai, não interfira, onegai.

Aos: - Não vou te deter, mas sou o futuro líder do clã Uchiha, por isso preciso acabar com aqueles que mancham nosso nome. Você não tem o direito de pedir que eu não interfira.

Sya: - Que seja.

Madara estava distante do grupo de Konoha, por isso não pôde ouvir a conversa, mas entendeu que eles discutiam quem continuaria a luta.

Mad: - Venham os dois, não me importo. -- Mas deveria. Madara já estava muito ferido graças à luta com Itachi e subestimou aqueles dois.

Aos: - É o que veremos. -- Os dois jovens Uchihas ativaram seus Sharingans, ambos na terceira fase, e Madara se deu conta de que estava diante da mais nova geração de seu próprio clã.

Mad: - Eu deveria ter notado... Uchihas. -- Um sinistro sorriso enfeitou aquele rosto medonho, mas os mais jovens não se abalaram. Afinal, a frieza é também uma herança do sangue Uchiha... Syaoran foi o primeiro a se movimentar, com um simples soco no chão foi capaz de não apenas abrir uma rachadura na terra, mas guiá-la por alguns metros para que se abrisse sob os pés de seu adversário. Madara saltou para desviar do solo traiçoeiro, mas no ar foi atacado por uma bola de fogo que Aoshi lançou. Para defender-se usou o mesmo ataque, mas o encontro das duas massas de calor foi tão forte que foi seguido de uma forte explosão, por isso ele foi arremessado alguns metros para cima.

Uma esfera de fumaça se formou entre Madara e Aoshi, mas mesmo sem vê-lo Madara previu o ataque frontal de Aoshi e não se surpreendeu ao ver o mais novo surgir por entre a massa branca com uma kunai nas mãos. Ele mesmo tirou uma kunai para lutar, mas por estar concentrado, não notou a aproximação rápida de Syaoran. Por uma questão de segundos conseguiu proteger-se do golpe direto, colocando o braço como bloqueio, mas não foi o bastante.

A dor daquele primeiro golpe foi lacerante, tão forte, como se todos os ossos de seu braço tivessem se esfacelado até chegarem ao pó. Mas aparentemente o pior ainda estava por vir, o soco o lançou na direção de Aoshi e por não ter tempo de reagir, o filho de Sasuke aplicou o Shishi Rendan.

Madara caiu no chão com um estrondo e os demais ficaram impressionados com a sincronia dos mais jovens. Pein aproveitou aquela distração para desaparecer enquanto Madara lentamente se levantava. Era um milagre ele ainda estar vivo, afinal depois da cansativa luta com Itachi e dos ferimentos daqueles golpes, uma pessoa normal, no mínimo, não conseguiria mais mover-se. Mas a luta já estava definida. Syaoran usara um jutsu de terra para esconder-se no solo pouco antes de Aoshi ter terminado a seqüência do taijutsu, por isso Madara não o viu.

Quando o filho de Itachi reapareceu do solo, segurou Madara pelas costas e com fios de chakra garantiu que ficariam juntos.

Sya: - Agora!!

Na frente deles Aoshi já preparava o Chidori e com um golpe certeiro aquela luta finalmente teve fim.

Mad: - Quem diria... Os filhos de Sasuke e Itachi lutando lado a lado. -- Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto de Madara, provavelmente nem ele acreditava naquela ironia.

Itachi e Sasuke nunca conseguiram superar a força de Madara, mas se tivessem lutado juntos com certeza teriam vencido. O problema foi que o ódio os separou e não foi o bastante para fortalecê-los. Os vencedores foram seus filhos, capazes de deixar seus desejos pessoais de lado em prol de uma causa, a proteção de Konoha.

Ainda existe esperança para o clã Uchiha.

* * *

Em uma clareira da floresta, não muito longe de onde a Kyuubi, Katsuyu e Manda continuavam a lutar, Tsunade e Jiraya terminavam os preparativos para a cerimônia.

Tsu: - Terminei.

Jir: - Eu também. Agora só falta... -- Os dois se entreolharam, o último detalhe era encontrar uma criança para carregar a Kyuubi... Encontrar a nova criança a ser condenada a uma vida de preconceito e luta.

Tsu: - Eu pedi para que um dos chuunins procurasse o filho de algum Anbu. -- Jiraya não contestou aquela falta de compaixão com o bebê, afinal era um mal necessário.

Jir: - Podemos pedir para...

Tsu: - Não! -- Tsunade antecipou o que Jiraya estava prestes a falar e já o interrompeu. -- Chega de envolver a família do Naruto nesses assuntos, eles já tiveram que pagar demais. Está na hora de outra pessoa carregar o fardo da Kyuubi, por isso não pedirei que Sousuke se sacrifique por nós.

O que Tsunade quis dizer é que Naruto já sofrera demais graças à Kyuubi. Seu pai, o Yondaime, sacrificou-se para lacrá-la em seu corpo, mas ao invés de ajudá-lo isso o tornou um monstro aos olhos do resto dos habitantes da Vila, por isso ele foi castigado com uma infância solitária e marcada pelo preconceito. Ele deveria ser um herói, um mártir, mas nem isso as pessoas foram capazes de ver, estavam ocupadas demais olhando para as próprias feridas. Agora Jiraya quase sugerira para utilizar Sousuke como novo Jynchuurike, como ela poderia pedir para que Naruto sacrificasse seu próprio primogênito depois de tudo??

- Mas... E se eu pedir?? -- Os dois se surpreenderam com a nova voz que se fez presente e viraram para a direção de onde ela viera. Kakashi apareceu lentamente seguido de Sousuke.

Tsu: - Kakashi?? Sousuke?? O que fazem aqui?? -- Ainda que ela já imaginasse a resposta, era melhor perguntar.

Sou: - Jiraya-sama, sele a Kyuubi dentro de mim, por favor.

Tsu: - Sousuke... Você não pode fazer isso, seu chakra já está estável e por isso não irá misturar-se ao da Kyuubi. O selamento apenas funcionará em um bebê.

Sou: - Mas isso é apenas teórico, não é?? -- Ele perguntou sem medo em seus olhos, o que surpreendeu Tsunade. -- Eu sei que muitos bebês morrem porque não conseguem conter o chakra do demônio quando são transformados em Jynchuurikes, mas meu pai sobreviveu. Pode ter sido apenas sorte, mas eu tenho mais chances de sobreviver do que qualquer outra pessoa se levar em conta isso.

Um silêncio pairou, mas Tsunade o quebrou enquanto virava-se furiosa para Kakashi.

Tsu: - Kakashi, você deveria se envergonhar por iludir uma criança e fazê-la acreditar que realmente há chances de sobrevivência em um caso como esse.

Kak: - Eu não precisei contar nada, ele já sabia de quase tudo.

Sou: - Quando eu era pequeno, vi meu pai transformado... Uma raposa de chakra com quatro caldas, mas consciente. Quando entrei na academia eu fui atrás de mais informações e até invadi arquivos secretos da sala do Hokage para saber mais. Eu sei os riscos. -- A determinação nos olhos do normalmente tímido Uzumaki chocou Tsunade e Jiraya.

Jir: - Tem certeza que quer fazer isso??

Sou: - Hai. -- Silêncio.

Jir: - Seu avô e seu pai ficariam orgulhosos. -- Sousuke deixou um meio sorriso enfeitar seu rosto.

Tsu: - Jiraya, deve haver outro modo.

Jir: - Mas não melhor que esse. O garoto tem razão Tsunade, admita.

Tsu: - Mesmo assim... Você vai sofrer demais por carregar esse fardo, Sousuke.

Sou: - Não tanto quanto meu pai, porque ele já fez o mais difícil e eu tenho amigos que irão me apoiar. -- Tsunade se surpreendeu com a maturidade daquele garoto, realmente ele era filho de Uzumaki Naruto.

Jir: - Então, está na hora de começar a cerimônia...

Jiraya começou a fazer alguns selos com suas mãos, mas foi interrompido. Sem aviso, Sousuke abraçou a cintura dele, enquanto lágrimas riscavam seu rosto.

Jir: - Não há motivo para chorar, Sousuke. -- Jiraya colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do jovem. -- Esse é o tipo de morte que todos os ninjas esperam, não existe honra maior do que a de dar a vida para proteger sua Vila. Além disso, eu já esperei por tempo demais. Minha geração está ultrapassada, Konoha pertence à geração de seu pai e um dia estará nas mãos dessa nova geração que eu tive o privilégio de conhecer, a sua. Posso morrer em Paz com a certeza de que Konoha nunca teve um futuro tão promissor, sinceramente não poderia imaginar um momento melhor.

Kakashi observava a cena com uma expressão levemente mais melancólica que a habitual e Tsunade não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas.

Jir: - Não se atreva a me desapontar garoto. -- Jiraya bagunçou os cabelos de Sousuke e depois de retribuir o abraço com força, separou-se dele. -- Adeus.

* * *

A luta de Katsuyu e Manda contra a Kyuubi devastou quase toda a floresta ao redor de Konoha, mas estava próxima do fim.

Kat: - Sakura-san, não posso agüentar mais tempo.

Sak: - Por favor Katsuyu, nós precisamos... -- Vencer?? Isso seria impossível. Ganhar tempo?? Seria em vão. Então por que?? Por que lutar contra algo que é impossível vencer ou deter?? -- Nós precisamos dar o máximo de nós.

Sakura estava ferida, seu corpo estava cortado em vários pontos graças à força do chakra da Kyuubi que se misturava com o vento e cortava tal qual uma lâmina. Sasuke possuía o mesmo tipo de ferimento, mas Manda estava em uma situação pior que a de Katsuyu. O Uchiha e a serpente eram os responsáveis pelos ataques, Sasuke com seus raios enquanto Manda distraia o demônio, mas o preço eram os contra-ataques e as queimaduras com o chakra da Kyuubi.

Os três gigantescos animais pararam a luta por alguns segundos, todos em posição defensiva enquanto se analisavam. Entretanto Manda estava fraco demais e desapareceu em uma densa nuvem de fumaça, sem aviso prévio.

Sak: - Sasuke!! -- Mas a preocupação era desnecessária uma vez que o Uchiha sabia se cuidar, com seu Sharingan não foi difícil encontrar alguma árvore onde pudesse aterrizar em segurança.

Sakura corria mais perigo que ele. Vendo a oportunidade surgir, a Kyuubi avançou contra Katsuyu e Sakura que foram incapazes de reagir a tempo. Era o fim.

- Saudades??

Sakura havia fechado seus olhos e lentamente os abriu para ver Gama-Oyabin entre Katsuyu e a Kyuubi. O olhar do demônio-raposa mudou, como se ele reconhecesse o responsável por seus anos de prisão e em seguida recuou em um salto.

Sak: - Mas... -- Foi então que ela viu Jiraya sobre aquele grande sapo vermelho e por isso sorriu.

Jir: - Eu e o Oyabin cuidamos dele agora.

Sak: - Hai. -- Katsuyu não poderia suportar mais, mesmo se quisesse, e por isso desapareceu em uma nuvem branca. -- Obrugada pelo esforço Katsuyu.

Sakura pousou nos galhos de uma árvore não muito longe de onde Sasuke estava, por isso foi até ele.

Sak: - Será que Jiraya consegue lutar sozinho??

Sas: - Espero que sim... Manda não poderá ser invocado por um bom tempo.

Sak: - Katsuyu também. -- Sakura pretendia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua fala foi interrompida por um som familiar. O som de mil pássaros. -- Esse som é... O Chidori?? Kakashi-sensei pode estar com problemas.

Sasuke nem esperou que ela terminasse a frase e desapareceu floresta a dentro, porque seu instinto lhe dizia que não se tratava de Kakashi. Sakura não teve outra escolha além de seguí-lo e não demorou para que os dois parassem na clareira na qual a luta contra Madara fora travada. Eles chegaram a tempo de presenciar o final daquela luta quando os raios azuis do Chidori ainda podiam ser vistos.

Aoshi matou Madara com um golpe no coração, mas isso não isentou Syaoran do ataque e por isso um grave ferimento foi aberto em seu peito. O corpo de Madara foi direto ao chão, enquanto Syaoran não suportando o peso de seu próprio corpo, caiu sobre seu joelho direito.

Sak: - Syaoran!! -- Sakura correu até ele e o ajudou a deitar-se, logo em seguida começou a usar seu jutsu médico.

Sya: - O-Oka-san... -- A voz fraca denunciava a debilidade de seu corpo e lágrimas preencheram a vista de Sakura. O fato de ele ainda respirar poderia ser considerado um milagre por si só.

Sak: - Não se esforce para falar, tudo vai ficar bem agora.

Sasuke assistia àquela cena com sua natural frieza, mas Aoshi não conseguia disfarçar sua preocupação com o amigo. Touya, Neji e Ayame se mantiveram distantes, mas também pareciam preocupados.

Aos: - Syaoran...

Sya: - Foi um belo golpe. -- Um fraco sorriso se formou no rosto de Syaoran.

Aos: - Não era para ter te ferido tanto.

Sya: - Menos não mataria Madara. -- Eles ficaram em silêncio por um certo tempo.

Aos: - Apenas não morra.

Sya: - Não se preocupe... Sou bem resistente. -- E realmente provara ser. Poucos seriam capazes de se mover com aquelas sérias queimaduras nas costas, o ferimento do peito e os mais outros tantos machucados menores.

Sakura não podia se dar ao luxo de testemunhar aquela amistosa conversa. Suas forças estavam concentradas em curar o ferimento do filho, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam Sasuke enquanto o mesmo se aproximava cada vez mais de Itachi. Sakura sentiu um aperto em seu coração, um nó subiu por sua garganta, mas ela conteve o choro de medo e o grito de desespero. Naquela situação ela poderia apenas assistir e rezar.

Sak: - Itachi... -- O leve sussurro involuntário chamou a atenção dos dois jovens Uchihas e eles também passaram a olhar para Itachi e Sasuke.

Sas: - Eu poderia te matar com facilidade.

Ita: - Vá em frente.

Sas: - Ainda não, preciso de respostas. -- Um silêncio estranho pairou. -- Por que exterminou o clã Uchiha??

Ita: - Você já sabe. -- Sasuke avançou contra Itachi e o levantou pela gola da camisa.

Sas: - Quero ouvir suas palavras.

Ita: - O clã Uchiha estava morto muito antes daquele dia. Os líderes pretendiam organizar uma guerra contra Konoha e isso teria manchado o nome do clã permanentemente.

Sas: - Isso não passava de uma suposição do Sandaime.

Ita: - Mas é a verdade... Você sabe que é. -- Sasuke não respondeu. -- Se eu cometi um erro foi por tentar preservar o nome dos Uchihas acima de tudo, até mesmo da vida.

Sas: - Então me diga, por que protegeu a Sakura naquele dia, dezesseis anos atrás?? -- Silêncio. -- Responda.

Ita: - Isso não diz respeito a você, Sasuke.

Sas: - A Sakura... Ela é a garota do clã Tsubasa, não é??

Ita: - ...

Sas: - Eu encontrei documentos dentro do templo do clã Uchiha que cogitavam a possibilidade de um ninja conseguir o Mangekyou no Sharingan com ajuda de um membro do clã Tsubasa. Junto havia cartas do líder dos Uchiha que davam ordens para que os membros do clã localizassem uma garotinha que poucos meses antes fora trazida para Konoha, uma possível Tsubasa. Eu procurei mais informações sobre essa missão e não encontrei nada, mas a única missão Anbu que estava sem relatório foi liderada por você.

Ita: - O que quer que eu diga?? Não sei onde quer chegar.

Sas: - Foi nessa missão que vocês dois se conheceram, você apagou a memória dela antes de fugir, mas não conseguiu deixar de protegê-la naquele dia.

Ita: - Tem razão, foi isso que aconteceu. -- Sasuke o fitou por alguns segundos como se buscasse qualquer traço de mentira, sem sucesso. -- Sasuke... Você pode não concordar com o que eu fiz, mas eu faria tudo de novo sem me arrepender.

Infelizmente Sasuke não poderia dizer que não se arrependia de suas escolhas, mas o tempo o ensinou que não adianta remoer o passado. Muitas vezes não é possível consertar os erros feitos e por isso é melhor aprender a conviver com as conseqüências. Mas talvez esse tipo de pensamento fosse apenas para evitar que ele precisasse buscar formas de consertar seus erros.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Sasuke continuava correndo, fugindo.

Sas: - Nossa conversa acabou.

Sak: - Sasuke, se precisa culpar alguém pelo massacre do clã Uchiha, culpe a mim. -- Sakura continuava a curar o ferimento do filho, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas por medo de perder seu amado. -- Se eu não tivesse aparecido, Itachi não precisaria ter matado Shisui e uma solução mais pacífica talvez pudesse ser alcançada. A culpa é minha por ter antecipado tudo.

Sasuke lentamente soltou a gola da camisa de Itachi e inevitavelmente o mais velho temeu pela vida de Sakura.

Ita: - Não se atreva a tocar nela.

Sasuke não disse nada e tão pouco se mexeu, provavelmente estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Naquela situação o que fazer?? Perdoar aquele que quase destruiu sua vida e assim se redimir com Sakura ou terminar sua vingança apesar de com isso acabar por destruir a vida dela??

É verdade que Itachi quase destruiu sua vida, condenando-o a uma insana busca por vingança, mas ele salvou Sakura quando pequena e ao fazer isso tornou possível que ela se tornasse sua companheira de time. E naquela época foi Sakura quem preencheu sua existência vazia, e, infelizmente, isso era algo que devia a Itachi.

Aos: - Oto-san... O que vamos fazer?? -- O silêncio foi sua resposta.

Sas: - Vamos voltar. Jiraya vai selar a Kyuubi e provavelmente precisam de ajuda para proteger os Portões. -- Apesar de ter recebido uma resposta, não era exatamente essa que Aoshi esperava.

Aos: - Mas... -- Ele olhou para Syaoran cujo ferimento estava praticamente curado. Sasuke continuou de costas, mas pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos do filho.

Sas: - Itachi, eu não posso te perdoar pelo que fez, mas não vou culpar seus filhos por seus erros. Se Syaoran e Sayuri concordarem, eles podem viver em Konoha como membros do clã Uchiha. E talvez o Conselho de Konoha seja capaz de aceitar Sakura de volta também.

Sak: - Sasuke...

Sas: - Só não posso garantir, porque não sei o que acontecerá com Naruto.

Sakura depositou um beijo na testa do filho e depois levantou-se para ir em direção a Itachi e Sasuke.

Sak: - Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Mas meu lugar é ao lado do Itachi. -- Ela se agachou ao lado de Itachi, passou o braço dele ao redor do próprio ombro e o ajudou a levantar-se, tudo sob os olhos atentos de Sasuke. -- Por favor cuide bem do Syaoran e da Sayuri. Talvez daqui a alguns anos nosso terceiro filho também venha para tornar-se um ninja e peço que olhe por ele também.

Sasuke fez um sinal positivo com um quase imperceptível movimento da cabeça.

Sas: - Vocês têm duas horas para deixar o país do Fogo, antes que eu mande alguns times da Anbu atrás de vocês.

Sak: - Hai. E obrigada de novo. -- Sakura sorriu, mas de uma forma tão sincera e feliz que surpreendeu Sasuke. Ele não se lembrava de um dia ter visto uma expressão assim no rosto dela.

Para disfarçar sua surpresa ele deu as costas para os dois.

Sas: - Vamos voltar. -- Falou com os demais que começaram a preparar-se. Temari ajudou Chouji a levantar-se, enquanto Neji colocou o corpo de Madara sobre o ombro e Aoshi e Touya ajudaram Syaoran a manter-se em pé.

Sya: - Oka-san, oto-san...

Sak: - Está tudo bem Syaoran, já passamos por situações bem piores. Apenas cuide da sua irmã, está bem??

Sya: - Quando eu verei vocês de novo??

Sak: - Não sei... -- Ele percebeu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. -- Mas você sabe como nos encontrar.

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Syaoran, mas ele apenas sorriu e fez um leve aceno com uma das mãos. Depois o grupo de Konoha lentamente desapareceu floresta a dentro deixando Sakura e Itachi sozinhos novamente.

Ita: - Você não se arrependerá?? Eu não vou culpá-la se escolher ficar em Konoha, ainda tem tempo de reconsiderar.

Sak: - Você se preocupa demais. Eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado sempre e não vou voltar atrás com as minhas palavras.

Ita: - Mas...

Sak: - Além do mais, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se abandonasse a pessoa que mais amo quando ela mais precisa de mim??

Sakura delicadamente tocou o rosto de Itachi, virando-o para si.

Sak: - Seus olhos caíram na escuridão, mas não vou deixar que aconteça o mesmo com seu coração.

Itachi colocou a mão sobre a dela e um fino sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Ita: - Arigatou.

Mas na verdade Sakura não tinha com o que se preocupar. Afinal por entre a escuridão, Itachi ainda conseguia encontrar o brilho esmeralda dos olhos dela, algo que jamais esqueceria. Desde aquela singular missão que os unira até o fim de seus dias, ele jamais seria capaz de esquecer aqueles olhos que sempre trouxeram esperança para sua existência sombria.

Gentilmente Sakura conduziu o rosto dele para mais perto do seu e depositou sobre os lábios dele um beijo. Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras e esse foi o bastante para acabar com as dúvidas de Itachi.

Sak: - Agora vamos voltar para casa também.

* * *

Sousuke, Kakashi e Tsunade assistiam àquela luta em silêncio. A cerimônia estava preparada, restava apenas esperar que surgisse uma chance para Jiraya usar o jutsu de selamento. Infelizmente a Kyuubi não parecia disposta a cair no mesmo truque duas vezes e se esforçava para não deixar nenhuma brecha.

Kak: - A Kyuubi não vai cair no mesmo truque. -- Kakashi pareceu tomar uma decisão e levantou a faixa que cobria seu olho esquerdo.

Tsu: - O que pretende fazer??

Kak: - Eu vou usar o Mangekyou para controlar a Kyuubi.

Tsu: - Nem sabemos se isso é realmente possível, e mesmo que seja nem mesmo um Uchiha seria capaz de usar o Sharingan de uma forma tão avançada. O preço por tentar pode ser sua vida.

Kak: - Eu sei, mas eu já cheguei muito mais longe que a maioria dos Uchihas, não é?? Eu preciso ao menos tentar.

Sem muito tempo para discutir, Kakashi subiu em uma das árvores, ganhou impulso e pulou para parar ao lado de Jiraya.

Jir: - Kakashi??

Kak: - Vou tentar ganhar alguns segundos, o resto deixo com você. -- Como resposta Jiraya fez um leve movimento positivo com a cabeça.

O Sharingan de Kakashi lentamente deixou a terceira fase para ganhar o símbolo do Mangekyou, o Hatake reuniu energia, mas não foi o bastante para fazer a Kyuubi obedecer seus comandos. Felizmente aqueles poucos segundos em que o Sharingan encontrou-se com os olhos do demônio foram o bastante para que Jiraya executasse o jutsu de selamento. E depois de um forte brilho, aqueles dois seres gigantescos desapareceram.

Oyabin desapareceu em uma nuvem branca. O corpo de Jiraya começou a cair em queda livre junto com Kakashi, mas o Hatake recuperou sua consciência pouco antes de tocar o solo e com agilidade conseguiu não apenas salvar-se como também segurar Jiraya. O corpo de Naruto caiu alguns metros dali com um baque surdo e Kakashi, apesar de exausto, foi até lá.

De longe o Hatake conseguia ouvir os terríveis gritos de dor de Sousuke, afinal a união de seu chakra com o da Kyuubi não poderia ser um processo simples, mas Tsunade poderia aliviar um pouco da dor com um jutsu médico. Kakashi se aproximou do corpo de seu antigo pupilo e o colocou no outro ombro com dificuldade. Jiraya e Naruto estavam mortos, mas Tsunade pediu que ele trouxesse os corpos e cumpriria o pedido.

A cada passo que dava na direção de onde Tsunade e Sousuke estavam, mais fortes ficavam os gritos e ao chegar na clareira viu Sousuke envolto pelo manto de chakra da Kyuubi, com os olhos vermelhos e os dentes afiados. Será que o selamento funcionaria?? Por sorte aos poucos a Kyuubi pareceu se acalmar e depois de alguns minutos de angústia Sousuke desmaiou.

Tsunade o fitava com um leve ar de pesar, mas no fundo sabia aquela foi a melhor solução. Depois virou-se para Kakashi.

Tsu: - Traga o corpo do Naruto.

Kak: - Ele está...

Tsu: - Eu sei, mas posso mudar isso. -- Kakashi a olhou interrogativo. -- Lembra da Chiyo?? A senhora de Suna que ajudou Sakura a derrotar Sasori. Alguns meses depois da morte dela eu recebi uma carta do irmão dela e nela estava uma descrição do jutsu que ela usou para reviver Gaara.

Kak: - Por que ele mandou algo assim??

Tsu: - No fim da carta estava escrito: "Konoha precisa disso mais do que nós". Acho que ele queria que eu aprendesse esse jutsu para usar caso o Naruto fosse capturado pela Akatsuki.

Kakashi não disse nada, apenas observou com certa melancolia enquanto a luz das mãos de Tsunade deixava o verde habitual e ganhava uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Tsu: - Jiraya estava certo, está na hora de passar Konoha para Naruto e os outros. Cuide deles, Kakashi.

Kak: - É claro...

Depois de alguns segundos Tsunade começou a cair para o lado e Kakashi rapidamente apoiou seu corpo com um dos braços. Ela entregou sua vida para que Naruto pudesse reabrir seus olhos, o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

Nar: - Kakashi?? O que... -- Ele parecia confuso e não era para menos, mas Kakashi o interrompeu.

Kak: - É uma longa história, mas acabou.

O Uzumaki não conseguiu entender o motivo, mas havia lágrimas nos olhos de Kakashi. Agora se eram de felicidade ou tristeza, jamais saberemos.

* * *

Sem a Kyuubi para apoiar a Akatsuki, Pein deu o sinal para a retirada e aos poucos os inimigos desapareceram floresta a dentro. Konoha foi salva pelo sacrifício de Jiraya, Tsunade e tantos outros ninjas, incluindo Chouji que não resistiu aos ferimentos. Mas a morte deles não foi em vão, eles conseguiram salvar a Vila e muitos outros ninjas tiveram a chance de voltar para casa.

Syaoran estava muito fraco, por isso Touya e Aoshi precisavam servir de apoio para que ele pudesse andar. O grupo avançava lentamente graças aos feridos, além disso Sasuke precisava matar qualquer inimigo que estivesse à frente o que atrasava a caminhada. Contudo aos poucos o número de obstáculos diminuiu e eles alcançaram Konoha.

O Portão Principal foi aberto para que eles passassem, afinal não havia mais sinal de ninjas da Akatsuki. Aos poucos o caminho de pedra que levaria ao interior da Vila surgiu diante deles e nele estava Sakura. Ironicamente ela estava ao lado do banco onde uma vez seu pai abandonou a antiga companheira de time, mas havia uma importante diferença. As lágrimas naquele rosto eram de pura felicidade.

Ela correu até o grupo com um sorriso entre as lágrimas, enquanto Touya e Aoshi lentamente se afastavam de Syaoran. Sakura passou por todos, até mesmo por seu pai, para enfim abraçar Syaoran.

Apesar de seu corpo protestar contra aquele contato físico, Syaoran não demonstrou qualquer sinal de dor, afinal não conseguia imaginar uma angústia maior do que ficar longe daquela garota. Sakura envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e ele a segurou pela cintura para girá-la uma vez no ar antes de separar-se um pouco e olhar seu rosto novamente. Queria gravar cada detalhe para não correr o risco de esquecê-lo.

Os dois sorriram.

Sya: - Tadaima. -- Gentilmente ele limpou uma lágrima que estava prestes a riscar o rosto dela.

Sak: - Okaeri... Okaeri. -- Depois de sussurrar essas palavras ela voltou a abraçá-lo com força e Syaoran retribuiu o gesto.

E assim qualquer outra palavra tornou-se desnecessária...

* * *

_Fim?? Ou apenas um novo começo??_

* * *

_Definitivamente eu nunca sei como terminar uma fic -.-" mas a verdade é que nunca tem um verdadeiro fim, tudo é apenas o começo de algo novo e eu poderia ficar aqui eternamente para contar a história do Syaoran e da Sakura... Por isso essa pergunta do fim NÃO significa que haverá continuação, ok?? Esperio que me entendam n.n_

_Respostas para as reviews:_

_Hatake KaguraLari: Ebaa leitora nova XD Que bom que gostou da história!! Fico feliz n.n E sim, eu que escrevo os poeminhas, alguns são bem capengas, mas até que eu melhorei no fim HUAhuahu obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe a demora n.n_

_Luna Stuart: Obrigada XD mas acho que não mereço tudo isso não n.n" Eu só tenho alguns momentos de inspiração (que faltaram nesse último capítulo por sinal, mas tudo bem) Desculpe a demora, mas espero que goste do capítulo e obrigada por acompanhar a fic ;D _

_Hyuuga Skazi: Gomen!! Eu demorei demais dessa vez, mas é que não saía uma linha dessa fic... Foi difícil... Mas espero que você goste, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe de novo a demora. (me diz que você não morreu ainda UAHuhaU)_

_Fernanda: Nhaa fico tão feliz em saber que gostou tanto da fic XD É eu demorei pra postar, desculpa!! Eu tive uma trava mental bonita dessa vez... Mas de qualquer forma obrigada por acompanhar a fic e espero que goste desse capítulo..._

_Marcos Vinícius: Obrigada!! Eu estou chegando à conclusão que eu sou maluca mesmo... Eu não sou das pessoas mais criativas não hehe... Bom desculpe a demora e obrigada por acompanhar a fic espero que goste desse último capítulo ;D_

_Uzu Hiina: Gomen!! Agora você já deve ter lido a fic umas cinco vezes de tanto que eu demorei o.o Huahuah Eu atendi a maioria das suas campanhas HUhauha só deixei escapar uma (foge das pedradas) Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe de novo a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo ;D_

_Sara Koishimoto: Não sei se você terminou de ler, mas espero que sim n.n Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e espero que goste desse último capítulo!!_

_Demetria Blackwell: Nossa precisa ter uma paciência pra acompanhar minhas fics... Eu tenho até dó HUhauha desculpe a demora viu?? E obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics isso me deixa tão feliz!! Seja SakuXSasu ou ItaXSaku sempre posso contar com suas reviews XD Bom espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics _

_sango7higurashi: Eu demorei de novo n.n" não estava conseguindo escrever esse último capítulo, mil desculpas pela demora... No começo eu planejava colocar o Orochimaru, mas ai o Madara me pareceu um vilão bem mais legal XD hUAhuah ai já emendava com a história dos Uchiha e beleza... Espero que goste desse último capítulo e obrigada por acompanhar a fic ;D _

_Cellinha Uchiiha: Nhaa que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse também XD Fico feliz em saber que estou fazendo parecido com o mangá, é que na verdade eu não leio assim toodos os capítulos que saem, só um ou outro quando dá vontade hehe, por isso sou meio perdida na história e é bom saber que não fugi muito... Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe a demora. _

_Bruna Lopes: Sim, acabou! Eu quase mato o Itachi nesse capítulo, mas ai vocês iam me bater de verdade hehe e como eu prometi seria um ItaXSak até o fim XD Eu pensei em explorar a linhagem avançada que eu criei para a Sakura, mas ai eu teria que fazer mais um capítulo inteiro... Seria complicado. Fazer outra ItaXSaku?? Não sei... Na verdade eu nem gosto mtu desse casal HUahauha eu estou pensendo em fazer um fim alternativo para uma fic que termina com SasuXSaku "Renascer", mas isso é apenas um projeto beem futuro... De qualquer forma quem sabe um dia desses não surge uma luz?? Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe a demora._

_Amanda XPP: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que goste desse último também, desculpe a demora para escrevê-lo... E sim, eu que escrevo as frases do começo n.n dão um pouquinho de trabalho, mas eu gosto... Infelizmente acho que só a do capítulo 17 ficou mais decente -.-" Obrigada por acompanhar a fic ;D_

**_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic!!_**

**_Obrigada pela paciência_**

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
